


Paper Crowns

by ceilingfan5, pepgold



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Coronation, Fake Dating, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Mutual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Practice Kissing, Prince and Knight AU, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Tenderness, There will be sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Oral sex, Vaginal Sex, Yearning, bed sharing, fake engagement, it's slow burn because it takes so many chapters but honestly this all happens in a few days, royal au, sex tendrils, taako's got both, there's so much good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 125,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepgold/pseuds/pepgold
Summary: Prince Regent Taako is in for a week of high-profile parties, including the coronation of Edward and Lydia. He's also in potential danger, so he does what any fool would do and has his knight, personal bodyguard, and big fat crush Kravitz go undercover as his fiance. Kravitz, a nobody ex-soldier who definitely doesn't have a mysterious past, begrudgingly goes along with it--that is, until things start to fall into place.Strap in for a tale of love, magic, bed-sharing, kissing practice, wild sex, comedy, scary cousins, ridiculous last names, intrigue, mystery, incredible food, and more.***Now with original art from pepgold!!***
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 274
Kudos: 289





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work that comes from a roleplay between ceilingfan5 and pepgold. It will be released (and the tags updated) as it is edited. We had an incredible time writing it and hope you really enjoy reading it! From here on out, the chapters will be a lot longer, so you can look forward to that. 
> 
> Please also let us know what you think!! It's the most fun when people share their thoughts and fears, favorite parts, favorite lines, reactions, etc, and it really motivates getting more chapters out sooner!! Feed us your emotions!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Prince-Regent Taako, former Sixth Bird of the Seven Cities, is ready for a _real_ nap. The carriage is plush and luxurious, as befits his new station: still below Prince Angus... but pretty damn close to being a legitimate ruler in his own right.

Anyway, it's soft as hell, but he can't really relax. _Kravitz_ is here.

His stupid crush, his bodyguard, his _knight_ , and his fake betrothed. For this series of events, agreed upon a year ago, when he was just a Bird and Lord, Taako needs to look the part of a ladder-climbing power-monger. He needs to be _married_ , but the next best thing is pretending.

And it's kind of killing him already? Kravitz in fine silks and soft leather, rather than the armor or cloak he usually wore on guard... "Almost there?" he asks, though he doesn't expect Kravitz to know the answer. Taako nudges him with a bare foot.

Kravitz is incredibly uncomfortable. Part of him wonders why he ever agreed to this, and part of him has been mentally designing the dream cottage he'll buy with the retirement money Prince Taako will give him when all this nonsense is finished.

But these cheesy clothes, the expensive surroundings--he feels like he can barely afford to breathe in here, he feels like he shouldn't be allowed to sit down, especially this close to his _liege_ in the flesh--he can't stop almost tugging at the clothes and realizing how nice they are and having to stop himself. They're too thin and too smooth and too close to his skin. He's unprotected. How he's supposed to protect the Prince like this is beyond him. 

And the _Prince_. He thought it would be fine. He thought they could be incredibly formal. Maybe he was going mad when he agreed to this. But this spoiled Prince, in his furs and silks and jewels and stupid smug face screwing up like that, is going to drive him right and properly mad before this is all over. Almost there, he says. Like Kravitz has traveled this far in his life. Well, this far in this particular direction. He isn't exactly homesick, though. Commander Isaak never would have allowed this if he knew what the Prince was planning.

"Almost, my liege." Close enough.

Taako sits up immediately, "No _no_ , Krav, I'm not... I am your liege, but not right now. Try on something casual, like _honey_ or uh... _cutie."_ He smiles, a little forced, "We should probably... go over the rest of the plan, now that I've got you down here."

"Basically, this first party is for Princess Lucretia's library dedication. In less than a week, we've got the joint coronation of the other lordly twins... and then a few days after that, Lord Magnus's wedding... it just goes on, honestly, but the point is," he makes an elaborate hand gesture, ending on himself, "None of these parties are about us. You're essentially my plus-one, but the most we're gonna need to do is hold hands and lie."

He shrugs, "Most guest rooms fit for a Prince are going to have a minimum of two beds, too, so... I just need you to look pretty. And. I guess keep me alive, in case the plot that killed the King has followed me here. Easy peasy."

"Easy peasy," Kravitz echoes. This is giving Kravitz a headache. He doesn't even know what to pick out. All of the political issues are beyond him, especially dressed up in glitter and peacock feathers, and he hasn't done any espionage since he was a teenager. Not that...the Prince needs to know that. Honestly the Prince doesn't need to know jack shit about him. And....Look pretty? He knows he looks _better_ , all dressed up and bathed in the Royal Baths in lavender and....gods know what else, and his hair looks nice braided like this.... 

Okay, maybe he can fake his way through that part. But not being formal with the Prince--beyond being a death sentence if he's caught by the wrong person--is almost impossible. 

"What exactly am I supposed to call you then? Sir?"

He blinks, "If you call me _sir_ , it's. It's gonna look pretty kinky, my dude."

"....Kinky??" So much for just hand holding. But.

Taako's ears are pink, of course, because the idea of Kravitz calling him that at _all_ is wild. _Sir..._ that's not a word for royalty, that's a word for a _boss._ "You really won't try anything sweet?"

"I can't just. Call you honey bear, or what have you! Look-- I." He takes a deep breath. Talking this frankly is already wild. "Look. I can really lean into this if you...if you want to. If you give me permission. But I don't want to get put in the stockade when this is over for getting too _friendly_ to cover you."

"Oh!" Taako snorts, "Bud, please get friendly. We're supposed to be dating so seriously that one of us got on one knee. Call me whatever you feel is gonna get that across. Personally, I'm gonna overuse _handsome_ because that's _you_ to a T."

"May I suggest _gorgeous?"_ Taako jokes, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Darling? Sweetheart? Honey bear? I don't know if I'm the type." Kravitz thinks for a moment. "Can I just call you Taako?" It's bizarre. Somehow that feels even more intimate. He flushes just thinking about it. Not that he likes the Prince, in that way. The Prince is...alright. But. He likes his imaginary cottage. He likes a little drama. Kravitz never thought shit would turn out like this, but. He looks down at his clothes. He might as well enjoy the hell out of it. 

A slow smile spreads across his face. He's going to take this sucker for all the luxury he's got.

Now _that_ really has him blushing, cheeks and ears burning. _Taako._ No titles. His sister is the only one who's ever called him by his name without anything else.

He realizes after a minute that he hasn't _answered._ "I, um. Knock yourself out, I guess. Anything else would be, uh... either really formal or really informal, huh. Straight down the middle."

Taako wants to hide underneath one of these big, plush, stupid pillows.

"Certainly, _Taako._ " Kravitz grins, propping his head up on a hand. Now this will be fun. He can at least get a kick out of making this royal squirm. 

He throws in a wink for good measure, then peers out the window. "Oh, there actually is a castle coming up."

"Fuck," Taako announces, because he's gonna die. Taako dives for a trunk at their feet, shoving Kravitz's out of the way as he sits down on the floor. It is, essentially, a portable vanity. Getting close meant time to get extra hot with makeup!! Why hadn't Kravitz warned him sooner!!

With magical assistance, he _is_ able to stay steady enough to do his eyeliner, but it's still very scary to do that on a moving carriage.

Honestly, it's kind of amazing. Kravitz doesn't know much about magic or makeup. They may as well be on the same level. 

"What, er. What was my backstory supposed to be again?" Kravitz fingers the letter of introduction and its silvery seal, vouching for his imaginary royal bloodline. A ticket to be there and in this particular outfit and station, rather than trailing the Prince in serious formal armor or carrying hor d'oeuvres. He's not sure it's a blessing, but it's worth a shot at this point. At least his shoes don't weigh fifteen pounds each.

As Taako transforms himself from a very attractive elf into a _stunning_ one, he mumbles, "Right. You're. A silver Lord of Goldcliffe, third in line for the city's leadership. Dragon lineage, but diluted enough that all you've got is the silver eyes."

He winks, "I got Lup to help me with the research for this - the actual third son of that platinum Lord there is a shut-in, but said to be pretty attractive! Also, Goldcliffe is three months' ride away, so nobody around here should be able to fact-check... and it'd make sense that you just live with me."

"Good, good." Kravitz is getting nervous now. He's self conscious about his eyes, not that he doesn’t use them to intimidate people. It's comforting that this pretty boy actually did research. "Good." 

He grips at his legs, at the leather, the closest thing he has to protection. No weapons. The Prince wouldn't allow any, didn't want him to get taken out. He feels naked. So, completely naked. 

"I suppose I do. Technically. Live with you, I mean."

Taako laughs, "You do. Just usually not in the same room." Back at home, Kravitz's quarters are squarely between Taako's and the hall. Never once has Taako walked in on him unprepared, or asleep, or anything... but Kravitz has never walked in on Taako at all, as far as he knows. On the other side of Taako's rooms is... open air, because it's a tower.

Anyway, as much as they're not _friends_ , Taako trusts Kravitz with his life. He plays with a small, jeweled case in his makeup box, and then tosses it to Kravitz, "Here. Gotta have something, even if I said no swords."

It's mostly decorative, a dagger that's charmed to be as small as a pen when sheathed. Taako sure wasn't gonna use it, but he's had it forever.

This actually nets a genuine smile from Kravitz. It's small, but he instantly feels that much safer. He was sort of afraid it would be earrings or something. 

"Thank you." It's rare to be so earnest, and especially with the Prince. But people don't usually do nice things for knights like him, and it....Well, he tucks it away under the leather armor where it won't be seen. 

He unceremoniously hands back the box, because has no clue what to do with it. 

"Are you prepared for this? Won't it be............uncomfortable for you?"

"Huh? Uncomfortable?"

Taako stands and closes up the trunk, smoothing out his travelling skirts, "I mean... maybe. I've had boyfriends before, and I kind of love being arm candy... so as long as we can coast under the radar and regroup to corroborate our lies every night... should be okay."

He shrugs, "Not gonna lie, if I had to kiss you to prove a point, I'd do it. Half of why I picked you was because you're very good at your job - and the other half is... you're very handsome! I think everyone could see the two of us together, especially now that we've got you in nice clothes. We'll be a pretty picture."

Kravitz doesn't know how to react to that. Any of that. He kind of freezes. He flushes, oddly flattered. Usually the expectation is to just do the job, not get complimented for it. Actually, he doesn't think the Prince has ever said thank you to him in his years of service. Not that he ever would have asked for it, but. 

The carriage slows. 

"Uh. Thank you?"

"You're......... welcome," Taako says lamely, grateful that the makeup is hiding his flushed, idiot face, for the most part. _Go ahead and tell the dude you've been harboring a crush for over a year! Of course he'll take it super well!_

Taako waits for the carriage to come to a stop before toeing into his shoes, and then it's weird when someone _other_ than Kravitz opens the door for them. He pauses and looks to his fake fiance, not sure if the guy has any idea of the etiquette here. For... anything. Whoops! "You first," he whispers, "then take my hand."

"Oh," Kravitz whispers back. Taako hit the nail on the head. But he's good at following directions, and he carefully steps out, then turns and takes Taako's hand. The air hits him and his feeling of nakedness redoubles. He tries to look affectionate instead of formal, has trouble faking it, and just ducks his head like he's too in love to behold the guy. He helps Taako down and turns, nearly dropping the hand. But no, that's the whole thing. His digits have never felt clammier. He hopes the letter he has clutched in his other hand is still legible when they find their host.

Taako does all of the talking, as they greet the ambassador, here to see them to the castle and introduce them to the staff. They'll be here for longer than a weekend, after all, so it's _appropriate_ that they know the names of their serving staff.

His shoes are not particularly comfortable, so about halfway down the walk, he casts a spell to levitate about an inch off the ground, holding Kravitz's hand a little more firmly to keep himself tethered upright... and, of course, pretending to walk.

Taako asks the ambassador, "Has anyone else gotten in yet? I know my sister was planning to arrive before us, but she tends to get distracted on long rides..."

"Quite a few guests have arrived thus far, Prince Taako, but the Princess has only just arrived, moments before you. Once you've been shown to your room, one of the staff could help you locate her." The ambassador is effusive with Taako, but eyes Kravitz seriously. 

"And you, Lord Kravitz, where was it you were from again? You have such an _interesting_ accent." 

Kravitz holds their stare coolly and gives a small, knowing smile. He won't be shaken. Not in public, anyway. 

"Goldcliffe, ambassador, although I have some relations to the North, if you are curious. I would be happy to go over my pedigree-" His voice grows lofty, and he takes a deep breath, the way nobles always do when asked about themselves, and thankfully the ambassador heads him off with a no-that-won't-be-necessary.

Taako lifts his hand to politely hide a laugh, impressed with Kravitz's improv. They'll make a foreign prince of him yet.

And… _Lup is here!_ His best ally and biggest potential saboteur. Taako loves his sister, who'd denounced her claim in order to marry into the Hallwinter family. She essentially got to keep her rank, marrying Barry, a fellow Bird, but it did take her out of their line of succession.

Taako inclines his head politely as they're introduced to the staff just outside the castle walls. "We appreciate your hospitality. I'm sure it was communicated ahead of time, but if there's any concern about my dietary restrictions," read, unfortunate peanut allergy, "Please don't hesitate to talk to my fiance about them."

Kravitz gives them all a gentle smile--he has acquaintences in the kitchen staff at home, he knows just how hard their jobs are-- but gives them a double-barreled special of a message bright and clear: _don't you dare go above me/I swear to every god in the heavens if you fuck this up,_ in his terrifying eyes. 

"I will be coming by later to check the facilities, of course, but as for right now, above all else, please know that care will be rewarded and _carelessness_ has a swift and final punishment." 

Okay, maybe he's being too intimidating-bodyguard and not obsessive-fiance, but if Taako fucking dies because the candied peanuts were too pretty to recognize, everyone in the vicinity is going to know what his real temper is like. 

"Darling," he says, sweeter than peanut brittle, switching tones effortlessly like any proper noble after threatening someone. "We ought to find our quarters."

For an instant, Taako... _believes it?_ That Kravitz is so adoring, he'd do a scary threat and then call Taako _darling._

If only the world was so simple, his wants so attainable.

He nods, "I'm more than ready to sleep in a real bed, after the long trip." Taako smiles blandly until someone offers to escort them to the correct rooms.

The maid pushes open the door and smiles apologetically, "With so many unmarried visitors, we've had our accommodations stretched thin. I know you haven't had your wedding, yet, m'lord, grace, but we'd heard tale of your closeness, so..."

There is only one bed.


	2. Communion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako seeks out Princess Lup and Lord Barry for a little bit of reassurance. Kravitz tags along and says something he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a last day of break miracle! An immediate update! Enjoy. Thank you so much already for the comments! And, if you haven't already, you're going to want to bookmark or subscribe to get updates, since they won't be on any particular schedule!

There is only one bed. 

Just one. Only one of them. Singular: bed. Not plural, beds. Kravitz stupidly looks around for a smaller, hidden bed, even a shitty one, he doesn't care, but there is.............one of those little fuckers and that's the whole enchilada. So. So. Kravitz struggles to work this out mathematically. 

_What the fuck are they going to do???_

Taako PROMISED there would be more than one. Surely there would be a daybed somewhere, or a settee, or a futon. A nice couch? A cot? A pillow on the floor??????

Kravitz clears his throat and thanks and tips the maid (so she'll fuck off) and then plants his dirty stare swiftly in Taako's garden of burdens to bare.

Taako winces. "Okay, so one little hiccup. Sorry. Somehow being _too_ good gets us a shittier room, I guess that's on me...?"

He sighs, going over to the bed and running a hand across it. There's a couple of chairs by a door to the balcony, but that's about the extent of sit-able furniture. "I mean, it's a pretty big bed? We could be on opposite sides without touching...?" He gets thoughtful, "Or we could put blankets in a bath, but I think the maids would catch wise pretty quick."

Kravitz has slept in a lot shittier places, but it's the indignance of taking the ruse this far that's wearing on him. But? Honestly? He's come this far and he's going to experience luxury even if he has to get that much closer to Taako for it. He has earned this, and he's not going to let a little....of....whatever it he feels when he looks at Taako get in the way. 

"It's fine." His heavy tone suggests it isn't and that Taako should be very lucky that he isn't making a stink about it. "At least it isn't a compost pile. You go ahead and nap, I'm fine on a few hours. And--" He stops himself, looks Taako right in the eye. "No funny business. I'm a light sleeper, you know that, and it's good for _your_ skin if you don't distract me." He doesn't know exactly what he means by that, but this isn't going to be a sleep over. Until the whole shit is over, Kravitz is on high alert. Actually, Taako--Prince Taako-- should get that in his head right now. 

"Taako, whatever ‘fun’ I have here could come at the cost of your soul and mine along with it. Got that?"

Taako swallows. Yeah. Right, more than appearances and fun, this is about being safe, and living long enough to either end up on the throne, or see Angus safely to his reign. There's a reason he needs to stay alive, more than just for wanting to.

"Yes _sir,"_ he says, though, a little cheeky anyway. Kravitz is scary when he's frustrated, but Taako is an idiot who finds that hot as hell. "Hands to myself as I sleep like the dead, three feet between us because if we cuddle, I'll get assassinated. Understood."

Sir. _Sir._ Gods above and below, Kravitz is rattled. Of all the people in the world to call him--that-- and-- here- 

"Go-" He has to swallow and hold himself in check. "Go take your nap. I'm going to, to, to, to, check the vicinity for traps." 

He checks the door first, so he doesn't have to look at Taako's dumb face so closely anymore. Smug bastard. Jackass. Him and his stupid flashy makeup.

Taako nods, going to the washroom to dispel the makeup and take his hair down. Taako gets down to his smallclothes, essentially a camisole and undies, and wanders back in to climb under the covers.

_Had he made Kravitz blush, calling him sir?_ Taako can only hope to have repaid the favor, as he curls up and closes his eyes.

Kravitz uses the time to cool down and set up. He needs to keep his eyes on the prize and his focus on the goal: protect Taako, including from himself. It's sort of strange, being in the room with him like this. He usually stays outside of his room. He's sort of.....soft. 

Kravitz can only honor that by protecting him. It's all he has to offer. Not that he's that fond of Prince Taako or even, necessarily, his politics, but the guy is a lot better than some of the other royals around. Make no mistake, Kravitz would do anything for him, including sacrifice himself if need be, and that comes outside of.....personal affection. And the Prince is entertaining. Kravitz is loyal, and he's rarely bored. 

He gets the menu sent up from the kitchens and goes over it closely, noting what he needs to watch for and when. By the time he has the building mapped out and analyzed and all his risks assessed in order of danger, priority, chronology, and lethality, the light has grown thin and low.

Taako wakes to an empty, darkened room. He's hungry. The festivities and ceremonies don't start tonight, so he's probably meant to ring a bell for food... but he can't eat without Kravitz. Much of the time, he looks for the part Kravitz has eaten and makes sure to start there first. It's Safe.

He worries about knives in the dark, but more than that he worries about finding Kravitz dead with Taako's dinner in his mouth.

Taako gets up and opens his wardrobe, infinitely large on the inside, and pulls on a robe to wait.

Kravitz's soft, special knock comes at the door, announcing his presence, and when he hears no protest, he enters. 

"Apologies, my liege," he mutters, before remembering he isn't supposed to do that anymore. Or is he, in private? He isn't quite sure. He lights a few braziers, wrinkling his nose at the scented oil, but the room fills with warmth and light, now that Kravitz is here. 

"Did you sleep well? I only just stepped out, I've been with you the whole time."

"I know you were," Taako hums quietly, soothed by the reassurance nonetheless, "I slept well, it's a good bed."

He turns in the chair, fingers curled around the back of it, "Were the kitchens okay? Can we get some food?" Taako is only a little bit jumpy... the last time he'd been here, he'd been fifth in line and allowed to make his own food... now they wouldn't let him near knives that big.

Kravitz smiles, proud of himself and pleased with his work, proud to impress his Prince. 

"Fully inspected. They're good. This royal is pretty decent at organization, or at least their staff are. The menu is good, the halls are brightly lit, and the kitchen is safe. _And_ -" he says, dramatically pulling a covered dish from where he'd stowed it, then carefully breaking the seal he'd set to make sure it wasn't tampered with, " I brought us some dinner. This is what the servants were eating, so I know it's safe _and_ actually flavorful." 

Kravitz winks and sets up the little desk as a table with two far-too-fancy-to-be-comfortable chairs and the service ware he'd swiped. Talking about "our food" or "getting us dinner" had been his go to goof since he'd started tasting Taako's food, which at the time had been cheeky, but now, seems almost....familiar.

"My hero," Taako purrs, literally, immediately at ease now that his One concern is dealt with. He trusts Kravitz entirely, even though it sometimes feels like he's barely gotten through the surface of him.

There's a bottle of wine in the room, but Taako moves to fill a pitcher of water instead. He _knows_ Kravitz never drinks on the job, always giving him withering looks when Taako orders five different drinks and they all need tasting.

Kravitz serves them both and carefully takes a bite of each part of the dish, something local with roots and red with spices, and he makes a little face. 

"Not bad, just a little spicy." He smiles and waits for Prince Taako to sit before he does, still following policy even in private, even with permission not to. It's just so strange being so intimate, staying when he normally would leave, getting even closer than physical. Fuck, they really are going to have to share that bed. At least Taako's had a nap now. He gets agitated after journeys, and if he doesn't have a nap, he can get downright mean. Kravitz knows him so well, knows every little bit of him, every weakness, most of his fears. He can clock what he’s feeling in an instant, maybe before Taako knows, even, but..... But. But this is strange.

Taako doesn't always get to see this part, but it's fascinating. Maybe cruel. He'd love to give Kravitz that prize, the retirement and reward and everything... and he'll hate to see him go.

He eats his food quietly, not at all bothered by the spices and too hungry to pause and talk just yet. He's always had guards, but never someone dedicated to his person the way Kravitz is. When they'd picked him, it'd all been horniness and chance that had Taako selecting Kravitz out of a lineup. And he's perfect. He's amazing at his job, a poem with a blade, and with the prettiest smile Taako's ever seen. That last thing is rare enough that he's got the handful of laughing grins he's earned tucked away in his heart.

"I'm glad you agreed to come, Kravitz. Imagine if I'd had to hang off of Avi's arm for weeks... he's nice, but I'd never get more than a sip of my drinks," he's joking, of course, but there's a nugget of reality there.

"He seemed pretty disappointed," Kravitz says, fooling with his dinner more than eating it. He doesn't really care. Avi liked to complain about all sorts of things, and he would have done a decent enough job protecting their prince, but not the kind of job Kravitz knew he could do. The sneaky part may have a bit of a learning curve, but he would never, never, on pain of death, let anyone hurt Taako. They'd have to kill him first. 

"Probably best you don't have too many on this trip anyway, though. You get a little loose-lipped when you're tipsy." It's bizarre to have time to eat. How leisurely. It would be interesting to get drunk with Taako-- it's been a while since he's gotten drunk at all, but it would definitely help them get to know each other better. Good thing that'll never happen.

"If I tell people something like _we've never kissed_ , it's just us being very well behaved young men," Taako counters, but he's smiling, "I'll try and keep the number low, though. Servers _are_ going to walk up and hand you things, though, you know... and me. We'll have to play... probably grossly in love, now that I think about it. For you to taste everything when it's all finger foods and champagne..."

He shrugs, "If you have an arm around me, I'll be all the safer. I think. I'm not the expert, obviously."

Kravitz snorts inelegantly. 

"Of course, _my liege._ If you like." He's not necessarily looking forward to just how many potential threats they'll be surrounded by, but he'll be damned if he lets Taako more than five feet away from him at any time. If he has to playact to get that, it doesn’t matter. "Was anything scheduled for tonight? Are we supposed to meet with anyone?"

"The most we might run into is Lup, or her husband Lord Barry. You haven't met Barry, right? Sildar Hallwinter? He's usually at the Hallwinter estate, but Lup travels between them often..." Taako smiles, "But otherwise, no, things don't really kick off until tomorrow afternoon. We could even sleep in, tomorrow, if you felt so inclined."

He wipes his mouth, thoughtfully. "Do you want to explore? I've heard the gardens here are nice, or we could sneak into the library that hasn't been opened formally yet..."

"Well, we probably shouldn't do anything that might arouse suspicion. We could look for them, if you want. I'm sure that would calm your nerves." Kravitz remembers to focus on his food and eats most of it in only a few minutes. He isn't sure what he ought to call the Lord and Princess. It would make sense to introduce himself and let them tell him what to call them, but the Princess knows. What would she want? He doesn't know her nearly as well as Taako. ...Prince Taako. Already his habit is breaking.

"Who's nervous?" Taako huffs, but. Yeah, Kravitz's assessment is correct. Even if they're here for cousin Lucy's library thing, he wants to see his sister and get at least one more pillar of stability formed, here. Also, he wants a hug from Barry, who he hasn't seen in ages.

"They're probably staying in the same wing... if the literally married couple gets two beds when we get one, though, I'm gonna have to throw a stink on your behalf... although, fuck, that'd look weird, if I was mad..."

"Maybe, but I can't imagine they're using both then, so maybe we could swap rooms?" For, mmmmm, chastity?" 

This whole thing is such a joke. At least Taako noticed, and cared enough to comment on it. That's more than he already would have expected.

"You know, I think I met Lord Hallwinter once. What's that thing they call him-- about his strange pants?" He clears up their dinner and carefully stacks their dishes. He feels bad just leaving them, but they need to look the part, especially to the servants. Gossip travels nowhere faster.

Taako goes to find some slightly more presentable clothes, considering he's approximately one and a half steps above naked, "Oh, Bluejeans. His family more or less invented denim, but the man refuses to wear anything else. When they were first courting each other, I was sure Lup was only in it for the comfy pants."

He finds fresh smallclothes and a simple tunic, opting for slippers and a housecoat. If the most public he's gotta be is wandering down the hall and then hanging out with his brother-in-law, Taako's not that worried about impressing anyone.

Kravitz doesn't change even a bit, not realizing it's a possibility. He's so used to wearing the same uniform for most hours of the day and night, and these fancy fashions are beyond him. Taako will probably be on him about it tomorrow, but for now, he's at least gotten a bit more comfortable. 

He examines the room and lays his careful hints to ensure later he will know if anyone had entered while they were gone, and then, when Taako is ready, he leaves the dishes by the door and walks out. He wishes they'd been given a key. He wishes less were left up to chance. He wishes Taako weren't in potentially legitimate danger. 

But knights don't get to make wishes.

Taako casually takes Kravitz's hand as they wander to find the guard posted to this wing of the castle, who _surely_ will know where Lord and Princess Hallwinter are staying. Taako murmurs, "Sorry, just another thing we should get used to." Physicality has always been something Taako craves... but rarely is he allowed to have it. Since Lup moved out, it's been touch-starved city, population: Taako.

They get the directions they need easily enough, and it's not until they're walking back toward the right room (three down from theirs) that Taako notices how overdressed Kravitz still is. "After dinner is for, essentially, lounge clothes... I think so if you fall asleep with a drink in your hand, someone can put you to bed."

Kravitz lets Taako hold onto him and doesn't object, but he doesn’t exactly ask for more either. He's never gotten a lot of physicality. He doesn't understand it either, doesn't get things like hugs. Nobody he's known has been the hugging type, and he wasn’t exactly raised by a loving, touchy-feely family. The last time (years and years ago) he can remember holding someone's hand, the other person told him his hands were "clammier than a dead fish". It's strange how that memory hadn't bothered him for a decade and now, suddenly, out of nowhere, it's weighing heavily on his mind. 

Whatever. Giving Taako a lecture will make him feel better. 

"I don't lounge. And you had better not be one of those people. I'm not letting anyone else touch you and I refuse to carry you to bed." 

It belatedly registers how that sounds.

"Oh," Taako says, simply. _No fun allowed._ "So I can't have a glass of wine with my sister and fall asleep listening to her husband play piano? Can't lounge even if it's a quiet night in..."

Taako sighs, and takes his hand back. He's not sure what he expected from Kravitz and his ability to _hang_ , but it wasn't absolute refusal of this social norm. He knocks on the door, his special knock for Lup, and waits to be greeted.

Lup opens the door quickly, grinning, "Took you long enough to say _hey,_ have a good nap with your beau?"

"Oh yeah, it was great," he rolls his eyes, pushing inside.

"Hello," Kravitz says calmly, following Taako as close as he can. He gives the Princess and Lord a proper bow, then eyes Taako. Now he's going to be moody. Usually it's nice to shut him up, but...

He flexes his hand, uneasy for some reason. Nostalgia, maybe. The past is the past, and all he has to focus on right now is surviving until the future. Then he can be completely alone in his little cottage by the sea and not have to deal with the moods or whims or threats of other people. Then he won't have to worry about Taako. Surely Avi or someone will take over. 

Although...........he can't exactly trust Avi to take over for him as effectively.... Kravitz frowns, and tables that issue to consider later.

Once the door is closed, Taako hugs his sister, and then reaches to drag Barry in. "Ughhh, Luce better be happy we're here," he complains, even though he's very happy to have everyone around. It might have been fun to have Angus, too, but there's no way anyone would've let him travel, much less stay in a lower lord's castle.

"She is," Lup says, "she's _delighted_ that you've _found_ a boy to love, also."

Taako looks at her, "Barry knows, right?"

"I know," Barry agrees, pulling away from the hug, despite the protest of both elves, "Sorry you're having to deal with all of this, Kravitz, I'm sure it's rough."

Gods, more hugging. At least they don't drag Kravitz in. His hand still feels off. Tingly. 

"Someone has to keep him safe," Kravitz says, diplomatically as possible. "I'm sure things have yet to get interesting." 

Kravitz folds his arms. 

"So since we can talk frankly, how should I address you in public? I wouldn't want to be disrespectful."

Barry rubs the back of his neck, thoughtful, "I mean, in theory, we'd be brothers-in-law, if this was real, once y'all got married... but... hm."

"Even Taako's _supposed_ to address me as Princess," Lup says, "So that wouldn't be overly formal for me. In private, you can call me Lup, I don't really care."

"Hm," Barry's still thinking on it, "Just Barry is fine. You're supposed to be a Lord, too, right? So in theory, we're the same strata. If you want to, uh, introduce me to someone else, probably my actual name. _Lord Sildar."_

Kravitz instantly decides he likes Barry. He's calm and rational and practical, not too full of himself. A proper ally. He knows Lup is good, he's known her as long as Taako, just not as closely. She's mischievous, though, and...it's not that he doesn't trust her, but he doesn't know ....how to predict her movements. 

"I can do that, Princess Lup and Lord Sildar. Is there anything else we should discuss before Prince Taako is allowed to have a nice time?"

Taako bristles, visibly, at the word _allowed_ and stalks across the room to the bottle of matching wine on the desk, that, in this case, has been opened and drank from already. It is, perhaps, a battle of wills that he should not be waging.

Kravitz is his protector, but he is _not_ his keeper. Taako begins to pour himself a glass.

Ah, fuck. Kravitz shouldn't have gotten cheeky. He addresses Lup, readopting his formal tone to prostrate himself a little. 

"My liege, have you already tasted the wine?"

Lup glances between the two boys, "Yeah, man. It's already open because we were drinking it." And then, she says more quietly, "Are you guys gonna be okay like this? I'm sure you could probably leave after tomorrow and only make, ah, Magnus cry by missing his wedding in a week..."

"I just wanted to be sure." 

Damn. For a moment there he almost thought that would be an option, but no, no, they probably shouldn't do that. 

He stands by the door, awkward and semi-apologetic. Only semi. Taako is a jackass, but he definitely did overstep his bounds. Some bodyguards can lose more than their jobs for that. 

"We will be alright," he says, just as much out of a superstitious hope that if he says it out loud it'll be true as any belief it's actually possible.

Taako downs a glass of wine out of spite. And then feels a little bad for being fussy, but better because he's had a glass of wine. He refills the glass and wanders back, "Anyway, I'm glad y'all didn't get two beds when we only got one. We were gonna try and talk you into trading, but this room is, if anything, not as good." Their balcony just looks out at a field. Cool for sunrises and sunsets, bad for spying on comings and goings in the gardens and courtyard.

He's got that right. Their room is advantageous for a safety headquarters. This one leaves them more exposed with fewer places to view potential attacks. That makes Kravitz feel a little better. He watches Taako drink the wine and tries to be invisible, tries to let him enjoy the time with his family. He's going to have to stay sober for this entire trip. For some of what's planned, that may be almost physically painful. He starts imagining how nice it'll be to have a good drink by himself in his cottage and then wonders if, perhaps, that's a little sad. He can almost hear it in Avi's voice. He shakes his head to clear it and tries to focus on something else. 

"We specifically requested two in the letters. I don’t understand what would have happened, unless the guest list got longer."

"Maybe it did," Lup says, thoughtful, "Though I can't imagine it's for Lucretia's library... _probably_ it's for Edward and Lydia's thing this weekend? Honestly, as much as I love Magnus, his wedding isn't the big ticket item here, a lot of the guests will be long gone by then..."

Taako sighs, "Well, at any rate, it makes our lives a little harder. Or easier. Kravitz's never been able to watch me _sleep_ before, I'm sure this will take his guarding to the next level." He catches himself being an ass and then is annoyed, also, with himself. "No, no, uh. It's a good bed. Lots of room. It's whatever."

Kravitz holds himself in check, although it would be nice to bite Taako's head off. He bites his cheek instead and keeps his expression as neutral as he can manage. How dare he joke about it. Kravitz's so-called obsession has kept him alive. If he wants to imply there's anything untoward about his loyalty, he's projecting. 

Somehow, through sheer willpower, he stays quiet. Guards are seen and not heard. Good guards don't glare daggers at their charges, but he's already been promoted. What's Taako going to do, fire him?

It's unsatisfying. Taako sinks in on himself when not even Lup laughs. Fuck. _Fuck,_ okay, he sets down the glass of wine, "Anyway, uh, good talk, guess I'll see you tomorrow."

And then, to Lup in particular, he whispers, "Don't be too gross, just in case I have to come here and have a proper cuddle."

"Why don't you just take a hot bath and get refreshed for tomorrow," she says, patting his head in a way that could be described as a bop.

Thank the gods it doesn't last too long, although Taako would probably be more tolerable the longer he spends with the Princess. They well and truly complement one another. Still, Kravitz is getting tired, and he has to get Taako squared away before he can relax. At least sleeping in the same bed means no one will be able to get to Taako without his knowledge. 

He could sleep on the floor, or in one of those ugly chairs. But the bed is huge, and Taako has been properly cowed, and he doesn't? Fucking want to. Part of the temptation of this assignment was seeing how the other half lived and between the floor and Taako, Taako can't be that bad, right? What could possibly go wrong?

He bows again to the princess and her lord and opens the door for Taako.


	3. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT FOLKS...BED SHARING *AND* KISSING PRACTICE...TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW!!

Taako grumbles internally the whole twenty feet down the hall to their room, pausing and waiting for Kravitz to open that door as well.

How is he supposed to pretend he loves this asshole, when all he feels is a sucking pit in his gut when he thinks about him. Something is there, is _supposed_ to be there, but he's buried it so deep... what if he can't salvage his feelings, if he's let them rot too long...

He doesn't have to love Kravitz, but he can't let himself get so frustrated over Kravitz not loving _him_ , either. Taako plays with the sash of his housecoat and admits to himself that... yeah, that's his problem. He has a crush and he's frustrated that it's one sided.

Kravitz lets his Prince in a few steps and does his usual search of the room, only allowing him in further when he's determined none of his little seals have been broken and no one has set foot inside. He watches Taako closely. He's quiet, which would he nice, except he looks.......wrong, somehow. 

"Did the wine upset your stomach?" Kravitz closes the door and, after some deliberation, begins taking off his leather armor. It's not as if he has anywhere to change, and it is time to sleep.

Taako shakes his head, going to sit on the side of the bed he's claimed and hugging his knees.

"I, um..." Taako starts, ears low as he tries not to watch Kravitz change. "I'm sorry, I guess. I don't know. I..." He's digging little half-moons into the skin where his hands clutch his legs, "I don't know how to make this better. I'm an asshole. But. I trust you, Kravitz. I don't know." He's basically muttering to himself, but every now and then his voice pitches high and gains momentum. He can't just say _like me, you pretty asshole._

Down to his smallclothes, which Taako also insisted should be 'worthy of his station' and still feel too light and smooth, Kravitz carefully hangs his armor and.........joins.....Taako on the bed.  
Actually.

Kravitz sits by his Prince. And takes a breath. 

"My Prince...I know you're frightened. I know things are unnecessarily complicated. I know you don't want this. But I am here to ensure your safety so that you can relax and fulfill your duties. My P- ....Taako. I will not let anything hurt you. I will keep you safe, every moment of every day until you are home. Whatever it takes to achieve that, I will take on." 

Talking isn't Kravitz's strong suit, but he knows Taako and he knows when he isn't feeling right. At least it's emotionally instead of physically, but he's going to have to keep a close eye on him to keep him from being too impulsive.

"I know," Taako says, "No, I know."

And then he puts on his metaphorical big boy pants and makes himself say, "I just don't want you to hate me by the end of this."

_Cool guilt trip,_ he thinks automatically. _He'll love you now._

"Well, I don't want to put words in my own mouth because I don't know how this is going to go, but I," Kravitz figures he's made enough of a connection and moves to his side of the bed, because his bones are far too heavy for a day spent mostly traveling. "Look, my liege, I wouldn't be here if I hated you. There are things you do that I am not fond of, but if I didn't like you, I would have quit and gone back to the army years ago."

Holy fuck, rich people have nice beds. He thinks of all the bizarre places he's fallen asleep over his life time and commends himself for not being stubborn enough to sleep on the floor.

Taako nods, and his ears relax. Kravitz likes him at least enough to stay, which... is plenty. It's weirdly reassuring.

Taako unfurls himself, wincing at the angry little marks on his knees. "Th...thanks. I needed to hear that, I think," he murmurs, drawing a cooling spell over the lines to lessen the red. "I know that we're not... actually an item, I'm not stupid, but. I was hoping it would be pleasant to pretend, that we wouldn't be snarling at each other. I'll... tryyy... to be better."

_For you, with vain hope._

"I suppose I'll try...to act like a person, and not a door frame, and not unnecessarily antagonize you." Pleasant to pretend. Is the Prince so bored he wanted to play games? Kravitz doesn't understand. Then again, he remembers that Taako thinks he's attractive, after all those comments about being pretty, and the little dance he did after Kravitz's makeover. He rubs his eyebrows, still a little sensitive where they were plucked, and wonders if there are any ulterior motives afoot. How very royal.

At the very least he apologized, which is a lot, coming from Taako, who he has taken to more than one funeral to have the last laugh.

"Thanks," Taako says, while he's breaking his own rude rules. He takes off the housecoat. He curls over on his side. Kravitz being nicer is more than he deserves.

His magic winks the firelights out near the bed, and he holds out a hand to wave the curtains closed. A few feet away is a man who doesn't hate him... but will probably never hold him the way he wants to be held. Taako doesn't know what to do with that, but whining isn't going to make him feel any better right now, so... it's time for bed.

It takes Kravitz a long time to fall asleep. His brain is full of castle sounds and Taako's words and just how stupidly soft the bed is. He's used to sleeping in rooms with other people, but, this close is a different story. Taako just radiates warmth to the point it's almost overwhelming, as are the perfumes from his bath and soft noises he makes. But, slowly, after a solid, safe, uneventful hour of quiet, he drifts off. 

He dreams of his cottage (sometimes by the sea, sometimes with a patch of potatoes and flowers as far as the eye can see) and he dreams of tea and scones, and he dreams of stiff drinks in peace...but in the dream, someone is talking, someone is laughing with him, someone is enjoying his company. He's not alone. 

He wakes up at some tiny sound, disoriented, the room still dim, and his arm firmly, protectively around Taako.

Taako doesn't wake at this - he's a very heavy sleeper by nature, but he's been dreaming, too. Of a coronation, his or Angus's, he supposes, because the banners are from home. There's a presence at his side and it's Kravitz, of course it is. Kravitz is always at his side. But their hands are clasped, and that's strange. It's nice.

He's warm and draped in soft feelings.

Kravitz is surprised at himself, embarrassed. He doesn't know why- he's not the affectionate or physical type, he's never- with anyone- and here he is- It's baffling. 

He retracts the arm as carefully as he can without waking Taako, and, resolving to subconsciously keep his foolish limbs to himself, he rolls back over. He wants to go back to his dream, back to the gentle sea salt breeze, back to...that mysterious presence. Who...? Certainly some fictional someone, because no one in his life is now or ever has been that soft, that close with him, but where that kind of thing came from, he doesn't care to guess. 

It's childish to get his hopes up. He learned that a long time ago. 

It takes him another long, torturous hour to fall back asleep, and the way he's laying on his traitorous arms may or may not have something to do with it.

Taako only wakes when he's good and rested, and when the light is filtering in just enough to be a bother. He opens his eyes and is, oh, directly looking at his guard, Kravitz.

And his guard, Kravitz, is sleeping in a way that cannot be comfortable in any way, what the fuck. Taako doesn't move. He's fascinated. Who sleeps this way??

He glances back over his shoulder to try and draw the curtains a little tighter, hoping to have a moment to watch the other man sleep. His face... is a little softer... even if it's hard to focus on that part of this tableau. Finally, he can't stand it anymore, and sits up. Kravitz sleeps light, that's probably enough to wake him without being rude.

Kravitz is awake in an instant, ready to defend Taako and, in conjunction, himself, from any sort of threat. And then he feels just how numb his arms are and oh. Ohh. He has made a mistake. 

"Good morning, my liege," he manages groggily, only after determining that there are no murder spies in their faux boudoir. He sits up and flexes his hands over and over, grimacing as the pins and needles start. "Did you- sleep well?"

"I _did_ sleep well," Taako hums, watching Kravitz work his hands, "Did you? I couldn't imagine being comfortable like that..." Then again, the bed really was quite nice. Not the same firmness of the one at home, nor the right weight of blanket, but. More than acceptable for his royal head.

"Yes, well." Kravitz can't think of a good way to explain his precaution for keeping his foolish hands to himself. "Perhaps I'll try another position tonight."

"I didn't say anything weird in my sleep, did I? I know sometimes there's noises, but sometimes it's words, and they have little bearing on, uh, reality. From what I hear."

Kravitz gets out of bed and stretches, drops to the floor to do his morning exercises. 

"I can't say I noticed anything worth mentioning." Besides his own misdemeanor. "I'm sure you needn't worry." He stops talking, focused on his press-ups and maintaining his cool, normal, didn't have his arm around his Prince persona. 

"What are we meant to wear today?" There, that'll give him something to chew on.

Taako shuffles over to the other side of bed to watch this, too. _Hot boy._

"Today is the event, but, mm... well, this is the least formal of our things-to-do. Just a ribbon-cutting, essentially. We'll need to be in extremely fine clothes for the banquet ahead of the ceremony, just because it's the first official welcome of all of these royals and diplomats... but then, for the actual opening, we can change into something more casual..." He could chatter about this forever, and he does, eyes trained on Kravitz's routine as he talks, "I'll help make sure we're at the right, ah, strata of fashion. I know we commissioned enough clothes to see you through to the end without repeats, but the wrong doublet at the wrong time will inspire the kind of gossip we don't need..."

When he's finished with his routine, Kravitz sits up and frowns, wiping sweat from his eyes. Taako will be delighted for him to take another strongly scented bath.  
"I hope I can leave that to you, then. I can't say I know how to put some of those things on, let alone when specifically to wear them. I'll trust the fashion to you, and you can trust your safety to me, and we can call that even?"

Kravitz thinks this is all pretty silly, but he would feel like shit if his ineptitude spread damaging rumors about Taako. He couldn't care less what people thought of him, but the closer he gets to the real thing, the antsier he gets about messing up, especially something trivial.

"So..." He stands and spreads his arms. "Advise me."

Taako smiles, admiring this newly-sweaty boy. "We'll go with the faux-military coat, with the silver embroidery and epaulets and all, tie back your braids really intricate... maybe sew some silver threads in, if you don't mind... And then the shiny trousers and black shoes."

"But first, please go clean up. I'm going to need to put eyeliner on you, and I'm pretty sure every part of your face is salty right now." He's teasing, a little, but all smiles as he dictates not a kingdom, but the tiny details of royal fashion.

Kravitz tries very hard to take it seriously, since he did ask for this advice, but the whole thing is stupid, up to and including the outfit. Faux-military. None of these fancy fools know anything about the real military, and Kravitz served for quite some time. How fake, from the surface with its half-sewn shut pockets to its message, that the power of the military is beautiful to look at and easy to steal for social points. He tries very hard not to snark Taako, who, to his credit, did not design the damn thing, and he takes the bath (which, despite still smelling too strong does feel very nice on his joints). He bathes and he thinks. And he thinks. He dries off and returns to the room.

Perhaps it is a dilemma. 

"Taako," he starts, hesitantly, back in fresh smallclothes (Taako packed what seemed like a year's supply!!), afraid to mess up whatever dangerous makeup thing being done to him. "I have.......a concern."

"Oh?" Taako asks, one pinky anchored to Kravitz's cheek as he paints eyeliner onto him. This is not magical makeup, though he'll ask, at the end, if Kravitz wants him to set it in place that way. "A concern?"

His own outfit, not on, but laid out on the bed, is a cape trimmed in fur (unicorn, donated) that will drape over his favorite floor-length robe. It's covered in pearls and crystals, all arranged in artful swirls and whorls that fade up into constellations at his waist.

"I," and Kravitz stops. "Listen." All this paint is making his face feel weird and it's sort of important they get this done before he's finished. 

"Don't laugh at me. But. Listen. It's........been.............quite some time since I kissed someone. I was thinking we ought to practice at least once before we might have to do it in public. To maintain our cover--listen, if we're meant to be fiances, it should be smooth, or we're going to look suspicious, don't you think?" This is embarrassing. Maybe if he went around kissing people on the regular, this wouldn't be a big deal, but it really has been a long time and he can just imagine himself headbutting Taako at exactly the wrong moment. Kissing is a great cover for them, especially if they end up somewhere out of bounds. It's a powerful tool they ought to have ready before others are watching, is all.

Taako doesn't laugh, though it's a near thing. He sits back on his heels, capping the eyeliner and trying very hard to school his ears. Kravitz wants to kiss him-- for the cover.

Now, somehow, he thinks if he'd asked for kiss practice, he'd have been met with a curled lip and reasons why not. And there's really only one reason that matters for why he'd say no: the spite of that imagined slight.

But there's several reasons to say yes, good plan, and one of them is that he'd like to kiss Kravitz. "I'll have to fix the lipstick, after," he says, "But, um. You're right that we should look natural... you gonna be good with that, Kravitz?"

"I did suggest it." Although it was a near thing--Kravitz's hesitation almost turned into inaction, but he would hate to play up their supposed relationship and then look like a pair of adolescents discovering the practice for the first time. This whole thing is silly--he may as well lean into it and do it properly.

"First things first--what boundaries do you want to set? Then, we can take turns practicing instigating. After that, I'll-- you can finish with my face and I'll get dressed."

"Boundaries..." the word is almost foreign on his tongue. Nobody ever invades his space, because... Kravitz is always there to keep them at bay... "No ear touching? You can hold my face, but ears are too sensitive for just kissing..." Taako thinks for a too-long moment, imagining all of the ways Kravitz might want to kiss him and finding none that are bad.

"That's it, I think. You can put your hands where you like... how about you?" Kravitz's autonomy might, traditionally, count for less, but Taako is going to do his best to respect it. It's the only way this is going to work.

Kravitz thinks for a long, long moment. It's hard to predict what Taako might do, how he might invade his personal space when all of Kravitz and six feet around him is _personal space_. This is uncharted territory, is the problem. 

"Don't pull my hair," he decides. "And don't bite me." It's so strange that he's asking, too, even though Kravitz provoked the question. He knows a lot of royals who would have just taken what they wanted, and the fact that Taako is still trying to respect him...it's nice. 

"That's it, I think."

"For what it's worth, I'm into both of those things," Taako snorts, "Like, for me, not for doing to you. Elves are big on the chomps, but I'll, uh, refrain. If we need to pretend I did it, it's easy enough to make a fake bruise with makeup..."

He sets everything aside, and inches forward on his knees, "Should we flip a coin for who initiates first, or should I just..." Taako's absolutely in _lean in and make contact_ distance, hands hovering awkwardly above his lap.

Kravitz almost snorts, but he keeps his amusement quietly to himself. He's into those things too, which is why it's a terrible idea for them to be on the table. He can't imagine what he'd do if he got _aroused_ by his _Prince_ , but it's definitely unacceptable. Things need to stay firmly within the land of pretend, here. 

Still, it's been a long time. And Taako...looks so gently eager. It's sort of c.....sweet. 

He takes charge, so that he doesn't overthink it, and gently, carefully, chastely, kisses one of the most powerful men in the land.

Taako’s eyes flutter closed as he leans in just enough to rest his hands on _Kravitz's_ knees, instead of his own. _Oh._

_Oh no,_ Taako isn't pulling away. It's done, their lips aren't touching anymore, but he's still right there. He closes that distance again, because they need to _practice_ , not because he likes it. Fuck, _fuck,_ it's clumsy. It's soft. It's everything he'd thought about (well, not everything).

With great reluctance, he pulls back just enough to talk, "Good trial run?"

Kravitz frowns a little. Taako is so sweet, like literally sweet--maybe it's the goop all over his lips--which, Kravitz didn't expect at all. And those lips of his were soft, so soft, like he's literally never had to worry about chapped lips a day in his life, and then here Kravitz is, clumsily bumping right into him. 

"Maybe this time you should instigate," he says, definitely not breathless. His heartbeat is at a completely reasonable pace. "So that we have practiced that, too. This is a dry run for anything you intend to do out there. That way we won't. Surprise each other." It seems like a good plan. A reasonable plan. But for some reason it isn't helping him calm down about their whole performance any.

_"Anything I intend to do out there,"_ Taako parrots, ears all red as he looks up and down Kravitz, who is wearing essentially fucking _nothing_. Where is he supposed to put his hands?? (He looks down, realizes that they'd been on his bare thighs before...)

He nods, though, and raises his hands to rest on Kravitz's shoulders ( _his shoulders!!! he can feel the muscles!!_ ), and leans in again, starting just as sweet as before. Chaste, soft. Taako makes a soft noise, "This is good, um... acting. We need to... kiss... like lovers, I think."

He's hungry. He's _thirsty._ He wants Kravitz's tongue in his mouth.

Taako's ears look good like that, Kravitz thinks somewhere in the back of his mind. He looks so vulnerable, and yet Kravitz is the one in his underwear. 

"I guess that makes sense," he says slowly. The whole world seems to have slowed down, in this private little moment in Taako's bed chambers. This moment of relative safety before the shit really hits the nobles. His lips tingle, but that's probably whatever harmful chemicals make the makeup so bright.

"How should...lovers kiss?"

Now Taako’s cheeks are red as he laughs and struggles for words that sound cool. There are none, Taako's just not that smooth, babey. He says, "You know, like with tongue." His hands are still on Kravitz's shoulders, reluctant to move. He'd crawl into the man's lap if he wasn't pretty sure that was a step too far.

"If you think that's necessary." Kravitz can just feel the warmth from Taako's hands. How the hell is he so warm? It's like he's melting through ice. "How do royals do it?" He knows how peasants do it, and he knows how soldiers do it, but he feels like somehow it ought to be more proper or....fancy, or something.

Taako laughs, and bites his lip, "I don't know. I mean, I know, but I don't know what's different. Let's. I'll tell you if something is wrong, okay?"

He's gonna die, but at least he's gonna die kissing his very hot bodyguard.

"Alright." Kravitz is completely, totally calm. Or, at least he looks totally completely calm, but Taako doesn't need to know he theoretically may not be. This is so strange, is the thing, to do it all, to do it like this, to do it with him. 

Since Taako has established the thighs as fair game, he leans forward a bit and puts his hands there. And then he kisses Taako, well and properly, the full act. He grips his thighs for leverage as he deepens the kiss, sucking on Taako's tongue and feeling that heat coming off of him in waves. It's an odd angle, it's a weird thing to do, but at some point he ends up closing his eyes. 

He's kissed before, is the thing. More than that, even. The last person was actually Avi, back when they first met, and they both had a nice time and went their separate ways, but something about this hits different. Maybe because it isn't real, or maybe because there's the added thrill of secrecy and theatrics, but something hot and heavy blooms in Kravitz's chest and it doesn't go away when he pulls back, eyes wide, lipstick all over both of their faces.

Taako's pupils are abso _lutely_ blown as they pull away from each other. This isn't fair. This is what he _wants_ but it's not _real_ and it's all he can do to not complain. To not fuss and say _wasn't that good? Isn't that what you want, too?_ But that's not being fair to Kravitz, who probably feels _obligated_ to do things like suck on his tongue and hold onto his thighs almost hard enough to bruise.

He licks his lips, "I think. I think we're masters, as far as that goes. T- _top tier."_

_Taako! Wants! To! Suck! His! Dick!_ But he cannot, under these pretenses, ask about practicing that, even though he's just a bend-himself-in-half away from it. "Do you, uh. Feel better about it, now? Should we... _keep_ practicing?"

Kravitz coughs, clearing his throat and remembering how to breathe and why it's important. 

"That, um," suddenly he can't make eye contact, not that he technically ought to make eye contact with his Prince, but he always has before, "That, I think, was. Good. I think we're. Good. Good, um. Good job. I. Am. Going, to, uh, get dressed, and then, um, you can, fix my makeup. If that is. Alright with you." 

His face feels hot. His face _never_ feels hot. What did he get himself into? And Taako looks like he's been hit in the face with a shovel. Maybe he overstepped his bounds. At least he's confident it'll look legitimate if they're pressed to call upon it as a strategy.

"That's a-okay with me, handsome. I'll need, I assume, at least - ahh... a few minutes to fix my face, too." Taako's not quite dressed either, but that's a good thing. He'd have started overheating, in a cape, no doubt about it.

He pulls up a mirror, and then laughs, "Fuck me running, no wonder you couldn't talk."

"Sorry," Kravitz says, not sure exactly what he's apologizing for, and he unceremoniously takes most of his outfit into the bathroom to change. At least this part he can figure out by himself, although Taako may have to adjust the accessories.

He changes slowly, wishing there weren't a mirror in the bathroom. Royals are obsessed with mirrors, but Kravitz isn't a fan of looking himself in the eye, and now he hardly recognizes himself. He looks....good. Well, minus the face paint smeared across his canvas. It reminds him of when the military cleaned him up from a dirty street rat into a soldier. He actually looks the part, could blend in with any of the nobles without a second glance. 

He guesses that's the point.


	4. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako and Kravitz debut their act at brunch. They go all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind comments!!! We really appreciate them!!

Taako is all fixed up and half dressed by the time Kravitz is through. Once he finishes his buttons, he looks every inch a future king and heir, dripping with sparkle and luxury. Underneath the floor length number, however, is a pair of soft, nude flats. Taako will make them look like heels if he needs to be in heels sometime this afternoon.

And Kravitz??? He's a vision. Taako double-checks his makeup to make sure he's artfully blushed and not splotchy red with admiration. He's gorgeous. "You clean up nice, even with the messy makeup, handsome. C'mere and I'll fix you up."

"Thanks." It's awkward, more out of obligation than appreciation. It's a costume, all of it, and it doesn't feel like Kravitz. Which is probably a good thing, but he’s still uneasy. 

Kravitz obediently sits back down at Taako's artist station and lets him handle his particulars. His outfit is ridiculous, totally over the top. It has to weigh half as much as Taako. But he carries it off like he was born to sparkle and everyone else is just borrowing the concept. 

"You look nice," he mutters, before Taako can attack his face. More a comment to himself than to compliment Taako. But he knows him--as confident as Taako acts, he glows with the slightest positive feedback. He really cares about how he's perceived.

It's... the first unsolicited compliment Kravitz has ever offered. Taako perks up immediately, eyes going bright and earrings clattering. "Thank you!!"

He _does_ care about how he's perceived, but priority number one is Hot Boy. (It shouldn't be-- his biggest concern should be the acting and peacocking his power for rivals. And yet.)

Once Kravitz is neatened up, Taako grins, "Ok, for good luck, kiss my neck real quick? Just enough for a mark so we have an excuse for being late." Technically, _got distracted kissing_ is the truth, too! Taako tugs his collar out invitingly.

Oh, just kiss his neck, no big deal. Kravitz's ears grow hot, but he does as he's told, placing a soft, gentle kiss (so as not to smear the makeup on his face) on Taako's neck right where he's asked for it. He's so warm. His stupid perfect skin is so soft and smells so nice. At least Kravitz smells as nice, or it might be very distracting. 

He gets up, then, checking his buttons and chains and accessories, then the room, and his seals, and their belongings. And then he waits at the door for Taako, who is going to have to lead the way the whole night. In fact, Kravitz is hoping to do the least talking possible.

Taako walks from the staging area (the bed) to the way out (the door) veeery slowly as Kravitz does his various checks and routines and whatnot. They end up at the door at approximately the same time, and he smiles, "Alright, onward and downward," and offers Kravitz his arm as they begin down to the ballroom.

"It's okay if someone asks you something about me and you don't know, just make a decent guess and tell me about it later," he murmurs, "And, uh, if you end up with some bro gossip moment, obviously I am _excellent_ in bed. It shouldn't even be a question..."

"Then again, you were going to be glued to my side. But. Just in case we get separated..."

Kravitz takes Taako's arm with an "Of course, darling." He's already exercising his Noble Tone. Maybe he should have gone for a different language, some thick accent with barely any common so he wouldn't have to participate in any conversations. 

No way is Kravitz going to let Taako get away from him, let alone out of his sight. He doesn't care what it looks like, he'll play the overprotective, obsessive boyfriend if he has to. 

"How late is late?"

"Mm... fifteen minutes. Not too bad, just. Bad enough that I felt better with an excuse in place. We'll walk in and only have to mingle for... maybe ten minutes, before the brunch banquet?"

Taako gives himself a moment to pretend, again, that the word _darling_ is a real sentiment. He _is_ darling, damnit.

That still means that everyone who is already there is going to immediately look at them. Kravitz is going to have to resign himself to this. Attention. He isn't a fan. He squeezes Taako's hand as they start to see royals and nobles trickling in, waiting for him to pick apart the ones that need greeted and the ones that don't. All of them have unrecognizable expressions pointed in his direction and Kravitz wishes one more time to be invisible.

At least low voices in between bright greetings are Socially Acceptable. Taako purrs greetings to his sister and brother-in-law, and to Magnus and his bride-to-be, and to Edward and Lydia (trying... to outsparkle him...not on Taako's watch!!), and finally to Lucretia, their host by default.

This castle is the one the other set of twins is set to inherit, but it would've been Luce's if she'd been of true birth. It didn't help that she was human, either. She has a lordship, however, and is to remain a member of the aristocracy, even once she’s ousted from her place at the head of this town following the ceremony. One of Taako and Angus's challenges is going to be finding a place for her at court, as Angus's half-sister.

"Good afternoon, Cousin," Taako grinned, wondering if she'd recognize his date, "I trust you have my favorite juice on tap for the mimosas later?"

"Good afternoon to you as well, Cousin. Of course all of the necessary preparations have been made." Lucretia smiles, genuinely happy to see him despite the lines set in her face, no doubt from the situation or something backhanded she's just had to field. "And greetings, Lord Kravitz. I'm pleased you could make it." 

"Many thanks to you," Kravitz says, tipping his head respectfully and giving a polite smile. 

"I've heard plenty about you, but I was excited to hear more about your relationship with my cousin." Lucretia's eyes are hard like his, and Kravitz simultaneously respects her and fears she's going to probe too deeply before they've even gotten through the door.

"I'm surprised Taako hasn't told you everything," Kravitz says, surprising himself. "We're very much in love, you know, and he's been telling everyone who will humor him about how I proposed."

"Sweetheart," Taako starts, playing amused, "I haven't seen Lucretia since we formally began our courtship last year, of course she hasn't heard the story yet." He turns to his cousin, cupping his hand, "We'd climbed up onto a rooftop from a balcony, and fallen asleep there watching the stars and drinking wine... And in the morning, Kravitz woke and complained of a lump in his pocket, ruining his sleep, and he pulled it out and," Taako laughs, grasping Kravitz's hand, "He looked so surprised! Like he'd forgotten the ring box in his pocket was even there."

"And of course, at that point, the cat was out of the bag. I'd thought he'd wait for my birthday feast, but of course I loved the private novelty of us _both_ being surprised."

Lucretia laughs. 

"I would love to hear more later, but I need to greet the other guests. But you'll come back, won't you? It's been so long. It was nice to meet you, Lord Kravitz."

" _Please_ ," Kravitz says, like he gets it all the time. "Just Kravitz is fine. And of course we'll see you again, you haven't heard my side of the story yet." Kravitz gives her a big smile and walks away, dragging Taako with him. His face is going to be so tired. All of him is going to be so tired. He's going to need an hour of sleep for each of these interactions, and they're nowhere near done starting.

Taako pats his arm, "Most of the higher class guests are my extended family, Kravitz, so it's not them we need fear. It's just... well. The rest." Technically related, but so distant that Taako's long since forgotten the shape of their family tree. The other set of twins are a part of this branch, still elven and quick to grinning...

And other still are the humans unrelated to Barry, Governors Kalen and Grimaldis, the further abroad Underdark elves, and so on. Everyone who's anyone, in this kingdom and those that surround it, is here for this block of events. _Lucretia,_ of all people, was never going to be a problem.

Oh, Kravitz thinks. So. That was the easy level. This is going to be a long, long day. Kravitz almost loses his composure, but he keeps his polite expression on while he freaks out internally. 

"Who else do we need to talk to? How long are we going to be doing this?"

"We can sit down in a minute," Taako reassures, "Once someone else sits, we'll have leave to follow suit..." The table across the room is set, but not served, and Taako knows where they're meant to sit for their over-the-top three-course brunch.

After a couple of moments, smiling and nodding at those who walk past them, Taako spies his weird uncle Merle sitting (and probably whining about his legs), and tugs Kravitz toward the table. "Something to look forward to: mandatory silence after the library's opening ceremony."

Kravitz follows, incredibly relieved he gets to sit down and not have to worry about what to do with his hands, and soon he'll be able to focus on eating and, you know, his actual job. 

"That's good. Do we actually get access to the books?" Kravitz likes to read, something he's lucky to have had access to in the castle. A lot of people in similar situations wouldn't have ever learned to read. "Or are they just collection pieces?"

"No no, Lucretia would be so annoyed by an unusable book-museum, we get to read them if we want. They might have us put on gloves, though, just to keep everything tidy..." Taako shrugs, pausing at the table automatically, since Kravitz tends to either check everything over or pull out his chair for him. Taako smiles, intentionally softening his expression, so that it'd look less expectant and more distracted.

"That is good. I wonder if she'll let me borrow one during our stay." That'll be something he's going to miss, when he gets his little cottage. It'll be expensive to build a collection of his own. 

But that doesn't really matter right now. 

Kravitz does what he does best, checking the whole area for safety, although he's restrained by Taako's insistence on not making it obvious. He doesn't want to insult their host, but he doesn't give a fuck about onlookers if there's even a fraction of a risk to his Prince. He makes a show of.......appreciating the furniture. The fine wood, the inlays, the upholstery. Oh, and he ought to involve Taako, who just has to stand there. 

"Look at this, Love, aren't they gorgeous? Simply beautiful woodworking." He pulls out Taako's chair when he's satisfied and then sits after he does. These chairs are more comfortable than the ones in their room, which is a relief if they're going to be here for as many courses as Taako implied. And Kravitz is going to have to sample everything.

Taako laughs as he sits, "I shudder to think of the cost, are these Magnus's work? Oh, we'll have to commission him a new set for our wedding..." When a server comes to fill their glasses of water, Taako puts his to the wrong side, just beside Kravitz's. Food, he thinks, a mushy couple might share... water is a little stranger, so there needs to be a little bit of wiggle room in how Kravitz ends up drinking from his cup.

Though really, if the water was tainted, a bold assassin could kill off the lot of them. Really, it's the cup and dishes and cutlery they probably need to worry about. "Oh look, sweetie, the ice is shaped into little... are those birds? How cute!"

Kravitz traces the rim, as if in thought, checking for discoloration or residue, and when he finds none, he smells and tastes the water. It's a careful process, like all of his routines--step-by-step, unchangeable, well-practiced. He's good at this. And, actually, he isn't half bad at the acting, either. 

"Lovely! Ahh, you can practically taste the native lavender. Every region's water is different, you know? What a treat to experience the finer things in life." He sets the glass down in front of Taako's plate, where it could be taken as a mistake, but also so Taako can drink from his safety tested glass, then he smoothly tangles their hands like the several minutes they'd spent apart had been an aching punishment. "Sweetheart, won't you introduce me? You seem familiar!"

It's _incredibly_ fun to play up being vapid and distractible. Taako's having a great time as everyone else takes their places at the table. He stands, still holding Kravitz's hand, "Forgive my rudeness, family and friends. I haven't formally introduced you to my betrothed! This is Lord Kravitz of Goldcliffe, my best friend and greatest love. We're to be married in the spring, and I'd have invitations for you all, but we haven't selected an _exact_ date, yet. For some reason, and I have _no_ idea why, he doesn't want to have the ceremony on his birthday!" He grins fondly, and then does a little facsimile of a curtsey, "At any rate, he's new to this part of the continent, so forgive any strange courtesies and treat him kindly, thank you."

Kravitz's ears go hot with all of those eyes on him, critical and judging and picking him apart. He tries to stand like Taako, but too late, and then sits back down hard when Taako pulls him back. How comical. He hates this. At least Taako's just given him a carte blanche excuse to be an awkward doofus, because he's going to need it. 

He smiles courteously (gods, his face feels weird when he does that, he's afraid it'll look twitchy and insincere, which it sort of is) and waves with his non-Taako hand. 

"Wonderful to meet you all, honored..." guests isn't right, this isn't his party, fuck? "Princesses, princes, lords, ladies, and friends-to-be. I simply cannot wait to-" fuck he already said meet you all- "Learn more about you and your beautiful..." Is it their country? Should he just say castle? Fuck, this is shit he actually should know! "Land." 

Kravitz clears his throat, ready for the floor to swallow him up, and looks at Taako for help and strength and maybe an excuse to shut up. 

"Please forgive my rudeness, if I seem distracted. My fiance has stolen my heart, and most of my rational mind along with it." He does a polite laugh, hoping they'll catch on, and takes a large drink from Taako's water glass. His own he can check while eyes are elsewhere.

"Well said, dearheart," Taako laughs, and leans over to kiss Kravitz's hair before having a seat again, "Those who know me have always called me a fool, but I'm afraid my wits are _also_ quite dulled around Lord Kravitz."

He sits, and watches the gears turn in each guest's head. Some are funny: Uncle Merle is trying to decide if he should crack some kind of innuendo (he doesn't, luckily). Magnus is crying, because he's probably fallen for the whole thing, entirely? Sweet idiot, Taako secretly adores him.

Down the table are Edward and Lydia, harder to read and murmuring to each other with sugar-sweet smiles. _Do they see through the act?_ Edward catches him looking and offers a little playful wave that Taako returns automatically. They're distant enough cousins that, once, there'd been talk of an arrangement. Once Taako's line of ascent became more clear, however, most of that scheming had died. Taako was grateful for so many reasons that he could at least pretend to have made a better match in Kravitz.

Kravitz resolves to keep his stupid mouth shut and looks around the table, assessing threats and memorizing faces. Those twins, he's heard about, and they make his skin crawl. Too Perfect. Power hungry. Then there's the weepy one, was that Merle or Magnus? But honestly, who the fuck cries at such an announcement, especially such a bad one? At least he bought it. Maybe he was jealous? 

The short one seemed amused, so possibly unwittingly dangerous. Then there were the other guests, the ones he couldn't quite place but knew might be trouble. 

Lucretia stands and gives her welcome-to-the-food-we're-going-to-eat-now speech, which must be a serious thing with hosts, because it's long and poetic and Kravitz barely hears a word. It's a shame he's on such high alert. She and he would probably make good friends.

Once the speech ends, everyone dissolves into proper chatter, though luckily it's all the kind that Taako can absorb like a sponge. When food begins to arrive, he leans into Kravitz's side obnoxiously, as if to say _time for us to start feeding each other and whatnot, xoxoxo._ He can't be the first one to pick up a piece of anything, though. Eating in front of people is so much harder, logistically, than eating in private.

Kravitz finally checks his own water, then watches carefully as food is served. For good measure, he puts an arm around Taako, low and casual, scooting their chairs together a bit to lower suspicions when they're sharing food. This is going to be a pain in the ass, but he can at least lean into it. Heh. A little swapped spit is no issue compared to poisoning the potential future monarch. 

He starts with the little finger sandwiches, partially because he recognizes them, and takes a bite, checking for all of the dangers he's been trained to identify--peanuts, cyanide, iocane, mushrooms, and so on. When it passes his test, he leans over that much further and holds it out for Taako to eat--this weirdest, most over-familiar thing he's done, yes including the tongue-sucking.

Taako can't help it. He blushes as he takes a bite of the food Kravitz is offering, ears perked as he chews. And he's being held. And he's maybe purring a little. Hoooopefully Kravitz doesn't notice, it's not audible! And yet.

Lup gives him a knowing look from across the table, and Taako grins helplessly at her before leaning in to finish off the finger sandwich. He shouldn't be pleased with himself, but he really, really is. "Ohh, hon, these are tasty. Remind me to write a nice note to the kitchens, later? With the fancy stationery..."

The process continues, some dishes harder than others, and Kravitz has to get creative at one point and feed Taako off of his fork before he's tested everything and gives him the secret go-ahead, this time rubbing his thumb across Taako's knuckles. Kravitz hopes Taako remembers. He's...vibrating? From nerves, maybe? He can order some calming tea later... Still, he feels almost defensive. He's sitting right here, defending and protecting Taako, and he's still so afraid? It's not as if Taako can help it, but doesn't he appreciate all the bullshit theatrics Kravitz is going through to spare his pretty neck? 

"Of course, of course," he says, not really listening. "I'm sure they'll appreciate it, if they can read your handwriting."

The other elves at the table are absolutely hearing his purring, even if it's not especially loud, and Taako just makes sure to pass around a self-satisfied look. _See? See how happy and in love I am? My fake husband-to-be doesn't know shit, but look at ME, pampered and successful!!_

He licks his lips free of whipped cream, once they've finished up dessert, and gives Kravitz a mournful look as a second round of mimosas is offered to the table. Taako has already had one, and then part of Kravitz's, and he _knows_ he probably won't be allowed to have another... but Lucretia made them _with his recipe._ They've got _rosemary_ , Kravitz!

Kravitz doesn't get it. Taako _looks_ happy. In fact, he looks incredibly self-satisfied, a cat that got the cream and the canary and also a scratch between the ears. But then the shaking. Maybe he's had too much sugar. He really oughtn't let him have another mimosa, especially so early, but he also doesn't want to put him in another snit like last night. He agreed to be at least a little fun. Maybe the booze will calm his nerves. 

Despite knowing better, Kravitz doesn't say no when the next round gets to them. Besides, they need to fit in at least a little. Their cheesy act draws a lot of attention, and if Taako is going to make nice and learn rumors politically, they should blend in some more. 

Kravitz sips the mimosa, these breakfast-juicy cocktails Taako seemed so excited about, and maybe has more than a little. That bizarre tang of rosemary always sets off his internal alarms, but Taako's tested the recipe around the castle before, a long time ago, back when he was still allowed in the kitchen, and he knows it's supposed to be there. It's familiar. A servant pointedly pours him his own when be pushes that one toward Taako, saying something about having plenty to go around, and Kravitz....accepts that too.

Taako lifts his head and kisses Kravitz's cheek, feeling bold and indestructible as he murmurs, "Thank you," for, well. Most of it. Maybe all of it. For the arm around his back, and the thumb across his knuckles, and the new drink, and the putting up with this, and the _taking_ a drink for himself (!!). Kravitz is doing an _amazing_ job, and Taako's already wondering if it'll be too transparent to offer him more Things in exchange for his good work. Taako wants to make that cottage have, say, a second floor. A very nice bed. _Something..._

Kravitz deserves nice things, Taako thinks. It's too bad he's not especially nice.

"Alright," Lucretia smiles, lifting her glass, "I need to go on and begin making sure this evening's event is ready, but you're all welcome to stay and take advantage of the snacks, if you like. I know some of you'll be more inclined to nap, after such a filling meal, and we just ask that you ask a chambermaid to wake you if you're _inclined_ to oversleeping." That gets a laugh from the table, and Taako snorts.

Kravitz takes a slow sip from his drink and retroactively wishes he'd had more of the food. His concentration was elsewhere, and now he can feel the dangerous sensation of his bones getting heavy and warm. He is a fool. He resolves to be more careful, now that he's provided a scant bit of normal cover. 

But oh, a break. That sounds so nice. He looks at Taako with perhaps more longing in his eyes than necessary. He doesn't have to nap, but it would be a dream to stop acting and stop being looked at and stop _wearing these clothes._

Taako catches Kravitz's eyes, his longing and sad eyes, wishing to be free, and he nods, "Yes, alright, darling man, we can go have a rest before the party, later."

Magnus stands in protest, "They'll be playing music, though, Taako! I can't believe you won't stay and dance."

And Taako laughs and says, "I'm afraid I'm a changed man. Besides, you don't want to see me dance in these shoes. _Tomorrow,_ I promise." He pushes his chair back to stand.

"I'm afraid I'm a terrible influence. I have two left feet and not an ounce of jive in my body." Kravitz smiles sheepishly. "I won't steal him forever, though. I'll make sure he has some uninterrupted time to groove on the dance floor." 

Kravitz stands too, snatching one last finger sandwich with a little bit less decorum than he ought to. They really were good, though. He keeps a close eye on Taako's drink and a close arm around his waist as they do their parting wishes so they can fuck off immediately and he can remove this awful, sweaty outfit. He feels like the Wonder Twins have hexed him, staring straight into his soul and coming out the other side hardly impeded. But he's a simple man doing one simple job, and he does it better than anyone else.

Taako does his courtesies to everyone he needs to, and offers little hugs and waves to those that love him. Taako doesn't pull away as they finally take their leave of the hall. He is a Happy, Tipsy Prince, and he's also drunk on being touched by Kravitz. Could he have bribed this arrangement into existence months ago and been living this life on the regular? Having an arm around his waist like it belongs there?

"That went pretty smoothly, all told," he says, once they're beyond earshot of guards and guests alike. "They may suspect that we're not truly engaged, or that you're not really a Lord, but, like... none of them could doubt that we're gross and in love."

Kravitz snorts, unable to control the inelegant noise coming out of his face. 

"No one with eyes could doubt that. You were practically sitting in my lap while I fed you." He doesn't approve of talking about it out in the open, and he feels a lot safer the second they get back to their room. He does his routine of careful checking, of course, then lets Taako know the coast is clear, and then waits for Taako to settle as he closes and secures the door. 

And then. 

"If it's alright with you, I'm going to take off these clothes."

Taako can't help it. His ears perk up at that. "Oh. Oh yeah, it's alright with me," Taako says, sprawling across the bed. He quickly loses his robe, left in only the sparkling gown and his flats. He expertly holds his glass level as he makes himself comfortable, and then resumes sipping on his drink. Fuck it.

"Listen, I had to sell it. Also, not gonna lie, it was comfortable!" he laughs, shameless, "You were great, though. Very great, excellent, and handsome."

Kravitz carefully removes and folds his nice clothes and, as he gets back down to his underwear, he loses his posture and severe expression too. It's a different sort of attractive. He feels like he's melting, and he pulls his hair out of his face and sits on the bed with Taako, careful of his drink. He's quiet. 

"Thank you. I tried to make it believable. I'm doing everything I can to protect you." Okay, maybe that was a little pointed.

Taako sets his drink down and blinks up at Kravitz, a little bleary, "Y-yeah. No, yeah, it was an act, I know. Sorry, I shouldn't be having fun at your expense, that's rude as fuck... whoops."

_Gods,_ he can hardly think with Kravitz wearing so little and sitting on the same bed as him. He's not wasted, not even close, but he's _sure_ he's not drunk enough to suggest more kissing practice. _Can I practice doing body-shots off of you?_ is also right out, but a boy can dream.

Taako doesn't get it. Of course he doesn't. Should Kravitz even bother bringing it up? By all accounts it was a successful mission, which, despite its nature, Kravitz is actually sort of proud of, but. But. 

Kravitz lays back and looks at the ceiling. Fuck, this bed is comfortable. If only Taako weren't in it, he could really relax. This is as close as he can have.

"Do you trust me?"

That really gives Taako pause. _Is... is that what he's worried about? Why is Kravitz worried about that??_ Taako sits up, looking down at him with obvious confusion. Guileless and flushed.

"Kravitz, I trust you with my _life._ Implicitly, _explicitly_. I trust you _entirely._ What's, uh." Now he's a little embarrassed, "Why do you ask?" Taako rolls off the bed, realizing that sleeping in pearls and crystal is going to be less than good, for him and the dress.

Taako's reaction is both what Kravitz expected (wanted) to hear and absolutely baffling. He should sit up and look serious but he wants to afford him a little privacy and he's so hard to look at, glittering like that, and Kravitz isn't that good with Talking, and it's easier to do without making eye contact with your Prince. 

"That whole breakfast you were shaking like a tiny dog. What did I do that made you feel unsafe? What would you have me do different? Is there something I'm not being thorough enough about? Is it those Twins?" He's so uncomfortable being this warm, it's so rare for him, and he pulls off his undershirt too.

"Shaking like a - " Taako starts, and then turns around to look at Kravitz. And then his shirt is off??? Oh, he is so fucked, always, always fucked. He forgets what he'd been about to say, gown hanging off around his waist since all he'd done is unfastened the bit about his neck.

He swallows, replays Kravitz's words, and wants to laugh. Or cry? "I wasn't - I wasn't _shaking,_ not like a _dog._ O-okay, you have to promise not to laugh when I say I was _purring._ Like elves do. Like a cat." Taako pushes the skirt down and stands by the bed, dying. "I was _not_ shaking like a dog-- as worrying as those Twins are."

"Oh," Kravitz says simply, and leaves it at that. 

_Purring._ Taako was purring. Elves do that. Kravitz.....made him purr. Taako felt safe enough to purr _that much_. Now that he thinks about it, it does sort of remind him of the strays he used to feed. He's struck by a strange impulse to scratch him behind the ears. 

"Then I......apologize for my irritation. And I will keep a very close eye on them. "

Taako's left standing there in his underwear, wondering if he can trust himself to crawl up on the bed and not just crawl into Kravitz's stupid, asshole lap. He'd be okay if a hole just swallowed him up, honestly, having to _admit_ to purring along happily in a public forum like that.

He does gingerly climb back up, though, "It's. It's fine. I didn't think you could feel it, that was probably. Worryinggg... If you thought I was scared. I wasn't, though! Totally trusted... you." Taako knocks back the remainder of his drink just to stop himself from talking.

"Alright," Kravitz says amicably, the relief probably audible in his voice. Instantly he's pleasant-relaxed-calm instead of ready-to-spring-calm and his posture melts against the bed. Everything is fine. He did a good job and Taako was happy with him. 

His stupid fucking stockings are still on. "Taako!! Why are there so much- clothes!" He complains, read, whines like a petulant child, and sticks his legs out to unhook the little straps from his shorts that held them in place. He rolls them down and places them sort of neatly in the pile with the rest of his offending clothes, but he doesn't bother too much for aim this time. "Wrapped up like a sausage..." he mutters, getting comfortable again. Admiring Taako's still sparkling hair. He missed a few of his decorations and they'll poke him while he sleeps if he forgets to take them out. 

"Taako, can I..."

He laughs as Kravitz whines, all fussy for once in his life. Did half a mimosa break his stoic, no-fun bodyguard?? Taako wouldn't really mind if it had.

When Kravitz stops grumbling, Taako snickers and closes his eyes, only opening them when he speaks again. _Kravitz is... looking at him._ Can he _what?_ Taako's mouth is dry. He can only guess what Kravitz is looking at him and wanting to do.

But: he trusts Kravitz. And wants. _Things._ So he nods.

Kravitz slowly, carefully, respectfully brings his hands to Taako's hair and frees some of his sparkly accessories. One or two of them are tangled from his rolling about, but Kravitz's clever fingers make short work of them. Unthinking, he cards a hand through Taako's hair to make sure he got all of them, at least the temporary ones that match this outfit. 

He hands Taako the accessories with a little nod, pleased with his handiwork.

Taako is only a tiny bit disappointed when Kravitz starts gently pulling pins and clips free of his hair. _Of course_ he'd just been worried about him hurting himself, that checks out. He doesn't pout.

But after a minute, he finds himself purring again as Kravitz runs his fingers through the loose hair, and it takes literally everything in Taako's willpower to keep him from leaning into the touch. He sways a little - that's how close he came to turning and nuzzling into Kravitz's hand. But the purring on its own is still kind of damning, now that the guy gets why it happens. Fuck.

"Thanks," he mumbles, a little distracted as he dumps his handful of shiny things into a box on the bedside table.

When Taako turns away to dump the jewels, Kravitx looks at his hands. Making his boss, his ruler, his _Prince_ purr like a street kitty is.........really something. He doesn't know how to feel about it. A little smile creeps onto his face, though. Taako likes it. He probably can't help it, probably wants to be professional--he seems so frustrated with himself when he apologizes to Kravitz for getting too close--but it's sort of....sweet. Kravitz would probably make an embarrassing noise if Taako spent too long with his hair, too. 

Neither of them can help it, he decides. They're both two lonely, tired, isolated men with one track minds. ...Lonely, though. Would he describe himself as lonely? He has friends, like Avi, and, ..................Sometimes Johann stands by him. Once. 

He's not _that_ lonely. He's an isolationist. An introvert. That's all.


	5. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistake, a party, and a question. The boys are hurtling toward...something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend, baby! Read fanfiction and comment your enthusiasm to bless the creators!!!

Taako settles back down, rolling over on his belly and slipping under the covers. Maybe if he makes himself super extra cute-as-hell, Kravitz will be bold enough to reach over and pet him...

He's a little pathetic. But that's the thing-- he and Lup had always been tactile and close. And before she'd left, before either of them was heir apparent, he'd been allowed to fraternize with people more. Now, he was lucky if someone accidentally bumped into him. Taako's _starving_ for some physical contact, and inevitably melts on impact when he gets it.

Kravitz looks at Taako, lounging on the bed. Right, rest. That was the point. What they were here for. Kravitz reminds himself he doesn't have to sleep, just...gather energy for their next performance. He gets comfortable on the bed, a hair's breadth from Taako, and.... And. 

His mind won't go quiet. He can't even close his eyes. He doesn't understand, he's gone through his checklist and made sure there was no possibility of danger. Usually he's this on-edge when danger is afoot, but Taako wouldn't and, honestly, could not harm him, and nothing could harm Taako with him here. 

He needs to be distracted. 

"You can sleep if you want, don't mind me, but." He casts about for something Taako will talk about at length. Himself. Low hanging fruit, Krav. "Did you give Lucretia any more of your recipes?"

He's so close. _It wouldn't take much, you could be touching me._ Taako can't bring himself to close the gap, since. Like. If he makes Kravitz do anything, that makes it fake. Almost all of this is already fake, he refuses to guilt the guy into fake cuddling.

"She might use some old things of mine," he shrugs, hugging the pillow, "I made a little cookbook once, but I don't think she'd hit up every good thing in there... s'all good, too much."

He looks so much better like this, Kravitz thinks. Close and quiet and sweet instead of brash and flashy. Kravitz vastly prefers this version of Taako. Shame no one ever sees it. A lot of people would have very different opinions on him. 

"Do you miss it?" he says, which is probably rude. "Cooking, I mean. You used to do it rather often."

Taako frowns. "I... yeah. I did." He misses it so much it hurts. Sometimes he wants to yell about it-- about how they could just take the knives away and let someone else chop veggies or serve the dish. About how he _could trust his food_ if he was allowed to make it himself. Right now, though, he doesn't want to scream, he wants to be small and not think about it.

"Why?" he mumbles. _Why ask? Why does he care? Was Kravitz playing some kind of mean joke?_

Ah...Kravitz didn't expect him to go in like that. Usually Taako makes his feelings everyone else's problem, but...Well, maybe that's an act too. 

"I remember when you brought me cookies once," he says in lieu of answering. "They were really good. I ate the first one and I tried to save the other one, but I waited too long and it tasted like dirt." 

Kravitz plays with the hem of the sheet, thinking. That awful, tiny sound in Taako's voice shouldn't be allowed. Just because he's a Prince shouldn't mean he can't have hobbies. Maybe if he could do more, he'd be more tolerable. Right now he's a bird in a gilded cage, and Kravitz is the one changing out the shitty sawdust. Something a little wild might make both of their lives better. 

"I have an idea."

"An idea?" Taako repeats, squinting. Kravitz never proposes fun ideas, so he's wary automatically, but one ear swivels to indicate that he's listening.

Kravitz had let his cookies go bad, trying to savor them. Maybe there's some sweetness in him yet.

"The kitchen staff were pretty open to me being there." Kravitz sits up a bit. "If I go with you, we know you'll be safe. We would have to get dressed again, but it's better to go when they aren't doing a lot of work... but maybe, _maybe_ \-- I'm not promising anything-- Maybe they would let you mess around for a bit. What do you think?" 

Kravitz is doing a lot better now that he's cooled down, and kitchen staff would be so much easier to talk to than royals. If he could give Taako this...

Well, he's not certain what he's angling for here, but it would be nice.

He opens his eyes properly, rolling onto his side to try and understand Kravitz's motivation. _Does he just want more cookies?_ Taako scans his face for deception and finds none.

_But why??_ "That's. Kind of you. What brought this on?" He wants to tease and poke at this, but cooking as an activity is still a raw nerve for him.

"We don't have to," Kravitz says, deflating a little. He thought Taako would be more excited. "It's just...something I thought I could do for you."

"I know you're forbidden and it's not for no reason, but." Kravitz is definitely overstepping his bounds and he never thought it would be about _this_. "But you sounded so...sad, I felt bad for bringing it up." Talking about emotions. It might be easier to go back to thigh-squeezing. Kravitz regrets this whole short-lived enterprise.

Taako sputters a little at the words _you sounded so sad._ What does Kravitz know about his feelings? If Taako's in a golden cage, he's picked his own silver jailer to haunt him with everything he can't have.

"I," he starts, and then hardens, "I appreciate it. But. I won't. Not when there's so much at stake. Please don't tempt me when you know I miss it." And then, because he feels shitty, he rolls back over, just enough to brush his leg against Kravitz's. _See, I'm upset but I don't hate you,_ he tries to project with his mind.

_Fuck._ That hits Kravitz like a castle wall. He shouldn't have even brought it up, shouldn't have tried to bridge the gap, shouldn't have been so familiar in private. He doesn't actually know Taako, he reminds himself savagely, and he stays frozen in place, torn between leaving to reset himself and not making Taako feel worse. 

No matter what, he's not going to make this mistake again. Taako doesn't need him to be a friend and never asked for him to try. Taako needs him to be a protector, and by trying to do the former, Kravitz fucked up the latter. He's good for one thing in this upside-down glittering world and he needs to remember to serve that purpose and stay in line. 

"My apologizes," he says, rather formally, only barely cutting off a _my prince_ at the end.

Taako makes a small, wounded noise at the change in tone, even though he'd started it. Is it fucked up to want to be comforted after refusing an olive branch??

_Yes,_ Taako decides that it is. He still hates this gross tension. Why can't he just make it all go away? He wants to. His chest feels so sour and rotten for trying to keep himself in check. _Can he die from breaking his own heart before Kravitz even gets a chance to turn him down?_

He shuffles closer, into Kravitz's space. "Sorry. I'm just. Tired." But he instantly feels better just for having skin against skin, "You can push me away when I fall asleep, I'll sleep through it."

How this elf keeps managing to blindside Kravitz after he thinks he's seen it all is beyond him, but Kravitz doesn't know how to react. After resolving just seconds ago to keep to himself, Taako winds up nearly in his arms. What a mess. What an absolute mess. 

He's just going to let Taako be in control here and not make any choices for himself. That has to be the least offensive, least dangerous path, doesn't it? His heart is heavier than he thought it could be, just trying to do his goddamn job, and he tries to imagine his calm little cottage and can't. He's stuck here, in the present, with Taako, like this. And it sucks.

When Kravitz doesn't argue, or push him away, or move at all, Taako feels a little bad for imposing. But. This has to be better than them taking a mutually bitter nap. Now it's just an awkward nap instead.

All the same, he can't fight his social exhaustion, and he can't fight how comfortable and safe he feels, pressed flush against Kravitz. And Taako falls asleep with his face pillowed on Kravitz's shoulder. And a few minutes after that, he's purring again.

This is cruel. It's torture. Kravitz legitimately doesn't know what to do and he _always_ knows what to do. How is he supposed to respond to Taako being so angry and hurt, and Taako not ten minutes later purring on him like he's never been more content in his life? How is Kravitz meant to consolidate these things????? 

It takes him an age to fall asleep. Every little breath, every movement Taako makes sets all his hairs on end again. He's tired, though, tired of all of this and emotionally strung out, and when he finally dreams, the Prince is dead, and the knives are found in Kravitz's hands.

Taako dreams of Before. He dreams of being fifth in line instead of second, of the time he'd been able to have Kravitz just guard his door while he slept because there hadn't been any real fear. Of a life he could've had with years to himself, to spread his wings without desire for real power. Angus had been a baby, then, and Lup had still been his constant companion.

He feels like everyone expected him to pick up the pieces and deal a new hand, when they'd barely taught him the rules to play.

A knock comes an hour before the ceremony, "Wake up call, as requested by Princess Lup," someone announces through the door. And then the footsteps of that servant moving onto the next room. Taako sleeps on, of course, dead to the world.

Kravitz wakes up instantly, disoriented and too warm and his arm is asleep again godsdammit- and Taako is on it, and snuggling into him, still purring softly here and there in his sleep and Kravitz is way too close how did this happen _again_ \- 

He carefully pushes Taako off and gets out of bed, pacing and rubbing at his face. Messy. Foolish. Baffling..........Sweet.

Taako rouses just a little bit as his mattress gets up and moves. He nuzzles into Kravitz's pillow instead with a chirp of sleepy satisfaction.

And then he doesn't quite doze off again, slowly coming to real awareness, and realizing that he wasn't shoved across the bed in his sleep. He's not sure what that means. He watches Kravitz move around the room but makes no move to get up.

"It's time to get ready for the- the- thing. The event." Kravitz is full of bees and noodles. His whole planet is misaligned and he doesn't know how to put things back where they belong, so he's....he's going to pretend they're fine. That's it. That'll work. It has to work.

He does his exercises out of habit--he can't help it, he never naps, he feels like he's time traveled with his face-- and goes over to Taako to make sure he's moving instead of burrowing back under the covers.

Taako does burrow, having to have the covers pulled away before he’ll get up and do anything, and even then he doesn't _want_ to.

Kravitz shouldn't enjoy pulling the covers off of Taako, and he certainly doesn't show it, being as carefully professional as he used to be, but it is rather satisfying after all the trouble he's gone through.

Taako gets up to go to the bathroom and returns to get dressed. New event, new outfit. Kravitz's will work for several of the nicer events, but Taako has need for dozens of outfit changes without repeats. It's early evening, and food won't be a sit-down affair again after the previous feast, so he dresses comfortably. Long, soft sleeves with embroidery, rather than gems, a tie around his middle, a floor-length number with enough extra fabric to keep warm if they go outside. Or if the library's drafty, he guesses.

Taako braids his hair more simply, with only two extra decorative braids to curl around his head. And. He darkens his makeup, sharpens his eyeliner, and pretends that these aren't lips that have been kissed recently.

Kravitz redresses carefully, making sure his lines are crisp and his accessories are where they belong. This will be good. They won't have to hang off of each other so dramatically. He can look formal.

Taako's formal, but his look is appropriate for 'finding a book and lounging with a glass of wine,' rather than sitting stiff and pretty. He smooths down his front and goes to stand by the door, "I'd offer to let you stay here, but." Even if he did, that wouldn't happen. He smiles weakly, dark lipstick highlighting his insecurity, rather than his confidence.

"Anyway, let's go. I don't think we can get away with being late twice in one day." Though there's still the kiss of Kravitz's lipstick on Taako's neck, only slightly smudged from sleeping.

Kravitz shakes his head, partially in disbelief that Taako is even joking about this. He's going to do his job. That's all he can do. He checks their room, then the door, and walks Taako to the library. He doesn't have much to say, and hopes it doesn't make Taako more upset with him.

Taako isn't mad that Kravitz isn't talking with him. He's maybe a little sad that, as they wander down the hall and Taako chatters, he's just talking to himself.

Maybe... maybe he's just too dumb to love. Too quick to step on toes and too easy to rile up. He's definitely too dumb to figure _this_ bullshit out.

But as they step into the library, hushed as it's meant to be, Taako decides that he's gonna say some dumbass things once they're done in here. Fuck it. The worst that could happen is Kravitz leaving-- and if Kravitz _wants_ to leave, Taako won't stop him. The best, however, could be good? It could be good!!

He's just got to be quiet for... what, an hour or two?

Kravitz steps into the library and he is legitimately dumbstruck. It's beautiful, and he's hit deeply with twin jealousy and admiration. He really likes this Lucretia person if this is anything to go off of, and he can't wait to have a chance to read one of these treasures. His heart swells. Since they're going to stay here for a while, maybe she will let him borrow a book. That will help with his sleepless nights at least a little. 

He gawks like a peasant, looking around at the truly incomprehensible architecture and amounts of books. He's never seen this many in his life, even in Taako's castle. At the very least, no matter how this trip goes, he has this. If only he could afford such nice things for his cottage. He'll be lucky to get a few books of his own, but he'll still cherish them.

Taako still has to keep Kravitz at his side, but for once, he lets Kravitz lead after the brief commencement and ribbon cutting is through with. He can see that several of the guests from earlier haven't bothered to come to this unveiling. Assholes. Even an illiterate person should be able to appreciate the work Lucy's done here.

Now and then, he'll pause to pull a book from the shelf and draw his fingers over the gilded cover. Some of the books on magic are _old_ and beautiful, and he does keep one of them in his arms as he trails behind Kravitz.

Kravitz is enjoying this just as much as he wasn't enjoying brunch. The library is beautiful and the tomes Taako finds are splendid. Kravitz doesn't know a lot about magic, but it's thrillsome to touch them and _feel the power_. He keeps his hand in Taako's as they've agreed, but he takes him all over the library, admiring the shelves and pulling out books with a delicate touch. 

"Well, what do you think?" Lucretia appears with a smile as Kravitz is admiring the colored! pictures! in a book about the sea. 

"Amazing," Kravitz gushes, and turns to Taako to conversate in his place.

"Kravitz is enjoying this more than this afternoon," Taako agrees with a smile, "Despite all appearances, he's not a fan of crowds."

"No, I got that," Lucretia laughs lightly, waving a hand, "Neither am I, once I'm done giving whatever speech."

Taako's tail sways as he asks, "Would you mind terribly, if we borrowed a few volumes already? I want to read _this_ one, and I feel like Kravitz has a whole list he's excited to dig into."

Ah. Kravitz hopes he isn't that transparent, or he's going to be in trouble. Maybe Lucretia is just dangerously perceptive. 

"I wouldn't mind a bit, as long as they are treated and returned with care. A library is not a museum, and these books are for people to experience. I couldn't be happier that they've already piqued such interest." 

Kravitz smiles at her, genuine. 

"Thank you, really. I appreciate it more than you know."

With that, she smiles too, and leaves them to it. Taako hugs his book to his chest, "We'll have to make more than one trip down here, I think, while we're visiting... I'm glad they put this before the other events..."

And he's glad, more than anything, to see a real smile. Taako knows the real ones when he sees them-- they make his heart sing. Even if he's not the one who put it there, he's _so_ relieved to see Kravitz's mood lift.

Kravitz picks his three favorites to hold onto, the book of seas, one about flowers, and a fiction he's excited to read. Then he submits to whatever business Taako needs to achieve. He's content now, a blessing he didn't think he'd have. 

"What do we need to do now?" He whispers to Taako as he pretends to fix a button on his outfit.

"Likely sign our books out and go arrange for dinner to be brought up. I don't think this particular shindig has a formal end, since..." Taako gestures to a few lounge chairs, where Barry and Lup are engrossed in whatever they're reading. Clearly, some people are going to be here all night.

He smiles and whispers, "C'mon. We can go back again, and. Talk, maybe. Or just sit and read." Though in his case, he'll be practicing new spells, so that might not be particularly quiet. It is a decent reason to avoid staying here in the library, though. He'd hate to accidentally splash acid on the floor or something.

Kravitz nods, excited to tear into his new books. They say goodnight to Lucretia, who makes a careful and pointed show of recording who took which books. 

"And I know of course that you will return them as soon as possible," she finishes, with a haunting look in her eye and a sweetly threatening smile. 

"Point taken."

Kravitz barely resists the temptation to read them as they walk down the hall, because his awareness is still vital, especially with people who left early or didn't go at all potentially milling about. 

"What did you choose? That looks powerful."

The tome is _radiating_ latent magic, warm and inviting. The outside is shiny, with a few inlaid gems that he suspects aren't original, and embossed letters spelling out _Spelles and Rituales for Craftee Wizzards_. It's got the old standards, of course... _But_ , also? New, old shit.

"I'm gonna learn me some illusions and transfigurations. I think there are a few lesser charms, too..." He bumps into Kravitz gently as they make their way back towards their room. "I promise to avoid setting the bathroom sink on fire."

"Oh, well, if you _promise_." Magic, especially old magic, can be elusive and complicated, but Taako is an esteemed wizard, for a Prince. He'll probably be okay. "Lucretia must have spent a lot of time and money on that library. Two of the books I got have colored pictures, isn't that spectacular?" 

Kravitx scans the hallway, keeping an eye out for guests. They aren't exactly acting like the ooey gooey fiances they were playing at brunch, instead just...having a pleasant conversation. It's nice. Maybe they can move past the disaster of the earlier afternoon and forget about it completely.

"Lucretia is especially talented at fundraising--more than her birth, that was the important factor in her being awarded titles. I'm sure she didn't have to foot the bill for any of it, but she'll also try and dictate that it's available for the public..." He makes a noncommittal gesture, "But in a few days, the castle won't be under her stewardship anymore. She'd have to stay here with the Wonder Twins to enforce it."

"I can't imagine. That would be.....uncomfortable to say the least. I don't think I've followed the path of succession closely enough, but she seems like she would make a good, proper leader." Usually Kravitz wouldn't contemplate politics out loud--it's risky, for people as close to it as him--but maybe his persona can handle the fallout for this one. But he likes Lucretia, and, well, he's barely talked to the Twins, but they make him itchy. 

Still, Taako smiles, "I've got a few colored books, back at home. If I'd known you were interested, I'd have shown you." Taako pauses by their door, "There's a lot I'd say if I knew well enough to say it."

"Do you really? That would be nice, if you don't mind." _If I knew well_. As in, if Taako knew him well enough. But it isn't Kravitz's job to be a person. It's his job to be an indefatigable brick wall. He doesn't comment, doesn't know what to say without bothering Taako or sounding like a boring asshole.

Taako glances between Kravitz and the door, and then leans against the wall. "She's not highborn, despite sharing a father with His Majesty. A lordship is the most she can hope for, or to marry well... though marrying well, as a bastard, is easier said than done..." He shrugs, "Lucretia will have a place at court, as my cousin and Angus's sister. If she wants it."

He studies Kravitz, searching for something. Taako murmurs, "Let's go inside so I can decide if I want to talk about something delicate."

Kravitz can't really imagine her with any of the people he's met thus far, but he quietly hopes she finds someone that can treat her well. The circumstances of her birth weren't her fault, and it's a shame she's going to be cursed for them.

Delicate questions. That would be a great excuse to make up something else to talk about out here, but hopefully it's just delicate politics and not delicate-do-you-even-have-a-personality. Kravitz is suddenly itchy, but he has a feeling he won't be stripping quite so quickly this time. 

"As you wish," he says, checking the door and surveying their room, working as always through his safety checklist.

Taako waits, impatient as he watches the usual routine. Isn't he transparent? Shouldn't Kravitz be excited that Taako is about to make some embarrassing, brave suggestions??

Once he's given the go ahead, Taako closes the door behind him, sets his book down, takes a breath. Lets it out.

"So. Hi. I've had a thought. More than one, actually, but mostly one big main idea concept... ahh..." He's idly twisting the end of his braid between his fingers, "I think it would be fun. Maybe. To _extend_ kissing practice. Maybe do a little more of that, and maybe. Uh. I don't know what else."

He gives himself just enough rope to tie a noose, "Because I had fun, earlier. Kissing you. I just thought that, mm... maybe you did, too? Kissing me?"


	6. Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a little close. The "fake" part of fake dating begins to fall apart. Can they kiss it better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter a day this weekend!!! I'm feeding you that good shit! Let us know what you think! :)

_So, not politics_ , Kravitz thinks dimly, frozen in place. And not reading. Hopefully he does actually get to read later. But. But hold on, what?

What?????? His Prince wants him to, to, to, to....what now?? Is this--Kravitz knows he thought about Taako as lonely, earlier, but...bridging that gap with him? Surely it's because he's the only one here, the only one he can ask, but. But why him? 

"I, uh." Kravitz was overheating already and now he's sure to be flushed. "I'm not sure what it is you, you, want, from me, here, my prince-" he slips. Bad timing. "Taako, I thought this was all for the...act. I don't see how this...helps that."

Taako tilts his head, biting back the pout that could so quickly plaster itself to his face. "Does... does everything you do have to be for the act, Kravitz?"

He leans against the bedpost, tugging gently on his braid, "You can just say no, you know. In here, I'm... I'm Taako, mostly. If you'll let me be."

"Taako, I," Kravitz starts, and stops. This is........This is his Prince- this is Taako...asking to fuck him. Isn't it? Kravitz is having a hell of a time processing all this. Taako.....wants to fuck him. Kravitz? Taako likes Kravitz? 

No, that can't be right. Taako is lonely. Taako is horny. Kravitz is here. Kravitz is in good shape, and trustworthy, and here. Also they did kiss earlier. Taako is a lonely man who never gets touched and wants to use this time away from home for a little indiscretion, like any royal. 

Kravitz wants to be Incredibly Professional about this. But Kravitz also happens to be a lonely man who never gets touched. 

"Taako," he starts again. "Are you saying you just...want to have sex with me?"

"Wh - " and now _Taako's_ blushing. Because _yes_ but also _who said anything about sex??_ "I... would not say no to that. But. I was talking about making out, mostly."

Taako does _not_ want to be incredibly professional about this. Let social acumen be a thing they only have to worry about outside of this room, Taako thinks. Maybe Kravitz is only asking for clarification so he can be more specific in turning him down...

"I know we're only just getting to know each other, really, like it or not... but. I like it. And I like you - I have since before all of this, too." He's had more than a few fantasies about Kravitz opening the door between their rooms back at home. And sometimes that's all it is: an open door.

The gears just don't quite turn in Kravitz's head. He hopes smoke isn't coming out of his ears, because they sure are hot, especially when Taako clarifies he wasn't even thinking of sex. But he said more than the kissing, and making out is still just kissing--but this is no time for splitting hairs. 

"Taako...............after I hurt your feelings earlier, I resolved to just do my job. To be professional with you as much as possible. To....to. Not carry the act into reality. And then....I don't understand this." He doesn't want to insult Taako. In fact, he's feeling pretty stupid. "I'm not even sure why you like me." It's a shock to know he does, and Kravitz is doing a shit job responding to it. But.....he just said...that meant he was interested in him, right? This is no relationship. Maybe it's not as physical as Kravitz suggested earlier, but it's not......courtship. They can't court. Kravitz isn't actually a Lord. There's no way this can be more than a secret little fling regardless.

Now Taako does pout, eyebrows lowering in confusion. "Why I like you??" The rest goes over his head, "You're good people. Your smile is really cute-- the real one. Or the more real one, maybe there's an even cuter one hiding somewhere that I haven't seen yet. I like it when you make a joke, or tell me something you actually _like."_

Taako rubs at his burning cheek, "Your hand's felt so weird and cold, but like... I like how it feels, holding mine."

"We... we can just be professional. If that's what you want, I can respect that, even if I don't really get it. But. The act can still be a whole different thing, can't it? The lovestruck grooms to be, all of that can still stay out there where it belongs. In here, though... does it have to always be one way?"

Baffling. It doesn't quite feel real. And it may as well not be. 

"Taako, even if I do.........kiss you, or, what have you...it can't last. I'm not really a Lord. We can't be together. Once all of this is over, we would have to go back to how we were before, and that's- I wasn't trying to- I don't want you to be hurt, Taako. I don't want you to have to....go through more than you should." To say nothing of his own experience. What happens if something goes wrong? And even if they do carry some of it, what happens to his retirement? And to Taako? "Earlier, you were so hurt. I don't want to do that to you again."

Taako huffs. _I don't want, I don't want, I don't want..._ What _does_ Kravitz want?

"I was hurt because you- you brought up something that hurts! All I have left now is my magic and my cousin, and I only have those because they can't take them away! I'm sure they'd put some charmed earring in to block my magic if they could, too. It's," Taako runs a hand through his hair, messing it up, "I don't get to have any freedom anymore, or any fun, or _anything."_

"And that's not you, you're doing your job, I get it. This would be so much worse if you weren't so good to me, Kravitz."

But he's right. Kravitz is no lord. He isn't _anyone_. Taako's not even sure he has a true family name, rather than one they'd made up to have a more formal address... "When Angus is king, or... or if... no, no, _when_ he's king... he could confer you a lordship, you know. All you need, really, is land. A castle is nice, but really, it's the land..." Taako had already promised him land, after all.

He deflates, "I don’t know. I don't know what I want, besides for you to kiss me and hold me on purpose, instead of because you have to. But. I can't really make that happen. All I can do is want it, huh?"

What does Kravitz want? He doesn't know. No one ever asks him. He wants to do his job, because he's loyal, because he cares about it, because he's dutiful. Because he wants to keep eating food and sleeping indoors, and he's had more than enough experience with not having those things. He wants to see this through, because he wants his cottage, he wants his quiet, beautiful place to himself, he wants to be alone and safe and live in relative calm. He wants to prevent Taako from hurting, because it's his sworn duty and because he cares and because when Taako makes that face, his chest hurts. 

What does he want? Does he want this thing that he can't really have? Does he want something physical and warm? Does he want to be known, as a person and not just a brick wall? Being known is terrifying. Being forgotten, being misunderstood, being left behind...might be worse. 

His throat hurts. He looks at Taako like he might have an answer in his eyes, instead of that awful, lonely pain. It's so strangely familiar, Kravitz thinks, and he doesn't care for that shit at all. 

"What if I did?" The question surprises even himself.

Taako's eyes dart up to meet Kravitz's, and he doesn't dare move. _What if I did?_ What if he did?

"D-did what?" he ventures, "Want to kiss me? Or... or actually kiss me?" Taako smiles helplessly, like he's going to break if he's misunderstood, "If... if you walked over here and held me, I'd relax, for one. I think. If you kissed me, I'd _definitely_ be kissing you back. Uhh... if you just wanted things, and stayed across the room over there, I'd. Hop up on the bed and talk with you about it from a respectful distance, I guess." A shrug, "What if you did?"

Kravitz doesn't want to be questioned; it makes this harder. He doesn't know. He doesn't know, and that's frightening. He can't believe they've gotten here so quickly. Kravitz sets his books down and frowns, or frowns deeper than he certainly was before. His whole face is a mess of lines and uncertainty. What if he did? 

If he did kiss Taako, if he did hold Taako, if he did let Taako in...there would still be pain. He can't prevent it entirely. Does he hurt Taako now with rejection, or later, with abandonment? What about himself? What will he lose? 

What will he gain?

His breath threatens to break free from his chest. 

"What if we did get so familiar?"

Taako lets out a breath, and hops up onto the bed. _Okay._ That answer, and that frown, and everything... it aches a little. It's not a no, though. It's just not Kravitz running across the room to hold his face and kiss him stupid. It's not the fairy tale he thinks he deserves.

"If we got, mm... familiar... I think, for one, we'd be a lot less tense. Which has got to be a plus, honestly. I worry about your blood pressure, Kravitz..." he's not really joking, but he says it like one. "And... and I think... I think once we got back, there wouldn't be anything stopping us from continuing to be _familiar_. There are locks on your door, after all, but none between you and me."

"And after that, I don't know. I haven't learned divination spells yet."

It's a dumb, bad joke, but Kravitz exhales a little puff of an almost laugh and it breaks the tension. He can't believe- he's never thought about, he couldn't possibly- but. 

But what if? What if he could have this, even for a short time? Sure, Taako is pouty and selfish and shallow, but........but some of that isn't the real him. And if Taako....if Taako likes him, has liked him for some time, he's certainly seen past worse in Kravitz. And it doesn't have to be serious. They aren't exchanging vows. They're just...going to have a nice time. And doesn't Kravitz deserve something nice? After all this? After all he's tolerated, all he's been through? And this, this, at least, can be at his comfort level. 

He steps forward a bit. 

"Not like the....Not like we are out there, right?" He gestures vaguely, still a bit lost in thought. "If we....if we do this...I don't want it to be so...."

Taako shakes his head, "Not like that. That's for them, right?" _C'mon, keep on walking,_ he projects, posture softening as Kravitz moves. "This is just for us. It's only what we want it to be. Even if it's kind of fun to hang off you like a fruit from a tree, I'll have more fun if you're having fun, too."

He holds out a hand, "We don't have to be _so_ anything. Besides effortlessly good-looking, but that's just the lot we've been given in life."

That's a comfort. Kravitz is sick of that fake, loud, overly sweet nonsense. If that were all he was getting, he would say no in an instant. But he thinks back to kissing Taako earlier, shutting him up with that surprise in his eyes, and softens a little. Fun, though. He can't picture the last time he had fun. 

Kravitz looks at Taako's hand, and he looks at Taako, and he thinks, and he thinks, and he stops thinking. For once, he lets himself do something a little wild. 

He steps forward and takes Taako's hand, and, maybe being a little dramatic, bows his head and kisses it. 

"I think," he says, almost a whisper. "I'd like to try."

Taako grins, a little soft noise escaping his lips as Kravitz says such a simple thing. It makes him feel like that whole discussion was worthwhile, instead of a vehicle for torturing them both. Taako flutters his fingertips gently, and holds out his other hand to tip Kravitz's chin up.

"Hi," he says, not half so delicate as Kravitz, "my lips are up here, dummy."

Kravitz straightens up at his Prince's-- at Taako's behest, and, and, without letting himself get stuck in deliberation, kisses Taako softly on the lips. This time, he lets himself enjoy it. This time, it's for him. 

It's been ages since he really got close to a person, since he got physical with a person, since he let himself be a person. It's frightening, but surely some of that fear is potential. Kravitz can take this exactly as slow as he likes.

It's gentle. It's sweet. Taako's already banishing their old first kiss, as nice as it had been, mere hours ago, and replacing it in his heart with this one. (The tongue-sucking can stay.)

He wishes he hadn't gone and tried to make his makeup all sultry, though. It's only going to look like hell if they mess it up. So he takes it all off. It tingles, as he slides a hand across his face and banishes the products and charms. Only real Taakos at this hour, with this boy. He grins, and pecks Kravitz's cheek, "What's the verdict? Kissing still good when it's pleasure instead of business?"

Kravitz is so pleased to see Taako, the real Taako, not all made up to perform, that he almost misses the question. It's not that Taako isn't attractive that way, just the opposite-- he's attractive like it's a weapon, a barbed wire fence made to intimidate, and it works very well. But this side of him, soft, cheek-kissing and vulnerable, is the side Kravitz has always liked. 

_Has always liked????_

Kravitz flushes again and, out of some sense of self preservation and symmetry, kisses Taako's cheek. 

"I vastly prefer this, Taako."

Taako beams, way too genuine, way too soft. He's excited, is all. And who could blame him for being eager when Kravitz looks at him and really _sees_ him. Or... well, if he doesn't yet, he will. That's a thrilling, scary thought, but adrenaline has him landing on the side of _yes, good._

His tail swishes against the sheets behind him, "Good. Me too. Gods, you're handsome." And he asks, finger to Kravitz's cheek, "Shall I clean you off, too, or are we still happy to hide behind foundation?" Taako can feel how warm his cheek is, after all.

"Oh, no, please. Go ahead." Kravitz is sort of amazed he hasn't sweated it all off yet. Taako might think he's more attractive in the makeup, but Kravitz just wants to be comfortable. Besides, if Taako didn't think he was attractive, they wouldn't be in this mess.

What a bizarrely comforting thought. It's hard to process, honestly, like his ears tune out every compliment he's given as if he's allergic. Here Taako has literally just called him handsome, and Kravitz, who knows he is, in the abstract, a healthy, relatively young man who bathes rather often and exercises daily, cannot process that Taako is, well, sexually attracted to him. Every time Taako compliments him, he wants to turn around and see who Taako is really talking to. 

"And then--do you mind--I'd like to take off this outfit. I don't know what this is made of, Taako, but it's just insufferable."

Taako slides his hands down to rest by Kravitz's collar, sliding one thumb under the edge where his jacket fastens, and offers a counter, "How about I take yours off, and you can take mine off? Plus or minus more kissing, touching, et cetera?"

It's not like Taako hasn't seen Kravitz stripped to little at all, but there's something _tasty_ in unwrapping someone who wants to be naked. He thinks about Kravitz untying his sash, and how that's all it'll take to have Taako totally exposed... and it's _delicious._

"I can do that." It isn't hardly fair, Kravitz thinks, what with all of the buttons and fastenings and layers he has and Taako's sash is all that's keeping him protected from the sweet embrace of thin air, but Taako probably wants this to be sexy. Kravitz can be.....sexy. Probably. 

His hands go to the sash, and the fabric is so smooth and soft that he worries about the callouses on his hands making runs in the material. But carefully, gently, perhaps even teasingly, he undoes the knot and slides the belt out. He spends the whole time beside himself, in pure disbelief that he's doing this, that he's doing _this_ with _him_ , but he gets a breath of rebellion at the last second and uses it to slide Taako's.....gown? neatly off his shoulders. The silky fabric pools against him and the cool sensation cordially invites him to touch more, and be touched in return.

Taako laughs as Kravitz so easily has him bare, down to only his underwear and jewelry, tights and shoes.

"Hmm, what if I get cold before I've gotten you all unbuttoned...?" he wonders, taking his time with the ones down Kravitz's front, and then sliding his attention to the laces at Kravitz's cuff. Taako gets the first layer off faster and easier than Kravitz would have, despite his leisurely pace.

Kravitz holds himself upright and loose to help Taako, and it's such a strange sensation to have someone else take his clothes off that he almost loses track of Taako's flirting. It's....he doesn't know how to feel about it. He never has people this close, and definitely not for this, but Taako has been all over him the last few days, and....maybe it's nice. 

"I think you want me to say I'd warm you up, but I think that might be patently untrue. You've probably noticed how coldblooded I can be."

Now that really has him laughing, "I have. Your hands are so _cold,"_ Taako snorts. "No, mm... but there's things you could do to get my warmer blood pumping... or we could just get under the sheets. A novel concept, I'm sure."

He's a little less patient with the undershirt, pulling at the laces, and then untucking it so that he can pull it over Kravitz's head. _The prize he always wanted but could never justify..._ Taako savors getting to touch Kravitz's chest, his shoulders... he wants to learn every dip of chiseled, earned muscle.

For some reason, Kravitz's heart is beating faster now. Taako's touches feel like lightning under his skin, and he wants to apologize for being sweaty and unpleasant to touch, but the way Taako looks at him, like he's wanted this for ages, like touching Kravitz is the reward of a quest he started long ago, and his breath catches in his throat. There's such hunger in those beautiful eyes. The compliments, the subtleties, the hints, all of that was possible to misinterpret and blow off. This, this animal need on Taako's face, the _want_ with which he's exploring Kravitz's topology like a horny cartographer is undeniable. 

"Taako, are you interested in my muscles?" He's such a little slip of a thing, it's so funny. They're such polar opposites. Kravitz could pick him up like a couple of grapes. Sort of amused, he flexes for Taako, and then, just to really rile him up, bounces his pectorals like a circus strongman.

Delighted, Taako's jaw drops. Is it too soon to say he's in love??? Who is _this_ , where did his stoic, stuffy bodyguard go? He falls back against the bed, grinning and watching. "Holy shit... where did you _learn_ that?? Talents unknown!" Ohh, and he likes this view, lying down and looking up at Kravitz, who is between his legs and _showing off..._

Oh, and of _course_ he's flushed pink, eyes sparkling and ears perked cutely, "I'm _very_ interested in how strong you are, yes. I bet you could..." _fuck me against a wall... fold me in half... pin me to the mattress..._ "Mm, pick me up like I'm nothing."

"I have a lot of skills you don't know about. They've just never been relevant." Kravitz does it one more time, too, just for the look on Taako's face. He supposes it is rather wild, him doing such out of character things...but that's the character he's built, not the character he has. Of course that brings up a whole question of identity, but he won't entertain its barbs tonight. 

"Taako, I could easily pick you up. It would hardly strain me. And I would, if I had to, without hesitation." 

Kravitz removes his shoes, and Taako's as well, and as an afterthought, carefully removes Taako's dagger from his hiding place and puts it on the bedside table.

"Would you, if you didn't _have_ to?" Taako purrs, propping himself up to work on Kravitz's belt. It isn't especially complicated, but they had a silver belt buckle made with ornate little raven heads all around-- there's a famous racer-cum-royal in Goldcliffe called _the Raven_ , it felt reasonable. Once it's undone, Taako gives the trousers a tug.

Kravitz suddenly feels very exposed. He's just in his shorts and stockings, which, despite being what he napped in earlier, feel scant so close to Taako. So close to getting...... _close_ to Taako.

"If I had a reason to, I suppose? I wouldn't just go about picking you up, I feel like that might be intrusive. Or. I don't know, demeaning." He slips out of the trousers and looks at Taako. "Oh, you want me to pick you up and kiss you. That seems impractical on the bed. I think it may be an either/or situation."

"Not this time, I guess. But. I probably won't find it demeaning, I will probably find it horny. Worry not." Taako grins. They're even now, just enough cloth to cover their butts, and just enough sheer to make their legs look amazing.

"Also, I love not having to walk... I'll even make myself lighter if it means being held more regularly," Taako hums, leaning in to press a kiss to Kravitz's chest.

Kravitz is out of his element here, more so than he was before. 

"That's really want you want, isn't it? Being held?" He remembers their nap, the way he got so close even in a foul mood, got close enough that Kravitz had to hold him. It's funny, Kravitz could have easily pulled away, or gotten up, or left. But he didn't. Taako's warm body held him captive, and he made the choice to stay. No one ever holds Taako. No one ever holds Kravitz, either. This can be mutually beneficial. 

Kravitz, a bit awkward for having done it so rarely, hugs Taako. He pulls him close, practically into his lap, and he makes himself appreciate it, willfully. The weight of another person is a unique sensation that bodies naturally desire, and Kravitz has rarely had an opportunity to give into that. This is rare. This is.... It's really nice.

"Shut up," Taako mumbles, purring like a motor as Kravitz pulls him close, "It's not about that. That's just. A nice side effect." Even musky from overheating in his clothes, Kravitz smells kind of good? But then, Taako's a freak, so.

He wraps his arms around Kravitz's waist and nuzzles up under his jaw, content. A part of him is annoyed by the lack of reciprocation, vis a vis purring. Taako's tail keeps hunting around like it'll find a tail to curl around in kind.

But it's so nice. "This isn't very sexy. But. I think I needed this," he admits, the way he only ever can in front of Kravitz.

"It's nice," Kravitz says, surprising himself with how hard the words are to get out. He doesn't know how to explain how he's feeling, but it sure is something. Taako....Taako feels so good against his skin, and the pressure feels nice, and he never, ever lets people touch him and yet. Kravitz pulls him closer. He's pretty strong, he has to be careful not to squish him, but it's clicking into place as something he's been missing for a long, long time. It is very much not sexy. 

"I'm sorry, we can get. Sexier in a moment." But for right now, he wants to stay like this.

"No rush," Taako says, melting into Kravitz. He’s had a couple of little affairs, secret things so he'd know how to kiss and be kissed, so he'd know his way around a cock that isn't his... but... never one where they just held him like this, safe and quiet and sweet.

He's embarrassed, almost, by how loudly his heart sings for this. _Taako, you can't fall in love just because someone squeezes you into their perfect pecs._ But... _can't he???_

They stay like that longer than Kravitz cares to admit. But he's doing this for Taako. No, that's not entirely true. Wasn't he going to use all of this nonsense to indulge himself? This wasn't how he imagined it, but maybe....maybe this could be a nice thing he could have, at least for now? 

He pulls back a bit and runs a hand through Taako's hair. No ears, he'd said, and Kravitz can't remember what else. He can just be cautious. But his hair is beautiful and soft, and so is...Kravitz traces a hand down Taako's spine and over his tail, appreciating the soft little tuft at the end between his fingers. 

"Cute," he murmurs, more a thought made physical than a statement he intended to make.

As Kravitz's hand travels down his back, Taako arches forward into him, stretching out like a slinky, and then compressing back down with a wiggle when Kravitz's fingers reach the long silky end of his tail.

He's gonna die, being pet like a lap kitty, and he's gonna love it. "That's so good," Taako purrs, tail trying to curl around Kravitz's hand.

If Taako keeps reacting like that, like he's never been appreciated before in his life, and Kravitz's touch is the one he's been aching for, Kravitz is just going to keep petting him. It's so easy. No wonder he's spoiled. Kravitz winds the tail loosely around his hand and, on a whim, kisses the end of it. 

He doesn't know who he is anymore. He's doing all sorts of wild things today. 

"I have a thought," he says, slowly. "I don't know how you'll feel about it, but it isn't bad."

Taako takes a minute to even recognize that Kravitz has said anything, soft and distracted as he is. "A thought? Not bad? Fire away," he says, staccato because he doesn't one hundred percent believe it's not bad.

With his nose buried where it is, Taako's finding it very hard to stick to just kissing Kravitz's neck. He wants to bite. Kravitz said no. But he _wants_ to-- more elf feral bullshit than princely privilege. Before elves were the de facto ruling class, they were absolutely made of claws and teeth. Now they were those things _and_ glitz and silk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you nervous." Kravitz inhales as Taako finds his neck, shocked by the sensation. "Oh- I- Mm. Okay. I," He takes a breath. "I was going to suggest, that, if, we just wanted to....stay like this.... We could read...with you in my lap. But you seem. Preoccupied, I suppose, with your...err. mission." He sees that flash of teeth and it lights something inside him on fire, bright and hot, but they said it was off limits, and Taako said he was only interested in kissing anyway, so what does it really matter? But if he keeps kissing like this, like it's a scavenger hunt to find all of Kravitz's weak points, Taako is going to eat him alive and Kravitz is going to thank him for the privilege.

"Mm, we _could_ read... I do want to... but..." Taako's mumbling against Kravitz's neck, his jaw, his ear. He just needs his lips on Kravitz's skin, is the thing. Every word a kiss, barely intelligible, very important.

He sits back a little, though, even though he'd prefer not to. "Do you wanna postpone, ahh... the more exciting stuff? I might have been full of shit, earlier, just wanting to make out. I just didn't like the _implication_ that I wanted to jump your bones, even if that was true..."

"So. So y'know, we can read. Or we can fool around some more, and after I come I'll just sleep on top of you while _you_ read. Both are nice, in my super-humble opinion."

Kravitz is surprised into laughter. 

"Taako, have you ever been humble a day in your life?" He really did want to read his book, but Taako leaves a burning path across his skin he can't deny. Lightning desire dances just beneath the surface, awoken by Taako's needy kisses. 

"We will have, that is, we will have plenty of time to read..." After I come. He's so bold. Bold and spoiled and yet this time it just makes Kravitz want him more. How the tables have turned, and then fallen over, and rolled down a great hill never to be seen again. 

"I don't know about postpone," Kravitz admits, head swimming with something he'd never thought possible. "But, honestly," he doesn't want to be, he doesn't want to admit anything, he doesn't want to submit to the mortifying torture of being known, "If we could take it a little slow...?"

This time, Taako’s lack of disappointment is genuine. Not postpone, just slow a little. He may not be super experienced, in the grand scheme of things, but Taako gets the feeling that he's still got a leg up on Kravitz... and that's just fine. Maybe one day they'll even out somehow.

He nods, "How slow we talkin'. Actually, you know what?" Taako smiles, "You can lead, with your actions or your words, and I'll follow. Probably."

Kravitz hasn't ever really done slow before, is the thing. He's not completely inexperienced but what experience he has had was quick and dirty and desperate. It's a special secret kind of desire, one he hadn't really realized he harbored, to make it slow and sweet and soft. He wants to enjoy it, wants it to be worth enjoying. 

He starts with kissing Taako, at first soft and tentative, and then in moving a little closer, deepening the kiss like he did earlier. His hands go to Taako's back, pulling him into a comfortable position to make stars dance behind their eyes and beneath their skin.

Taako kisses back, making sure to match pace-- a soft moan as he lets Kravitz deepen it. All _day_ he's been remembering how sweet it'd been to have a tongue inside of his mouth. Now they don't have the sticky gloss in the way, nor the worry that they'll go too far.

He rests his hands on Kravitz's shoulders, tucked in small as he straddles Kravitz's thighs. Taako's purr stutters whenever Kravitz surprises him with a new sensation, and it's all he can do to keep from grinding against him. Slow, _slow..._ Taako's never had slow either. He hates it, he _loves_ it.

Kravitz takes a moment, pressing their foreheads together, then tries Taako's trick of kissing down the neck. Taako's so slender and his skin is so delicate and smooth. Kravitz isn't sure his skin has been smooth a day in his life and he almost worries about scratching Taako, but judging by the way his hips keep twitching, he doesn't particularly mind. 

"Taako," he asks, out of curiosity and something to stop going too fast. It's tempting, but he wants to savor this. He wants to experience it, not be overwhelmed and then over. "When did you first think you liked me?"

Taako goes pink and thoughtful, doing some quick, low-stakes mental gymnastics to try and crack that nut. _When..._ "I mean, your qualifications were great, but not gonna lie, Krav. Picking you out of the lineup was a horny decision. I wanted to be able to see you and your handsome face every day."

One ear flicks, "But, mm, liking... like for real? I think that time, just before... _ascending_... that time you came with me to the stables, and I watched you smile as you pet the unicorns? I think that was the first time I saw your real smile. I've been looking for them ever since."

Kravitz doesn't necessarily know how to respond to that. He's terrible at receiving compliments, what did he think he was getting into, asking a question like that? And what an answer! Kravitz doesn't think of himself as a grumpy person, but. 

Yeah, okay, he's a grumpy person. But of course he doesn't smile on the job, he's meant to be intimidating. Every little break has been its own small failure. To think that Taako had been hunting for them like jewels in the dark... 

"Sorry to disappoint you so often, then," he says, pressing lips to Taako's frantic heartbeat. "I don't necessarily make a habit of it." Which is a nice way to say, too bad, I don't smile. I won't. You can't make me. Which, up until now, had been his style. But now he's starting to wonder if he's done himself a disservice. Avi smiles plenty. Is Kravitz just an irritable asshole? Is it just an excuse to be a sad, lonely man? 

He rests his forehead on Taako's shoulder and tries to think of something that does make him smile.

Taako shakes his head, distracted by Kravitz's lips on his pulse. Now, his idiot elf instincts are chanting _bite bite bite,_ but in the other direction. He relaxes a tiny bit when Kravitz moves to his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're not _actually_ made of stone, but? I need someone serious at my side. Nobody would take my goofy ass seriously if it was just me."

Taako's reassurance is unexpected enough to be comforting. It's not like he doesn't have a good reason to be like this. He plants a few soft kisses in the flower box of Taako's collarbones, moving to keep from thinking. 

"You know, I wonder sometimes about you." This is coming on impudent, but they've already gotten this far, limbs tangled and bare. "How many of your smiles are genuine."

Taako’s hands drift upward, tracing braids around until he finds the one holding Kravitz's bun in place. Taako eases it loose, humming with interest at the question. His voice is serious, but not sinister, "Fewer than most would guess. But. I find a lot more things to smile about, I suppose, so still more than yours." He's just a better actor-- he knows which muscles need to be involved to fool people, for one.

"Why, worried about my motivation?"

"No," Kravitz says, although he gets a little warm in the face when Taako goes to his hair. A dark needy part of him whispers hopes that Taako will pull it, will put him to work, but he banishes that particular line of thought. Not now. Not....here. Not him. 

"I think you're lonely." Kravitz is really just pulling out all the impertinent stops tonight. Give him an inch and he'll take a country mile. He's a little shocked at what comes out of his mouth, like something he'd known, down deep, but hadn't articulated until it hit the air. "I think you don't want to be king."

Taako doesn't answer, just gives that pause as he processes it. _Is he that obvious?_

"I don't," he whispers, "I want Angus to live long enough to have it. I never wanted it." And if he wanted it now that it was in his reach, he'd be a monster. Angus has Carey and Killian at his side at all hours of the day-- he's _safe._ But if Taako wanted to be king, that would be the reality: he'd have to start playing the dangerous game, participating in hiring assassins and the like instead of just dodging them.

And he won't do that. "It was supposed to be auntie, or Lup, but... never me. I don't want it." He can't lie and say he wishes he had no responsibility, no power, no wealth. It's just. That the crown is so heavy. He's only going to wear it at all so that he can help his cousin grow up into someone worth following.

It's something Kravitz had picked up on only in fragments, but laid bare, the pieces are heavy and deadly sharp. These are killing game stakes. Taako's clever, he has the potential to be dangerous, but he has more heart than he admits. It's not a bedroom conversation, but something about it clicks with Kravitz. He knew Taako was worth following. He knew it was worth risking his life to keep Taako safe. This solemn reassurance that Taako is a stronger, braver, more honorable man locks tight in Kravitz's chest. It doesn't necessarily feel good, but it feels right. 

He wraps his arms around Taako again, the way he liked before, and pulls him close for a moment. Sealing the raw air between them into a pact, a silent agreement of _them_ , a more united force with the same goal. 

"Then I will do...everything in my power to ensure that you......will continue to be my Prince." It's almost possessive, but Kravitz thinks he might have earned that.

Taako squeezes Kravitz back as hard as he can, which is, comparatively, pathetic. Raw. Taako doesn't cry, but he's briefly afraid that he will.

 _Even if he did,_ he thinks, face smushed into Kravitz's shoulder, it would be okay. Kravitz wouldn't reject him for showing weakness. Maybe chastise him, but... more and more, Taako thinks he can trust Kravitz emotionally, the way he has physically for years.

 _"Your_ Prince," he mumbles, aiming for teasing. He understands the second meaning, and doesn't hate it at all. Just like Kravitz is _his_ knight. His sword and shield, and... maybe more than that, now. To be determined.

" _My_ Prince," Kravitz confirms, a little humor in his soft tone. He strokes Taako's hair, a little afraid that Taako will cry and it will be his fault and he won't know how to fix it. But if he did, well...he's probably earned it. The stress, the pressure, the danger.... and from people he's loved and trusted, too. It's not an enviable position to be in. 

He kisses Taako on the head, sweet and gentle. 

"Sorry if I ruined the mood. But I'm glad....I'm glad you answered me honestly. It was important."

"We wouldn't work at all, if I couldn't trust you," Taako admits quietly, "Not like this, not like before... none of it." They both know that. He sighs, boner banished for now as he just lets himself be held and pet. It takes a long moment for the purring to resume in his chest, and by then he's mostly just still.

His ear flicks, "We could revisit your other idea." He's not sure how up to reading a spellbook he is, but he wouldn't mind looking at the pictures in Kravitz's books.

Kravitz smiles a little, wry and self conscious. 

"For the record, I really do feel bad about making things freeze over. Maybe we can rain check it." But this... knowing they can go back to that later, that it wasn't all a heat of the moment thing...that's sort of comforting too. 

"I would be happy to read with you. Honestly." Taako's so warm, and the weight of him....it just feels nice. Kravitz could get used to all this touching dangerously fast.

Taako rearranges himself, curling up sideways in Kravitz's lap and extending an arm to drag one of Kravitz's books over with magic.

"I'd say _wake me up with oral_ but unless you've gone down on an elf before, it's probably gonna be a lot to take in at once. Best I'm awake to give you a tour," he hums, plucking at his tights until they begin to roll down so he can kick them off the side of the bed.

Kravitz leans against the headboard and locates enough pillows to make it comfortable. Taako fits right in his lap like a puzzle piece, but Kravitz wouldn't admit that out loud. Nor would he admit that he hopes Taako feels better enough to purr again. 

Fuck! He's so bold! Kravitz knows the confidence is partially defensive, but he can't imagine ever saying that to anyone, let alone with a straight face. 

"You're lucky if I don't shake you awake," he mutters, still a fucking bodyguard even if they are smooching now. "And what, exactly, do you mean by _that_?" Surely elves can't be that different from humans. Or Kravitzes. 

Despite himself he hooks an arm around Taako and lays the book open in his lap, chin over his shoulder as if they were going to read the book together rather than Taako using him as a personalized body pillow to snooze on.

He laughs, "With how hard I sleep, I _am_ lucky, huh?" He makes a contented little _mrrp_ at the way Kravitz wraps an arm around him, so easy now. Taako's so rarely willing to stick his neck out for a high-risk situation, but tonight he's _very_ glad he did. It means he might get to snuggle close all night... _nice._

"Mm, there's. Multiple bits. Y'know, I've never been with a human to know the difference, really, but. When _I_ went down on an elf, I was _also_ confused and overwhelmed. And I have those bits. So, like..." He shrugs. It be like that sometimes.

Multiple bits. What a phrase. Suddenly Kravitz is illiterate. Multiple. Plural. Bits. What does that mean, two? Or.... or something entirely incomprehensible? Surely it can't be that wild, they're just elves. But elves have tails, and some of them still have hands more like paws. Just about anything could be down there, not that it matters. Kravitz is amenable to a variety of potential equipment, but the mystery is getting to him. 

He tries to focus on his book. He flips through the gorgeous pages. He appreciates the thick and conscientious binding. He tries to respect how sleepy Taako is, and the fact that both of them have agreed it was best to lay off it for tonight.

"What do you _mean_ , _multiple bits_."

Taako's zoning out and beginning to purr when Kravitz's voice cuts in, startling him back to wakefulness. He lifts his head, squints blearily, says, "I really can't. Tell. Gotta show you, if you wanna know."

It's not actually true, of course. He could describe them. The bits. The tendrils that tuck themselves conveniently away when he's not getting off (sometimes they want to knot??? Taako's never had a chance to try), the sensitive folds that are entirely for fun and otherwise useless. A few other minor bits and bobs. Too much to explain out loud without dying, obviously.

Kravitz realizes belatedly how that sounded and backs down a bit. 

"Sorry, you don't have to show me right now, I'm just. Curious, is all. With the way you phrased that." Honestly, though. Mystery bits. Usually Kravitz would be better at withholding how he feels, but after the whirlwind day he's had, he feels like Taako ought to be able to handle it. 

"You, go ahead and sleep, sorry. We'll have plenty of time tomorrow." It's not that he's even jumping to get active with Taako, but he can't comprehend--multiple bits?? He would never, ever explain his own genitals that way. Of course, Kravitz isn't an elf. He isn’t much of anything. 

_Multiple bits._ He's going to go mad, and Taako is going to see him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes.....yes.......feed us your emotions....we hunger.........legitimately though we treasure every comment and it means a lot that people are enjoying this so far!! and oh baby....you're gonna love chapter 7.


	7. This Chapter Is All Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako and Kravitz have an anatomy lesson. And then they fuck each other's brains out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this au, Taako has both basically a vagina and several phallic tendrils. This chapter has PIV sex. If that's not your cuppa tea, you can skip this chapter and not miss much of the plot. If it IS, leave us a comment about just how much you appreciated our anatomy lesson!

Taako can see that the gears are still turning in Kravitz's head. Boy's not reading anything on the pages. "It's gonna keep you up all night, huh?"

Taako makes a go at lifting Kravitz's arm to free himself. He. Prefers to sleep _actually_ naked anyway, this is just a step toward perfection. "I'mma show you. Don't want you making up a million fun things and then realizing later it's only, like. A handful of fun things." Literally, with Kravitz's hands as big as they are? He could probably get a handful of tents and still fuck Taako on his fingers. Goals, honestly.

"Oh, Taako, you don't have to-" Kravitz says, at the same time as he's shutting the book and carefully putting it away. He's not trying to be a hypocrite! His brain just keeps chewing the same chunk of information over and over and nothing comes out right. A handful of fun things. Maybe it's just the way that Taako talks that riles him up so bad. Surely it can't be that interesting. All genitals look a bit strange, especially when one isn't particularly aroused. 

He sits up a little and moves so Taako can do whatever Taako chooses to do. And he watches closely.

Taako stretches, luxuriating a little, now that Kravitz is watching from mere feet away. A captive audience of one. He rises up on his knees and hooks his thumbs under the edge of his panty, all lacy and cute as befits his station. (Just kidding, he just likes to look devastatingly adorable whenever possible.)

And then he slides them down his thighs, and falls back to tug them down his legs. He spreads his legs, and. For all the world, it just looks like a standard vulva at first glance. But then Taako draws his fingers over it, just a couple of goes is enough, and then the tendrils are untucking themselves and twisting around his fingers. "These bad boys can fuck," he says, helpfully. "And be fucked, I guess, but i'd rather have dick in me than in these, honestly."

Kravitz stares unabashedly. 

"Multiple bits," he repeats. He leans forward some, looking a little closer, marveling at Taako, at Taako's confidence, at his choice in underthings. Everything about him is so carefully selected to drive home such a haphazardly devastating image. He's amazing. Honestly, Kravitz is glad they're allies--Taako would be a deadly enemy, socially or otherwise. 

"That, uh, yeah, that is not necessarily what I expected." His fingers twitch, but he wouldn't dare touch without permission, and his face is growing hot enough without having to articulate that particular question, indeed.

"Mmhm. You can see why, uhh... it's tricky to know where to put your mouth. I figured it out, eventually." Taako says it with the air of _you'll figure it out too._ He tilts his head, "I'm a little late for a _show me yours and I'll show you mine,_ but. Refresh me on what a human dick looks like? Wanna know what I'm working with..."

Taako's still kind of drowsy, but damn if Kravitz staring as he teases himself isn't worth waking up for. Taako coaxes the tendrils together into something more phallic, just to show off a little. His fingers are starting to get slick and sticky, even as slow and idle as he's moving them.

"I guess it's only fair." Kravitz is a little less agile and has to scoot to the edge of the bed to get the rest of his smallclothes off, but he moves back to sit spread for Taako. He feels a bit odd sitting bare on the bed, especially on such nice sheets. His ass has probably never touched anything finer. 

Kravitz feels incredibly self conscious exposing himself for study like this, but then, he figures, it serves him right for being so curious and demanding. His dick looks rather normal compared with the others he's seen, and the only thing anyone has ever commented on is the size. Not that the men Kravitz have been with have ever had much to say.

"It's a little large," he says, because there's no way Taako would really know that and not in any way because he's bragging.

"I'll say," Taako murmurs, already doing the mental dick math on how easy or difficult that thing's gonna be to take when it's hard... He crawls forward again, stopping short of their legs touching. Or anything else touching. "Now. Now, uh... I can probably stop touching myself, if we wanna just roll over still. It's fine. But. If I'm up half the night because I teased myself and then didn't finish the job, I will be annoyed come morning."

Taako shrugs, "Or we could turn this show-and-tell into an interactive experience. I've gotta say, I like what I'm seeing, but seeing and touching aren't the same thing." It's gotta have some _heft_ to it...

Kravitz is the one being the stick in the mud here. Taako got up from near sleeping to strip just because Kravitz was curious. And he is beautiful. It would be so easy to taste him, or... Or something. That clever look in his eyes. The casual dismissal, while he's still touching himself. _Interactive experience._

Kravitz clears his throat. It's getting warmer in the bedroom, for some reason. 

"If that's not, too, er. Clinical for you. I wouldn't mind.........getting a little more familiar." He moves forward just enough that their knees touch, which wouldn't normally be horny, but right now the air is charged as if right before a storm. "I remember there being, ah, a little display of condoms and oils in the bathroom when we arrived, if you want me to go-?" 

Taako remembers it alright, and he remembers being very glad that he could flush from the tips of his ears to the ends of his toes at the implication in the privacy of the bathroom, because it had been a quite _liberal_ offering. Seems their one bed was less of a mistake and more of a response to detailed rumors. Some fine hosts!

He tilts his head, "I mean, the oil's good. I can't do the kitten th - the _baby _thing anyways, so worry not. Unless you've got a bunch of diseases, we're totally fine." Taako's ears are flushed through, and his voice a little airy as he thinks about crawling back into Kravitz's lap, now.__

__And then he does ooch a little closer, lifting up higher on his knees, "And anyway, I wouldn't have offered to let you touch me if I'd thought it'd be _too clinical."_ His tail gives a little wiggle of impatience, but the rest of him is a better actor, "I don't think it's gonna be boring, though. Uh-- do you want me like this, though? Maybe one of us should lay down..."_ _

___Kittens_ , Kravitz thinks. That's adorable. And Kravitz doesn't really use words like _adorable._ He's also very much glad it isn't a risk. _ _

__"I'm not, I mean, I haven't, hardly a bit since I came to work for you." Notably because the schedule and lodging left something to be desired and Kravitz’s one day off in ages left the whole castle in a crisis, but it's also not something that's really been a priority. Sure, he had some fun in his army days, as much out of experimentation as anything, but he wasn't lying awake every night dreaming of flings. Then again._ _

__"I don't really- maybe we can take a minute and get things sorted?"_ _

__Kravitz jumps up like a grasshopper to get the oils (so heavily scented, why is everything for royals so heavily scented) from the bathroom and. Okay, and take a minute in the bathroom to catch his breath. It's a little cowardly for him, but it's so rare.....he struggles to collect his thoughts. It's weird, spending this time getting ready for Taako and having memories of his previous encounters coming up--all of them quick and dirty, over in minutes. He doesn't want that with Taako. He wants it to be...nice. Befitting of a prince._ _

__He returns, still a little jumpy, and looks at Taako, really looks at him._ _

__That gets the rest of Taako blushing, ears to cheeks to shoulders, all pink. Taako blinks, "Hi. You got more than one bottle?" Maybe just for scent variety... He imagines, though... he imagines Kravitz trying to use it all up, with massaging and fucking and-- maybe going slow, working his ass open, too? Fuck._ _

__In the moments Kravitz had been gone, Taako's rearranged the pillows again and pushed some of the covers down the bed to save them a potential mess. He has also. Charmed the sheets. He's a simple man, one that doesn't have the patience to wash anything after getting it all gross. If all it takes is one preemptive spell, of course he's gonna blow it on keeping the sheets clean!!_ _

__"We still good? Or, rather, you? Comfortable?" Words? They're hard. And so is Taako's twisting, malleable dick._ _

__If Kravitz wasn't sure before, seeing Taako all spread out and needy is a sack of bricks to the face, and the sack of bricks is singing in a fine soprano, _acknowledge your needs, you dumb stupid horny asshole_. That's Taako. It's his Prince, laying there and hoping to get fucked, by him, Kravitz, hello. With his wild twisting whatevers, slick and needy and hard, and Kravitz has restrained himself so long and so deeply that it's almost hard to admit that he wants this, that he wants to have a good time, and that he wants to have a good time with Taako, doing this, and that it's going to be nice, gods damn it all. _ _

__Kravitz sets the oils on the bedside table and clambers into the bed, a hungry look in his eyes of something wild, starved for a long time and about to be set free. The silver almost seems to flash with his intensity. It's so warm in here._ _

__"No, I, Taako, this is....it's _very_ good."_ _

__"Good," Taako says, _"Agreed."_ And he reaches up to Kravitz's neck, urging him down into a kiss. He needs more kisses so he can stop saying dumb things._ _

__Taako also _needs_ to know how Kravitz's cock feels in his hand. He reaches down drawing warm fingers down Kravitz's front again, but this time continuing when he hits hair. Even in the low light of their forgotten candles, Taako keeps getting distracted by how pretty Kravitz's eyes are. Silver. Rare, but so, so rare in someone with round ears... Taako'd made up the dragon story, but genuinely, he has no idea how Kravitz came to have such lovely eyes... and they're _hungry_ , for him. Just like he wants._ _

__Stroking Kravitz's cock experimentally, it's not quite as smooth as Taako'd expected. It's still good, though. Thick in his hand, something he could really have a good time trying to ride..._ _

__Kravitz kisses Taako back, kisses him unrestrained and wanting, teeth and tongue and tingling lips. It's messy. He feels messy. He kisses down Taako's neck, finding the soft, sweaty hollow, finding his scattered, rabbity pulse and sucks at his skin like it might get away if he lets it._ _

__"We-" He pulls back only a little at a time, breathless. He's getting harder in Taako's hand, and so easily. After all this time... "We said no teeth, but-?" He leaves the question to the air, his hands trailing, squeezing, appreciating, _fuck_ his skin is so nice, and for some reason, Kravitz is being allowed to touch it. He finds where Taako starts to get slick and he wonders if they'll even need the oils at all. They're a good precaution, as big as he is, and they're romantic, but just in winding Taako's tendrils around curious fingers, the wet heat is already radiating from him._ _

__The laugh Taako manages is somewhere between a yelp and a whimper, as Kravitz pulls away from sucking a bruise into his neck to ask about teeth. "No teeth rule was to stop me from getting all wound up, it was bullshit, the ship has sailed and we're _on_ it," Taako babbles, rocking his hips up against Kravitz's hand._ _

___"Please_ teeth, Krav," he reiterates, "E-ears were lie too, I like them, but, fuck, if you move your hand I'm gonna..." He doesn't even know. It's an empty threat, with his tendrils coiling eagerly against Kravitz's fingers._ _

__Kravitz strokes Taako's tendrils, still curious at the way they move and the way that slickness feels against his hand, but with permission, he's suddenly preoccupied. Taako's skin is so delicate, he doesn't want to hurt him, but. But._ _

__He sucks against Taako's shoulder, digging his teeth in possessively and fuck, fuck, he's already thrusting against Taako's hand. They're a mess. Desperate, lonely mess. It's funny how they fit each other._ _

__"Taako," he says, throaty and deep with arousal. "How do you want me?" It would be so easy to...but...Taako should decide._ _

__Taako struggles for a moment to articulate his desires, distracted by how _right_ it feels to be claimed by someone he trusts so entirely. _What the fuck is this elf nonsense??_ He loves it, it just takes a moment to remember that there's a world outside of Kravitz and his teeth and the cock in Taako's hand._ _

__"If it doesn't fit yet, just... fuck into these," the tendrils, "And... mn, it'd be easier to slide over the rest if I was on my knees..." _but he wants to see Kravitz._ He wants to show him how much he's enjoying this. "Maybe just fingers, if we can't get your cock in just yet. Get me ready."_ _

__"Mmm..." Kravitz's lips move back over Taako's chest, up his other side, appreciating his neck and his vulnerability. Taako is totally laid bare to him. No one else gets to have this experience. Kravitz shouldn't even have this experience, and what would normally make him uneasy adds a little thrill to all of this._ _

__"You could ride me. I'll bet you'd be good at that, you'd feel good..." He pulls a bit away to uncork one of the bottles of oil, one that smells nice, although he can't place his finger on it, and he liberally coats his cock with a brusque hand. Fingers. That's good, that's really good. His slick fingers find Taako again, pressing in to coat him in the oil from the inside out. Messy. He hopes they don't ruin the sheets._ _

__He's gentle, even though he wants to take Taako apart. He's going to take his time. He strokes up inside Taako, using his thumb to tease the tendrils. The way they move is delightful and strange._ _

__"Is that good? Do you like that?"_ _

__Taako makes a wordless noise that absolutely indicates _yes, I love that,_ keening and rocking his hips into Kravitz's fingers. Even _they're_ pretty thick, and his tendrils curl possessively around the thumb slipping through them._ _

__Taako realizes that he should say a word or two, and nods into Kravitz's ear, "You feel so good... can't wait to have your cock in me, Krav, _fuck..."_ Even just Kravitz murmuring suggestions and working him open is a _lot._ His pulse is racing just imagining how full he's gonna be._ _

__"Go on, then." Kravitz moves a little so that Taako can straddle him when he's ready, sitting up so they can still kiss, but even this is so good. Every noise Taako makes, Kravitz can feel it in his throat. He wants to make him beg. He wants Taako to sing his name._ _

__"You look excited. You're so warm, _Taako_." Using his name, his given name, with no titles at all, is still strange, but in this context, it's straight up sinful. "Taako, Taako. Let's, go on...."_ _

__Taako is so red, Kravitz calling him by his _name_ and urging him to go impale himself on the thick cock just there... _ _

__Taako pulls himself up and shuffles forward. He has to get almost to his _feet_ , what with needing to straddle Kravitz's thighs _and_ clear his dick. This is a logistical nightmare for someone panting impatiently and dripping with need. But._ _

__He lines himself up with the head of it, and grinds down against Kravitz's dick, arched and lips pursed and eyes closed. Taako rolls his hips, holding onto cock and Kravitz for stability, and it's _so big_... "Fuckkk," he groans, frustrated and horny to be _cored_ , and Taako damn near sobs when the head finally pushes in where he wants it. The tendrils curl around Kravitz's shaft and greedily tug Taako further down onto it as he gasps breathless._ _

__This thing is _not_ smooth like it looks-- there's _texture_ and it's gonna make him come screaming before he's even had a chance to get going. "Fuck, _fuck,_ Kravitz... you're perfect. M-maybe should've worked me open more, first, but." Taako grins messy, glancing down to see that he's taken half of this thing already, "I think I've got it." He rocks down another inch, and quakes as it drags against something sensitive._ _

__Taako is so warm, his hands feel so good, and then him- he- he's so _warm_ and there's so much of him and they're so close, so warm, so much, and the sensation is overwhelming, and Kravitz is overwhelmed, and he looks from where they're connected, tendrils wild and hungry, all the way up to Taako's face, beautiful and so _much_ , and he moans, the noise escaping him before he can even think to hold it back. Taako feels good so good so good, so warm, so good... _ _

__Kravitz’s cock is nothing like it looks. That large but unassuming cock feels entirely different than it seems, something almost like ridges rubbing starbursts of friction into Taako in an entirely unprecedented way. But it's just the dick Kravitz has always had, and he makes good use of it, rocking his hips slowly against Taako's, murmurs of reassurance drooling out of him._ _

__"You're good, Taako, so good, you have it, you're amazing, feel so good..." His breath is shaky as he steadies Taako with his large hands, so warm, now, too warm, but he'll forgive it for _this_. "If you, if you need to slow down, or- or- or stop- just say the word," he manages to articulate, although they've already left the station and might have a challenge stopping. Kravitz would do it for him in a heartbeat, though._ _

__Taako nods along as Kravitz speaks, grateful for the hands holding him a little steadier. Taako feels like he's rock climbing without gear, and, like, he's _winning_ , but it's a lot._ _

__But he's stubborn, and he wants this more than anything right now. He rocks down, and down, moan-huffing as he closes in on his prize: bottoming out. Taako stops and pants, once he's managed it, wondering if he'll ever move again now that he's here._ _

__"Wh-what's up with... the..." Taako doesn't know how to describe that texture that is systematically taking him apart. He gestures vaguely and then says, "I dunno if I... can... legs. Gimme a minute — o-or maybe you can help?" Taako puts his hands on Kravitz's, where they could so easily pick him up and tug him back down..._ _

__Kravitz doesn't know how to answer Taako's abandoned question, but he does know what Taako is looking for and that, he can help him with. He shifts up a little, giving them a better angle to work with, using his already good grip on Taako to help him thrust up and down. Taako’s legs look like they're going to give out and it's a beautiful sight to behold, him falling apart like this. Taako's never been one for exercise or labor and Kravitz almost makes himself laugh at the image of Taako stopping halfway up a flight of stairs and demanding to be carried._ _

__This isn't where he thought he'd end up tonight, but he sure isn't complaining._ _

__"Is that good? Taako, you feel...incredible." There's so much to take in, too. He fingers the tendrils, loving the slick, almost affectionate way they chase sensation. How good it would feel to get that in his mouth....another time, perhaps._ _

__"S-s-so good," Taako purrs, tossing his head back as Kravitz helps him fuck himself. Nobody else he's been with has ever felt like this — with other elves, there's a lot of tangling tendrils and mutual biting. His legs shake as he works it, pausing to roll his hips until his toes curl._ _

__"T-tell me more? I'm... incredible...??" He's flushed anyway, but compliments make him all fluttery inside. Taako thinks he'd love some more, please._ _

__"Incredible..." Kravitz moans and rocks his hips to meet Taako, trying to match his rhythm and ending up a little haphazard. "You're- Taako, you're- you vex me, you're selfish and spoiled but you're so clever and creative and you're- _shit_ , you're not shit, I, you're brilliant and dangerous but you- you play dumb and it drives me insane-" Maybe these aren't what Taako asked for, but it's earnest and it's all spilling out. "You're so powerful, Taako, you're, you could be amazing if you'd _try_! I want to see you win!"_ _

__Taako’s ears keep flicking forward and back, confused and interested and annoyed by turns. _If Kravitz wasn't becoming a rodeo bronco that Taako needed to work to stay mounted on..._ well. He wouldn't get up and leave but he'd probably manage to say _what the fuck?__ _

__Instead, Taako only has enough brain cells for a squawked, _"W-what???"_ He thought Kravitz was going to tell him he was pretty and fucked good, not that he was annoying and spoiled, but also smart... _what the fuck...__ _

__Taako keeps fucking himself downward, though. He's getting too close, finally arching into an angle that _really_ works._ _

__It takes a minute for Kravitz to realize he's put his foot in his mouth, and even then he's always been better at getting them in there than removing them. Usually he'd keep his mouth shut, but Taako really brings the stupid out in him. Taako...brings out a lot in him._ _

__"You're beautiful," he tries, which is true, but he's done it now. "You're so good at this." And that's true too, too true. Kravitz is close and struggling to resist, and the break in self awareness didn't help. He's panting, barely keeping the lid on several less flattering noises. "You feel so good, Taako, I mean it..."_ _

__This is why it's better for him to be alone._ _

__The words aren't inspiring, really. They're what Taako'd wanted, but not especially zesty._ _

__Ultimately, it doesn't matter: Taako still comes when Kravitz makes a stupid, horny noise, shaking and mumbling nonsense that is trying hard to be elvish and failing. _He wants teeth on his neck,_ but he's not going to get that, up so high._ _

__

__When Taako goes, Kravitz isn't far behind. That squeeze of his thighs, that desperate, unintelligible sound, and Kravitz is gone. It's been so long, _so_ long, and all of this--it's too much. He slumps back, letting a great, unknowable sea wash over him. Taako, he thinks. _ _

__"Taako," it comes out, hoarse and desperate and apologetic and affectionate and relieved, all of the energy draining out of his bones now that the lightning show is over. Dazedly, he tries to help Taako off of him, because he wants nothing more than to kiss him, and also because he feels bad filling him up like that. What a mess. It tingles, but that's probably the rawness from the friction and nothing else of note._ _

__"Taako..." Kravitz pulls him close, an invitation instead of a demand. He hopes....he doesn't dare to hope. But._ _

__Taako's annoyed, but in the way a cat is annoyed and still purring when pet. Taako lets Kravitz help him dismount, making a noise of surprise at the _volume_ of come that drips down his thighs. Kravitz is so weird, he's lucky he's hot as hell._ _

__And Taako does kiss him, tail flicking in residual agitation behind him. He's a ragdoll otherwise, curling into Kravitz's arms._ _

__Kravitz wraps Taako in his arms, kissing him softly, sweetly. Apologetically. It feels good to be this close, skin to skin, so, so, so, so warm. As little as he's cuddled before, he's definitely never cuddled after sex, and he's starting to see the appeal. He wants to steal Taako away and keep him forever, make him his and keep him close. He'll settle for this, especially after he pissed him off._ _

__He feels so bad. It's a deep ache, unsettling the rest of the heady, comforting, floaty feelings he's getting, especially holding Taako like this. He didn't mean to sound like an asshole. It was true, though, those were his true feelings, which is actually worse. It was close to being some kind of terrible, embarrassing confession. He'll have to prepare in advance next time._ _

__If there is a next time._ _

__He kisses Taako's neck softly where he bit it earlier and wills himself to stop thinking._ _

__Taako sighs, reaching up to pet Kravitz's cheek, murmuring, "I'm. You're fine. We'll work on your sexy talk later." He's really too floppy-soft-sleepy-warm to be mad about anything. "If you wanna, mm... more teeth. If you wanna do something nice for lil ol' jelly legs Taako, fucked too good for his own good..."_ _

__Kravitz makes a soft pleasant noise when Taako pats his cheek. It's a relief. It's such a relief. He closes his eyes and buries his face in Taako's neck. He even smells so good. Like Taako, expensive, clean, well-kept Taako, but also like Them. It gives Kravitz a secret little thrill. Them. Us. He's never really been part of a unit before, unless you count the army. Which was a very different sort of thing than this, he supposes._ _

__More teeth. Now? Kravitz would have thought it was just a foreplay thing, but for some reason, it doesn't sound bad at all. He would love to mark Taako up and make him _his_ , his his his. He presses his teeth up one side and down the other, lazy and possessive and warm, so warm, sleepy, and..........happy._ _

__Taako makes a few happy little trilling noises as Kravitz does the performative little bites. _Yes..._ he wants to be had... at least a little bit. He also very much wants to _have_ , but there's time for that. For being bossy and leaving marks and curling his tail possessively around Kravitz._ _

__He conks out, feeling very satisfied. Taako always sleeps better with Kravitz nearby, and he can't be much nearer than this. He'd gone into this brave thing wanting kisses and to be held, and got fucked on top of the rest. Total victory, plus or minus a few weird word choices._ _

__Kravitz sleeps soundly, arms tightly around Taako, his Taako, but he has one of the strangest dreams he's ever had._ _

__He's late for Taako's wedding, but he can't find Taako anywhere. He looks all over the castle, asks the servants, but there's no sign of him. Everywhere he goes feels like it's in slow motion. Taako's wedding. What is this going to mean for him, for Kravitz? He finally gives up and goes to the main hall to find--_ _

__The music starts playing when he enters. And Taako is at the altar, so relieved to see him, done up like a fantasy in royal elf regalia and. Kravitz too is dressed in the most expensive thing he's touched in his life, so fancy it shifts when he looks at it to be something else, something better, and he starts walking towards Taako and--_ _

__Edward and Lydia stand up. Their outfits are outlandish, more expensive than Taako's and Kravitz's, and both of them are wearing enormous crowns. They laugh at him, and despite the comedy of their inflated drama he feels a cold chill sink into his soul._ _

__"We can't wait any longer, we object!"  
"Yes, yes, Taako, we cannot _believe_ you're doing this!"   
"You know he's not even a lord?"   
The crowd gasps.   
"A Lord?? He's hardly a person! I can't believe we let him step foot into _our_ castle!"   
"You know he slept in compost piles to keep warm as a child?"   
"Homeless shit-stinking waif!"   
"How did he get into the army?"   
"Some credentials!"   
"You know he thinks you're spoiled, Taako? Annoying? Childish?"   
"Infuriating? Selfish? Stupid?" _ _

__Kravitz can't open his mouth to refute them. His head hurts. His eyes burn. Everyone, everyone in the country seems to be staring at him. Taako's hurt stare is the worst of all._ _

__He wakes up, breathing heavily, and it takes him a long time to fall back asleep._ _

__Taako mostly dreams of getting railed._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for alll of the comments! We read and reread every single one, and they always make our days! We have a lot of fun with the really detailed ones!


	8. Refreshment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Taako and Kravitz talk, enjoy breakfast, and make some aspirational plans. They have slightly different opinions about what happened in chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments!!!

When Taako wakes in the morning, it's to a serving person calling through the door to see if they want breakfast brought up to the room. Taako sits up and rubs at his face, calling back, "Yes please, a spread!"

And then he flops back down across Kravitz, who is _naked._ That's _right_ , they did that. He refrains from immediately smooching Kravitz, doesn't wanna spook his new boy. _His_ Kravitz.

The noise wakes Kravitz up from a much less eventful dream and...........his bones weigh a million pounds. He's so warm he could sleep another thousand years with ease. 

"Morning," he manages, not used to being so sluggish. A glance at the sun peeking through the window tells him he usually would have been up ages ago. Out of impulse, he reaches out and strokes Taako's wayward hair, so soft and beautiful. Taako.......... 

Taako, who he...................

Taako leans into the touch, cracking his eyes open to catch Kravitz's gaze. "Hi. Remember last night?"

Considering his neck is all marked up, he definitely looks debauched. Even ignoring the gross dried cum on his thighs, Taako looks like he's been thoroughly fucked. His whole manner is loose, ears relaxed and tail still.

Fuck, Kravitz can barely look at Taako. The teeth marks, the pleased look in his eye, the satisfied and slightly sore posture. He needs a bath, and he's beautiful. 

"...How could I forget?" It rushes back with enough strength to break his nose. He fucked the Prince.

Taako watches Kravitz's face shift as the man clearly tries to regret it. _Unacceptable._

Taako tilts his head, "Hey. _Hey,_ don't not-look at me like I'm a mistake." He will be _so_ annoyed if Kravitz is weird forever, now, instead of being chill and eating him out sometimes.

"You aren't a mistake, Taako." Kravitz can't articulate what it is he is feeling, bit he doesn't want Taako to hurt because of his dumb mixed emotions. Even saying it out loud is reaffirming. He feels sort of like he's the mistake that happened to Taako, but Taako chose to instigate this, right? 

"It's hard to look at you because it makes- I just," and remembering the real mistake from last night, just kisses him.

Taako kisses him back, confused but too horny for kisses to even _consider_ dodging Kravitz's lips. He rests his forehead against Kravitz's, "Full sentence, please? I like looking at you, what's the issue with you looking at me?"

Taako feels a little better after the affirmation, but he's not gonna let Kravitz get weird about it if he can keep from it.

Ah, damn, Taako isn't going to let him go. Kravitz deserves this. 

"You're beautiful, Taako, and it seems almost...........sinful to have done....something like this to a prince. To my Prince." He can imagine the torches and pitchforks now. Local nobody debauches prince, fools gentry, news at eleven. 

That, and it's weird he's still here, that either of them are still here, let alone cuddling like they share a bloodstream. Kravitz likes it so much it makes him nervous.

 _Aww, he's so dumb_ , Taako thinks. He kisses Kravitz again, and then kisses his cheek, "Hey. I asked for it. I _loved_ it. And if _I_ don't feel bad for fucking you, you don't need to feel bad for fucking me, Kravitz."

And then, because he's an asshole, Taako snorts, "I forbid you to feel _sinful_ for having a good time with a boy who likes you."

"Ah, damn, I guess if it's an order..." Kravitz cracks a little smile. At least Taako is sort of on the same page, although it's doubtful he really understands. But if Taako isn't worried, Kravitz can't keep pushing the issue. Taako likes him. 

"You'll probably want to get a bath first, and then I can take one. What-" Kravitz yawns, interrupting himself. "What do we have to attend today?"

"Nothing official today. We have rehearsal for the coronation tomorrow, but... today we can do whatever we like. Enjoy the scenery and whatnot."

"That's a relief. It would be nice to take it slow. I've always wanted to take one of those long baths you enjoy so much."

Taako attempts to get up. Taako almost falls over on his unsteady legs, catching himself on the bed sheepishly. "Whoops. Clumsy..."

Kravitz is there in an instant, his Taako-sense activated. 

"Careful there." His hand is on Taako's back like it belongs there. "You need help? Your legs must be......exhausted." Kravitz avoids snorting. Maybe if Taako exercised more...

"Your monster dick turned them to jelly, yes," Taako huffs, using Kravitz as a crutch to keep himself upright. "I enjoyed that, but, uh..." _Whoops!_

Taako wonders if he could cajole Kravitz into sharing the bath. "I'm sure I'll get used to it, is the thing. Like, I'm _sure."_

"It's not that big." Kravitz watches Taako struggle for a minute, then just picks him up. Bridal style, although it feels more like lifting a wet cat. "What, you mean you want to practice?" 

Taako makes a noise of indignance, and then immediately settles in to purr against Kravitz's chest. "Mmhm. I've gotta practice taking it. Make _get dicked down_ part of the routine." Taako's joking. (Barely.)

Kravitz carries Taako to the bathroom, kicking the water on. Blasted luxury tub takes so long to fill. At the very least they have the skilled arcana to do it. A lot of other places would have the water carried in by hand.

"You gonna get in with me? There's room. Unrelated to the other conversation, probably."

"I don't know if it's big enough for that. Besides, I thought you wanted to get clean." But it's not a _no fuck you_ , just a Kravitz-brand practicality assessment. He's feeling.....a lot calmer. Maybe Taako is rubbing off on him. Kravitz sets Taako down, but not before silently appreciating how nice it feels to hold him.

"What, you think I was proposing something less-than-clean?" Taako asks, innocent in every way. He flutters his eyelashes from his perch on the edge of the tub. "Suit yourself, I suppose... if you go second, you'll have to wait so much longer... for fresh water, and for me..." His tail dips down into the water, drawing a flowing circle just under the surface.

"You're full of it and I still have to do my exercises. Go ahead and freshen up, we have plenty of time to get _frisky_ all day." Kravitz does allow Taako a kiss, however, because he's starting to really like it. It would be really nice if he could have a boyfriend like Taako to do that sort of thing with all the time. 

"I'll bring your food in when it arrives, though."

 _Frisky._ Taako’s tail flicks water at Kravitz as he grins. "Okay. Have fun getting swole, ba— _Krav."_ Are they at pet names yet? Are they at anything yet??

Kravitz is at kissing him unprompted, anyway, which. Yeah. It's good. "It's not just my food. Come in and eat with me when it comes?"

 _Ba...?_ Kravitz puzzles. What was Taako going to say? He isn't usually the type to interrupt himself, even getting irritated when Kravitz does. At least he looks pleased with himself, so Kravitz isn't particularly concerned. 

"If you insist. I wouldn't want you to get it soggy, though. Do you need anything else?" Kravitz rubs at his neck.

Shaking his head, Taako says, "No, I'm good," and waves him off. Taako turns and settles down into the half-full bath. It feels _good_ , and he needs it.

Once the door is closed, and he's alone, he reaches down to, uh, investigate his bits. A tiny bit sore, _definitely_ sensitive, overall okay. Probably down to clown later if they're gentle about it, even though Taako kinda wants to be pushed into a wall.

It's funny... despite the rough introduction, everywhere that should be rubbed completely raw is feeling a lot better than it should be. In fact, especially as he washes, it feels like it would be even easier the next time, and a next time sounds _very nice_. Perhaps something about it...well. Taako wouldn’t want to make any assumptions.

The soaps and perfumes here are incredible, of course, leaving his hair and skin silky and soft. Taako lets himself soak even once he's all cleaned up.

Kravitz, completely unaware, is busy doing his exercise routine, which is only interrupted by the kitchen staff who brings in several covered trays. Kravitz, sweaty and sticky and only wearing the nearest pants he could locate in short notice, answers the door to retrieve them and leaves a blushing staff member in quite a state. 

Well, it's not as if rumors about their fucking will ruin rumors of their fucking, although Kravitz isn't thrilled about there being _details_ spread about. He would have liked to keep that under wraps. His damn fault for being careless. 

He knocks on the bathroom door and brings the food in, still in his backwards traveling pants.

The laces are... on Kravitz's butt. And not tied, either. Taako snickers and sits up, resting his chin on his crossed arms. "You're cute. Did you answer the door like that, Krav?"

Taako wiggles his fingers and makes the nearest slice of fruit glide through the air and into his mouth. It's a shame this ultra-nice land is going to creeps.

"Like what?" Kravitz looks down and his ears go hot. It was bad enough to answer in just pants, but. Oh, this is just embarrassing. It almost distracts him from his duty, but that's unacceptable. 

"Stop that, I'm not done checking it all." He did check the fruit for abrasions and odors and arcana and taste, but Kravitz isn't about to let shit fall apart _here_. 

He sets down the tray on the counter and just removes the offending pants. Taako won't be scandalized by his nudity. Actually, Taako is probably more offended that he's being told to be patient. Kravitz smiles a little as he carefully checks the eggs and pork belly and beautiful pastries.

Taako does, at least, look appropriately apologetic as he spits the melon slice out into his hand. "I'm used to you doing all of that before I even see the food, my bad."

That said, he pulls himself out of the water, dripping and towel-less, to come nibble at the things Kravitz _is_ done checking. He looks extra small, with his thick hair all wet and his instincts telling him to crouch on the floor.

Just like that, Kravitz feels terrible. He's got one job, just one, and here he is fucking it up with distractions. 

"You're fine, I did check the fruit. And I'm done now, you go ahead, it's alright." 

Now he _really_ looks like a wet cat. Kravitz hands him one of the plush towels apologetically. He leans against the counter and just looks at Taako. He's so....vulnerable.

Taako wraps the towel around himself and grazes, aware of Kravitz's gaze. He eats all but one slice of the prosciutto, nibbles on the cucumber slices, and absolutely goes to town on the eggs.

Taako isn't sure how much _exercise_ is in his immediate future, but he's probably got to eat well. Kravitz never looks very happy with him when he turns away food. But then, that mostly only happens when they're serving him one of _his_ recipes and it actually looks _good_. It's easier to get if the presentation is bad, honestly.

Kravitz doesn't really eat until Taako looks more confident, but he snags the last bit of prosciutto. It's interesting to watch him eat. He varies, sometimes. He's got a taste for junk, and sometimes his mood totally ruins his appetite. It's good to see him fill himself. He's such a tiny slip of a thing. Kravitz thinks about how easy it was to pick him up earlier. 

"How was your bath? Do your legs feel better?"

"I mean. Yeah, kinda. Hot water helped, for sure. They know what they're about, here."

Once he's eaten his fill, Taako stands and starts the long and careful process of drying and brushing out his hair. Maybe they don't have anywhere to be, today, but he'll still have to look nice if they wander the gardens or borrow horses to go riding.

Taako doesn't mention it, but he intentionally leaves Kravitz's favorite foods mostly intact in the spread.

Kravitz smiles a little when he sees the foods Taako has left. It's a small-big thing for him. For them. Taako notices things. Sometimes he even cares. 

Kravitz finishes the food and takes the tray out and returns to put some fresh hot water in the tub, seeing as they still can. The luxuries here are immeasurable. He watches Taako for a while, a little impressed. The things he goes through for beauty. 

"Do you need anything else before I bathe?" His tone is light, his mood abated. Taako is fine. He's safe.

Taako tilts his head thoughtfully as he twists curls into the last few inches of his hair. "No. No, I'm okay, I think. Do you care if I stay in here with you?"

He's still naked, only a towel wrapped around his waist, slung low enough for his tail to curl out the top of it. _Time to be frisky later, sure._ But that doesn't mean Taako won't enjoy Wet, Naked Kravitz.

"I don't mind," Kravitz says after a moment, although he doesn't really get _why_ Taako wants to hang around. But he's sweaty and his bones are tired and he gets into the tub anyway. It's weird, it's not something he would have thought of as intimate, and yet it feels so strange to have Taako watch him as he sinks into the warm water and his eyes flutter closed. 

Warmth tends to make him sleepy, make him calm and comfortable. Warmth is a hard thing to come by if you aren't as rich as the gods, and here, there's an abundance of it. Taako is always so warm. Kravitz sinks down low and tries to banish all of the wild thoughts he's been having and just enjoy the sensation.

Once Taako's got his hair all done up pretty, he goes to sit beside the tub, quiet. Kravitz has the prettiest lips. The kind of thick lashes a lot of people spend a ton of gold trying to replicate. Obviously, a good body. Duh.

He's softer though, in the warm quiet of the bath. Taako decides that one day he'll have to try and be awake while Kravitz sleeps. The antithesis of how this arrangement is meant to work.

"Besides reading, which we can do... what should we do, do you think?"

"Mmmm......" Kravitz is almost ready to fall asleep when Taako reminds him of his presence. "Going to the gardens sounded nice. I'm fond of flowers." 

He's not sure if this is going to be a whole conversation or not. He wanted to soak and boil his troubled thoughts away, but if Taako needs attention, he needs attention. Kravitz opens his eyes and looks at him, admires his soft, freshly clean hair. There's so much of it.

Taako’s ears flick lazily, "Maybe I can find you something a little less stuffy to wear, then. I mean, fashion is important, but if we're gonna sit on benches and neck a little... gotta be comfy."

He pulls the towel up around his shoulders and rests his chin on the edge of the tub, closing his eyes. If he puts Kravitz in that nice button-down and the light-weave trousers... maybe he could do those high shorts and his favorite wide-brimmed hat... He gets a little lost thinking about shoes that won't mind seeing a little grass.

"I'll take comfortable,” Kravitz replies, thoughtful. “Anything with fewer fasteners or more breathing room would be pleasant."

Kravitz can't resist. Somehow less than a day of being with Taako has ruined his long-fought composure. He reaches over and pets Taako's hair, running his hand through. He doesn't know how he feels about "necking" where they could be seen, now that there's a real element to this. It's still just a performance-with-benefits, but Kravitz can't imagine ever being so public with a real boyfriend. It would be best to cherish him in private. Maybe a private garden, but that's the limit of it.

Taako keeps his eyes closed, purring quietly as Kravitz touches his hair. Internally, he's narrowed his shoes down to a handful of sandals, and selected a fun combo of earring sets and hair accoutrements.

"As if your usual armor isn't fussy," he murmurs. Taako opens one eye, "A word to the wise, really do stay clear of my ears when we aren't aiming for _frisky._ They're. Sensitive."

Kravitz smiles when Taako purrs, a sound he's quickly getting used to, but he pulls back like he's been burned when Taako warns him. 

"Sorry, I'll be careful.......That must be inconvenient. " And then a beat. "Hey now! Armor is different! It has a _purpose_. All of the attachments and bindings are for protection. Extra layers mean fewer arrows can pierce your organs. These fiddly outfits with buttons that don't connect to anything--that's unnecessary!"

"Mmhmmmm..." Taako snorts. Silly boy would rather wear heavy metal and leather than silk and wool with buttons.

His ears flick lightly, "Also, I didn't ask you to stop. I just didn't want you confused if my pupils went all wide after a nice ear touch. It's. I'm telling you because you proooobably won't abuse this information."

"Probably." Kravitz still keeps his hands to himself, for now. Besides, the water is so much warmer than the air. "You know, this bath is a lot bigger than I thought it was. Royals get all the nice things." He can imagine, a real, delicious fantasy, having a bathtub in his cottage. He'd have to bring the water in himself, and he isn't trained in magic to heat it, but it would be so nice to take with wine and cheeses... 

"I tend not to abuse most things. But that's...useful information to have."

Taako nods and finally pulls himself up, stretching. After a minute, he goes to hang up his towel and says, "Maybe next time we can share a bath, after all."

And then, Taako leans against the counter for a minute, just watching Kravitz. He pinches has arm, and then moves toward the door, "I'll set out clothes and start getting dressed. Have fun, bath boy."

Bath boy. Taako has such an odd, endearing manner of speaking. Kravitz wonders how that came to be, if it's a royal thing or a family thing.... Maybe it's just Taako. He's unique. 

"I will. I won't be too much longer, though. See you in a bit." Hopefully after making a stink about it, this particular outfit will be simple, but Kravitz can't help but feel pessimistic. Royals don't do simple, and Kravitz is starting to think Taako just likes seeing him all dolled up in complicated, useless fashions.

Taako _adores_ seeing Kravitz in the highest highs of human fashion. He doesn't think he could get the man into high elven stuff, though, if he hates complicated.

He busies himself setting out Kravitz's clothes first (where the most complicated bit is a vest over a button-down shirt). And then he dives into his portable closet to do some extreme experimenting.

Okay, so Kravitz takes his sweet time in the bath. It's just so nice he has to savor it, something he's doubtful to find again once they leave here. But eventually he gets pruney and decides to wash up, dry off, and leave the bathroom in just a towel, which is somehow more inviting than if he had left naked. 

He walks out to see what crimes Taako has wrought, humming quietly to himself. Maybe it'll be a good day.

Taako's about half-dressed when he hears Kravitz humming, and he crawls out of the closet in his hat and shorts and boots with a handful of blouses in hand. It's all he can do, on his knees, to not shuffle over and offer Kravitz his mouth immediately. _Being allowed some dick has gone to his head in record time._

"So I mostly went with black, even though it's sunny and you'll be warm. There's some white and grey along the same lines, though, if you wanna mix it up." Taako's finding it difficult to make himself stand up properly, but does his best not to stare at the edge of Kravitz's towel.

"Hm? Oh, um. Thank you." So early and Taako already looks a little wild. _He looks good on his knees._

...Maybe it's contagious. 

"I don't mind being a little warm. As long as it's not as bad as that other outfit." Kravitz drops the towel to put on some smallclothes, suddenly thankful Taako had been so insistent they pack so many, and glances over again, eyes pulled straight to that stare.

"I, ah, I like your hat."

"Thanks. It's. Gonna save me from sunburns, probably." The brim is very wide. Taako looks like a witch-themed stripper halfway through their act, only on accident. The only saving grace is that these very short shorts are embroidered in gold and silver lace. As booty shorts go, they are several cuts above.

His tail flicks indecisively, but ultimately Taako does rise up and lay out his shirts on the bed to try and pick one.

"Oh, these are actually pretty nice..." Kravitz still can't get used to the lightness, the total and complete lack of protection that _fashion_ offers, but at the very least the outfit that Taako picked him is several degrees more comfortable than anything he's worn yet. And he likes the vest, it's like one thin layer more of security that also looks...sort of nice on him. 

"I like the one with the gold on the cuffs, Taako." And those shorts. With that tail flicking this way and that, it's easy to catch a glimpse of plenty of Taako. He's so fancy, but also just....so Taako.

Taako picks up the one Kravitz has singled out, holding it up. It's got long enough sleeves to save his arms, even if the hat doesn't. Gauzy, white material with shiny gold cuffs. It'll work, of course, because Taako had already picked it out as a possibility. But!! This does save him having to think.

"Sounds good," Taako says, taking off his hat so he can slip the shirt over his head. His ears get stuck, but that happens with... many... many clothing items. Taako wiggles until his ears can slip free, and then starts fiddling with getting the shirt sitting right. _Fashion._

"That vest really suits you - maybe I'll send for a few more..."

"What, you think so?" Kravitz tugs at it, trying to tell. But he doesn't know much about that sort of thing, and Taako's a little biased. "I don't know if it's worth having people bother." 

Although.

"Taako, what if...This capital has a market, right?"

"Y...es. I haven't been there, but this is a big enough city..." He rearranges his hat and starts latching earrings onto his ears, necklaces onto his neck. "Do _you_ want to go... shopping???" If Taako sounds incredulous, it's because he is.

"No, but I thought you might appreciate the opportunity." Kravitz smiles a little. "We don't have to, by any means, but I thought you might like to." 

Okay, he gets Taako's incredulity. Markets are a mess of people, and they would have to go subtly, but for some reason it just sounds like something that would delight Taako, and Kravitz likes that idea. But it's not something he'll fight for. 

"Does that...interest you?"

The thing is, _it does..._ "Yeah. No, _yeah_ , I'd... love that."

He studies Kravitz's face, "But that's a lot of work. At _home_ it's a lot... here... are you sure?" Taako hops up onto the edge of the bed, and smiles, "Because I'd like that."

"We'll need to go at a less busy time, and you would have to be careful. We'd need to disguise, well, you would need to disguise yourself. And you'd have to stay close to me. I'm not saying we wouldn't have to be _even more cautious than last time,_ but I'm sure....they have things we wouldn't at home, and I know you enjoy shopping." 

It's a roundabout way to talk about it, and he's almost starting to regret the idea, but Taako would be so happy. And it would give them something to do.

"Aww, last time was... mm," it had been fun, for Taako, for a moment. But looking back on it, it definitely hadn't been mutually fun for them to get separated in a crowded market... and not _nice_ of him to take advantage of a moment alone and wander off on purpose. Whoops!!

Taako grins, "I can disguise myself. With magic, even. Maybe after lunch? Gardens, food, change clothes, shop? Or straight to shopping?" He's all perked up and at attention, "I'll stay close, at any rate. Don't you even worry about it."

"No, after lunch will probably be better. There will be fewer people in the market while it's hot, and I'd like to visit the gardens now for the same reason."

Kravitz sighs. He sees that look on Taako's face. He knows he knows.

"Don't make me regret this, Taako. Promise me you'll be safe."

"I will!! Do I look like I'm gonna do anything bad?" He does. He looks like the walking embodiment of beautiful, terrible decisions. Taako puts on his best innocent face, because for real? He's gonna be good. This face does not do much to make him actually look genuine, though, because it doesn't get a lot of play.

He holds out his arms, daring Kravitz to hug him. "If anything goes wrong, which it won't, you can lock me up forever for my own good. Probably."

"You always look like you're going to do something bad. And no, nothing had better happen. I want it to be so uneventful you don't even have any stories to tell about it. You say that like there will be anything to lock up, but if something happened, it could be... terrible. Don't tempt fate for some nice...pants, Taako." 

It takes Kravitz an achingly long time to figure out what the open arms are for, and longer to commit to it, but he............... Yes, he submits to those big eyes and hugs Taako, entirely for Taako's sake. It's awkward. He feels awkward. But it's even nicer the more they do it. It's weirdly supportive. Okay, maybe Taako will get a small pass on the lecture circuit this time.

Taako does not feel awkward at all being hugged by Kravitz, in particular. This is a good boy who deserves hugs, and, actually, that's both of them. They both deserve many hugs. It's just _convenient_ to provide them to one another, is the thing.

Taako mushes his fresh-cleaned face into Kravitz's chest, squeezing him with his scrawny arms, "I won't do anything!! I'm an innocent angel, divine by rights and so on. Besides, I'm not gonna look like me, nobody'll suspect a thing." Taako's still mulling over what kind of disguise he's gonna go for. Maybe a Tabaxi, so if he purrs and stuff, it's all fine... Though fake fur is going to make trying on clothes confusing... He could be the smallest orc in the world...

"Innocent angel my behind," Kravitz mutters, although he's still a little charmed. By his enthusiasm, by his embrace...It's things like this that made Kravitz lose his mind enough to suggest the idea.


	9. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something very important is brought up while the boys enjoy the lush gardens. It's...not a date. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments! They really keep us going!!!! We love how invested some of you are! Just you wait!

"Gardens first," Kravitz reminds, determined to get in something that he wants before all hell breaks loose. He may have suggested it, but the markets are going to use up a lot of his energy. It's weird, advocating for himself like this, but Kravitz figures he's earned it.

"Mmhm. Gardens first," Taako agrees, hopping down and trotting across the room to the door impatiently. Once Kravitz's various routines are done, he shamelessly holds out his hand, expectant. Maybe he's being a little pathetic, demanding physical attention all the time, but now that he's had some? He's addicted to the feeling of Kravitz's skin on his. It's all he needs, he thinks.

"If I'd thought to bring a sketchbook, we could've taken turns doodling flowers, huh?" Taako's not an especially skilled draftsman, but when they've taken away his biggest hobby, he still needs things to do with his hands. "We'll just have to use our eyes to remember."

Kravitz takes the hand, getting slowly, delicately better at this intimacy stuff every time. He's still warm from the bath, still pleasantly drowsy, and the little bit of connection is...really nice. He lets Taako lead and just looks around, always on guard, of course, but also taking time to admire the architecture and the decorations. The castle is on high alert with all the guests and it's noticeable--no cobwebs, no chilly floors, no squeaky doors. They're working hard to please their guests. 

"That's a shame. I guess we can take one if we go another time. Or we could press flowers, although I don't know if Lucretia would want either her flowers or books adulterated like that. Anyway, it'll still be nice just to enjoy what's there." 

His thumb rubs against Taako's hand, comforting just a little as his fingers twitch.

"Maybe," Taako hums, "We can buy-slash-steal a thick book in the market. Though I don't know what I need with pressed flowers, really." Sometimes there don't need to be reasons, though.

Kravitz's thumb brushing against Taako’s hand is like a balm, soothing and, he thinks, just what he needs. He's still not sold on Kravitz really meaning this, or liking him, or any of it, but... little gestures go a long way toward making it feel real. Like maybe one day it might not be for show.

"We are not stealing anything! You have more than enough gold!" Kravitz huffs, gesturing pointedly without dropping Taako's hand. "And pressed flowers don't have a _point_ , they're for memories. Treasures." Maybe the market isn't a good idea.

But Taako probably needs memories of pleasant things more than he does more stuff.

Taako doesn't respond to that, a little cowed by Kravitz actually reacting. _That probably just means he's getting more comfortable saying no._ Taako's not sure that's going to go well, actually. He's not a good person, Kravitz being allowed to refuse him things will just lead to him realizing that.

So... he'll just have to work extra hard to make himself _appear_ better. Taako can make himself worthy of loving-for-real, he thinks. He brings Kravitz's hand up and quietly kisses the back of it. _Treasures._ Right.

Kravitz blinks at Taako as he goes quiet and kisses his hand. He almost wonders if he upset Taako, but of all things for a Prince to do, stealing...........is not a good look. Is he trying to make up for upsetting Kravitz? Because his ears are getting hot and it might be working. 

"Anyway," he clears his throat. "There are lots of other things we can do."

"Lots of things," Taako agrees, pausing in front of the door he's certain will lead to the gardens.

There's a guard posted here, and she moves to open the doors for them. "Your Highness, your Lordship," she says, and Taako offers her a little smile in thanks.

The gardens _are_ beautiful. Enclosed, with a ceiling of colorful glass, and warm. "Gosh," Taako murmurs, "It really is bullshit that Lucretia's hard work is all... getting passed off." When he'd visited this castle as a child, summers under the wings of various lords and ladies and princes and princesses to keep them both Courtly and Worldly... it hadn't been like this, had it? Some of these flowers and plants looked _tropical._ Like illustrations he might have seen in a book, but never with his own eyes.

Kravitz does a soft little emotional gasp he's entirely unaware of. The garden is...splendid. It's gorgeous. 90% of it he's seeing for the first time, especially in person, and he's overtaken with feelings about it. Not remembering to drop Taako's hand, he drags him to and fro, looking at big lovely plants with wonderful blossoms and inhaling indescribable scents. 

"Oh, Taako, it's wonderful," he says, all in one breath, for once so completely unaware of himself.

Taako'd be scared if he wasn't so charmed, honestly. Who knew pretty plants were all it took to distract his most attentive guard? At least Kravitz was keeping him close at (literal) hand.

"I want something like this back home," Taako says, wondering how long it took to build. He's an elf, though, he's got _time._ "Looook at this cool black one? Have you ever seen something so shimmery?"

"That's incredible..." Kravitz realizes, slowly, that he ought not yank Taako around like an excited child, but he still wants to see it all and fulfill his duties. He puts an arm around Taako's waist instead, something that'll force them to walk around slowly. Embarrassing. 

Oh, but he can't help it. He wants to have a nice time for once in his life. "Yours would need different plants, or a lot of magic to hold them. The weather is so different at home. But it would be lovely." 

He thinks for a moment, about the glorious spread of beauties and the twins that'll soon inherit them. What a shame. 

"These luxuries will be wasted...All I hope is that they leave them here undisturbed."

"I've heard whisperings of a _Wonder-land,_ so I find it difficult to imagine it all being left like this," Taako says, a little sad. "This place is chock-a-block _full_ of magic to keep it like this, though... I bet I could do it."

And if he couldn't, he'll have Lup and Lucretia willing to help, he's sure. At minimum.

"Well, maybe if they aren't using it…” Kravitz thinks out loud, “We could.......transplant it." 

Oh! What an interesting thought. Taako files that away in the back of his head, _steal the garden_. Taako leans into Kravitz a little, indulging himself. "You always run so cold, too... is this toasty place good for you? Or is it too hot?" Taako's glad he wore shorts, personally.

Taako is so close. It still makes Kravitz’s chest tickle, even after a few days, pretend and otherwise. That's really the only way to describe it, otherwise. Kravitz still isn't sure what the goal....is, or...what they are, but. 

But he likes this. 

"I don't know. Heat either makes me sleepy or irritable. .....The clothes are helping, though. Better than armor, I suppose."

"Well, let me know if we start to swing toward irritable. I think I can handle sleepy." Taako leads them deeper down the path, following the sound of a distant water feature of some kind.

He says, "Me? I'm about to take a turn toward sweaty, I think. I might try and..." Pausing, Taako reaches up to put a hand on his hat, closing his eyes just as they start to glow and murmuring a few elvish words. And then his hat is lightly wafting cool air all around his head and neck. "Okay, I know you were worried about my hair getting gross, but I've totally got it covered."

"Oh, praise the gods," Kravitz quips, but Taako's close enough to him that the cool air gets him too and it feels very nice, actually. "I'll keep you abreast of my heat status, then." He smiles, and takes a moment to appreciate a multicolored rose. So much of what he does recognize is still completely foreign, and it makes his heart ache to know how much of the world he'll never explore. Then again, he's a little burnt out on travel and struggle and being cold and wet, for maybe the rest of his life, so it can't hurt that bad. 

"How much of this is magic, Taako? I was never trained in," anything, "traditional arcana, so I don't know much about it." He can sure feel it radiating around them though, enough that the air tastes like lightning. Kravitz wishes deeply sometimes that he could use the magic he might have in his blood, but as far as he's seen, it's been more trouble than it's worth.

"How much of... this?" Taako glances around, thoughtful. _This_ is a big space, after all. "I don't know about specific spells keeping plants from strangling each other or anything, but, uh... mm... probably a lot of it. Getting a ceiling like that made in the old ways would be hard, right?"

His ears flick and he talks with his hands, "And certainly the temperature in here is false, but it's much easier to charm a large room than to run hot water through the walls and floors. Keeping the plants alive long enough to transplant from their original place, too, would require magic..."

Taako shrugs, "Shit's magic as hell, basically."

And then he circles back around to, "Were you trained in anything else? I've never heard you talk about doing magic." Bumping his hip lightly into Kravitz, he says, "I thought maybe you couldn't do any, since you're human."

Is that true? Kravitz thought there were humans that could do magic....but then...well, warlocks have patrons, and Paladins borrow power from their gods....and Kravitz is neither of those things. 

"I don't know.” Busted. “Most of my training was from the army. I only learned how to read about....six? years ago? But magic......mmm....I can _feel_ it, you know? Or smell it? But I guess a place like this, that would be pretty hard to miss." 

Weird.

Humans can do magic, but it's not as common among them as it is among elves and the like. Then again, Kravitz's silver eyes had to come from somewhere, right? Even if it wasn't the dragons Taako had invented.

"If... if you can feel it, you probably _can_ do it, honestly," he says slowly. Taako's not an expert in that stuff - he's never trained anyone in magic. Teaching Angus a few spells doesn't count. "We wouldn't know unless we could, uh... figure out where your magic comes from. Like, mine is from the moon, mostly. When it's full, you know how I go lie out under the moonlight? That's to recharge." Lup is extremely powerful, harnessing the closer and stronger sun.

Kravitz doesn't know if he likes the careful way Taako is looking at him. Kravitz doesn't like being looked at too closely, especially like that...analyzing. That's a step away from critical, and he's gotten in more than enough trouble in his life over that sort of thing. 

But then his words don't quite match. Kravitz could learn magic? His stomach turns, and his chest feels too bright. It doesn't seem possible. But there's a childish hope in him, just like when he learned how to read. Maybe he can unlock this part of the closed-off world too. But then he deflates. 

"If I am magic, which, I doubt, I certainly have no clue where it would have come from. I wasn't lying before. I don't know a thing about my family history. I'm just. Me. A bodyguard." It's a stupid, childish dream. He can't imagine something making him feel as powerful as Taako. On multiple accounts.

"Hey. Nobody knows that stuff at the beginning, either. When Angus was born, they were sure he'd be the first heir without magic in centuries, but that's because they were looking for it to come from the stars or from food or something. His comes from _mysteries_ , like when he hears about something he doesn't know? He gets a surge of power." Angus could be terrifying one day, but the nature of his magic is that one day it'll begin to wane.

"Maybe yours comes from something you barely ever get. Like cupcakes." _Or kisses._ Taako stands up on his toes and presses a kiss to Kravitz's cheek. "We don't have to try and figure it out, though, if you don't want to. It's all you, babe."

" _Mysteries?_ " Kravitz is incredulous and disappointed and invigorated all at once. There's a chance. An incredibly arduous, slim chance. "How in the world would I discover something like that?" He aches to know, but the pragmatist in him warns that it's hardly worth the effort and silliness it would take to figure that sort of thing out. And how embarrassing would it be, if they went through that effort and it turned out that Kravitz was just a no-magic fool with a good nose? What miserable torture.

"It's. I dunno. We can ask, I'm sure there's some way to divine it out of you. Leon back home might know." Taako shrugs, playing with the stitching of Kravitz's vest. "If you want to. I think magic is, uh. Cool."

That's putting it mildly, of course. Taako's damn near vibrating, thinking about the kind of flavors and spins Kravitz's magic could come in. Gosh.

Kravitz is on the edge of uncomfortable with all this talk about him, but Taako looks........very excited. Something in him that aches to please almost wants to figure this out just for Taako, or, more likely, let Taako experiment on him even though it's probably futile just because he enjoys it so much. Kravitz certainly doesn't want to go to Leon about it. That would really hurt. _What kind of magic are you? None. None magic, and also stupid. Thanks for wasting my time._

"Taako, I'm, um. I've never breathed a word about this to anyone, so...." _You should feel lucky._ No. _Don't tell anyone how weird I might be._ Not quite. "Could you keep it safe? For, for now?"

Taako nods. Everything about Kravitz is a secret, anyway, right? What's one more secret. Taako steps back to give him some breathing room, and turns to look at an interesting leaf. Safe, safe, safe. They can both be safe, keep each other's secrets. Kravitz trusts him enough for this.

Though it's not like magic is frowned upon, here. There's no shame in it. So it's. It's a little strange that Kravitz wouldn't want anyone to know, but who's Taako to pry deeper into it, here in a common-area?

Kravitz takes a few deep breaths, the heat finally getting to him. He's surprised Taako picked up on it before he did, but Kravitz was caught up in a whirlwind of possibility and potential crushing disappointment. Imagine, being able to use magic. How many of his problems could have been solved with magic? How many things could he be capable of? He wouldn't need a lot, just a little, just a taste...something to let him know he was...special. worth something. None of the words that come to mind are particularly polite, but it's hard to mishear echoes of the past. 

"Thanks." Kravitz opens his hand again, in case Taako wants to get up in his clammy business again. "You might think it's silly, but." But it is. Isn't it? Is he silly for entertaining the idea or silly for turning it down so quickly? His head is spinning. Taako's just so much harder to deny than the inklings he's had before.

Taako does take his cold hand again, squeezing it quietly. He does kinda get it.

"My whole shtick is silly, Krav. Who am I to judge, _really?"_ He gives Kravitz a broad grin, "It's all good. Or, at least, nothing _I_ think is bad. And who else do you have to impress, really?"

"I'm not interested in impressing people. I just don't want...negative attention." Or any at all, really. Attention brings danger. It's not an instinct he can shake. 

He appreciates Taako's softness and and the fact that he isn't pushing it. That much. 

"I guess we can talk more about it later." There. Getting off the subject but giving Taako enough hope to touch on it again that he'll actually stop talking. There's a bench, coming up, probably more for couples making out in the privacy of the greenery than for overheated Kravitzes, but he takes the opportunity to sit anyway. He looks up and around and quietly appreciates the greenhouse.

Taako sits beside him, reaching up to offer Kravitz his cooling hat, setting it upon his beautiful head. 

And then he turns and curls over, resting his head in Kravitz's lap. Taako watches the pretty light from the glass ceiling dance across the leaves. It's quiet Taako time. Rare, but, well. He's not so much of an idiot that he can't see Kravitz needing a pause.

Taako does something unexpected, something kind and generous, in offering his hat and giving Kravitz a moment. It strikes Kravitz deeply, as does the following realization: Taako is beautiful. 

This isn't news. Taako is striking, and gorgeous, and fashionable, and, and, and, but he's....different, when he's quiet, and what that is is something truly miraculous to behold. Taako isn't necessarily the brash person he plays at being. He has a kind soul that aches to be loved, and to love, and to be known. Kravitz doesn't quite know what his own soul wants, but he hopes that, someday, he or someone else can help Taako find that. 

He strokes Taako's hair thoughtfully for some time, deftly avoiding his ears, careful hands appreciating his softness. That's what this is, isn't it? Softness? Kravitz likes it a lot more than the hard, shiny outer shell he usually sees. He smiles, a little, to himself, the moment slowly flowing and cooling him down, body and soul.

Taako closes his eyes to stop himself from gazing up longingly at Kravitz as his fingers slide through his hair. _Just because he keeps indulging you and petting you doesn't mean you love him,_ he reminds himself, purring. But doesn't it? Oh, _doesn't_ it?

"This was a good idea," he decides, finally looking up again to keep himself from falling asleep. "You look good in my hat," Taako adds, amused. It doesn't look _bad_ on him, per se, but it doesn't match anything, either. Gold trim instead of silver, for one.

Kravitz's smile widens just perceptibly. 

"Do I? I imagine I must look a picture. Not as much as you do in it, though." He takes it off and sets it in Taako's lap, a signal that he's ready to move on now. If Taako stays there much longer, he might fall asleep, and that would be its own challenge. Kravitz imagines carrying an unconscious Taako back to their room and snorts. 

"How are you feeling?" It's sort of an odd question when he was the one who got snippy, but he asks it anyway. Who knows, maybe Taako needs to be asked.

That feels like a trick. Taako’s fingers curl over the edge of his hat nervously, but then relax after a few long seconds. Kravitz doesn't trick him unless it's A) harmless, a tiny prank, or B) for his own safety. Like lying to get him into a safe place without panicking.

Anyway. Right. He's safe, and that's number one. _How is he feeling?_

"Happy. Nervous. Maybe a little antsy. I keep feeling like there's a shoe that needs to drop. But. I hope there's not." He tugs the hat up over his face, "I'm sure the answer you wanted was _hungry_ or _sleepy."_

"The answer I wanted?" Kravitz just blinks. "I didn't _want_ any answer, I just asked how you're feeling." Though he feels a touch hypocritical making a thing of it. He can't imagine his answer to Taako would have been much better. What a mess they both are. 

"I think I know what you mean, and I can't really comfort you on shoe droppage. But we're going to have lunch, and then we'll go to the market. Don't forget you can only get what we can carry." Maybe that'll cheer him up.

Taako pulls the hat down enough to peek up at Kravitz. Yeah, okay. "We can carry a lot if I cheat with magic," he points out, a loophole.

Taako sits up and sets his hat down so he can turn and kiss Kravitz lightly on the lips. No need for practice, now. He's got the hang of it.

"Only if you're not loading me like a burro." Kravitz returns the kiss, gentle and light. It's becoming second nature extremely quickly. It's too easy.

"Lunch down in public, or would you rather take it up to the room?"

"I think you know what I'd prefer, but we don't have to take it to our room if you really want to have it with the others." At least it'll be quiet, what with the other guests having the same option, but Kravitz doesn't know if he wants to go through the whole show of keeping Taako subtly safe. Then again, he doesn't want to torture Taako.

"We could go in and say hello to everyone at the table, at least," Taako says, "Make an appearance and then excuse ourselves for a more private dining experience." Taako shrugs, "There'll be enough other meals we're _required_ to attend, no need to wring ourselves dry on them."

"That sounds like a good compromise." There, less cheesy playacting and more actually enjoying the food. Kravitz isn't thrilled for the next few days which are sure to have many, many fiddly courses. 

"I actually wasn't that hungry until we started talking about it. Do you know how to get there from here?"

"Mm..." Taako stands, straightening his clothes out as he looks around, "We're on the third floor in the middle," their room looks across the top of the glass ceiling of the gardens, "So I guess... down and toward the back, right? I didn't memorize the layout like they expect us to." And when he'd been here before, they'd just run around the halls without worry of getting lost. Taako shrugs and offers Kravitz a hand up, "We'll follow the food smells."

Kravitz doesn't love that, but if he finds one of his landmarks he should be able to orient himself. He takes Taako's hand and tries not to pull him down on top of himself. He's so much heavier than Taako that it would be a real joke to see Taako actually try to pull him up. 

"It's worth a shot. I suppose if we look too lost, someone will redirect us." 

Kravitz touches a fern as they pass, admiring the way the leaves close up in reaction to the slightest stimulus. He can relate. 

"Do you want to eat with your sister?"

"I'd like that. Would you mind? I'm sure Barry would be there, too... and if he's there, there might be Magnus and Julia and... it might turn into more than the quiet lunch we'd talked about." Taako waves politely as the guard opens the door for them again. "Maybe just Lup, actually. I don't want to have to let that many people into the fold. The zone of truth, as it were."

A maid carrying a tray of decorative napkins crosses the hall in front of them, and that seems like a likely direction to find food-related happenings, so Taako steers them to casually follow her.

There, they ought to be on the right track now. Kravitz squeezes Taako's hand lightly. This is good. 

"It's up to you. I know you don't get a lot of time with her excellency, so I'm sure it would be nice to have that opportunity while you can." 

That, and.

"And I liked Barry."

"Maybe we could just pull them away, then," Taako says, failing to sound uninterested. He likes Barry, too.

The maid looks nervous when she finally reaches the dining hall and nobody else is around to announce the Prince and Lord who've been following her for ten minutes. She does it herself, voice a little unsure.

Taako pats her shoulder as they pass, and surveys the table.

The Wonder Twins, of course, and Merle. Lucretia and Julia chatting at one end of the table, making friends by the look of it. A few other odds and ends, Johann.

Kravitz almost smiles at the closest thing he has to a familiar face, Johann, but then. If Johann recognizes him, he could blow it. Not that Johann has talked to Kravitz a lot, but. Oh boy. 

Kravitz adjusts his posture to look more noble and gets very much up in Taako's business, something he normally would never do. He's too tall to hide behind Taako, but he lets him lead, trying to use his big hat to obscure himself. 

"Maybe they're already in their room?" Kravitz tries to stay casual, like he wouldn't know a single thing and how dare someone hypothetically accuse him of being a common bodyguard, but he's not sure if Taako will pick up on the miniature crisis at hand.

Taako follows Kravitz's touchy-feely lead, leaning into him as he waves his fingers at the table, "We just thought we'd pop in before going to find my sister-- I thought we might join you all for dinner, this evening, but the jury's still out on if Kravitz here will feel up to it. He's still getting used to crowds, poor thing."

He smiles, turning to kiss Kravitz’s neck, in turn showing off the line of marks up his own throat, "In Goldcliffe, it was quite easy to find peace and quiet, if you rode the right... elevator? Is that the right word, my love?"

Taako's excuse is sort of true, is the embarrassing part, and Kravitz tries not to look too embarrassed for a Lord in front of everyone. Of course it's his fault. He hopes he isn't ruining this for Taako by being......reclusive. Shy? Shy almost sounds too kind for it. Kravitz just isn't very fond of people, especially when he's starring in a two person melodrama with more lipstick than he's ever considered the existence of in his life. 

Okay, conversation. He's not a weird asshole having feelings in his head. He is a normal Lord who can speak common prim and proper. At the very least he's read about the elevators, which are amazing works of science and arcana. 

"You've got it in one, my dear. Elevators are the way of the future. They transport people and goods so fast it'll make your head spin." Oops. That's a direct quote from the book. Well, no one is going to call him on it. "We've talked about installing one in Taako's castle, but it's so much more of a challenge. We wouldn't want to ruin the gorgeous ancient elven architecture."

Lucretia perks up at the elevator talk, and Taako grins, "Besides, stairs aren't so bad most of the time. They _are_ why it's easier, sometimes, to drink in one's own room, however..." That gets a polite few laughs.

"At any rate, we will see you all again at the coronation - and if we're so lucky, maybe a time or two before that. Have a nice lunch, minus _technobabble."_ He winks. Probably nobody noticed that he's still walking a little funny, et cetera. But if they did, that's totally fine. Nothing scandalous about premarital sex with his fiance, not here, and not when gay, for sure.

Kravitz does the polite laughs and smiles that make his face tired and whispers a polite request that their food be sent to Lup's room, which is way easier for him because he can quality control in private. Taako really does flourish in the attention, and Kravitz feels a little bad for pulling him away, but at least they'll get to see the Princess. That always cheers him up. He's really laying it on thick, though... _If we're so lucky_. What is that supposed to mean? 

Kravitz does another toothy smile and puts his hand around Taako's waist, waving politely as they go. He hopes Taako isn't sore, walking like that, because that would make him feel doubly bad. He just wants to do something right.

"Goodbye, see you later!" He especially avoids eye contact with Johann.

Once they're back out in the hallway, Taako snorts and draws a hand down his face, "We're dumb. Bonus show for Luce and Merle's amusement, I guess."

And at least Taako'd gotten to see Julia again, sans extreme fashion that didn't suit her. Then again, it didn't suit Magnus, either. It was lucky that they'd only be expected a small role in court, with the Burnsides lands mostly home to livestock. And dogs. Anyway, Taako expected Magnus and Julia to happily dress like commoners and spread their wealth and kindness, yadda yadda.

"Sorry I dragged you into that. At least we can guess, then, that Lup and Barry are either in their room, or in the library. Let's check the former, first. If they're in the library, I'm gonna have to assume they slept there."

"I had food sent to their room, so I have to hope they're there." We, he says. Interesting. 

"Do you think Johann noticed anything? He's met me before. Well. He stood by me, once, at one of your parties." Kravitz hopes it isn't particularly pathetic that that used to be something he was proud of. Maybe that tiny interaction, and Kravitz, were so forgettable that it didn't matter. But he can't help but worry. "Would he say anything if he did think it was off?"

"Johann...?" Taako glances upward, thoughtfully. He is not watching where he's walking, but the nearest decorative urn-on-pedestal is a good fifteen feet off. "I don't know that he'd care. But. No, he probably did notice...?? Dude's quiet, though. Hm."

_At one of his parties._ "Was that one before or after I hired you?" _Did Kravitz sneak into one of his parties before they'd met??_  
Kravitz frowns, trying to remember as he pulls Taako away from the hall decorations. He's been to Lup's room, he knows how to get there. 

"I was wearing full formal armor...so I suppose I must have been working security detail. That would have been before I was promoted to your direct service. I'm not surprised you don't remember, though. We were supposed to be invisible." Something Kravitz has always been rather skilled at. 

"That was a long time ago."

Taako also frowns, gaze drifting down to where Kravitz's hands rest on him. _Supposed to be invisible._ What does that _mean?_ He doesn't interact with all of the staff he sees, every day, but that doesn't mean they don't _exist._ That he doesn't _see_ them...

"Your life didn't begin when I brought you into my service, Kravitz," he says, for lack of _no, shut up_ words that sound nice.

Kravitz shrugs, not knowing how to respond to that. In a way, it did. Being by Taako's side, Kravitz had been treated better than he has his entire life. Addressed by name, eating multiple square meals a day, asked his opinion, making many of his own choices. He doesn't expect Taako to understand that, though. Taako doesn't need to hear his sob-story. 

Kravitz takes a turn down another hall, throat bizarrely tight. He still can't think of a way to respond, and it's been long enough that a subject change would be painfully obvious.

When they turn the corner, Taako makes an attempt to push Kravitz into the wall to get him to stop walking. If it works, it'll only be because Kravitz lets it happen, but, well.

"Hey. Hey, uh," he says, useless. What does he want to say? _Don't shrug at me, you matter! Even if it's only to me!_ That might be a little much where anyone could be listening. Also, as declarations go, it's _loud._

Taako tries again, "I did notice you. And. I still do, okay?"

Kravitz is surprised enough to stop walking and he blinks at Taako, not understanding at all why he's so suddenly upset, especially about this. Besides, didn't Taako just notice him because he's handsome? 

"I'm not...worried about it, Taako. I don't understand why it's bothering you." 

Why would Taako care about him being invisible? Why would Taako care about his feelings, period? Taako just wants to be held and kissed and fucked, and sure, he convinced Kravitz to do that, but.... 

But is that all? Kravitz has always wanted to be loved, by someone. Anyone. Is Taako his one? Is that even possible? Is this...that, or a spoiled royal realizing his world only functions because of hundreds of people working their asses off every day?

Taako can't keep his head raised. How can he even explain why it bothers him. It doesn't affect him, and it's in the past, and why... Taako's ears sink. "I told you already that I care about you, right? In actions, if not... words... of course it bothers me."

His voice is uncharacteristically small, but, being Taako, it's definitely still audible. "Resigning yourself to being invisible?? I hate that, I hate that idea. It can go fuck itself."

Seeing Taako like this makes Kravitz's guts twist, but he doesn't know how to fix it. Being invisible has kept him safe. Drawing attention is dangerous. How could Taako possibly understand? Taako, whose buttons are worth more than Kravitz's entire future. Who spends all of his time in the spotlight. 

"Taako, you care more about me than anyone I've ever met." Kravitz means it as a positive, and it sort of strikes him as it comes out of his face how true it is. Maybe he was being cruel thinking all Taako wants is the physical. "I..." 

He loses the words. Taako cares about him. Taako....Taako would die if he felt invisible. He probably thinks Kravitz has been torturing himself for years.

If Taako, who's been so bad at showing how he feels for _years_ , is the one who cares the most? Oh, isn't that a fucking _crime?_ Taako sniffs.

And sniffs again. And bonks his head into Kravitz's chest, almost knocking the hat off his head in the process. This poor, gorgeous asshole. How unlucky is Kravitz, to only have someone like Taako? He deserves _more._

Taako doesn't say anything, sort of half-remembering that they are still in some random hallway. And also, generally being on the verge of some form of tears? Means talking is a bad move for his composure.

And now Taako is really upset. Kravitz curses himself for being so bad at this. At...people. He never wanted to make Taako cry. 

Kravitz wraps his arms around Taako, pulling him close. Actually. Actually Taako would die if anyone walked past and witnessed this. Kravitz picks him up, effortlessly, and carries him to the nearest bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, friends. You're going to have a lot of opinions about chapter 10. :)


	10. This Chapter Has More Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz and Taako talk it out. Taako shares a bit of magic. It's an exciting experience for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Kravitz gets his dose of magic, the boys get hot and bothered. In this chapter, there is mutual oral sex--dick, tendril, vagina. This is the content warning. Enjoy! Please leave a comment if you had a good time! They really mean a lot to us!

Once the door closes behind them, Taako begins to cry in earnest, clinging and mumbling things like _worthy of love_ and _but I_ and _maybe not_. None of it is particularly coherent, but it's _sad_. He's _sad._

_Kravitz is good,_ he thinks. Kravitz shouldn't be alone. He should get more than just Taako, a selfish asshole, in his life. _It's not fair._

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck_. Kravitz doesn't know how to handle this. Now he's really gone and done it. Taako is so sad, and for what? Him? 

Kravitz leans against the wall and just holds Taako, hoping it'll help at least a little. And he keeps his idiot mouth shut in case he says something else that'll make Taako wail like he's being beaten within an inch of his life. 

Man, maybe Kravitz's life is sort of sad. 

"I don't think anyone's ever cried for me before," Kravitz says, almost immediately breaking his resolution. Especially not like this.

Taako swats at Kravitz's chest, frustrated with him. "Lucky me," he huffs, and them mumbles, "Pet me?" Taako's upset just thinking about how lonely Kravitz's life must've been (maybe still is?), but he knows he'll feel better with a little more physical comfort. He should count himself lucky for at least getting carried, and then hugged.

"Alright, I can do that," Kravitz mumbles. Taako deserves it for putting up with him. Kravitz makes sure Taako's feet are on the floor and then goes back to stroking his hair. Taako must be pretty upset to come right out and ask for it. He doesn't get why Taako cares so much, but it's sort of sweet. 

"You're a good person, Taako."

"Fuck off," he sniffs, "this isn't about _me."_ Although it kind of is. It's about both of them.

Taako heaves a heavy sigh as an insistent, comforting purr rumbles to life in his chest. It won't stop until he's calmed down, but it helps him to get there. "You're good," he says, "I wish I could've told you earlier. I'm just dumb. And. And earlier than that, I didn't know you yet."

Taako makes Kravitz’s heart heavy. Kravitz kisses his forehead and sighs a little. 

"My shitty life isn't your fault, Taako, and you aren't a dumb or terrible person for not knowing about it. I'm a...private person." That's one word for it.

"No, but," Taako protests, weak in the face of being soothed. It takes him a minute to gather up the right thoughts, "I want to help make it better, now. If your life still sucks even now, isn't _that_ my fault?"

"I don't know what more you could do for me?" And then. "I really... Do you really think I might be able to do magic?" 

Kravitz feels exposed going back to it so soon, wanting it so bad. But if...if he could have even a little...

Taako lifts his head, a tiny bit confused by Kravitz's train of thought. And then he nods, "Wh- _yes??_ Absolutely, yes, I think you might."

He sighs, purring all the while, "You could feel the garden like me. Not everyone can feel magic like that."

Kravitz's doubt won't leave, even if Taako's enthusiasm is comforting.

“Are you sure? Maybe I just- really like plants, or it was so much-" It even sounds silly coming out of his face. Kravitz rubs at his temples, irritated that he's so indoctrinated he's doing the work for the people who pushed him down. 

"How do we tell? What was it like when you discovered yours? Or.....Angus....maybe...." It's another kind of embarrassing comparing himself to a baby. Well, Angus isn't a baby anymore, but....

Taako latches tightly onto the change in subject, reaching up to wipe at his almost-dry eyes, "It was the first time we stayed up all night, playing in the gardens. They... thought _I_ didn't have magic, compared to Lup. Being outside when it's sunny is easier for a kitten, so her magic was... obvious."

He glances up at Kravitz, "Mostly it's just luck. Trial and error. But... once you know what it feels like, you'll be able to tell what's causing it." 

"That's cute. What was it li-"

Taako slides his hands up to Kravitz's chest, and channels just a lick of magic into him. Any more and he'd be out like a light-- it's a rare magic that's really _meant_ to be shared.

When the magic hits Kravitz, he hits the wall like he'd been kicked in the chest by a horse. His head makes an awful crack against the wall, but he doesn't look pained... he looks more he's about to sneeze. 

And his eyes glow, they glow so powerfully that they don't look real, almost flashing. They're hypnotic, even without him talking, so bright it's impossible to look away. They're so beautiful, and Kravitz is so powerful, anyone who fought him would be a fool. He's strong, a lot stronger than he looks. This is nothing. 

Kravitz sneezes, and the glow is gone.

Taako's pupils go from tiny in the face of this bright, inarguable magic, to blown, because _fuck, that's hot._

Kravitz _is_ a magic boy. Taako wants to climb him like a tree. Instead, he exhales slowly, "How was... that. Good? Fun? If I do it again, I'm gonna pass out, but. Maaagic."

He wonders if Kravitz is stronger than him in _this_ , too, and then banishes the thought. There's no need for Taako to go around making himself feel inferior for no reason.

Kravitz can't help it. He laughs. He must sound like a mad person, but he can't help it. He picks up Taako and spins him around, at least as much as he can in a cramped water-closet. 

"TAAKO!" He gets out. Then, "MAGIC!" Tries again. "I'M??? MAGIC???" He kisses Taako in excitement and there's still a tingle on his lips. Very, very cold lips. 

"That was amazing? My head- It-" He puts Taako down to gesture with his hands, unable to articulate what he felt. But it was _amazing._ He rubs his hand through his hair and comes away with bits of tile where his head hit, but despite suddenly feeling particularly cloudy, his head doesn't hurt at all. He's magic. He has magic. That- That was leant by Taako, but. But if he weren't magic it wouldn't have....surely it wouldn't have felt like that, like possibility in every drop of his blood, like lightning in the snow, like steel on steel, like the first breath of air he's had in decades.

"You're _magic,"_ Taako purrs, arms wrapped around Kravitz's neck. Kravitz is always chilly, but now he's _cool_ to touch, just what an overheating elf needs in his arms. How could he ever have thought Kravitz was _normal_ , boring, with only his good looks to save him?

Taako grins, "I take it you liked it, though. We'll see if any of the books around here can help us narrow down _your_ source. Kravitz, you're _strong_ , I can't even imagine what you'd do with more than a taste of power."

Strong. Kravitz lets loose an undignified giggle. He's powerful. He really is, finally is powerful. He can't wait. He can barely breathe, throttled by possibility and something ready to break free. He's _magic_. 

"When we come back from the market we can research in the library...with all of those books surely they have...I don't know, something. But- maybe- maybe-" 

He's too excited. 

"We- of course we still need to eat, but- I don't know, maybe, maybe your sister...?"

Taako tilts his head, "Maybe my sister? What about her...?" He's honestly still bare inches from wanting to lock the door and unbutton his shorts and climb Kravitz like a tree. It's _hot_ , is the thing, and he doesn't wanna think about Lup in the same sentence. 

"Maybe she knows other things about magic?" Kravitz is just throwing it out there, anything to solve the mystery and feel like that again, and his brain is addled with too many thoughts. He feels like he's had fifteen cups of coffee. It's electrifying. 

"You're cute," Taako mutters, feeling weird and mushy. The flush of first magic.

"I'm cute?" Kravitz smiles in disbelief, then kisses Taako for good measure. And kisses him again. They still feel connected, the path between them burning brightly. Kravitz could never be more thankful. 

"...Are you still hungry?"

Taako looks at him like he's stupid. Like, duh, he's hungry, _but_.

He licks his lips, still burning chill, "Lunch can wait, right?" The look he gives Kravitz very much implies _the words hungry and horny are interchangeable._

"Lup, also, can wait. Unless you really need to talk to her before, uh. A _snack."_ Smooth as fuck.

Kravitx snorts at the double entendre and kisses Taako, hard and deep and wanting. He's exhilarated, his blood is pounding in his ears and it feels like he's going faster than the rest of the world. Surely it'll wear off soon, but it couldn't hurt to make the most of it. He sucks at Taako's neck where he bit him last night and enjoys every savory little noise he pulls out of Taako. 

"What if I take care of you?" Taako is still walking like a cowboy. Kravitz does not in any way want to make him uncomfortable for his own satisfaction, even if it would be really, really nice. Maybe tonight, maybe... when they have time, to make it easier.... And it doesn't matter. Kravitz is good with his mouth. He can't imagine Taako being disappointed.

"Oh, would you mind terribly? Usually this... sharing magic... it doesn't do this for me? You were so fucking hot," Taako's babbling a little, "The long and short of it is that I'm so horny. I'd _kill_ for your mouth, Krav..."

His tail is all swishy as he really does make a go of trying to wrap his legs around Kravitz's waist. Taako's neck is cold and flushed and the dichotomy between his warm flesh and Kravitz's cool is really distracting. "Probably not here? Or maybe here, I could, uh, sit on a sink..."

Kravitz doesn't bother flirting back. He knows what he wants and he's going to have it. There's a delicate little courtesy shelf that probably contains extra wiping tissue and towels, something that definitely wouldn't hold Kravitz's weight but might hold Taako's. Kravitz lifts him right up there, absolutely unceremoniously, letting Taako take care of his clothes as Kravitz gets to the right level.

Kravitz isn't usually the most hot-blooded person he knows, but Taako's right on the nose. Kravitz feels like he could fuck the breath out of Taako and still go for seconds. Panting and babbling and clinging like that, it's all Kravitz can do to keep his hands to himself until the clothes are out of the way.

Taako fumbles with the buttons of his shorts, kicking them off impatiently. _Fuck, yes,_ Kravitz is just as high on their own supply as Taako is. He _likes_ it. Not having to say _pick me up, want me, kiss me, ravish me,_ because Kravitz _wants_ to. 

"I don't care about the rest," Taako says, shirt and hat still on, shoes half off and liable to take care of themselves, "Unless you do. Then I might." He's already slick, tendrils sliding free just as soon as he's gotten his ass bare.

Kravitz's mouth is on him in an instant. He'd been tempted the first time they talked about it, the first time he really saw what they really looked like, and now he's completely unable to resist. The most he does is roll his sleeves up and push his hair back before he's helping the tendrils out with gentle fingers and taking them into his mouth. 

They're wild and slick and bizarre and the taste-- it's different. Kravitz likes it. It's different from sucking a cock. There are so many ways to tease and please Taako. He can slide his fingers inside, following the slickness, and get his mouth over all the tendrils at once. Kravitz’s secret weapon: he has no gag reflex. He squeezes Taako's thigh and hums. This.....this is very good.

Taako mumbles apologetically as his tendrils autonomously roil in Kravitz's mouth. They _cannot_ be tamed, but with the pretty noises they make against those perfect lips? Why would he want anything else.

"I had dreams like this," he pants, digging a heel into Kravitz's back, "Before yesterday, I, mm... I wanted you to do this. F- _uck_ , how do you...? With your tongue??" Taako should probably try and muffle the room, but he's wary of running dry on magic. He flicks the lock on the door closed, again, moaning as Kravitz sucks and sucks and holds him down.

Taako dreamt about him? Another day, before, Kravitz might be weirded out by that, but now, it makes him feel powerful. Taako has wanted him for a long time. Kravitz is a gift. Taako is lucky to have him. 

Kravitz pulls slickly off of the tendrils and smiles as they try to find him again, and then he puts his mouth to Taako's slit, long tongue reaching deep inside to join his fingers. The texture is different. Did he notice that last night? He can't remember, and he doesn't care. It's intoxicating. Taako tastes so good. 

His other hand goes to his belt. Kravitz wishes he could fuck Taako right here. He wishes he could make him moan so loud it echoes down the halls. Why shouldn't those rumors be true? Why shouldn't he be in love with Taako? Who's going to stop him, Taako? Taako, who has almost certainly masturbated to this exact fantasy? 

"Tell me more..." Kravitz gasps. He wants to feel wanted. He wants to be needed.

Taako sees stars when that perfect tongue licks into him, not quite enough to come, but enough to count his many blessings. "I wanted you to pin me to the wall so many times, to kiss me stupid every time you smiled. I love, _fuck,_ I'm glad you're better than I imagined. Not just big," and he can hear Kravitz messing with his fly, "but _talented..."_

"When we get home, I want you to fuck me over my big stupid desk. And I wanna climb the roof and drink wine and suck your dick, and I want to share a bed, and," some of that is less horny, but it's all honest as Kravitz works Taako open.

Taako grips the counter in one hand, and his own thigh in the other, just trying to keep _steady_. Taako feels like he could come apart like nothing.

Kravitz looks up at Taako and just smiles. It's a genuine, rare smile, but they've been getting less and less rare in just the last few days. Taako's beautiful anyway, but he's impossible to look away from like this, shaking and babbling and affectionate. Kravitz wants to see him come apart. Kravitz wants to take him apart with his bare hands. 

He takes his hand and puts Taako's hand in his hair, giving him silent permission to go at it, and he moves his mouth back to the tendrils, making no effort to stay quiet. How could he? So close like this, the tendrils are fatter and wilder and sweeter and it's all Kravitz can do to get them in his mouth.

Kravitz's smile _really_ does something for Taako. Gods, of all the things to get his blood pumping. His ears flick, trying to cool off as he tugs on Kravitz's hair.

Kravitz moans. Next time, next time they'll start there, with the hair. Next time he'll do it harder. Kravitz takes the tendrils all the way down to stick his tongue back inside Taako where it belongs. 

_Taako loves that mouth,_ even if love, as an emotion, is fake and gay, Taako will readily admit to being head over heels for Kravitz's pretty mouth. It looks so _good_ , stretched around him, now. He's close. He's _loud_. 

Taako almost falls over as he comes, squirming and trying to rut against Kravitz's tongue.

Kravitz forgets that he needs to breathe as Taako rides it out, makes that perfect noise for him. It's poetry. It's music. No matter what happens to them, he'll remember that. 

He finally pulls off, wiping his messy face with a glint in his eye. Kravitz is having trouble catching his breath, and he presses a kiss to Taako's thigh, and he remembers how to use common.

"Do you- think you can take me, or should I just-"

Taako leans forward, just enough to peer down at Kravitz's pants. He wants it. He wants it _bad_. "Will you give me a piggyback through the market?"

He's purring almost louder than he's panting, cheeks flushed and tongue threatening to loll out contentedly. "You could come on me, instead, and have me later, too. Or have me twice, actually, why am I limiting this when I'm this thirsty," the babbling did not end upon orgasm.

"Yes- no, no, you should be able to walk....You could suck me off?" Kravitz is already standing and pushing his pants and smallclothes to his ankles. He's hard, aching. It would be so nice to take Taako but he can have him later. The market has all sorts of strange things. Maybe something there could be _his_ thing, maybe...maybe... 

"I'll have you later, when we have all the time in the world." He kisses Taako, which is probably a bit weird, but he's desperate to touch him. Desperate to be close. Kravitz has gotten drunk on their physicality and he doesn't want to come down, doesn't want to stop holding hands and kissing and fooling around. He's been starving for years and never realized how cold a life with no touching is. 

"Whatever you want."

Taako kisses Kravitz back, hand automatically going to wrap around that mysteriously amazing cock. He can feel the invisible ridges, but focuses more on what he wants. "I'll suck you off, just a second."

It's lucky that the cabinet he's been defiling is filled with towels. Taako hastily tosses a couple onto the floor so that he can kneel without being Gross. The bathroom floor wouldn't have been a dealbreaker, but he's more comfortable leaning in to lick Kravitz's drooling cock now. He's impatient, sucking it into his mouth greedily, pretty eyelashes fluttering as he moans around it. Taako takes a hand and puts it on the back of his neck.

Taako looks perfect on his knees--at first, that's all Kravitz can think. The Prince is sucking his cock. _His_ Prince nearly _begged_ to suck his cock. It's an incomprehensible feeling of power and privilege. But Taako is good at it. 

Kravitz moans, adjusting his stance to so his knees don't buckle, and he uses the hand on the back of Taako's neck to steady himself. Taako's so warm, so needy, and Kravitz wants to give him everything. He's still purring like a machine, and....Kravitz is curious...he uses his other hand to stroke the velvety softness of Taako's ears.

If Taako'd been standing, _that_ would've made his own knees buckle. Taako tilts into the touch with a moan, nearly gagging himself to try and sink lower. Taako purrs and purrs, bobbing and holding onto Kravitz's thighs.

The power dynamic doesn't hit him quite the same way, but somehow, being so riled up that they _have_ to fuck in the bathroom? Oh, man, that's a _thrill_. It's like something out of a romance novel, only in one of those somebody would've walked in and there'd be less mutual oral. Taako, of course, likes this better.

Kravitz never would have guessed he'd find himself here--spiritually, emotionally, physically, politically-- but this is nothing like he could have imagined anyway. The purring is incredible, he's never felt anything like it, and the additional knowledge that it means Taako's having the time of his life makes it even better. Kravitz admires people who enjoy giving oral. He hasn't met a lot of them. 

Kravitz shuts his eyes and strokes Taako's soft ears and moans, feeling lucky, so lucky. He's so close he finds himself holding his breath, hoping he doesn't actually topple over. 

Wanting to kiss Taako. Wanting to hold him. Tonight they'll do that. Tonight Kravitz will fuck him slow, open him up, make him laugh and drool and purr and purr and purr, and afterwards they'll hold each other, satisfied and close and together and happy.

Taako needs a hand between his legs, with all of the ear touching getting him all squirmy as he works. His thighs are slick as he teases his fingers back through the tendrils.

He's gonna have an aching jaw, later, but. Taako doesn't mind: this is a jaw that gets kisses, now. A mouth that's _made_ to swallow around Kravitz, to lick up the ridges and learn what makes his boy make the best noises.

When Kravitz finally _gets_ there, Taako does have to pull away, tongue out to try and catch most of what he couldn't swallow. He's a mess, dazed and pleased and still touching himself as he licks his lips.

Kravitz moans and leans back against the courtesy cupboard, which makes an irritated noise as it struggles to support his weight, but what is Kravitz supposed to use? His knees?? What knees?? The orgasm hits him harder than any he's ever had, something to do with the magic and that satisfied look on Taako's face and those lips, that _mouth_ , the mouth of the Prince. The world is made of stars, stars all the way down, a brilliant, blinding light of warmth welcoming him home. 

His breathing is shaky as he comes back to the real world, and Kravitz stares at Taako with all the affection in his eyes he can't contain. He laughs, spilling over with happiness he never knew he could have, and, still wobbling, he pulls Taako up to his level and kisses him. He's perfect. He's perfect.

Taako goes easy, sticky and shaky and always eager for more kisses. "Nice," he mumbles, nuzzling his nose into Kravitz's. This is his. He gets to have this, gets to have him. Taako cannot believe his luck.

"Mmm, babe, I wanna figure out why your perfect dick feels different than it looks... we'll need to run some tests, I think." And then, Taako does sober a little, "Man, I don't wanna put my pants on to get up to our room. This was a tactical error."

Kravitz laughs, still holding Taako close. Not acknowledging the weird comment about his dick. 

"I hate to remind you, but I had our food sent to your sister's room. Do we need to scratch that plan?" 

And then, because he can't help himself, he kisses right near Taako's ear and whispers, "Maybe the next time you wear a long skirt..." But they can't get riled up again. The market. Lunch. Tactical error indeed. Something about Taako just makes him feel wild. Hungry.

_Scandalous,_ Taako thinks, amused and pleased that he's managed to drive Kravitz this wild this fast. They'd both had a full tank of horny juice, and a little spigot is not enough!!

"We can still get the food. She'll. Know, regardless, so I dunno. I am actually-hungry though." Lup and Barry are probably confusedly eating this bonus lunch, wondering why he and Kravitz would've even sent it there in the first place. _Mistakes have been made._

"Well, how about this." Kravitz takes another of the towels and wets it with warm water, carefully starting to clean both of them up. He gets Taako's mouth and smiles softly at him. How far they've come in such little time. 

"You put your pants on, and I'll carry you to her door." Kravitz cleans himself up next, still always caring for his Prince first, even in this lewd, ludicrous context. He puts all of the towels in the hamper and silently apologizes to the person who gets to wash them. "You get to handle the same questions she was going to ask anyway, given all the bites and how proud you are of them, and we eat lunch there if they haven't eaten it yet and in our room if we have to order another." 

Kravitz doesn't want to go back to their room, though. It would be so easy to get distracted and fuck Taako, but, for the first time in a very long time, Kravitz is excited to go to the market.

"That's a good plan," Taako says, tail swishing as he goes to check up on his face and hair in the mirror. Like, yes, he looks like a guy who's getting laid on the reg... the very reg... but after a quick cooling spell and some deft fingers, he looks also like a functioning head of state. With no pants on.

Taako puts his shorts on, with great reluctance, and picks his hat up from where it'd fallen. It, too, helps to keep his face from being a warm tomato. "She will wanna interrogate you a little bit, I'm sure, but, like. Don't worry too much about it. She only wants you to _think_ she's gonna roast you alive."

"I have no doubt she would do it." Kravitz rearranges his own outfit and his hair and re-secures his belt. Makes sure Taako's dagger is still safely hidden. What they've done feels scandalous, but he hardly regrets it. If he did it again, the only thing he'd change would be asking Taako to pull his hair. They have time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz is!!!! a magic boy!!!!!!!


	11. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz and Taako visit Lup and Barry, and then they get ready to go to the market! On.....a DATE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Maybe it's a little late to update, but you all stay up late reading fic anyways, right? Thank you for all the comments!! They really keep us going!!!

When both of them look like appropriate noble guests again, Kravitz unlocks the door and picks Taako up, carrying him the rest of the way to Lup's room. It wasn't far, which is maybe more embarrassing. They made it all that way and still had to stop. What emotional whiplash, going from Taako sobbing about him to blowing him, and skillfully at that. Who taught the Prince how to do that? 

He knocks on the door and waits, setting Taako down. Actually, Kravitz should be more worried about Lup realizing he made Taako cry than fucking him. That might actually get his ass kicked, and judging by what he's heard about the princess, she's always looking for a reason.

Lup opens the door slowly, leaning dramatically against the doorframe and looking at her wrist like there's a watch on it. Then there's a noise from behind the door, and Taako snorts, realizing that Barry had been the one slowly opening it. 

"Took y'all a while to get from the dining hall to here, huh? Time enough for lunch to get here and go lukewarm... weird..." Lup muses, stepping aside to let them in.

Taako grins, "We knew it'd beat us up here, better to have it delivered to you than an empty room."

Kravitz lets Taako go ahead and just stands close to him, letting him take the lead. 

"Hello again, Princess. Lord Hallwinter." Okay, maybe Kravitz is a little anxious. Can he be blamed? He doesn't want to be barbequed for getting a little close to Taako. But does Lup care, or no? Surely she wants them to stew in it. 

Kravitz wonders if Taako is embarrassed or eating this up. Did he share with her about those fantasies of being with Kravitz? Was this all intentional? She was in on it when they started this, maybe she knew from the beginning?

Lup snickers and closes the door behind them, "Well. Gross, but congrats, I guess. Very easy to pretend if it's actually true."

"Listen, can you blame him?” Taako chirps, going to the table to hover impatiently. It looks _good_. “No, you cannot, I'll answer it for you. I'm super hot and I opened Kravitz's third eye regarding how fine I am with this." 

"Grossarooni," Lup reiterates, "I'm glad you're having fun, but if you don't shut up I'll start telling you about what happened on that table before lunch showed up."

Taako curls his lip, and she does a little gesture to indicate that she's joking. It's _fine._  
Kravitz didn't expect Taako to be so explicit. Maybe he should have known. At least that means what they did felt worth crowing about, but to his sister? Then again, Kravitz doesn't have family. Maybe it's not strange for them to banter like this. 

Kravitz's face goes hot, and he focuses on the food. It's fine, untouched, except one place where some of their dessert has mysteriously disappeared. Kravitz carefully goes through his routine of making sure that it's safe, and then he hands Taako a fork.

Taako digs into the food, going quiet as he munches.

Lup waves a hand at Kravitz, Barry smiling as he comes up behind her, and she says, "Sorry, again, about Taako. Basically, I've known he liked you for ages, so this development isn't news. He delights in being embarrassing."

"Like you don't," Taako hums, pouring himself a glass of juice. He's a very contented Taako.

Kravitz fixes a plate and finds a place to sit. He's starving, which makes sense after all of the energy he was burning after the hot dose of magic Taako gave him. And the exercise they did afterward. He just hopes he doesn't crash. 

"Well I'm...glad?" This is so weird. Kravitz doesn't know how to navigate this. At least Taako looks pleased, but he's probably going to be even more exhausted later. 

"Listen,” Kravitz says, maybe against his better judgement. “We're going to go to the market. We're going to go in disguise and obviously I'll be on high alert, but I wanted someone to know where we were just in case."

Taako nods, "If anything comes up, uh, we're napping. Wink. No, just say the first thing." He's too food-and-love drunk to be smart in front of the people he trusts most. Barry had been his best friend before he'd been Lup's husband, after all.

"Oooh, what're you guys shopping for?" Lord Sildar Hallwinter, nerd, asks.

Taako makes a vague gesture, "Local fashion. Books. We're gonna try and figure out Kravitz's magic trigger. He's a magic boy, but doesn't know his source just yet. Any ideas?"

Kravitz nearly spits out some locally grown delicacy. Taako's just???? Casually telling them this?? No one needs to know! What if they laugh at him?? What if they ask personal questions?? 

Ah, wait. It was his idea to ask Lup. And any strategy at all that works will get him a step closer to the magic he could have-  
BUT STILL. It's hard to shake the feeling that no one should know anything about him, and talking about it like this makes Kravitz feel incredibly exposed.

But he wants it. He wants it so bad. Maybe that's why it's so scary--it's something that can still be taken away from him.

"Wellll, have you tried all of the elements yet? Y'know, the classic tests?" Lup drawls, listing them off on her fingers. "Sun, moon, fire, water, earth, air, ice, metals, gems...Ooh, you had better hope you don't have an expensive one, Krabby."

"I mean, sun and moon, we'd know... you've been outside in both day and night, after all. And water????" Taako laughs, "I think he'd know that one, too. Fuckin'... every time you take a bath, just feeling like you could literally fly." He smiles at Kravitz, "You got a little cold, after I fed you some magic... maybe ice? Wanna hold some ice cubes and see if that's anything?"

"I mean, ice is hard to come by when you aren't, uh," Barry rests his chin on Lup's head, "Rich. So that could be possible. How would you accumulate that kind of power, though..."

"Probably the same way you do, cleaning bones, babe," Lup shrugs, "Make him a snow-cone, take him someplace cold, et cetera."

"I always heard I came from the North, so maybe there's some merit to that?" Kravitz tries to remember a snowstorm or something similar, but it doesn't make him feel powerful. 

"I don't know if that's it, though... What else goes along with cold?" Kravitz fidgets with a hangnail. If ice is his thing, Barry is right. He's in trouble. But what else could it be? 

"Maybe it's something weird, like Ango. Mysteries or some shit." Lup leans back against Barry and hums. "But those are really specific....hmmm..."

"That's what I think, too. Something real weird, for it to have never come up before," Taako says, "Hence, looking for a book on this stuff. I mean, a big-ass list of things to try isn't super great, but it's better than us making things up as we go... it'd be nice if there's actually an academic process to figuring it out, though."

Barry shrugs, "The two of you lucked out with classically powerful sources, easy to determine. A lot of people go their whole lives without really grasping theirs. I wouldn't know mine if I wasn't, uh..."

"A freak," Taako finishes.

 _"No,"_ Barry disagrees, but he's smiling, "But if he got a taste of what it feels like, I'm sure you two can figure it out."

Some encouragement. Kravitz mulls through the rest of his food feeling a bit off. If he's like Barry and his magic comes from death...How would that impact the life he has? Lord Hallwinter has plenty of time for his........notable hobbies, but Kravitz definitely doesn't.

Besides, he's seen more than his share of death, and it didn't make him feel powerful. It made him feel powerless. In fact, it seemed to follow him around like a shadow. That may have some relevance, but it can't be, at least, he hopes it isn't his source. Kravitz tries to think of something that makes him happy, something that always feels good, and draws a fat blank. 

This is one of many reasons he hates thinking about this. He pokes at his food, not really joining the conversation, resting his knee against Taako's. Maybe he's just a sad shell of a man that wouldn't know happiness if it bit him on the ass. Maybe he is just an empty suit of armor.

Taako nods at what Barry says, and then turns to Kravitz and notices that he's not quite as excited, now. Not visibly. Aw.

He leans over and kisses Kravitz’s cheek, offering him a smile, "I'll share with you every day until we figure it out. Promise." And then he also offers a bite of dessert off of his fork. Because how else is he currently allowed to broadcast his love, really? Food is safe.

"...Alright." Kravitz can't imagine sharing magic is that good for Taako, but he admires the promise. Taako really does care. He might be able to lie, but he wouldn't be able to fake giving something of himself up just to make Kravitz happy. 

And....oh, it's so cheesy. It feels silly to actually eat off Taako's fork. That's what they were doing when they were making a melodrama of themselves, and Taako actually wants to do it? Kravitz flushes, all of the heat in his body going to his face. 

Kravitz had left all but a testing bite of the dessert for Taako after his sister helped herself as a toll charge for the tray wasting away in their room. It's sweet of Taako to make sure Kravitz gets some too. He takes the bite, and fuck, it's so good. It's so rare to have sweets. Sugar is expensive. Royals have no idea how good they have it. 

He kisses Taako on the cheek right back, his face unmistakably warm even if he isn't as obviously red as Taako would be.

"Do you wanna go right out to the market, then?" Taako asks, leaning into Kravitz's side affectionately. This is real, not some act for anyone else, even if Lup and Barry are present in the room, snacking on the remaining food and setting aside the bottle of wine that got brought up.

"You're right, we'd better get ready." Kravitz stacks the dirty plates and utensils, still tasting the sweetness of the mousse. He likes this side of Taako. It's sort of interesting to see what was performance and what was wishful thinking. He's a romantic, fair and square. 

"Thank you for allowing us to join you for our meal, even if we were late." Kravitz stands and heads for the door. 

"If we nap,” Taako starts, “That'll probably make it a night time market trip, though. Maybe easier to keep hidden, but fewer open stores and stalls... probably good to go while it's daylight."

"Don't let yourself get drowsy, Taako." Kravitz is feeling it too, though. But it'll be even nicer if... "We could have one when we get back, before dinner."

Kravitz waves at Lup and Barry, feeling, somewhere deeply, something he wouldn't dare say aloud, that if Kravitz wanted to be their family, he thinks they'd welcome him in.

"Ooookay," Taako says, long suffering. This boy loves _naps._ Taako stands and goes to throw his arms around his sister-and-brother-in-law combo, humming, "Thanks again, and sorry again, cover for us and I'll cover you later if you want."

And then he trots out to join Kravitz, closing the door behind him, "Common clothes... you might have to help me with that."

"You're going to hate it. I think the part you'll have trouble with is not having too many accessories. We'll keep you to a budget. Who's your character for this? Wealthy landowner? Offshoot cousin? Pirate?" 

Taako loves stories, and he especially loves being the star in them.

Taako looks thoughtful as they do through their usual song and dance with checking for intruders. "I mean, pirates are hot, huh... but I don't know anything about naval comings-and-goings. Just. Vague things, like how many ships we have and where, not what it's like to live on one."

Once in the room, with a closed door, he starts stripping out of his clothes, "I guess I do have to still be someone with money, huh, or buying a bunch of stuff is gonna be out of character... I could be a cousin. Some attaché to our travel party.” 

Kravitz goes through his very important safety routines to the letter before he focuses on what Taako is saying, although he catches the bit about the ships after a delay. 

"Not much fun. Salty. Ships always smell. Yeah, you should be someone with some money, maybe-- and look, you're not going to be announcing this to anyone who will listen, it's just in case there are any problems--But maybe your rich relative died and you have some spending cash?" 

“O- _or,"_ Taako holds up his hands, "Hear me out. I can be... Johann."

Kravitz snorts. 

"Do your Johann impression right now."

Taako does. This is a full-body slump and slow-low droopy voice performance. It is... middling, as he says, _"Hi, my name is... Johann. And I love. Writing compositions that make everyone cry, even though nobody asked me to do that. They asked for lively jigs."_

And then he perks back up. This whole impression was probably not made better by Taako being totally nude.

Kravitz laughs, as much at the incongruity as Taako's impression. 

"Okay, maybe not Johann.” Kravitz decides. “But that's the basic idea, someone with money but no title. Someone from out of town, but not someone worth mugging. Actually...." This is a weird point.... 

"Am I going to be your lover or your bodyguard?"

Taako leans against the bed, running his fingers through his hair, "Who would you rather be?"

As much as they're _used_ to Kravitz being his bodyguard, Taako is secretly smitten with the idea that Kravitz is his sugar boy. He could kiss him and buy him nice things...

Kravitz is frozen by the decision. Another falsehood molded after a potential reality. It would be much easier to play bodyguard, if strangely circuitous. But it would...........But.........But it would be really nice..........To just be someone. He can still keep Taako safe, maybe more so. Undercover. It's all just justification. His voice is small, a sliver of real hope shining through it.

"It would be nice................I'd, if, I'd .......I wouldn't mind just being with you." Like........................a date.

Taako watches him like he's won a grand lottery, the biggest enchilada. "I'd like that. A... date, maybe?" He's never really had one of those. Courtship for nobles involves a lot of fancy wining and dining, and no shopping or getting coffee or making out in bookshops.

"So I've come into money, and you're my... boyfriend? You'll still have to help me get dressed, I think."

Kravitz covers something that promises to be a goofy smile. It's like Taako read his mind. He's never been on a date. All of his....encounters have been purely physical. Dates always seemed like a privilege for people who........people who were different than him. At least Taako has probably been on one, if an elaborately expensive one, maybe a while ago. He can guide them. 

"I can... do that. I think. I don't know much about fashion, Taako. You just want most of your outfit to be pretty plain and top it with something special. Maybe something that makes you look different? Lots of people know what you look like..."

One day he'll get his dearest wish of Kravitz picking him out an outfit, Taako knows it in his heart. But he opens up his wardrobe and starts looking for _plain_...

He comes back out a solid twenty minutes later with a loose tunic over leggings, with a cloak tucked over his arm. "I might have to charm my hair, to really look different... or at least tie it back, out of the way..."

"There you go..." Kravitz sits up a little from his slumped position on the bed. Taako is normally gorgeous in his bedazzled outfits and dripping with shiny accessories, but in such plain clothes, his own beauty shines above everything else. 

Kravitz is _smitten_. 

"Taako, you look. Incredible. Your....eyes..." He doesn't even know what he's talking about. Outside of the sprawling riches of his station, Taako is an amazing beauty in his own right. Seeing him in such plain clothes only magnifies that.

Taako tilts his head, amused by how effective this seems to be. How _backwards._

"My eyes?" They're a stormy violet, when he's not doing magic, but they _do_ pop brightly next to the dull grey of his tunic. His leggings and cloak are black, and Taako wonders if the goth factor isn't part of what has Kravitz distracted. 

Very admirably, Taako does not climb up onto the bed. But he does go to the side of it to make himself snaggable for Kisses.

"Your eyes, your hair, all of you." Obviously Taako's fancy outfits look good on him, but simply presented, not overwhelmed, it's clear that there's more to Taako than wealth and power. Anyone can make themself desirable with enough gold, but to still be this beautiful with (almost) nothing is impressive. And the colors look good on him.

Kravitz plants him a good one, gently tugging Taako's tunic into place where it had rumpled, and smiles. Even plain like this, the fabric is really soft. It's probably very expensive anyway. 

"What are you going to put me in, then?"

"Oh, I have to dress you, too?? This was hard enough," he grouses, but then gets all thoughtful anyway as he runs back through all the 'plain' clothes he'd just thrown around. "I've got a button-up I can probably magic to fit you... some of the less-decorated trousers we got for you will probably work, too, yeah?"

Kravitz strips and starts trying on clothes, relieved his pants at least fit. He ends up a bit frustrated. Taako's such a slip of a thing and Kravitz is so muscled that even some of Taako's oversized clothes don't fit. He ends up almost matching Taako, in a black shirt with two silver buttons he has to leave open and his soft grey trousers. 

"Does this look okay? I don't want to rip it..."

"You look _fine,"_ Taako declares, tying the cloak around his neck. He still feels _okay_ , but he knows he'll start to feel dried out when he's really hit that magic limit. Dry tongue and tired eyes and the like.

Taako begins to braid his hair, coiling it into a bun. And then. Coloring it with magic. A deep, dark red that only gets about halfway down the length of his hair before petering out. Taako frowns. "I guess I'm running low on magic. I should be able to get a little more from the not-full moon tonight, but, mm..." Usually he doesn't even get _close_ to running out. Maybe sharing had taken more out of him than he'd expected.

Kravitz frowns when he realizes the dilemma, feeling like a thief. 

"We'll make sure you see the moon tonight, alright? Don't worry, it looks nice like that." He hopes they don't get into anything that they'll need magic for. That could spell serious trouble.

Simple shoes aren't hard to sort out, and then it's the usual routine before leaving. While Kravitz sets his traps or whatever, Taako wonders, "So we shouldn't have to worry about being mugged, because you're there, but how much money is too much for one person to carry on them? Hypothetically."

Kravitz still thinks the shirt is too tight, but if Taako thinks it looks alright, it must be good enough for him to be seen with. 

"It's best not to carry too much in one place. Have a few different pouches, and I can carry some. Maybe a hundred or so? How much are you willing to spend?" Satisfied, Kravitz stands at the door, signaling he's ready. For their date!!!!! He's going on a DATE!!!! It's silly. It's not that important. His stomach is dancing and his heart is full of marbles.

"You don't want to expose how much you actually have at any given time, which is why the pouches help. Like if we're at a table and you set down a thousand to hand over fifty, you're instantly a target." We. It's still thrilling.

Taako nods and goes to fetch a few more pouches, refusing to answer _how much are you willing to spend_. Taako's. Rich, okay. And he likes nice things.

Taako puts a few hundred in each pouch, and passes Kravitz two of them. Keeping four for himself. It's fine, and not ridiculous at all. He's all full up of butterflies and stars, fluttery and nervous and burning right up.

"We could borrow some horses, but I think the distance is probably walkable... what do you think?" Fine steeds might grab attention, too-- Taako doesn't know what they're allowed to have without looking suspicious.

Kravitz raises an eyebrow at the weight of the pouches, but doesn't say anything. It's Taako's money to spend, and Kravitz can keep them safe. He secures the pouches safely. As an afterthought, he gets himself a cloak too, something dark that'll help conceal their purchases. 

"No, you're right. Horses draw attention, and then we have to stable them. The walk will be nothing." Kravitz imagines Taako will be sick of it in minutes, but it's good for him. Kravitz holds his hand as they slip through the passageways. 

"There's an exit near the kitchen. If we go that way, we'll blend in more than going down the grand stairway."

"Okay," he chirps, feeling mischievous as they sneak out the side. On the same path back into town are a few of the staff that don't live in the castle, so they blend in fairly well with the flow of slow traffic. Walking, however, is the worst. Taako whines only a little bit about it, letting Kravitz's hand be a buoy to remind him that things are _good,_ actually.

"I wonder if the market's grown since I was here last... it probably has, now that I think about it." Are there going to be Fun stores of an Explicit variety? Taako can only hope.

"I've heard it's sprawling, which sounds like code for disgustingly large and packed to me." It feels like it's been so long since Kravitz has seen the sun. Castles have a funny way of feeling like caves after too long. The walk is pleasant and easy and Taako doesn't even whine. It's nice. 

Kravitz's heart flutters. Date!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> date!!! date!!!! date!!!! date!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako and Kravitz go on a date to the market!!!! But it's also a mission to discover Kravitz's magic source!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us your favorite bits!!! Where would you visit in the market?

The first signs of a crowd appear around the edge of the market and they can see it. It really is sprawling, choking the streets with tables and people and goods. Kravitz's grip instantly tightens on Taako's hand as he surveys the scene. It's worse than he feared, as a bodyguard. People are running wild abound. There are stalls at every level, people with their mats on the ground where they can grab ankles, sights and sounds and smells and pure noise, a cacophony that threatens to swallow him.

But Kravitz is here on a date. He's going to keep Taako safe, but he's allowed.... he's allowed to enjoy this. He's going to try new things so they can test for magic. And they're going to have fun, together, as a..................them.

It's so much busier than Taako'd imagined. Nothing like the quiet of the market near their castle at home. There, enough nobles and royals shop that the prices stay high and haggling is unheard of. Here... Taako holds onto Kravitz's arm with his free hand, starry eyed and wary as he tries to look at the wares on display.

"A bookshop would be quiet, right? In theory?" he asks, one ear pinned back as someone shouts about a sale very close by. Taako spies some pretty earrings he might like, but can tell he'd be squashed by traffic if he stooped to the low mat of their seller. It's fun, and it's hell, _who designed this._

Kravitz holds tightly to Taako, not about to let him out of his grasp.

"You have to be confident, but you have to make good choices. You can't have it all, so focus on what you really want." Kravitz steers Taako towards the book shop in question, which does at least seem to have nice rugs down and little walls of shelves, making it an island maze in the midst of chaos. They pass a stall selling candied nuts smelling of spices and one selling glittering necklaces and pins with charms, and even a magic shop of curious components that smells a lot less inviting than the nuts.

But the bookseller is clever, and the area glimmers with a sound muting charm, which washes over them as soon as they step foot on the rugs.

Taako relaxes almost immediately, once the noise falls away. He still holds onto Kravitz's arm, like it's a safety net. "Mm, cookbooks... lame." This is a lie. He plucks one of them from the shelf and flips through it. There's a lemon meringue recipe that he scans wistfully. Maybe one day.

That book goes back on the shelf and Taako returns to their actual goal: books on magic, and maybe a colored picture book or two. It's hard to imagine they'll find anything more useful here than Lucretia would have in her library, though.

Kravitz doesn't let go of Taako, but he gets that wistful look in his eyes again. This place is beautiful, and although not nearly as strongly as the library, he can smell the books. It's comforting. He brought a few gold of his own, but it accounts for a sizable piece of his savings. Most of Kravitz's wages come in the form of room and board. Compared to the jingling bags he's holding for Taako, it isn't much, and especially won't go far at a place like this. Maybe they can find a second hand shop....

Still, Kravitz runs his hands along the spines, pulling out a book here and there. He finds a collection of stories, a beautiful book with full color illustrations called "Lost Tales of the North", but when he sees the price, he puts it back. Shame. 

"Any luck on the magic?" Kravitz whispers, pulling closer to Taako again. He remembers that they're on a date and kisses him on the cheek, because he can.

Taako turns and kisses him back, just a quick thing on the lips. Because he can. And then reaches for the book Kravitz had put back, talking as he looks through it, "There are a couple on the theory of magic, which is kind of what we want... If you don't mind carrying books, I can grab a few things for us now, and we can look through them later..."

The book is pretty. A history that Taako doesn't really know much about. The kingdom to the north was only recently lost, to war and weather and magic, but Taako was too young to be taught about it. He glances at the price and hands it back to Kravitz with a smile, "I'll get this, too."

A _you don't have to_ dies on Kravitz's lips as he holds the book to his chest. It's beautiful, it's high quality and fully illustrated, and Taako is just buying it with his money? He has so much of it anyway, it can't be that bad for him. 

"I can't wait to borrow it from you," Kravitz gushes as he hands the book to the seller, who takes Taako's money and wraps up their purchases to put in a large cloth bag. A person who really cares about books. He can't help but smile.

As they step back out into the noise, Taako shakes his head, "You won't have to borrow what's yours, Krav. It's a gift. Just because I wanted to, you don't have to earn it or anything." _Let me spoil you,_ he thinks, wondering whose stubborn streak is stronger, push come to shove.

"I just have to hope one of those magic books has a clue..." Taako gets distracted by a flash of _pink_ cloth. That's rare to see in such a uniform shade... Taako tugs Kravitz toward it, curious. Is it a skirt? A scarf? Maybe some eye-catching leggings, the opposite of what he's wearing now.

Kravitz's head swims. The book is his. _It's a gift._ He's never been gifted anything so nice before, let alone something he wanted so much, and Taako just gave it to him??? Just because?? His chest feels like it's going to burst. 

That's two things now, Kravitz has from Taako. The dagger he's only borrowing, but he can still treasure the gesture. It's almost a collection, especially with the memories of the garden, of tasting magic for the first time. And wasn't that a gift? No one had ever given him anything like that before, and hadn't he wanted it l, ached for it for years? And Taako just _gave it to him_ just because, just because he liked Kravitz and wanted him to be happy? It's starting to become clear. Taako _loves_ him.

Kravitz's throat is on fire. His blood is on fire, roaring through his veins like a runaway thoroughbred. He grips Taako's hand so hard it almost hurts. 

"What-"

Taako winces, because what _almost_ hurts Kravitz is definitely painful to him. "Hey-"

And then he sees it, just for a moment. Kravitz's eyes, dimming but still bright. _Oh!!_ Oh, what did it? Not the pink, right? Taako doesn't know what to say. He should wait until he's got a better idea of what's causing it, right? Or, no, Kravitz would want to know, but...

He watches as the light fades, and then glances around. Had it been... the waving flag on that rooftop? Or the smell of candied lemons? Taako resolves to detective the shit out of this and report his findings. But first, "What's up, Krav?" He does need to check in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to grip you so hard..." Kravitz rubs at his chest, the intensity disappearing but his heart still pounding. "I don't know, I felt....strange. After we left the book shop." He still looks a little stunned, but he kisses Taako's hand and takes it again. 

"Wait, you don't think...?"

Ah, there goes that plan. Taako can't lie (convincingly) to that face. "Yeah. No, I do think. Gosh. Your hand is _cold,"_ he enthuses, which is weird to be excited about, "Just like before. But. Nothing here is icy. It's not ice, babe." What _is_ it? Does Kravitz have ideas??

"That was... a lot different than when you shared with me. I felt like I was _burning_..." Not ice. That's a relief. And... Kravitz doesn't want Taako to feel bad, but....what if he's more powerful than Taako? It's a scandalous thought, and he banishes it in favor of the mystery. 

"Well, we just came out of the book store and it got loud again, but I don't think it's noise, I don't really like noise...." An understatement. "What's near here?" Kravitz looks around, looking at the candy shop and the little stall selling garden flags, a fabric merchant, a jewelry store, and then further down a magic trinket seller, some kind of local food, a booth labeled 'adults only' in rough handwriting.... there are far too many possibilities. He might regret this if he weren't so excited, both for magic and to be on his _date_.

"I want to buy candy," Taako says, hopeful. Maybe that's what it is? Kravitz can't have had many sweets before coming into Taako's service... "I waaant to buy sweets for you, who is sweet to me," he hums, and tugs Kravitz that way. He has no idea what could be causing Kravitz's magic, but until they get a few different pings, they won't really be able to tell.

"I haven't had a lot of sweets before..." Kravitz stares at all of the brightly colored options, feeling lost. 

"Did the burning _hurt?"_ Taako asks, curious, "Or did it feel good? Sometimes magic, for me, feels like... stepping into a cold pool on a hot day. A shock to the system, but then it feels nice, after."

"It sort of hurt, but like....... in a powerful way. I don't really know how to describe it. My heart is still pounding....Do you think, maybe....since I'm older....it's like starting a rusty machine? " Kravitz picks a few of the copper sweets to try, and then when Taako looks at him funny, picks a slightly more expensive one. 

"What's marshmallow?"

Taako tilts his head, buying a large assortment as he starts to try and recount what a marshmallow is. And then the shopkeep gently corrects him, telling them about the far-off plant that makes these sweets.

"Neat. Anyway, these are all for you. You can share them if you want," Taako shrugs, pushing the bag of candy into Kravitz's hands. "Personally, I really like the caramel fudge. Ohh, and the strawberry marshmallows..."

 _These are all for you._ Kravitz smiles, looking down at the treasure trove of new things to try. Taako is so generous. The boiled sweets came in a rainbow-dyed paper box with gold-flecked tissue, and Kravitz thinks about how he's going to get it home to save it. A tiny, temporary treasure box. He puts a small bite of one of Taako's favorites into his mouth and smiles, savoring the treat and the moment and the untamed thrill of such a privilege, of spending money not only on nonessentials but especially on _sweets_. He's so lucky to have Taako, so lucky to have such nice things....

So lucky to have magic, which is tightening in his chest like a beast waiting to be set free, flowing through him like his skin is only a restraint. When he wrestles himself to breathe, to get air in his lungs, the air is sharp, like it's glittering on the way down.

Purring at Kravitz's side, Taako walks them toward the far end of the market, doing a quick look over each clothing stall to try and decide that's worth coming back for. "Do you like it? I'm sure we could ask for a bigger order and come back to pick it up... I think we cleared him out of those, this time, though..."

It's strange, for Taako. To have a boy he's allowed to hang off of. And???? To be anonymous? It's kind of fun. Nobody's looking at him to be a good example, or to look as splendid as their kingdom likes to be. He can just be a boy in love with a boy as the sun slowly begins to lower in the sky.

Kravitz takes another bite, but the magic feeling slips away. 

"I don't think it's sweets," he says, a little disappointed. "These are really good, though." Kravitz had better be careful or he'll develop a sweet tooth. Still, he has another treat, one of the marshmallows. He loves the texture."I'm at a loss, Taako, what do books and candy have in common?" 

Maybe Taako's dramatics are contagious, but Kravitz rests his head on Taako's shoulder. It just feels nice to have his support, at least. This experimenting is giving him whiplash, though. He wants to go home and read his book with Taako in his lap.

Taako shrugs, brain glossing over the point at which things make sense. "We'll figure it out. I've got the scent of it. C'mon, help me pick out some clothes... I'll get you some more comfortable stuff, if you want, too. For days we don't have to impress anybody, but still don't have to be in _armor."_

"That would be nice. Something that breathes." Kravitz trails a hand over the fashions, admiring a long sleeved shirt so purple it's almost black, or a cloak embroidered to look like raven's wings. These clothes are so far out of his range he doesn't even want to see the prices. It's probably best he doesn't think about it. 

Taako reaches up to pet the side of Kravitz's face as he cards through a display of scarves. "I've got a couple of corsets... I don't wear them much, but, mm... what do you think of that? Positive? Neutral? Very bad? I think you'd look delicious in one, personally."

"A what? It takes Kravitz a second to process, "A corset?" and then another second to process his relationship to the corset, "On me?" and how that would feel, and how...How Taako would look at him. He remembers Taako's pupils in the bathroom and the way his tail puffed. 

"Mmm. I. Have never worn one. But. Maybe...If you already had one, I might consider it." His ears and neck go very hot. Corsets....that's like lingerie. Does Taako want him to wear _lingerie_? 

Is..............Kravitz opposed? 

He covers his face in the middle of the market, feeling more like they're in the dark-curtained adults-only tent Taako will surely drag him through soon. 

"Maybe."

"On you, maybe," Taako repeats, feeling victorious, "Excellent." He waves over the shopkeep and starts pointing out items he'd like to buy. Mostly the ones Kravitz clearly likes but won't ask for, but a few for himself: a full, long skirt (wink), another shirt that he thinks would be appropriate for incognito wandering. A pair of white shoes with heels, decorated with silvery leaves.

He empties his first pouch of coins, and opens up a second with an easy laugh. Taako teases, "How about on me? Or shall we go someplace else to find things you want to see on me?"

It's easier to think about these things on Taako, although Kravitz stays flushed, thinking about Taako in a fine dress and corset, or just a corset and panties.... which is, definitely where they both know this is heading. 

"Take your time." Kravitz tries to stay as casual as possible, but it's hard not to let the edge of interest and desire slip through in his voice. He accepts the wrapped clothes from the merchant to add to his growing bundle, and he smiles, relieved he's going to have some clothes for himself, not Taako's fake lover or Taako's bodyguard. Kravitz hasn't been himself in.......in........... quite some time. It's hard to find a self to be. 

He kisses Taako, soft and sweet and with just a flicker of magic that's trying to find purchase in his long-dry tank. He has to wonder if it's like making a new lake in a desert. At the very least the ground seems darker now, even if they're a ways off from a puddle. 

"I think..........I might be very interested in that, _Taako_." They're getting used to it, but it's still a pleasure to say his name and mean it.

Oh, that has him going pink again. Taako holds a finger to Kravitz's lips, "Shh, there aren't that many Taakos," but mostly he's just trying to cover up his fluster. He grins and does lean up to kiss him, though, "You're cute, though. Let's go see how horny this place is."

And??? It turns out?? Kinda horny, yeah, once they duck into one of the walled off _adult_ booths. In the small space, there are dozens of little disks promising projected magic scenes, several options in terms of size and shape, vis a vis dildos, and some _very_ cute lingerie. Taako crouches to look at books on positions, "Pick out something you want me to wear? And if you find anything you want to try, do _not_ hesitate to let me buy it for you."

It's Kravitz's turn to be flustered again. He's not inexperienced, but all of what he's done has been incredibly straightforward. The first time he ever cuddled after sex was last night with Taako, and that felt groundbreaking. Kravitz resists, barely, the urge to cover his face as he looks around the goods and services the shops provide. Fake cocks, straps and bindings, chains, cuffs, ropes in a myriad of colors, and then things that are harder to tell the purpose of, things like the little packets of smooth stones that vibrate when touched, different bottles of rainbow hued oils promising to heat up or tingle or reduce pain or glitter or make swallowing taste good, rings of explicit fantasy, single use charms for tentacles and enlargement and enhancements of every texture, not to mention the novelty items. Kravitz almost drops a package of aphrodisiac lollipops when he reads the lascivious label. Kravitz doesn't even know where to start. 

"Your boyfriend is cute," the shopkeeper teases, watching Kravitz struggle with no small amount of satisfaction. "Have you played with his ears yet? We sell vibrating clip on earrings, if you're interested...."

Taako perks up, briefly, at being complimented-- but then more correctly is annoyed at being referred to like an object. He selects a couple of pairs of underwear and sets them on the counter.

"Ex _cuse_ me," Taako says, "Do you have any collars? I've always been curious about them." In reality, he'd never be able to wear one, as public as his life is... but maybe they can have something for just the bedroom. Or a simple chain to represent the same thing... (Assuming!! They get that far!)

"Oh yeah, all sorts. You feelin' spiky? Chain? Delicate?" They hold up a thick, spiky piece of leather and a slim lavender band with a loop for a leash, pointing towards the rack of varying collars, cuffs, and harness sets. Kravitz doesn't even know what to make of that. Does Taako want to wear a collar? He walks over to Taako and rests his chin on his head, feeling a little awkward being handsy in this space but also comforted that Taako can take charge here. 

"We also have these." The shopkeep gestures toward a bin of checkout items, bracelets and necklaces and anklets made to look like fancy ropework, all in bright colors or made from threads of actual rope. 

"Any other questions?" The elf switches targets with lightning accuracy. "Your human here seems pretty new. Anything you wanna see him in?"

"He's." Well, is he Taako's human? (Sidebar, is he _human, really?)_ Taako smiles, "He _is_ new. We've just started dating, we're still figuring out how much is too much." He finds Kravitz's hands and wraps them around his waist.

He looks at the various cuffs and collars and leashes, and then waves a hand, "I was just curious. We'll be back if that changes, I'm sure. In the meantime... do you have any bodysuits that would fit him without a lot of alteration? Black lace, maybe?" Taako thinks that unwrapping Kravitz's clothes to find something pretty, and then being able to take _that_ off of him, too... to find _more_ pretty... That's just fun.

"Mmmm...I don't know if we'd have any that big, but if you want to order one, we could have it altered or made for you." The shopkeeper's tail flits back and forth, smiling knowingly at Kravitz. "And you want those to fit nice and snug." 

Kravitz's face is hot enough that he's ready to explore the moon. 

"Um, thank you. Uh." What did Taako call him earlier. "Babe, did you want to get anything? I could use some fresh air." And he's not leaving without Taako, no matter how self conscious he gets. Lace, though.... Lace is gorgeous on Taako. Would it suit himself? Kravitz would assume it too delicate to bother with his huge body, and the fact that they don't sell them in his size is telling enough. Maybe another day. Maybe. 

"We do have some lacy stockings that might do the trick, though. If you haven't already gone through the lingerie."

Taako smiles and reaches up to pat Kravitz affectionately, "I'm gonna get you some stockings, then, and then we can go." He pulls out his coin purse and counts out the total, accepting a small bag in exchange. Taako puts that bag into the one with the books, for extra discretion, and takes Kravitz's hand to leave.

"Do you want any food while we're down here?" and then, more quietly, "Sorry, that elf was a lot. But the stuff was nice... also, did you call me _babe?_ Awww, babe."

"Well, you said not to use your name, and it was the first thing I could think of..." Kravitz rubs at his neck. Taako actually bought the stockings. Kravitz hopes he doesn't rip them, but maybe they'll look nice. He's never worn anything even remotely like that before. Actually a lot of things in that store were....wild. 

"I'm sure it'll be....easier next time." If there is a next time. That's pretty presumptive of him. Actually, it probably won't be easier either, unless they get busy and try a whole lot of things before they come back. If they come back! Kravitz coughs, trying to clear his head. 

"I didn't really have anything in mind. The food is pretty good where we are, so..." And probably safer. Probably. "Are there any more stores you want to go to?"

"I think I'll want to come back in a few days for jewelry, but for now we've got, uh. A decent haul, I'd say," Taako snorts. "I don't wanna risk tiring out your arms. Is, mm... is there anything else you wanted to do, down here? Is shopping on its own a good date...?" Taako mostly asks this because he isn't sure.

 _It'll be easier next time,_ makes him smile, too. Next time, next time. Kravitz is thinking forward with this, too, not just Taako. That's a good sign, right? That maybe this can last for more than just one adventure, one trip.

"I think it's been a very nice date." Acknowledging it out loud as a date makes Kravitz's insides dance. A date! They're dating! He doesn't understand why it's such a novelty, but it's exciting. "And I also think it would be very nice to go back and enjoy what we bought." He squeezes Taako's hand and starts navigating back through the crowds.

Kravitz smiles, thinking of being alone in a quiet room again with Taako, with being safe and reading....or not reading. He is really excited about his new book though, so excited it makes his chest hurt. He knows he shouldn't care so much about things, but....they're things Taako gave him. And.....they're his things!! Kravitz has so few things of his own, and most of them are boring, standard requisition tools that get the job done. He has so few _treasures._ And these....these make his chest feel glittery. They make him feel like he's _flying_. Taako gave him these things just because he wanted Kravitz to smile.

"There!" Taako blurts, the hand in his spiking cold again, "That! What're you thinking about right now???" _That's Magic, baby!!_

They're just on the outskirts again, barely on the path that leads back to the castle, and whatever it is? This source? They're _got_ it! Taako can't even be annoyed at having bought more books about it, because Kravitz looks so _happy._ He'll need some info on how to use that magic, too, once they've gotten him enough of it to use... "Your eyes get so pretty when you light up, Krav," he adds, eager.

"Um- I don't know- My new book?" His _my_ is wobbly, still ready to be told the book doesn't actually belong to him, but the goofy smile is unmistakable. It gets goofier at the compliment. More often than not, people clock his eyes at _scary_ or _intimidating_ or just plain _weird_. It's so unusual for someone to think they're pretty. 

Kravitz can feel the hum in his bones now, his desert lake finally holding water. He still doesn't know what to do with it, but it makes his overladen walk easier. He hums along with it, a tuneless song he feels like he's heard before.

Taako doesn't believe it's the book, but decides that right now isn't time for the interrogation. Whatever it is is stronger, now, and he's _delighted_ that he helped at all. "That book of yours really is gorgeous. I'm excited to learn a little more about where you're from."

Taako doesn't know a lot, but he does know that the most handsome man in the world's from the North, so it's gotta be a cool place. Maybe one day they'll go back and visit.

"Yeah, I am too." Maybe that's it? Something of a home, a home Kravitz has never had? But then how does the candy fit in? He's befuddled. He won't let it ruin his mood, though. It's too late for dramatics. Kravitz just wants to have a nice time with Taako. "It's not like I really grew up there. I was just found as a baby. I sort of......migrated south, bit by bit." That's certainly the clean version. "I've heard plenty of ghost stories, though, especially from older soldiers." 

So light-footed, the path back to the castle seems shorter, even uphill and laden with purchases. Some of which are his!! Kravitz squeezes Taako's hand happily.

"Ohhh, that makes sense. Lucky baby, getting to come down here where the weather's nice," Taako hums, swinging their hands. When they come up to the guarded side door, Taako deftly swaps over to his over the top princely persona to get them back inside quickly.

And then it's just a million stairs for Taako’s poor feet. _Just gotta make it outside tonight, and then hovering around is a possibility again..._

Kravitz is exhausted, but content. By the time they make it back to their room, he's half-carrying Taako, along with all the things they bought, and Taako is limp and borderline whiny. He's held off so far, and that's pretty admirable for him. Kravitz does his routines, setting their things down, noting that the bed has been made and their bathroom refreshed, but nothing out of the ordinary and no suspicious activity. 

He sets down their packages on the bed and, as Taako settles in, carefully arranges his new things on his bedside table. The book and the brightly colored candy box look beautiful together, and he adds Taako's dagger to really even out his new collection. He would add his beautiful new raven cloak, but it doesn't fit where it wouldn't crumple with his other things, so he hangs it where he can still see it. His things. They're his treasures and they're perfect and they're all from Taako.

Taako sprawls on the bed, watching Kravitz with interest. "I feel like it's the gifts. Was it just me giving you nice things, though... because, baby, Taako could do that all _day."_ He loves Kravitz's smile so much, he'd bury him in presents, easy as anything.

Rolling over, he hums, "That's the only thing the book and candies have in common, as near as I can guess. Do you like that dagger?" Taako has a Theory.

Oh, isn't that embarrassing, Kravitz thinks. But if it's his miracle key to magic, can he complain about being......secretly materialistic? 

"I....do," Kravitz says slowly, processing. "But, and I do appreciate them, but a lot of the, the, the clothes you bought me don't make me feel like that?" But Taako isn't wrong. Kravitz still feels like champagne inside when he looks at his little stack of treasures on the bedside table. "Ah, but- don't feel like you have to, to shower me with presents, Taako, it's not necessary...."

"But if you like it," Taako presses, "Would you let me give it to you? I won't be able to use it better than you, not even if you spent weeks teaching me. You should have it, and it'd make me happy to give it to you."

And then a beat, "Because it makes me happy to see you happy." _Because I love you, because I'm a fool and a sap,_ Taako thinks.

 _You should have it._ Taako's just playing with Kravitz now, but the next bit makes him pause. _Happy to see you happy_. Something in Kravitz wants to dig his heels in, wants to refuse because it can't be real, it has to be a trick, but why would Taako trick him, especially on this? 

"Are you sure?" Kravitz can't help it. "I wouldn't mind spending time teaching you. It would be a good skill." But if he gets to keep it....it's a reminder that Taako understood him, that Taako saw he was uncomfortable and gave up something of his own to help that, that Taako _knows_ him. That anyone knows him.

"I've never been more sure of anything," _You're so dumb I love your idiot face,_ "Though you can still teach me sometime, if you like." There's no point in anything if Kravitz is sad, Taako thinks. He refuses to return to a reality where Kravitz doesn't smile.

Taako gives him a soft look, "This one, though, I want you to have."

Kravitz smiles, helplessly charmed, and he holds the sheathed dagger close, as if in acceptance. Taako's just going to give it to him. Kravitz is going to keep it. It's no longer a rental item, it's _his_ , and that means his collection is really a collection, because who could call two and a half nice things a _collection_? He'll probably still think of it as Taako's, but it'll be his, and he'll keep it close every single day. It shouldn't mean so much, especially since it already has Kravitz's sweat on it, but Taako _gave it to him_. This is better than any candlenights celebration he's ever seen, because he finally gets to be a part of it. 

Kravitz smiles, and he is _glowing_.

"C'mere," Taako purrs, like the cat that's got the whole dairy. He's got his arms open, thinking out loud, "Now, now is it the _giving_ , the _wanting,_ or... mm..." It can't be, the, uh. Feelings, right? Because _oh no._

"I could get addicted to seeing you all lit up with your own magic, handsome," he says, trying to divert his own thoughts. _No, see, it's horny, not emotional._

"I don't know?" Kravitz puts the dagger down and hugs Taako, really savors it. He's really getting used to all this physical contact. It reminds him of how the first meal tastes after having nothing to eat, even if it's just bread and cheese. Taako is a lot more than bread and cheese, too. 

"All of them are things from you...and..." This is just going to be embarrassing, and he's going to have to get over it. At least from the hug Kravitz doesn't have to look Taako in the face about it. "I don't have anything that anyone else has given me to compare? But, um.......I like seeing it all together there....And I _like_ that you gave it to me, and that...it's like each thing is holding a memory, now, and I get to keep them all together in a little collection..."

Taako nods into Kravitz's shoulder. "Good. Good. I love that." Just having things, maybe? Ha ha maybe that's all it is!! Man, it's, yep, that's an easy one after all, right? Cool, nice. 

"I like you, Kravitz," he admits, though that one isn't much of a confession, "It. I. Yeah. If it makes you happy, I'm glad to give it to you. Easy as that."

It's a warm, pleasant bubble to live in for a while. Soon, it's going to pop, and there's nothing they can do about that, but Kravitz doesn't want to make Taako any more miserable than he already has today, so he'll table that for another discussion. Right now, they're happy, and they're together, and Kravitz is filling with magic he never thought he'd have and he has his nice things and Taako's smile, Taako's whole everything. 

And though his chest doesn't hurt nearly so much now, his blood is pounding through him like it has a point to prove, warming his icy extremities and filling him with need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments!!!!! We love you!!


	13. There's Even More Sex In This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bursting with magic and affection, Kravitz and Taako decide to have the good time they couldn't in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beloved Paper Crowns readers can have little a chapter, as a treat

Kravitz kisses Taako on the cheek. 

"Are you too sore from walking, or did you want to..........have a bit of diversion before we eat dinner and charge you back up?"

"I'm never too sore to play," Taako says, tail swishing to indicate such. "It's not gonna bother you that I can't fix my hair?" He still looks cute, of course, but he looks _different_.

"Gods, I can't wait to teach you how to use those pretty bright eyes of yours," Taako laughs, "You'd be able to fix it for me without more than a thought." Just being near Kravitz when he's building up power is distractingly cool. Does _Taako_ do this, too...? He has no idea.

"Why would it bother me?" Kravitz puzzles. Taako's hair is pretty like this too, and Kravitz doesn't understand why...it would stop his advances if Taako's hair is just a different color. Have people been so shallow with him before? 

Kravitz smiles, excited to the point of vibrating at the idea of actually _learning magic_ , and _doing magic_. It's one of the biggest things he's ever wanted, and it's just within his grasp. He remembers being just small and trying to levitate rocks and frogs and things, or turning things different colors. It never worked, but it was fun to pretend, if no one was watching. 

He slips his tunic off, and his trousers along with, his cloak and shoes having already found their homes. It feels good to be in his smallclothes again, after all that walking, and especially staring at a beautiful Taako.

"I don't know," Taako admits, pulling his own top off over his head after unlacing the neckline, "Maybe you only think I'm cute some of the time, y'know? I can't know what you think, really." Taako starts to shimmy out of his leggings with a shrug.

"Taako," Kravitz is almost amused by this. "You are strikingly beautiful. A little color or a mood isn't going to change that." He knows he's hard to read, but that shouldn't matter when it comes to things like this. He watches Taako wiggle out of the leggings with no small amount of satisfaction. 

"Speaking of thinking," changing the subject keeps failing Taako, but at least here, he'll probably still get to make out and then some, "What were you thinking? Did you have any particular, mm... _thoughts?"_ This is punctuated by his kicking his shoe off, and ignoring it clattering across the floor.

"Welll.....To be honest, Taako, earlier," in the bathroom, "I really wanted to take you." And since there's no room for embarrassment here, he continues, although he feels his ears get a little hot. All of him is a little hot. His heartbeat is pounding in his ears. He feels.....alive. "I wanted to fuck you until you drool. I wanted to make you say my name." Shame they hadn't had any oils, but the experience they did have was certainly nice in its own way. 

"Are you....interested in, in something like that?"

Taako's already mindlessly crawling into his lap, because what, hell yeah, _what???_ "Am, am I _interested_ in something like that?? Yes, yes, if I ever say no, I'm a clever imposter." He kisses Kravitz hungrily, wondering how it'll feel if he lets Kravitz _really_ set the pace. Maybe he'll fuck Taako into the mattress, a pillow under his waist to ruin him lovely.

"I wanted to try on my new stockings for you, but, mm... putting on more clothes seems..." Taako struggles for the word, tail curling, "hm, bad."

"No, I agree. Maybe later. Now is good for less clothes." Kravitz kisses him back, the pounding in his head driving him towards more, more, _more_. It doesn't hurt, but it won't stop, he doesn't think it can stop, and he's not even sure he wants it to stop. He's so full of energy. It's even stronger than earlier, and he knows Taako will be pleased with what he puts that energy into doing. 

"I'm going to-" Kravitz can't help kissing Taako, he's so good, he tastes good, he's so warm, "I'm going to go, get the oil, and then- then-" Maybe he'll roll with it. Maybe....maybe he's going to be in charge. Taako seemed interested, right? "When I back, I _want_ you naked." 

And, after one more starving kiss, Kravitz does get up, and he doesn't look back, because in the stories he's read, that's supposed to be sexier..

Taako goes red instantly at the tone of that _want._ Oh fuck. _Oh fuck,_ that's the voice he's jerked off to a bunch of times, but _weaponized_ against him. Once Kravitz is out of the room, he hurriedly pulls all of his remaining smallclothes, the other leg of his leggings (and the other shoe) off, and pats himself down like _maybe_ he'll fuck this up and have a secret garter on.

Kravitz finds one of the refreshed bottles of oils the maid had brought them. Rose and vanilla sounds nice. He takes a deep breath, because apparently they're doing this, and he can feel it going to his head and making him feel...........something. Maybe it's the magic. Is magic going to make him feel horny forever? He's not sure he can handle that. 

Kravitz looks at himself in the mirror as he strips to the nude and wonders what the fuck has happened to him in the last three days. Still, he wouldn't trade it for the world

Meanwhile, Taako sits in the middle of the bed, staring at the doorframe, purring. 

Taako _never_ gets bossed around by anyone in his high-class life, but Kravitz has never shied from telling him what he can and can't do for his own safety. It shouldn't have been hot, but, well. He undoes the hairtie of his braid, but leaves the hair back there - this is the one article of... clothing... he might've forgotten, but _not this time!_

Kravitz returns to see Taako completely naked on the bed, looking pleased with himself, and he's almost surprised Taako actually listened to him. Taako must be into this. He's beautiful, with his delicate skin and his freckles and his _purring_. Kravitz walks up to the bed and squeezes one of Taako's ankles, remembering the restraints from the store, earlier. How would those work? ....Would he rather use them, or be in them? Can they experiment like this, with so little time remaining to enjoy themselves? Is that alright? Whatever. They have the time they have, and they're going to use it. 

Kravitz kisses his leg, then works his way up- a knee, the thigh, the marks he left last night. Taako already looks as excited as Kravitz feels. 

"Good," he says, warm. "Good. You look good, Taako." Kravitz climbs back on the bed.

"You're perfect," Taako sighs, distracted again by how pretty Kravitz's muscles are in the softened light of their nice room. The curtains block a lot of the setting sun, but there's still a gentle cast of pink across Kravitz's skin, and Taako wants to kiss every curve of him.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he encourages Kravitz, not desperate enough to beg for direction just yet. Right now, he's mostly curious-and-horny, wanting to know just what it is that Kravitz would do if all he had to do was ask. "I'll tell you if it's too much, but. I trust you. You're safe."

 _You're safe._ Kravitz knows it means Taako trusts him, but it's powerful to hear it the other way too. It's sort of weird to think of himself being safe, being safe with Taako, but it's a strange sort of true. He's exposed himself in ways to Taako he hadn't ever shown others, and sometimes, even himself. It's still hard to say _I want_ , and especially to mean it, and expect his desire to be taken care of. He is safe with Taako, safe to try this, and maybe fuck up a little, and still have a nice time. They're safe with each other. He smiles and kisses Taako, soft, not clinging, and then he sits back. 

"Mmm.... I.... I want to see you stroke yourself. I'll tell you when to stop."

That earns Kravitz a little _mrrp_ of surprise, and then Taako's ears flushing bright. Taako can hear his pulse as he nods, deciding very quickly that this is a dangerous power, and a good one. He sits back, spread legs and one knee up for leverage, and. 

Taako laughs nervously, "I already did this before, last night, but it's different when you ask for it," and that's not necessarily a bad thing. He rests his hand over his slit, and then slowly draws his fingers across it, coaxing the eager tendrils free. They curl familiarly around his fingers, letting him stroke through them just how they like, how he likes, how he thinks Kravitz will like. It's a show, and it's for Kravitz, at his leisure to direct.

"You look good like that, though." Kravitz wants him to be ready, not sore. He feels bad that Taako overdid it a bit last night, but. He can't help how big his cock is. He can imagine other times Taako has done this, just on the other side of the wall, after he's finally gone to bed. Did he cover his mouth so he wouldn't wake Kravitz up? Did he dream of things like this? Just how long has Taako been harboring this crush, and how long has he been...active about it? It makes Kravitz's ears burn. At least he can get Taako back with it. 

"Is that how you did it when you thought of me? How would you really do it?" 

Kravitz strokes himself a bit, too, feeling his cock harden, but they have plenty of time.

Taako makes a distracted noise that gets lost beside the sound of slick fingers. Of course he was never this slow or deliberate, alone!! "N- _no,_ I was... impatient, then. Rougher. So hard to be quiet, sometimes I had to magic the room so I could be loud." Probably not a great fact to share with his personal bodyguard, that he could scream undetected from a room away.

"Gods, I had to stop myself from trying to crawl into your bed... couldn't stand the thought of scaring you away just because I liked you..." Now he's got fingers inside, two, and then three, palm pressed into the tendrils that curl around his wrist.

Kravitz frowns a little at that revelation, but he forces himself not to focus on it. Taako's still alive, and he ought to know better never to do it again. 

"That's good, stop. Put your hands over your head." Kravitz kisses him then, partially to test him and partially because he can't resist, with Taako looking at him like that and talking about him like that and _wanting_ him. He coats his cock in oil and drizzles some into Taako, although it hardly seems necessary now. 

"Are you ready for me?"

Taako's all the hornier for Kravitz telling him what to do again. Maybe he _does_ want to be collared, rewarded for good behavior... he keeps his hands up, but wiggles his fingers as Kravitz kisses him, oils them, gets close.

"I'm ready. Sh... ould I keep my hands up?" Taako pouts a little. He likes touching. He's been allowed to touch for two whole days and already he's distracted when he can't.

"Mmm....no, you can touch me. You just look nice like that." Kravitz smiles, having fun teasing him. He's gorgeous, laying there, skin flushed and needy, mouth in a little bow. Kravitz feels like he ought to be able to see lightning arc when they touch each other's skin. 

He slides Taako's legs further apart, presses a kiss to another of his freckles, and slowly begins to push in, remembering the effort it took last night. Hopefully Taako is more ready this time.

This time, it's much easier, and Taako doesn't wince or bite his lip or anything as he lowers his hands to rest on Kravitz's neck. Taako gently rolls his hips, sighing happily as he gets just what he'd wanted. Each ridge is still a distracting little hiccup, but he's moaning and letting his head tilt back and purring up a storm.

"We were too impatient, last night," he observes loftily, head lost in the stars, "You're perfect. Big, but just right. Love that." _Love you._

"I'm glad it feels better." Kravitz kisses Taako, slow and warm and relaxing, glad it doesn't hurt. Glad he isn't destined to hurt Taako every time. They just have to be careful, and take their time. He rolls his hips to match Taako, making a slow, easy rhythm to drag every last breath out of him. He kisses down Taako's neck, every mark he made before, then kisses the long, velvety part of his ear. 

Earlier, he had been feeling rougher, but now he's enamoured. Kravitz wants to enjoy every second, every tiny little change in his face, every small noise he makes. He wants to take Taako somewhere far away and keep him, keep him safe from the pressure and danger of reality. 

"You feel so good," he mumbles, unable to describe it. "You're so good, Taako."

The kiss to his ear gets Taako whimpering, his tendrils curling around Kravitz's cock and sending little spikes of pleasure down his spine as the ridges pass over them. _Fuck._ This boy is too much for his poor gay heart. "No you," he sighs, pulling Kravitz down into another kiss. He tugs at Kravitz's hair like he's said he likes, wondering what else he likes.

Dinner will have to be private, again, tonight. Taako's going to look a mess, all loose and freshly-fucked, with his hair all wrong and everything. Maybe Lup will have mercy on them and apologize on their behalf, but Taako finds that he doesn't care about any of that one bit. He's got Kravitz on all sides, and he's never felt safer.

The tendrils rubbing against Kravitz and the hands in his hair set his blood on fire and he's moving faster now, fucking into Taako and kissing him like he's stolen all the air from the room. He's losing himself, starry-eyed and full of magic and spoiled by the prettiest elf he's ever seen, lusted after and wanted. He feels so wanted. It's novel and fresh and it feels so good it hurts. 

He tugs on Taako's lip with his teeth, not too hard, but full of wanting. It feels so good to be wanted, but it feels even better to want things and get them, to be starving and get fed, to be lonely and be touched, held, cherished. It's almost overwhelming, and Kravitz presses his face into Taako's shoulder to avoid showing too much emotion all at once.

Taako wants and wants, and gets and gets, and he's had his whole life in luxury, but... he's never felt so spoiled as when Kravitz fucks him like he's been training his whole life to do it. Fucks him like he needs, like he _deserves._ Taako pets his hair when Kravitz hides against his neck, moaning pretty (read: loud) for him as he pants.

"Next time," Taako says, "Orrrr, m-maybe in a minute, I wanna... roll over..." this is so sweet it almost hurts, and it makes it too easy to want to say those words. Taako's not ready-- if he's pinned and drooling into a pillow, he's not saying anything dumb!!

"You want that now? Because if you want that, it needs to happen now, I. Mnn. I'm almost." Kravitz interrupts himself. Taako gets it, surely. Surely Taako's close too, especially as much as they're touching, all the skin against skin, Taako's warmth radiating into him. But in this moment, he'd do anything for Taako.

"Nn, s'okay," Taako shakes his head, too close as Kravitz's cock keeps rubbing over a sensitive spot, keeps rutting into him and filling him up. "Next time, next time," He mumbles.

It's not long before he's twisting against Kravitz, shaking as he comes apart and makes a mess of them both. The sheets aren't charmed, this time, but most of it just gets all over their bellies as his tendrils curl.

"Next time...." Kravitz echoes. 

Kravitz isn't far behind Taako, and in his bliss, he wraps his arms around him and kisses him, happy. So happy. They're together, like they belong, and he's never felt better. 

As an afterthought, still half-blind with pleasure, he pulls out, but he just pulls Taako closer. He may be new this this sort of thing, cuddling after sex, but he's a big fan. Every part of him wants to touch Taako.

"Good...................good..."

Taako curls close, and makes a happy little noise, "No, you." _Kravitz_ is good, the best, his best boy. Taako loves him. Wants to keep him. Wants to go to sleep like this in his arms and wake up to watch him exercise... wants this trip to last a year, just so he'll know he can have this a while longer.

"Nap?" he asks, too dazed to remember their plans. Taako doesn't hurt, but also, he's very contentedly heavy, all of his limbs feel like they're full of sand.

" _Very_ nap," Kravitz hums in agreement, dragging pillows over to where they are instead of repositioning themselves. The vibration in his bones is settling in, seeping into the dirt and getting comfortable. He's well on his way. He refuses to let go of his Taako in the process. 

Even floating so far away from the real world, Kravitz waits for Taako to fall asleep first. Always and forever the protector. When they wake up, they can request dinner and have a lovely bath and sneak out in the middle of the night to recharge Taako. Maybe in the garden, if the moonlight reaches there. He's sure it'll be beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this or you're looking forward to the next chapter!! We're halfway through!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head to the roof so Taako can soak up some magic, and Kravitz tries a few things with his own fledgling powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with original art from pepgold!! Make sure to go back to the beginning to see it all!
> 
> Leave us a comment if you enjoy this chapter or the story so far!!

In the evening, they eat a late dinner, and Taako is sleepy, still, but eager to get out under the open sky. If there'd been clouds out, he'd have been very sad and still drained, but even standing beside their window has him feeling _alive_ again.

He fixes his hair immediately, and then says, "Can I talk you into letting me lie on the roof in my underwear? I wanna max out my charge."

Kravitz squints at Taako for an uncomfortable length of time, knowing that, for one, Taako always gets what he wants, two, Taako supported him through his magic acquisition even though that certainly had to have been a pain, three, he, Kravitz, is the reason Taako has no magic, and four, Taako will needle him until he gets what he wants, which circles (squares?) back to point one. There's no point in arguing, only in making sure he does so safely. 

"Bring a robe," Kravitz says, as if this is a normal and regular compromise to a normal and regular issue. He is still a bodyguard, despite all this, and Taako is still his responsibility to keep safe and whole. "And I'm coming with you." That, of course, wasn't even worth arguing. No way would he let Taako out of his sight, even if he doesn't love the idea of roof-climbing.

"Once we're outside,” Taako says, “I can get enough magic juice flowing to make it easy to get up. I did it all the time back before I had you around to stop me," he winks. Taako goes to find himself a pair of shorts and a robe. See? He can be reasoned with, absolutely, one-hundred percent.

He also grabs a couple of pillows, hugging them to his chest. "I'll let you decide the best, safest, most horizontal spot. And also I'll bring these, just in case it's roof nap time." Taako's certain that Kravitz will stop roof naps through vigilance, but pillows will still make it more comfortable to lie out there.

"No, roof naps are not a good idea. We just need to stay out long enough to charge you up." Kravitz feels bad being the bad guy again, especially after how close they've gotten, but he can just see a million ways this could go wrong, bodily injury and death included, but blackmail notwithstanding. He's tired, and the longer this lasts....

Well, he can't be unfair to Taako. He mentally pinches himself for being an asshole. 

"Are you sure you don't want to just go to the garden, instead of climbing a roof in your underwear?"

"Nobody will see us up there," Taako pouts, "But in the gardens, it's one- _thousand_ percent likely that I'll have to talk to someone besides you." He does put down the pillows, though.

And then, in a moment of feeling vaguely bad, Taako sighs, "Or, I guess, whatever you think. I trust you, even if you're a no-fun spoilsport."

"I guess you're right." Kravitz, who is feeling bad, looks at Taako, who is feeling bad, and the whole mess just seems silly. "You're right, I'm sorry. I know you're capable, and I know I can protect you, _and_ it's better if we don't intercepted, but.... I'm sorry, maybe I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He rubs his neck. "You helped me do the same thing earlier." 

Usually he wouldn't mind being called a no-fun spoilsport, because that's his job, but having to do his job now after being Taako's....somebody instead of his bodyguard is rubbing him the wrong way. He's still just a bodyguard, is the thing. They're just having a something, and that something is going to be over soon. And then all of this will be done. It's a disorienting path to follow, and Kravitz wishes he hadn't poked at it.

"Whatever you think," Taako sighs, "I mean, you're the safety expert. I'll feel better once I've got the light on my skin, no matter where I am. I just-- being up high feels _best."_

"Right. I'm sure." Kravitz is done feeling like the bad guy, and he makes sure everything is exactly where it belongs and sneaks Taako out of their room. They... it's not as if they're _trespassing,_ but what they are doing isn't necessarily wise. He whispers anyway, as if somehow that'll make this safer. "I...don't love heights, if you were wondering. I'm not a coward. I'll go with you. But. Just so you know."

Taako's got his hand in one of Kravitz's as they quietly move through a side hallway, "Oh. But we're in towers, so often... is is better when there's a wall?" he asks, as delicate as he ever is.

"A tower is a lot different than a roof. It's harder to fall out of a tower than it is to tumble off of a roof." Kravitz gestures with his non-holding hand a rather unflattering rolly-polly end. "I can get over it, but it makes my stomach hurt. ...Surely there's something like that that bothers you?"

Taako waits for a door to be cleared before walking through it, "Hmm... once, I had to stay inside for a couple of weeks. Nobody had been... killed, just yet, but there'd been a threat. They kept me in a wing of the castle that had no windows - some basement suite. Lup and I were treated very well, Angus and Grandpa and everyone put up with it well, but... I needed the sky."

That had been the first time he'd ever seen Lup without her magic-- even in cloudy winters, she gets enough light to be strong. Taako never wants to see her that way again.

It's surprisingly honest and Kravitz blinks, processing that information. It's a lot to take in. He makes sure their path is safe and leads Taako onwards, holding his hand a little tighter. 

"I was thinking more on the order of irrational fears, like spiders, or...suddenly I can't think of another example besides spiders," Kravitz admits. "That seems plenty rational to me. I can understand why that would frighten you. But, err. Thank you for sharing that with me." He's hesitant, but earnest. He knows Taako well enough to know that something like that would have scared him shitless, and it's big of him to admit it.

"It's why I get antsy when I run out," Taako adds, and then shrugs, "I hate elevators, also. But I've only seen those a couple of times. I just don't like stepping into a box and _hoping_ it won't kill me. If it's going up, what's to stop it from going _into the sky?"_

Ah. Kravitz feels a little itchy suddenly. At least he gave him more to work with. 

"That's valid! They're horrible. I don't trust them either. At least the old fashioned sort with the rope and pulley makes _sense._ Whenever magic gets involved, I have to wonder how trustworthy it is." Kravitz smiles, relaxing a bit. Remembering that he likes Taako and wants to be with him, even if it is sneaking out in the middle of the night to climb a roof. "You know, when I was little, I was afraid of horses."

"Oh noooo," Taako laughs, covering his mouth. They're finally edging out an upper level door, and the wind whips his hair around as his eyes brighten. "We had those unicorns around, and the babies stayed small longer than normal horses... I never knew fear, even though they were sharp."

"It's their mouths, and their big soulless eyes!" Kravitz laughs, not particularly bitter about it. He made his peace with horses.

Taako climbs some steps, humming, "Okay, okay. I used to be _very_ afraid of the big spoons. Y'know the ones for soup? It was way too big for my mouth, so I thought... probably they were for giants."

"I mean, goliaths and stuff are real and not scary, but kitten me was _so_ small, it was terrifying to think about."

"Really?” Kravitz grins. “And what about serving spoons?" _Kitten_. That's adorable. He imagines tiny Taako and finds it particularly difficult. Then again, there weren't a lot of elf children where he grew up. There wasn't much of anything. 

"That's adorable. I'll bet you were an absolute terror of a kid."

"A little bit. _Especially_ once I figured out magic. Stayed up all night sometimes, just learning how to do obnoxious cantrips." Taako laughs, no longer worried about being quiet. It's not dangerously windy, but the breeze is enough to muffle them, he thinks. "Serving spoons were actually being _used_ for something-- and cooking spoons, y'know? But the _soup_ spoons... hardly anyone touched them! They were just _there."_

Kravitz buttons up an additional button, suddenly chilled in the breeze. Still, it's a lovely night. He's lucky. Taako is lucky. The moon shines bright, flashing in Taako's eyes when he turns with that bright smile to Kravitz. His heart does funny acrobatics in his chest and he finds himself wishing he had popcorn. 

"I wonder what it would have been like if I learned magic as a kid..." Or learned to read, or...well. That's a dangerous road to go down. Kravitz tries not to poke at it, usually, but he wants to follow this pleasant conversation as long as he can. "Did you have a tutor?"

"Hmm, I did. A nice old witch who'd already taught Lup a couple of years before me. She already knew how to handle the one of us, after all-- but when I caught up and we had lessons together? Poor thing retired in an instant. We got Jenkins after that. He might be related to us...? But we did torment him, also, which he did deserve."

Taako makes himself lighter, now that he's got just enough magic singing in his veins again, and says, "Wanna give me a boost? We'll just sit on this little roof, we're not gonna climb the whole castle." It's a stone canopy, essentially, just covering the entrance to a barely-used servants' shortcut.

"You've got it." Kravitz boosts Taako with incredible ease, considering he's such a slip of a thing normally, and Kravitz is not a weak man. He watches him scramble up and waits to make sure he's secure before he climbs up himself, deliberately thinking about anything else but the height, or his childhood, or the brevity of their affair, or his feelings, or... Okay, getting a little cramped in the ignoring box tonight. He's strong. He can do this.

"Those poor people. What in the world did he do to deserve your tag-team twin torment?"

"He was a douche. And, we found out later, a _murderer._ And, if those weren't enough?? Just, the shittiest wizard. No good at all!!" Taako laughs and scoots over to make room for Kravitz.

He feels like he's going to have an aching jaw in the morning, smiling so much. Taako moves back into Kravitz's space once they're both up, using his lap as a pillow and lying there in a sprawl. _Maximum moon._

"A _murderer?_ Now what exactly is the story behind that one? Who was he murdering? How did you find out _without getting murdered_? What happened to him?" 

Kravitz doesn't quite know where to look-- the sky is beautiful, but his neck gets tired, and the view is also beautiful, but it makes his stomach flip in a much less pleasant way than the other spatula in his life at the moment, so he looks down at Taako, and oh. Oh no. Oh dear. He's smitten. 

Taako is simply _radiating_. He's glowing in the moonlight, and glowing from magic, and glowing from happiness, all wrapped up in one beautiful, blinding package. Suddenly Kravitz can't look away, and breathing doesn't look too good either.

One ear flicks as Taako glances up to find Kravitz's gaze, sticking his tongue out, "He was stealing Auntie's jewelry, and we did rat him out and get him banned from the castle after that... but then he just took up killing his burglary victims when he kept stealing stuff. Eventually he got caught and locked up tight."

Every time he glances over to Kravitz, he wonders if he's imagining the other man's eyes lighting up, too. Maybe Taako's are just reflecting up at his.

"Wow. I'm glad he didn't kill anyone in the royal family, but that's still awful. I guess I rescind my judgement of your torment." The temptation finally becomes too much, and Kravitz begins to stroke Taako's hair. It's beautiful anyway, but lit up in the moonlight, it's spun magic, breathtaking and soft. And it belongs to a person he cares about, sprawled in his lap exactly for this reason. He forgets the talk of homicide and lets a soft smile slip through, genuine and tender. Forget all the rest. He can at least treasure these tiny moments forever.

Taako _cannot_ with this gorgeous man. Petting him and looking at him like that. A boy could get some bad ideas. Taako purrs, "I could put on a whole lightshow for you, if you wanted. Right now I've got- I've got it all." He's not fully recharged, but his veins are all thrumming with moonlight.

"Mm...you know what I would like? Could you show me how to do magic? Just a little- just- just a basic thing, but...but that would be really nice..." Kravitz smiles at Taako, hopeful. Now that he's recharging, they have more room to work with.

_Hmmm,_ "I'm no good at teaching from scratch-- Angus had already had some lessons before I started showing him anything, but... okay."

"I'm gonna be burning the candle at both ends, a little, sharing and charging at the same time, though. Bear with me, Krav." Taako reaches up to put his hand on Kravitz's chest, curling so that he can press his palm to the other man's heart. "Glowing is the easiest thing, the most natural. Instead of just your eyes or hair... try and encourage that down into your fingers?"

Nothing happens at first. Kravitz focuses hard, imagining his eyes glowing like Taako's, imagining taking that glow and moving it down, through the blood pounding out of his heart, down his arms, through his fingers....Something inside him burns, but nothing comes out. 

He frowns, irritated, but he's hard headed and he wants this bad. And it's not as if there's nothing there. It's more like it isn't ready, or what he's trying to force doesn't fit. 

Crassly, Kravitz thinks it might be a lot like pooping. 

He tried again, narrowing his focus to his hands, to... maybe his palms are easier than fingers, maybe... He swallows down that bizarre heartburn feeling and commands himself to _glow_ , and a blinding light erupts from his palms. It's gone in an instant, leaving nothing but spots in their vision, but Kravitz is stunned.

Taako beams, pulling himself up, "Ouch! Amazing. Here I was expecting a soft lil light, and here you are strobing on the roof with me. Nice." He kisses Kravitz's cheek, "I think you've got some kinda block. Mental, or, mmmaybe like a clog? Nothing gets through besides big stuff. We've just gotta figure out how to get you more regulated... and then you can do things like nightlights or increasing gravity on the downswing of your sword."

Kravitz doesn't know how to feel about that, and he rubs his eyes to buy himself some time. A block, or a clog.... 

"Is it because I've gone so long without using magic? Or...maybe it's harder to learn as an adult, like reading?" He remembers long nights bullying himself into tracing letters, sounding out childish pages by candlelight. It was hard, but he did it. Maybe this will soon become second nature too. 

"What do you think might...uh. Regulate me? Is there....magic fiber?"

"Heh. Actually, there might be something like that..." Taako knows that when he'd finally, a whole three years after Lup, gotten ahold of his magic, he'd been a little rusty too. Even that young, it can be an issue, so someone fully grown like Kravitz... has to be _hella_ blocked up.

"Maybe, if we infuse some food with magic... just... eat the magic, y'know? We could find a rock and make it magic and then you eat it. That's gotta be something."

"I'm not sure exactly what that would accomplish..." Kravitz pushes his hair back with a sigh. "Is the problem getting the magic out, or...processing it...or what?" 

Kravitz tries to make his hands glow again, but it just makes his insides feel weird. Figures that he would get this far and have more problems.

"It's probably the processing. I'm not- I'm not an expert in this. But. Ingesting something like that, holding the magical energy inside of you and forcing your body to absorb it into the bloodstream... I'm being silly, but I'm not _totally_ full of shit, it might help." Taako shares another little wave of magic with him.

"Magic is wild." Kravitz sighs again, giving it a rest for now. Every wave from Taako is...a lot. It feels good, but it almost burns. Like a hot springs, just a bit too hot for comfort. "I don't know. I suppose I'll try anything. Maybe it shouldn't be a rock, though." 

Maybe if he could relax...then again, he's never been particularly good at that. Learning now might be as hard as learning magic.

Taako senses his discomfort juuust enough to let up on siphoning him magic. He slows it from a trickle to a drip-- just enough that Kravitz should still be able to draw on it later, if he can figure out how. Not enough to fill the tanks, though.

"Maybe if I just... blasted you full, it'd unclog everything? Even when I said that it sounded super dangerous, actually, maybe not."

Kravitz appreciates the donation, but he's glad Taako stops, in part because he just knows Taako is going to be exhausted after this. But they both knew he would be carrying Taako back to bed anyway, honestly. 

The rest of him aches in a familiar-unfamiliar way, like his skin is too small and tight, like he's starving and just smelled his first meal in ages, like a migraine building at the base of his neck and even when he closes his eyes, he can see the light.

Kravitz is unsteady. It's hard to figure out what will make that go away. 

"Yeah, I don't know about that one, Taako. Even if it weren't dangerous, I don't want to suck all your magic like that. It looks hard on you, harder than it's worth." Than Kravitz is worth, he means, but he figures Taako would object to that and be stubborn about it.

Taako gazes up at Kravitz, and furrows his brows, and shakes his head. "It's alright. I'll be tired, but I won't be hurt. And tomorrow, I'll be full up and feel good for it." He doesn't say _don't worry about me,_ but he wants to. Even though it's Kravitz's entire job to worry after him.

Taako closes his eyes and settles down, "I can't imagine being without magic all the time. Seems like if you can do it, I should help you do it, y'know?" He sighs, melting into Kravitz's lap as he accepts his sleepy fate, "But we'll go at your pace, for once, instead of mine."

Kravitz goes back to petting his hair as Taako settles down. It's a big concession from Taako, respecting his pace and his boundaries, actually listening to the words that come out of his face for once. He rather likes it. 

"Maybe you can tell me more about the first magic you did. The basic, instinctual kind. Or Lup, what do you remember from when she was little?" Maybe it's just the wrong thing to start with? Maybe....maybe his talents lay elsewhere, and if they can find something that feels natural, it'll be easier to get out?

As Kravitz pets him, Taako does begin to purr a little. "The first things I did were... changing the color of my little outfits. Changing materials and colors? That came very naturally to baby me. For Lup it was... fire. Kind of dangerous, they had a guard with a bucket following her around for a year, if my Auntie's stories were true."

Kravitz laughs. He can imagine that. A tiny little elf fireball cackling and zigzagging across the grounds. It suits her. 

"I guess that's the types of magic, right? Transmutation, and, um. Illusion. Err. Necromancy. And...." He counts on his fingers, which doesn't help at all.

"Evocation, abjuration, divination, conjuration... enchantment, just to throw off the _-ation_ streak... I think we got 'em all. But yeah, transmutation is my biggest strength, it's why I can change my appearance so easily." Lup is still the best of the best in destruction and, oddly, some forms of healing.

"Maybe one of those is more my speed." Kravitz doesn't remember what half of them are, but he has time to learn, right? Maybe he'll get back to his books, maybe...maybe there's a magic for babies book in the library... 

It's all so much. It's overwhelming. Kravitz is struck by the certainty that he's never going to figure it out, and he rubs at his eyes again, frustrated with himself and his negativity. Surely one of those things makes more sense for him than finger lights. Hopefully not necromancy. 

What about conjuration? He tries to conjure up a......cake. No dice. Smaller? He tries to conjure a clip for Taako's hair. Still nothing, and the heartburn feeling is coming back. He's irritated now. 

Different school of magic. He knows they're theoretical schools, but he hates that this is something he's been kept out of too. Something that's hard for him, that Kravitz has to figure out on his own because no one, no one ever let him in. Isolation. Exclusion. Suppression. 

Different. Something different. Illusion. He imagines himself invisible, like he's always been treated, his entire life. He might as well have not been there. Overlooked, ignored, shut out... His skin prickles, feels too tight again-- 

and a lightning crack of pain sings throughout his skull. He gasps, clutches his head, almost heaves, but stops himself because Taako would never forgive him-- but it _hurts_. Is magic supposed to hurt? Is he defective?

Taako rises with a start, almost crashing into Kravitz's head as he sits up. He turns to look at him, eyes still aglow and wide, ears raised. "What's-- hey, what?" Almost a laugh as he takes Kravitz in and lets himself have a moment of panic. He looks _scared._ If Kravitz looks _scared_ and _hurt_ , shouldn't Taako be freaked out? Even if they weren't maybe-dating, shouldn't he be scared?

He makes himself take a deep breath, "Are you hurt? Uh, do... do you wanna switch positions? I've," Taako pats his leg, "I've got a lap."

Kravitz drops any pretense of doing magic tonight, forcing slow, careful breaths. The pain subsides, but the echo of it sinks deep into his stomach. He has to calm down. 

He shakes his head wordlessly, the idea of making himself vulnerable like that, like that with Taako especially, churning his stomach even more. He closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He used to be able to bully himself into submission when he got angry like that, shoving the emotions down and down until he could go on living the life he had to live, but the nausea crawling up his throat doesn't like that idea. 

A last ditch effort, he takes Taako's hand, a compromise, and squeezes it, careful not to hurt him.

"I don't- I don't know-" Inhale. "I..." Exhale. "I don't..." Inhale. "I'm sorry..." Exhale.

"Hey, _hey._ Hey," Taako says, helpless but stubborn, "Hey, it's. You don't gotta explain. Do we need to get down?" It can't be the heights, can it?

It goes without saying that Taako would prefer to stay up high, but. Weirdly, he'd be okay with taking Kravitz back to the room and curling up against him. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Krav. I'm. Here, y'know? I've gotcha."

_Get down_...the heights. Kravitz could laugh. At least Taako doesn't need him to explain, because Kravitz doesn't think he could. He doesn't even understand what just happened. He squeezes Taako's hand again and presses it to his forehead. He's freezing to the touch, but he doesn't feel it. He works on breathing, slowly regulating himself. Taako is here. He has to collect himself for Taako. He has to keep Taako safe, and he's no use to him hyperventilating. He has to protect Taako. 

After several long minutes, he opens his eyes again, their glow piercing in the night sky.

_Oh fuck._ Panic and concern aside, Kravitz looks hot as hell. Taako swallows.

"Howdy," he breathes, distracted from the whole wagon train of _why is he so cold, what's scaring him, are we safe, what the fuck_ running through his head. "You. Well, you look good, do you feel better? At all?" Taako's gonna have spots in his vision from refusing to look away, but that's fine.

"What?" Rattled, Kravitz realizes how bizarre that must have looked to Taako, and he runs a hand through his hair, embarrassed. He spends too much time in his head. It's not a good habit. "I, um. I..." He ought to try to explain. He owes Taako that, after scaring the shit out of him. After spending all day trying to figure out his magic. 

"I, um." It's hard to admit, though. "I was trying to do. Other kinds of magic. And I got frustrated, and something-" He sounds so stupid. "Something made my head hurt, like- like it was splitting in half-" Ugh. Kravitz rubs his face. 

"But the pain is mostly gone. I'm. Calm. It's fine. I'm fine. It's over, whatever it was. Don't worry about it." 

"...Wait, what do you mean I look good?"

Well, now he's worried about setting something off again, but Taako forges ahead anyway, "You're glowing and I didn't do anything to make you. It's. Hot? Sorry, you always are, it's a problem."

Taako shakes his head, though, "What kind of thing were you trying? Maybe the clog is in your head, no joke. Speaking of, your skin is _so cold_ right now." But he hasn't pulled his hand back. He rubs little circles on Kravitz's hand with his thumb.

Kravitz blinks at that, bemused, processing what Taako said. He's hot. It's a problem. ...He's cold...His eyes are glowing. So some kind of magic did happen...

"Um. First I tried to conjure things, and when that didn't work, I tried to become invisible?" As much as he hates it, the clog being in his head makes sense. Stupid. He wants to go back to the pooping analogy instead. 

At least...At least Taako is here. Kravitz feels at least somewhat grounded with him still holding his hand. 

"...Taako...Why do you think I get cold? ...Does Lup get hot when she does magic?"

"A little bit? Not as dramatic as this, but she always runs a little warmer than me, if you can believe it." He gazes up at the moon, thinking on this, "You didn't go invisible, though, right? I had my eyes closed, but you... yeah, you'd probably still be, if you'd managed that. Even if you figure out an innate spell, turning it off can be a tricky thing."

Taako reaches over to Kravitz's face, touching his cheek again. _Cold._ "You're from the North, right? Isn't it colder there? Maybe that's part of it, somehow. Part of you."

"I don't think I went invisible?” Kravitz says. “I was kind of distracted." What would that even be like? Would his clothes go too? What if they didn't? ...Honestly what was he thinking? What if it had worked and he'd gotten stuck? 

"I mean I am from the North, but...I don't know if that's normal? Or if it would even work that way...How would the magic even know? I was just a baby."

"Sometimes it's just bloodline stuff, regardless of where we come from. Lup and I got our, uhhh, heavenly body stuff," _heh_ , "from our non-royal parent, but it happened to be a big boon to the family, to have someone as strong as Lup. If Angus wasn't predisposed to mystery-solving, the line would've been pretty fucked up, going forward... at least as far as magic goes."

"The problem is that we can't really look at your parents to figure out if they have any particular skill in, like... cold magic." Taako's always heard that cold and death go hand in hand, but that seems like a rude thing to say, just now.

"Yeah..." Usually, Kravitz might snort at that, but he's feeling kind of vulnerable at the moment. There's sadness in his bones threatening to spill out. "No luck there. I think they were wiped out in the war." 

He strokes Taako's hair. The texture keeps him grounded. He feels like he should say something else, but his mind feels heavy and blank. He's lucky they get to go to bed, soon. If he had a full day ahead of him after panicking, he might cry. Privately. Think about crying. Maybe not literally cry. He can't remember the last time he did.

_No family name, either._ Taako leans into the hand in his hair, and something familiar clicks into place in his soul. _All full._

He opens his eyes, "We can go in, now. That's enough excitement for one night, I think." A little smile, "That doesn't mean we can't keep talking about this, but... it'd be nice to go back in and curl up in bed, I think."

Kravitz tries not to be visibly relieved, and immediately fails. Bed sounds so nice. Bed with Taako. Cuddling. He wants...he wants to be held. He wants it really bad. 

He looks over the edge and feels the nausea grip him again. 

"How are we getting down?"


	15. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in their room, Taako and Kravitz finally get to crack their new books...and make a few interesting discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're great!!!

This time, it's with ease that Taako makes them _both_ lighter, but mostly Kravitz. "I've got you. Just hold onto me when I climb down, yeah? I'll keep you from floating away."

He has not let go of Kravitz's hand. 

"Just one more scary thing before snuggles, babe. Trust me."

Kravitz doesn't appreciate Taako calling it scary, but he clings tightly to Taako. He has used up his big strong brave trying-new-things energy. It's bedtime, bitch. 

And being this close to Taako is nice. He doesn't know how he feels about floating, but it's sort of nice. It doesn't make him any less drowsy, even with the nauseating fear of the edge.

And then they're back on the ground, and Taako swaps their polarities, so to speak. He drifts up to wrap his arms around Kravitz's neck, kissing his cheek. "I don't want to know what happens if I fall asleep trying to carry _you_ down the stairs with magic."

"Probably nothing good." Kravitz keeps a hand on him as they head back down the halls, his feet quiet as can be on the elegant floors. "I can't believe you float like that all the time. It's making my feet feel weird."

"You get used to it," Taako hums, "I'll turn it off if you want, though." It's kinda funny still; in his mind's eye, Kravitz's feet make a loud metallic noise still, like his old armor back home. Even nice leather sounds wrong, lately.

The almost-total quiet _plus_ being held and rocked with each step is absolutely going to knock him out.

In what feels like the blink of an eye, Kravitz gets them back to their room (and does his routine) and, satisfied with their safety, strips the day's clothes off and leaves all but his smallclothes in a puddle on the floor. He flops into bed like it summoned him and he groans, tired and worn out, head still sore and stomach still unwieldy. He wishes things were less complicated. He wishes he could do magic as easily as Taako, or not at all. He wishes and wishes and wishes but none of it matters. His half-formed thoughts chase themselves in circles. 

"Do you need anything, Taako? I think I'm going to fall asleep soon." 

It's so easy now, calling him Taako. Even in his head. Even a week ago he would perish the thought of committing such a familiar crime, but somehow he's ceased to be The Prince. Now he's just Taako. His Taako. Maybe it's wrong to feel possessive, but in his drowsy state, Kravitz relishes it.

Taako shakes his head from where he's curled up beside Kravitz in bed. He unfurls enough to scoot closer and wrap his arms around Kravitz's still-cool skin.

To him, it's been shockingly easy to get used to Kravitz using his name. He doesn't even blush anymore, though his ears always swivel to the sound of it _quick_ , like they're alarmed to hear it without _prince_ in front.

Kravitz leans into the embrace and sighs softly. He needed this. He snuggles against Taako until they're tangled and closes his eyes. A long, bizarre day. A lot of new discoveries, and even more unanswered questions. Tomorrow will bring responsibilities that may get in the way of those answers, but he wants to spend at least a little time reading to see if something....anything makes a little more sense than the pieces they have already.

In the morning, Taako does genuinely feel good. He's got a boy to hold and magic thrumming full in his veins. It's so rare for him to run low, now... as much as it'd been worth it, he doesn't want to do that again.

He kisses Kravitz's cheek, "Coronation rehearsal. Not the real thing, today, but it might as well be." They'll mainly be expected to dress finely and sit still while they listen to the castle be pulled out from Lucretia's feet.

Kravitz rises from a forgettable slurry of brightly-colored dreams that leave him with the thrumming heartburn of anxiety sitting heavily on his chest, and he groans as he rouses for the day. He rubs his face and squints blearily at Taako, processing _coronation_ and _rehearsal_ and his minute but required role in both of those things. 

"Ugh, how long do we have? I want to do some reading today, see if...you know, after last night, I want to see..." Kravitz yawns, and, after a moment, kisses Taako, because he still can. A delicacy he has to enjoy while it lasts. "You look good. Healthier."

"It's this evening. A reception with snacks, the boring formalities, a fancy dinner. I think when we do it for real tomorrow, there's a ball, too."

Taako stretches to kiss Kravitz back, "I _feel_ really good. Generally well-fucked, full of magic, a cute boy to kiss at my side." _What more could he want?_

"I hope you don't mind that I don't have much dancing experience. I've never attended a ball as a guest." To Kravitz, it sounds like a mess, a loud crushing of people he isn't particularly fond of and a battery of foods to protect Taako from. But also the thought of slowly dancing very close to Taako, of having full license to be cheesy and admire him in a ridiculously fancy outfit is sort of inviting. He smiles a little, imagining the privilege of being so close in a dizzying array of other fancy people and getting to pretend, for a little while longer, that he's one of them, and not just a decorative piece on the outer ring, keeping the drunks from going down the wrong hallways or starting a ruckus. 

"I'll still try, for you."

"After you read, maybe I can teach you a few steps... although I'm famously more fashion than form in these things. I look good as I, too, dance badly." Taako grins, "So don't worry, we can be awful and gorgeous together."

The outfit they've chosen for Kravitz's coronation attendance is _stunning._ Almost black, with silver embroidery glittering the patterns of Taako's line in fine detail. Taako can't wait to take it back off of him afterwards.

"That's a relief. As long as I don't step on your feet, right?" Kravitz can't imagine Taako is the greatest teacher ever, but it sounds a lot nicer dancing with Taako in private than it does in a velvet crowd of judgemental eyes. Dressing up intimidates him. He's so used to just wearing a uniform for these things that even the last few days wearing Taako's finest won't have prepared him enough to be dolled up in front of an entire ballroom. 

"Do you want to read with me after breakfast?" Actually... "Should we just order breakfast in?" That's so much easier on both of them, and might be less strain on the desperately preparing castle staff anyway.

"Yes, it'll... it'll be easier. I could just not get dressed, y'know?" Taako laughs, rolling onto his stomach, "It'd be fun to read, too, I think. Though I really can't be blamed for getting distracted, if you set me in your lap. Actions have consequences, Kravitz."

"Who's distracting whom now?" Kravitz smiles and runs a hand through Taako's still-messy hair, affectionate and still sleep-loose. Things poke at him--responsibilities, routines. He needs to do his check, and his exercises, needs to wash up and get ready for the day, needs to order breakfast, take care of Taako. 

But he wants...

What does his heart want? It's hard to say. It's tempting to stay here, arms full of sweet, sleepy elf, and lounge, at least for a little while. He so rarely gets to sleep in he doesn't know how to handle himself. Perhaps he should defer to the expert. 

"What should we do first, hm?" He presses a kiss to Taako's temple, to inspire his thoughts.

"Why, lovely Kravitz, is it even a question? We should order the food, and then have a snack, and then see stars, and then read. Of course, I'll suffer to wait for the food while keeping my hands to myself..."

Taako's ears flick, and he runs a hand through his hair, dragging pretty silver color through it as he goes. "I'm _sure_ we could be decent, between ordering it and getting it, but I'd hate to get cut off in the middle..."

"That agenda sounds acceptable to me." Kravitz smiles softly, pressing a kiss to Taako's temple. Taako is so powerful. It's a tingle of a little reminder, after the energy they put into refilling his magic. He uses it on frivolous things, but he's crafty and he knows his stuff. Backed into a corner, he could be incredibly dangerous. But he'll never have to fight his way out of a corner, because Kravitz will be there to protect him. At least for now. 

No, no, he can't think about that. Kravitz needs to stay firmly rooted in the present, acting like nobility. He has the luxury of figuring out magic, of making himself stronger, and especially the luxury of getting close to Taako. He needs to use it all up while he can. 

"Do you want to send it with magic, and...we can... we could...no, maybe we should just..." He pushes his hair back, biting his lip, thinking of being caught en flagrante. "Just read with me, until then. But we can...we can stay close."

"We can stay close," Taako agrees, sitting up and dragging Kravitz up with him so he can rearrange all the pillows. It's what they _deserve_. A little nest. For reading! (If they fuck in it later, too, that's also what they deserve.)

Sending a mental message with magic isn't especially hard-- it just involves opening up your own barrier and saying hello, here's my order, before they can block you out. But. Taako's going to keep his own mental barrier up, he thinks. He can't have Kravitz guessing that he has _feelings_ beyond _horny._

Instead, he summons a spectral dove, leaning over for a scrap paper on the bedside table. Taako writes out his preferred breakfast spread and size, gives the paper to the fake bird, and sends it out the window. "A little longer for it to get there this way, but still faster than either of us asking a serving maid."

He snuggles into Kravitz's side, "Which book are you gonna start on first?"

Kravitz admires the dove as it goes, impressed continually by Taako's magic. Maybe someday he'll be able to do that too. He reaches into his pile of treasures and pulls his books out. They're beautiful, and he spends a dazed second just touching their covers, enamoured with them, and with them being _his_. 

"I, um." Kravitz clears his throat, coming back down from the clouds. _His his his._ "I don't know. The magic might be nice, but...I don't know...I don't know if I'm... ready?" He also suspects there are going to be quite a few words he doesn't know, and he doesn't want to embarrass himself asking Taako or sounding them out. Decidedly unsexy. "Or there's the fairy tales from the North, but..." But what if they don't tell him anything. What if they're just stories. 

Which of course they are. They're just fairy tales. He doesn't know what he's expecting, only that his heart yearns for it and he can't contain the aching much longer if he continues to feed it. It used to be so easy to shove down. 

"I don't know," Kravitz repeats, fingers trailing hesitantly over the glossy embossed cover.

"Let's start with the fairy tales," Taako says, "Low stakes." And he's interested! In Kravitz's homeland, at least a little bit. What if it does tell them something more about his magic? What if magic works differently for people like him? What if instead of fae energies, it's fel or... or temporal, or something!

Also, somehow, he thinks hearing another country's version of _Beast and the Beauty_ makes for better foreplay than _magical theory for dummies_. "It's alright either way. And you don't have to read it out loud if you don't want to, either. I mostly want to see the pictures, after all," he adds, trying for delicate. Taako _might_ have noticed that Kravitz's literacy is... recent. He's very good, for having learned this as an adult, too, but. Taako doesn't want him to feel self-conscious about it!

Kravitz nods, putting the magic theory book back in his trove. He moves and gets comfortable in the nest Taako made so that Taako can snuggle into him. Thank the gods Taako doesn't want to listen to him read. He would probably perish on the spot. Taako is smart. He's been tutored by the best. He can read along on his own, and he's almost certainly faster anyway. 

He cracks open the book once Taako is settled and marvels at the beautiful title page. He hadn't noticed it when he originally picked the book out because it had been stuck, but the title, in silver inked calligraphy, is surrounded by dragons and fairies and dozens of other beautiful magic creatures, all in colors that match the landscape, but with jeweled traces of pure color. Silver and steel and bronze, black and white, glints of sapphire and ruby and emerald and more silver ink in a decorative snowflake border. It's a lot to take in, and he hesitates there, tracing his fingers over the pictures.

Taako's seen books like these, of course. He's spoiled and rich. But even he can see the beauty in the shimmering ink.

He glances up and smiles, catching sight of Kravitz's face. _Even more beautiful._ The book had already been worth it before, but now he's got the inexplicable urge to send the bookseller, like... flowers.

"Shall we start from the beginning, Krav? These stories are all going to be new to me, at least..."

"Ah- alright..." Kravitz almost shakes himself. It's a beautiful book and he's happy to have it, but he doesn't know why his throat feels tight. He flips to the next page, the table of contents, and skims the different titles. _Translator's Note. The Dark Queen. The Stone and the Needle. Winter's Beast. The Dragon and the Snow Fox. The Fairie's Promise. The Prince and the Farmhand. The Great Wall. The Treasure of the Ancients..._ On and on, dozens of them. Truly a treasure. His heart fills again full to bursting with affection for Taako for buying this for him, for letting him have something so beautiful and precious.

"Oh, it's a translation?" Taako muses, "I suppose that makes sense... though this book must be quite rare, now. How many copies could there be?" Maybe not flowers, maybe... an extravagant fruit basket?? What do you give to a shopkeeper who enabled such a bright look on the boy he lo- _likes._

Taako curls a little closer, and doesn't point out that Kravitz's eyes are _literally_ bright again. It can't be the books, can it? It might be easier to parse, if it's books... but it won't be the books. He can feel it.

That rarity makes Kravitz feel some type of way. Surely he should feel bad that he's the one that gets this, not a spectacular library like Lucretia's or, or....or a scholar of the Northern arts, but his heart clenches and he feels a rush of power at having such a rare and special thing all to himself. He wants to be greedy. He so rarely gets the opportunity. If Taako weren't half in his lap, he'd clutch it to his chest. _His. His!!_

He flips instead to the translator's note, reading with his finger dutifully under the words how the Brave Publisher Scoured the Land for these Impressive Tales and Brought them Home to Culture. It's old, dated before the fall, and doesn't say much in the direction of that, but it still hints at the troubled relationship between this country and the North, as well as just how isolated they once were.

It kind of surprises Kravitz that he ever got out.

It surprises Taako, too. He doesn't say anything about it, though, watching Kravitz's finger travel across the page. He snuggles in closer. It doesn't matter how Kravitz got here, he's _here._ He's his.Taako doesn't know how he'll ever let go, if Kravitz doesn't _want_ to be his.

"It's in great condition," he murmurs, fingers curled against Kravitz's thigh, "We'll have to ask Luce to check for preservation spells... if there isn't one already, I'm sure she could put one on..." It's just talking to fill the space as he waits for the next page. 

_The Dark Queen._

_For generations, there has been a Dark Queen, who tamed the shadows to protect her people. She pulled them around her Queendom like a shroud, keeping them safe from harm and the Outside. Before her, there had been another Dark Queen, and another Dark Queen before her, and they were the same and different, and still they were protectors of the people. Her Queendom cherished her and her strength and power, but the time came for her to create an heir, and she could not produce a daughter. Try as she might, her power was not strong enough for this. So she called upon the ancients and asked for their blessings._

_The first of the ancients, Auntyrlothtor, was greedy, and asked first for a gift before he would give a blessing. He demanded all of her rare and beautiful things to be given up to his hoard. The Dark Queen was troubled by this because many of her rare and beautiful things had been given as gifts or passed down from Dark Queens previous, but she knew that it would be worth losing material items for her Queendom to continue and to have a child that she could share her true blessings with, so she gave up her rare and beautiful things._

_Quituryte, the second ancient of histories past, was lonely, and she asked for her stories. The Dark Queen was lonely too, and she understood this. Days upon days she spent telling her memories to Quituryte, of her adventures and her loves and her happiness and sadness. Her Queendom called her back, and still she returned again and again, bestowing these treasures in hopes that she would someday have a treasure of her own to share them with. The two ancients agreed that the Queen was deserving of this and had proved herself, but the final ancient had yet to receive a tribute._

_The last of the ancients, Jalanvaloss, was a scoundrel and a trickster. She asked the Dark Queen to undo Death itself. Although the Dark Queen was capable of this, she steadfastly refused. Even though it would be the undoing of her line, she knew it would wreak havoc upon the world and be the undoing of reason. Angry because she wanted to rejoin the world and take part in its pleasures again, Jalanvaloss cursed her and her child to be the end of the line._

Taako can tell he's reading along at a quicker pace, so he gives Kravitz a moment and then stands to throw on some pants. Just in case he needs to be the one who answers the door. Once he glances back and sees that Kravitz's hand is still, he tosses back a smile, "Sounds like a powerful lady. And strong. Giving away stories doesn't seem so bad, but things... power... that's hard. 

_And what was it for, if the kingdom still fell? The end of her line..._ Taako hasn't heard of such a person. And, he's sure that they _would_ have, being royals themselves... arrangements with nearby kingdoms were normal, if they were strong! An ally with the power to undo _death..._

He crawls back up onto the bed, inserting himself back in and making himself comfortable behind Kravitz this time, "I hope she lived long enough to be a good mom. She wanted it _bad...."_

Kravitz nods, thoughtful. 

"I don't really like the ending. It's almost like it's...incomplete. It just stops. I want to know what happened to her daughter." He runs a hand through his hair, fixing it as much as he can without getting up and looking in the mirror. He still needs to get up and do his routine...but he wants to stay close to Taako. 

"I hope they aren't all that sad," he mumbles, as much to himself as to Taako. He feels weird. He doesn't like stories about parents. That's probably it. He got all excited about the book and then it walloped him with a depressing tale of a miserable lady who tried her best and didn't get what she wanted because some asshole asked too much of her. "And those names..." 

"They're pretty fucking wild," Taako exhales, "But I mean, they're fairy tales... maybe there's one at the end that's like _The Dark Princess_ or something. 

In the back of his head, he's wondering _was this unfinished because it's true?_ Taako hadn't been aware before the fall, but it's such recent history... "C'mon, let's read another one. Maybe we don't go in order after all?" 

The illustration on the page is-- the more Taako looks at it, the more he realizes that she looks familiar. It's making him uncomfortably curious, and a curious Taako is insufferable. He busies himself with trying to fix Kravitz's hair for him. 

Sort of frustrated, Kravitz flips through until he finds a picture he likes. 

"The Dragon and the Snow Fox," he mutters. He hopes it's less sad. If they're all sad, it'll be a rough start to the morning. 

_There was a dragon called Steelheart who lived in the Northernmost mountains of the Northern countries. She lived all by herself and was very lonely. She loved to watch the animals that would forage and play in the summers when there were things to eat and warm places to sleep, but she looked on enviously as they stored their food for the winter and hibernated underground with their families. How she wished she could curl up with a family! During the winters, she sulked, saddened by the bleak view from her cave and the lack of movement she saw there. No birds would play, no rodents would forage. She had no one to talk to._

_One day, a moving thing caught her eye! It was a Snow Fox, pouncing through the snow with its bright white pelt and clever smile. She called it closer to her, hungry for contact in her icy world._

_“Dear Snow Fox! Come to me!” She said. Normally, animals were afraid of her, but this clever beast saw through her icy exterior and knew her warm heart in an instant. Surely, he thought, she will share her food with me if I am pleasant with her._

_“Mistress Dragon!” he called. “How lonely you seem!”_

_“Oh, you are right. How lonely I am. I wish I were like you creatures, with your families. How can I be happy like you?”_

_“I will tell you, but only if you share a meal with me, like a true companion!”_

_“That only seems fair,” she said, and invited him into her cave. She blew a fire to warm him and produced a normal meal for herself that must have seemed like an incredible feast to such a small creature as Snow Fox._

_“Ah,” said he. “Thank you. Now I will share my wisdom. We Foxes are known for being tricky creatures, you see. You should take instruction from us. Use your magic to appear as a different creature, and they will treat you as their own! You could become a hare, or a bear, or another beast entirely! Sure Mistress’s power is such that they wouldn’t know the difference!”_

_“I had never thought of that!” Steelheart said. “How happy I could be if I joined other creatures!”_

_“As long as you do not become a Fox,” he said. “There is already too much competition.”_

_“Count me among you,” Steelheart said, “For Dragons and Snow Foxes will always be friends.”_

_She was happy, for she found friends and warmth in unexpected places. And for the meal, he was amenable to it._

That strange feeling was getting stronger. _Dragons!_ Taako can't help looking at the silvery eyes of the illustration. _Hoards..._

He tilts his head from behind Kravitz's, rising up on his knees to rest his chin on Kravitz's shoulder. "That one was more fun. I was surprised she didn't turn into a fox after all, and frolic with him. That's what _I'd_ do if I could shapeshift. Find someone I vibed with and then match 'em so we could make out." 

Taako kisses Kravitz's jaw, "If this next story also has a dragon in it, I think we get a bingo." 

Kravitz smiles. That's so like Taako that it's comforting to hear. He leans into the embrace and flips through a few more stories. They don't get a bingo, but Kravitz's mood is lifted, and he definitely gets a sense of the sort of attitude of the Northern tales. They're all a little dark and cold, but there's an underlying spirit of hope and connection that makes it all worth it. He wishes he could have heard these stories told out loud, maybe over a fire or at a hearty dinner. He imagines their food would be good. He imagines a lot of things. 

Feeling better, he finally shuts the book and puts it aside, fingers trailing over the cover one last time. There's still a lingering sense of something, but he doesn't know enough to place it. Maybe it's just disquiet at wishing he'd had someone to tell him bedtime stories, or guilt for owning something expensive enough to feed him for...he doesn't want to guess how long. He finds solace in Taako, and smiles to himself thinking how much he reminds him of Snow Fox. Putting the book back on the bedside table, he turns and kisses him. Warmth. Companionship. Things worth treasuring. 

_Fuck,_ it's getting so hard for Taako to pretend he doesn't notice when Kravitz is magicking-up. What's he thinking of? What's on his handsome mind??? Taako kisses him back, distracted, and then-- then there's a knock at the door. His stomach growls in reply, and Taako rolls away. 

"Do you wanna answer it?" _Just in case it's actually an assassin?_ His ear flicks upward to try and hear whoever's on the other side. It's probably just the food, that would make more sense... but more and more he doesn't want Kravitz to open dangerous doors. Doesn't think he could bear the man taking a big hit for him. 

That brings Kravitz back to reality fast. 

"I will." He gets up and, as an afterthought, grabs a robe and ties it tightly around him. The staff don't care, Kravitz reminds himself. This is their cover. It's fine. It's only weird for him. For them? Taako doesn't seem to think it's weird anymore, or maybe he's just better at pretending. This is what he's wanted all along. That's a weird thought. 

Kravitz opens the door, and, after a few brief exchanged pleasantries, he takes the large silver tray into the room and re-locks their door. Now that he's up, he does his usual checking routine, but...well...maybe this one time, his exercises can wait. 

Taako stays on the bed as Kravitz does his due vigilance, watching him and wondering if any of that is worth it. When was the last time someone actually _did_ try and kill him? It happened like... _twice_ in the last few years, right? Couldn't they just assume he's safe? 

And of course, they can't. Taako's become too reliant on Kravitz's protection; even a day without him leaves Taako locked in his room and terrified. This is just... this is just him wanting things to be different! It's fine. 

"Did they get the tarts? I'd smelled them last time we were near the kitchens, and wanted a few... I mean, the rest should just be breakfast food..." Now that the threat of intrusion is gone again, Taako considers taking his pants back off. _That_ isn't terribly complicated. 

After his room check, Kravitz carefully goes through the food, sampling it all and stubbornly not dying. Seriousness abated, he gives Taako a little smile to calm his nerves. He doesn't understand why he looks sort of nervous, but he hopes he can placate it. He prefers Taako's easy confidence. Where it had once been grating, now he finds it a comforting reminder he's done his best work possible. 

"They did, and you'll like them." There's something so Taako in having tarts for breakfast. It makes Kravitz happy in the strangest way. Relaxing, he sits back on the bed and lets Taako plate his own food first, the most courtesy he can give him when he has to test everything before Taako can try it. He had been worried there might be nuts in the tart crust, but closer inspection proved them safe. All is well. 

The smile helps Taako calm down a little. Anxiousness is hard to deal with, but the moment he's had a bite of food, he feels at least a small part of himself relax. Taako has no idea how to say _there are several concerning pieces in the puzzle of you._ He doesn't know if he'll ever find the right words for _can I love you, just like this?_ Does it have to be _complicated?_ Can't they just run away, once he's played his role? 

Needless to say, he's got a lot on his mind as he returns to the bed with his plate. "Did you look at that drawing, of the Queen? Something about her... I can't stop thinking about it." Maybe everyone in the North had eyes like Kravitz's? This was going to drive him mad. 

Not wanting to miss out, or get up again and again, Kravitz fills a plate too before getting comfortable with Taako. 

"The art is beautiful, isn't it?" He's back to just being pleased with the book. It still feels a little weird, but Kravitz always overthinks everything and he doesn't want to ruin his special thing. He wants to be more like Taako, while he can, and just enjoy things. 

"Have you ever heard stories like that? Most of the fairy tales I've read had happy endings. That first one was sort of...I don't know." Stop overthinking. Stop it. Have dessert for breakfast and enjoy stories. Not everything has to be complicated. 

"It didn't feel like a fairy tale," Taako sort-of agrees, "It felt... like history?? It felt like maybe I should've heard about this?" But then again, when had they ever thought to teach him about this country that'd fallen when he was born. He felt like he didn't know anything about it. Was it even called _The North_ or was that just the best his people could come up with? 

Taako struggles with his words. Sometimes the simplest ones are the right ones though. "She looks like you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!!! We eat them for power!


	16. Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako poses a theory. Kravitz isn't a fan. But talking about their feelings isn't a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, were you going to watch sports?

Kravitz doesn't know how to respond to Taako’s theory. He has a strange relationship with his appearance. He's gotten rude comments for years and years about his skin and his eyes and his...everything else. Being likened to such a beautiful woman is hard to compute. Then again...Taako isn't wrong. 

Should he be pleased? He isn't sure. Is it a compliment? Taako's tone is hesitant and delicate. Kravitz can't parse what he's thinking, but he recognizes that it's deeper than Taako usually chooses to address things, and that makes him feel weird all by itself. Why does Taako care so much? Is there something here? Surely it's not history, not with names like those...but then again...magic is real. History is delicate, and changes with the tides of war. A story carried far enough to retell doesn't have to be fantasy. 

"...What are you thinking?"

Taako exhales. His stomach is not especially settled after all. This is so fucking... _wild._ He's one of the brightest magical minds in the realm and he feels like an absolute dumbass.

"What if it wasn't a _dark princess_ that she managed to have... was... my general thought. This book is-- it's probably your age, right? And... sorry, this isn't good breakfast conversation, but, like... I don't know. Am I wrong? This drawing looks like you, if we let your hair down and tried out a dark lipstick... like if you had a super goth twin..."

It takes a second for Kravitz to parse that, and then it's hard not to laugh. He doesn't want to offend Taako, but. But _honestly_. 

"Taako, I'm not... some...magic....fairy story. I'm a nobody that was abandoned by nobodies and the only reason I'm worth anything at all is how hard I've fought to prove myself." 

Kravitz shakes his head. 

"I know you don't like to hear it, but I'm no one. I might as well have come from the dirt. If I were some...magic royalty..." He can't even follow the thought to its natural conclusion. What _natural_ conclusion could it have? If Kravitz was this....heir to an entire kingdom, why- why- why????

"No, no, you're- you're right. I just." Taako sets his plate down and hops off the bed. he needs to look at this again, "I mean. You don't really know, right? And we _never_ see anyone else like this. Where are the other refugees?? Did something else happen?"

Taako opens the book to that page again. She's _haunting,_ the exact same flavor of beautiful that had him pining for months and months.

"I'm not asking you to treat that idea like fact, but... I want to know who she is. Your family might be hard, but a _queen?_ There's got to be _records..."_

It feels weird for Taako to acknowledge that he's nobody, even if Kravitz knows that's not what he means. He won't even bother to figure out that particular feeling. It just... It's all... It gives him that heartburn feeling again, growing in strength. Hard is an understatement. But. But. 

Damn it. Taako makes him weak. 

"Maybe..........in Lucretia's library," Kravitz allows, tentative. He doesn't like this. It makes him feel weird. He doesn't want Taako thinking more of him than he deserves, is all. Probably. He just wants to have a peaceful life. That's it. Maybe. 

But he's never seen Taako like this before, and it's hard enough to say no to him already.

He nods to that concession, but Taako's also miles away in his own head. He can't be stopped. Kravitz is only here and safe because he's a lost prince! He's powerful but stunted, because his mom was some kind of goddess queen! Is he also a fucking _dragon?_ Could he shapeshift his dick to be a more manageable size???

None of those ideas are gonna go over well, but he's down a rabbit hole. The kingdom to the north may be lost, but shouldn't Kravitz have a claim to it? If they can prove a royal bloodline, Taako could marry him, but wouldn't their kids be dragons?? Then again, maybe all northerners are secretly dragons, it's _fine..._ Not that...Taako is going to have kids.

He's just standing by the book, eyes vacant as he stares at the wall. Usually this kind of speculation gets _loud_ , but with it being all inside? Taako's frozen in place.

Kravitz reaches over and takes Taako's hand, kisses it softly. He wants to see into Taako's head, wants to know what has him frozen like that, but at the same time...honestly, he's afraid. A two-headed something is crawling up his throat, tickling hope and boiling anger. He doesn't want to unleash that on Taako. He doesn't deserve it. _If, if, if..._ one side hums while the other screeches and moans _why, why, WHY???_. 

He wants to hide from all this speculation. Taako doesn't understand how it feels. How could he? Surely Taako never pretended to have a family, or slept in a dung heap to stay warm, or stole bread not to starve, or got harassed by adults just for existing. What kind of prince could KRavitz make? He's not good enough. He's nothing of the sort. 

He wishes, suddenly, that they didn't have to spend all their time together. He wishes Taako would stop looking at him with that crazed hope he can't fulfill. He wishes he had his own place to escape to, his own quiet hole to catch his breath. He could lock himself in the bathroom, but that would almost certainly scare Taako. He presses his hand against his chest and tries to calm and breathe, but the two-headed something gets bigger and bigger.

Taako glances down, startled by the hand in his. He's getting _weird_ energy where their hands touch. Like Kravitz is trying to give back the magic, maybe, but doesn't know how? Like he's clogged, still, but full to bursting.

Taako doesn't know what to do. He tries to meet Kravitz's eyes, bites his lip, says, "I shouldn't have brought this up. I'm-" and he pulls their hands up to kiss Kravitz's, now, "I'm gonna give you some. Time? If you want me to, I'll just... go eat with Lup, and you can just... whatever you need???" Words are hard.

Kravitz nods haltingly. He could use some space. He already can't wait to crawl under the covers and hide. Taako will probably talk to Lup about this, and he doesn't know how he feels about that, but better her than him right now. 

"I'll- let me get dressed and I'll walk you over there." Kravitz feels bad for making Taako feel like this, whatever this is. He should be Taako's rock, not his breaking point. But it's not his fault...is it? Was he about to apologize? "Are.........you...alright?"

A laugh erupts from Taako, broken and a little wild, but short, "Me? I'm _fine!"_ Just letting himself get his hopes up on the idea that his boyfriend is maybe actually of high enough social standing to legally marry one day! And also wrestling with the fact that he wants to maybe do that!!

"Whatever you need, Krav, I'm. I shouldn't have... I'm... sorry," it's a difficult word to make with sincerity. Taako's tongue feels numb.

Kravitz forgets his own feelings for a minute when he hears that word come out of Taako's mouth. How rare to hear an earnest, serious apology--from Taako, but also at all? Kravitz can count the times he's been properly apologized to on his fingers, and several of those times involved a sword. It makes him feel like doing something equally unusual and challenging, and he stands and pulls Taako into a hug. 

Honestly, Kravitz could get used to hugs. They're awkward and weird--where do you put your hands? What do you do with your body? Are you just supposed to press up against them? But it's... nice. Another thing he never really got to have. Just add it to the pile. He tries to share his uncertainty and his appreciation, his...affection for Taako. His willingness to protect him. Taako isn't trying to make him upset. He just cares, maybe more than--who is he kidding--definitely more than anyone ever has before. Kravitz just isn't used to that. He imagines a world where he could become used to it....being cared for and apologized to and hugged and... he was going to think _loved _, but certainly that's out of the question? No one is going to love him, and certainly not the Prince, whose fate is already tied elsewhere.__

__He swallows that imaginary scene and tells it not to come back._ _

__Taako flinches at being hugged, but the brittleness of the barrier melts away like it was never there at all. Taako clings a little. This time, he doesn't cry, but he's purring in distress, in concern. He can't say what he's feeling, can he? He can't say what he wants. It would never be fair, to ask Kravitz to stay. Someone like him would feel like he had no choice but to say yes. _They can't be equals.__ _

__"I just want you to be happy. I thought... I thought learning about home would do that, but I shouldn't... I won't... I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to." _If you being happy doesn't involve me...__ _

__There's a wall between them. Kravitz can feel it. They're not communicating, and who could blame them? No one ever taught them how. Two sore, solemn souls reaching out in the dark, clinging to whatever hold they can grasp. It hurts._ _

__"Taako," Kravitz says, and nothing comes out when he tries to continue. "Taako." It happens again. What else can he say? Is someone like him entitled to happiness? Can he even be happy enough to satisfy Taako? For the longest time, he thought the closest he could get to happy would be peaceful isolation, but now.... touching another person, being _needed_ by someone... Maybe...maybe things could be different. _ _

__Is Taako even happy? Taako is spoiled and rich and well-fed, but he's also defensive and closed off and profoundly lonely. Here he is clinging to Kravitz, to this facade they've cooked up to keep him from dying. If anyone could be happy, shouldn't it be him?_ _

__"Taako, this..." Kravitz threads words into a haphazard chain, one after another, step by step. It's a dance, two steps forward, one step back. "This time I've shared with you....yesterday...I was happy. Those memories make me happy. That time with you...it was so good. These treasures you've given me? I'll cherish them forever. Don't...worry too much about me. I'm sturdy. I'll be alright."_ _

__"Alright isn't enough!" Taako blurts into Kravitz's chest, arms squeezing him as tight as they're able, which is not very. _I'll leave_ , followed by intense clinging. The smoothest prince that ever lived. "I want - What I want doesn't matter, but I _want_... I want to be right here. In your arms??? _Here,_ wherever that is. I just. I don't want you to feel like you have to love me, just because I... Kravitz, I _adore_ you."_ _

__It's much easier to say these things when he doesn't have to meet Kravitz's steely gaze._ _

__Kravitz is a master of fitting things into his worldview by any means necessary, but even he can't cut enough corners off of _adore_ to just mean _want to fuck_. It goes without saying that he's never been confessed to before, and by several orders of magnitude has not been confessed to by a prince. His Prince. _ _

__Perhaps he should have seen this coming. No, how could he? How could Kravitz have named the flags when he's never seen them before? How could he interpret the signs when he doesn't know this language? Taako "adores" him._ _

__That's...that's near about _love_. And fuck, he did say _love_ , didn't he? You don't have to love me because [I love you]. _ _

__Is Kravitz even capable of love?? Can he be enough for Taako? No...no, he literally can't. He's a nobody. Nothing. Dirt. He shouldn't even be permitted to touch Taako, let alone what they've done, what they're doing right now. But in a way...if Taako wants him...doesn't that make him enough? There are books full of tales of royalty doing worse._ _

__"You adore me?" Kravitz manages, brain stalling like a stubborn horse. His voice is rough._ _

__"For better or worse," Taako croaks, the most vulnerable he's ever felt in Kravitz's arms. "I know it's not fair to you, but I do. I really do." It's like kicking himself in the chest, over and over, to try and get his heart to stop aching. And then wondering _why isn't this working?__ _

__"I can still go, if you want me to go. This- this isn't about me." Taako's still learning this kind of courtesy. Courtly shit? He can wrap his head around that, but... he has no idea what a normal person wants. Is this affection just ugly selfishness in disguise? He's bad, but _how_ bad?_ _

__"Not fair to me? People like me don't _get_ fairness, Taako. ......And we don't get affection, either." Kravitz strokes Taako's hair, brain struggling to keep up with these rushing rapids of emotions he was never taught how to handle, never thought he'd have. _ _

__"I don't....I don't want you to go." The feeling from before has given rise to an entirely different one. Kravitz doesn't know how to deal with this either, but at least he's read stories about love before. Secret princes are a lot more complex to comprehend in real life._ _

__"I want..." His tongue doesn't fit in his mouth. His heart doesn't fit in his chest. His body doesn't fit in his skin. "I want to count you amongst my treasures."_ _

__Okay, so Taako can't be blamed for tearing up, now. The tension goes out of his frame, the only things keeping him up are his arms around Kravitz's back._ _

__Appealing to _Kravitz's_ selfishness has never occurred to him, because it's so incredibly new. He's grateful that he's had a part in it. That it's what tricked Kravitz into accepting some part of his heart._ _

__"I'll be yours. I'd rather that than anything else." Taako'd already planned to abdicate once Angus came of age. Maybe there'll be room for him at Kravitz's cottage?_ _

__Kravitz didn't realize he was holding his breath. When the tension releases, so does something else, and a surge of magic travels through him, almost like overflow. Suddenly they're levitating together, just a few inches off the ground. Kravitz doesn't even notice, holding Taako tightly and trying to absorb his threatening tears. _His._ So few things are his, and now, even in this strange way, he can have the heart of a Prince. He smiles. _ _

__"Mine..." Kravitz whispers, the word tickling his tongue. He shuts down the complaints of his rational brain, telling him this could never work, that it's impossible and stupid and taking advantage of Taako in a weak moment. Now is the time to cherish, and they'll have a chance to analyze later._ _

__"Yeah," Taako laughs, wiggling because he thinks he's been picked up. And then he realizes they're slowly twisting in the air, even as low as they are, and-- _he's_ not doing that! If he points it out, will Kravitz forget how he did it?_ _

__Taako presses a kiss to his neck, "Yours. Also, you made us float, babe." They're a mess. He's glad he doesn't have any makeup on... silvery hair aside, this is a very au natural Taako. Flushed wet cheeks and an idiot-smile, no clothes but some pants, hair drifting upward as they float weightless._ _

__"I _what_?" They wobble, but despite Kravitz's reaction, they don't come down. "Are you sure- you're not-"_ _

__He............he did a magic. He did a magic???? And not intentionally, just...what, because he was so happy? Because he relaxed for once and let it out?? Can it be repeated??_ _

__"Isn't-" Doing magic instinctively is normal to a point when it's first developing, Taako's conversation taught him that, but..."Isn't that a difficult spell?"_ _

__"Levitation...?" Taako'd been ready to catch them if Kravitz let them drop. He's _extremely_ proud, unduly, that they're still up, gently turning around. "It isn't _easy,_ but I wouldn't call it difficult, either. Medium-hard, maybe. And look at you! Doing it on accident," Taako laughs, lifting his feet. They drift a little higher, even, and it's _still_ not him._ _

__"I'd ask what made that happen, but I can guess... it's either something cheesy like _the power of love,_ " he hums, _"Or!_ Maybe it is _gifts...?_ Only in this case, I'm the gift, it's me. Happy half-a-week anniversary." Is having things a magical catalyst? Man, if so, that'll be very easy to power him up..._ _

__Kravitz's ears go hot. Both make sense. Both are embarrassing. If his magic source is love...well...no wonder it took him this long to power up. And if it's gifts...Oh, it makes him feel so selfish and sticky. He shouldn't be allowed to have nice things and he definitely shouldn't...shouldn't get magic because of nice things, isn't that horrible and selfish? He's survived this long without luxury items, but-_ _

__But it's just been survival. Up until now, it's all been surviving, not living. Has Kravitz allowed himself happiness in more than small bites? Has he celebrated or loved or even--just a few days ago, Taako was shocked when he smiled. He feels like he's opening up into a _person_ instead of a waif or a soldier or a guard. Who knew that being treated like one would help. _ _

__"I think...............I think maybe it is?" Kravitz secures his grip on Taako, not entirely sure how to get back down. "This whole time I've been thinking of them as my treasures, and then.........not that--I mean-- you're not a _thing_ , I know that, but memories and...and things that make me feel- And you- Taako, I..." He can't finish a thought. Maybe Taako can connect the dots for him._ _

__"What do I make you feel?" Taako asks, carefully leaning back. He's too pleased to be scared of the answer, "Good, I hope?"_ _

__Before, before this trip... the best Taako could've asked for was _not resentful._ Or maybe _generally positive_. The emotion of _he's hot so I'll tolerate him._ But they've come out of their safety zones of bullshit, at least for each other, and... Taako hasn't smiled this much in _ages._ He hasn't felt _loved_ in so long, and never like this... "Do you, maybe, adore me also?"_ _

__"Taako, you make me feel _everything_." Kravitz is more earnest than he would usually allow, but Taako has to understand. Taako has brought him from grey sketches to full color illustrations, from the fog to sunshine and rain and hail and rainbows, to taste. "You make me- not just happy, you make me _feel things_?" He's felt more on this trip than he has in years. _ _

__The dull quiet of being invisible and making sure nothing happened has been transformed into a cacophony of joy and pain and curiosity that hurts, but it should hurt. He's left it too long, and it's grown over as he'd ignored it and pretended it wasn't there. That big, aching hole had grown bigger and bigger until he was hollow, and Taako has- Taako has helped him take control and fill it with magic and beauty and hope._ _

__"I do," Kravitz manages, the words tangling in themselves and dashing themselves against his teeth. "I do adore you."_ _

__And then Taako accidentally rockets them to the ceiling, barely catching them before Kravitz bonks his head against a rafter. He laughs, "Oh. I guess those words just do that." He sort of shimmies up Kravitz's body, since gravity is fake, and kisses him properly._ _

__"Just let me know when you want to come down," Taako purrs, heart all alight. He doesn't care if it turns out that Kravitz is exactly who they thought: a refugee orphan who got lucky with his assigned post. If they have to lie about his heritage? That's fine! If he has to abdicate in order to stay with him... Well, hopefully Angus will take care of them like they all take care of Lucretia._ _

__Taako's not sure a meager lifestyle would suit him, but, like... He's never been happier than when Kravitz smiles at him. Taako thinks he could probably be happy if that was the only nice thing he had._ _

__Kravitz presses their foreheads together, slowly, slowly calming his heartbeat. Love. He never thought he'd even get a taste, and now here they are._ _

__"I hope...I hope I can be good enough for you..." Kravitz mumbles, finally giving voice to the fear threatening to ruin this for them. "I'm just..." Trash. A peasant. A guard. A fool. A lost soul. A nobody. "I'm just....me."_ _

__"I never wanted anything more," Taako says, strangely sure. "Just you, just Kravitz. That's all you need to be." Though a shapeshifting dragon prince would go down smooth. He won't be sad if that turns out to be true, not one bit!!_ _

__His stomach growls again. Whoops. "Unfortunately, I am still mortal, with all of the other needs that entails. But as far as a partner goes? A mate? That's a box that's Kravitz-shaped."_ _

__Kravitz likes that. He really, really likes that. He likes how honest Taako is and how much it assuages his fears and he likes.... he likes that word. He can't help but smile, a soft, blinding thing compared to his usual half-smile. He couldn't be happier._ _

__But what goes up must come down._ _

__"How, um. How do we get back to the floor?"_ _

__"Okay, so I could probably make that happen easy enough," Taako snorts, "But you should try first. I'll catch us if you cancel it without the gentle lowering part, so it's fine." In this, he can be the protector! It's the least he can do._ _

__Taako smiles, "First, you've gotta put some magic in your feet. I can feel that you've got plenty to spare right now, but I know it's a little tricky... we need it first on the feet, and then once it's on your skin, draw it up to your shoulders and think downward thoughts." This all comes so naturally to Taako that it's weird to verbalize, but he's doing his best. "I know it seems like you should just be able to put it in your shoulders from the start, but levitation magic works best from the feet."_ _

__It's hard to focus on magic when Taako's words are rattling around Kravitz's head, holding a festival at top volume. _Mate_. Why did Taako use that word? It's all he wants to think about. It's so...it should be weird, but Kravitz would make a very good mate. And he wants to prove it._ _

__"Magic....in my feet." Kravitz closes his eyes and tries to imagine it without the distraction of Taako. There it is, a weird tingling hum of a feeling, pulsing and needy and ready. There's. He can't believe how much of it there is. It's wild and hungry for action, and he when he wills it to travel to his shoulders, it's stubborn at first. He wobbles and almost flips over, but he sternly orders it again, and it goes._ _

__Now....downward thoughts. _I want to get back on the floor, please,_ he thinks, because he doesn't know what else to try. There's a pleasant sort of pulse in his shoulders and then Kravitz and Taako _plummet_ to the floor._ _

__Taako does catch them about an inch before they hit the floor, but he's all off-balance from the semi-flip. He's laughing, unfiltered and proud for real this time. "You did it! Hell yeah, we'll work on control later, you fucking _did_ it, babe!!" He sets them down to the floor properly, tossing his arms around Kravitz's neck now that they aren't necessary for safety._ _

__"I knew you could do it... fuck, you're gonna be strong, it's just... it's radiating off of you, but not going down? It's like I lit a match and you turned it into a bonfire..."_ _

__Kravitz laughs, giddy with surprise and pride. He did it!! He did magic!!!_ _

__"There's so much? It's- I can feel it- it wants- I don't know, it...I don't know- I did magic?? It came out! My chest doesn't hurt!"_ _

__Thrilled, he kisses Taako. He can still feel it bubbling up inside him, tingling at his fingers and toes, making him want to sneeze. It's almost too much-- it feels tight again, like he's too small, whatever that means--and, unthinking, he shares a little with Taako._ _

__This has never happened to Taako before. He almost falls over, eyes glowing so bright that it's not _entirely_ clear, whether they've rolled back or not. And then he blinks, and his heart is _racing_ , and he's more than topped up, he's- he's._ _

__Taako's dazed as he stares at Kravitz, pupils blown and ears perked too high. "Wh- did... your magic???" Words are harder than ever, and he's starving but he's _starving_ as the magic burns off enough to be manageable. His legs itch, like if he doesn't take his pants off right this instant, he'll die. "H-hhh... g-good! You. Magic good. I'm gonna fall over."_ _

__Kravitz is stunned. He didn't even do it on purpose, but even if he had, he couldn't have predicted Taako's reaction. He doesn't understand- how- did he look like that when Taako shared with him? If not...then why.....?_ _

__He helps Taako sit on the bed and gets him some more food, which is starting to go a little cold._ _

__"Taako, are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" To what, blow his mind? How can Kravitz have power like that? Surely Taako, the almost-heir, the trained wizard, should have more power. Kravitz should be nothing to him. But._ _

__"I'm good. It's. Like if I was empty," Taako's saying this through a mouthful of omelet, "I'd... it'd probably just fill me up good, but-- and let me reiterate that I'm! I'm so fine! But I think you overflowed me." He's never had that happen before! Is that what it feels like?? It felt like exploding and passing out and coming, all at once. He's still riled, wet enough that he really oughta kick off his pants, but he's distracted by everything else. "It's fine. Like, I'm horny, but I'm fine."_ _

__Taako _is_ at the upper limit of power, prince or no. He's just a talented, strong wizard from a talented, strong bloodline. But this??? He wants to point out, again, that this is like demigod bullshit, and that Kravitz is absolutely the son of a god-queen dragon person. He's constructing pin-and-string investigation boards in his head._ _

__"And that didn't take a lot out of you? It was just a little? Fuck, babe, we gotta... magic."_ _

__"Oh, well. I can help with that." Seeing Taako _be fine_ is a lot more comforting than him saying it. Kravitz still feels bad. He needs to be more careful. _ _

__"Um, no? I still feel...Like there's plenty. I mean, I don't know what to do with it, but it's there?" Kravitz fidgets and, needing something to do, eats with Taako. It's weird, being powerful. He never thought he'd see the day._ _

__"Where do we even start?"_ _

__"With the magic or the horniness," Taako hums, feeling genuinely a lot better as he eats. "Because the answer is, probably, different."_ _

__"With magic... I dunno, cold seems like it comes easy for you, right? See if you can make the cups frosty, and if that's easy... then the window. And so on. It's all practice, but it helps to have at least one thing you're really confident at? For me it's. Special effects, but also color-changing things. I don't even really have to try to make that happen, I just have to have energy left in the tank."_ _

__"With sex, I mean. I think you know how to do that without my help, but the first step is removing the clothes I stupidly put on."_ _

__That makes sense, and Kravitz is excited to get started, but there's also no mistaking how that look in Taako's eyes makes him feel. But is it really fair when Kravitz made him feel that way? He doesn't know._ _

__"You decide. What do you want us to do next?" That should level it at least a bit. It's not like they weren't already planning to have sex after breakfast anyway._ _

__"Not gonna lie, I'm- I really wanna get fucked,” Taako says, “ _But_ I'm a tiny, eensy bit concerned about ending up on the ceiling or something mid-coitus. Might be better if you burn off a little energy while I finish eating and remember how to exist."_ _

__"So maybe... lil magic break for Kravitz, sexy sexy time, proper magic lesson while I lounge luxuriously, well-fucked and content."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments!!!


	17. Some More Wild Magical Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopped up on magic juice, Kravitz does a trick or two and then turns to more important matters...Taako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who was home sick today?

Kravitz nods, a little sheepish, and he cleans up the mess from his own meal with his ears burning. He hadn't really thought about, as Taako put it, floating to the ceiling mid-coitus, being a hazard, but until he gets his powers under control, it really could be. For now, magic practice.

He pours himself some water and tries to focus on freezing it. He can feel his hands get cold, but nothing happens to the water. Kravitz tries harder and finds himself blocked, frustrated again after moments ago it had been so easy. He sets the glass down. 

"Is there something I'm supposed to say, or... or... something I'm supposed to do with my hands?" Kravitz frowns.

"Think about your focus some? Think of it like training wheels," Taako hums, finally taking a bite of the tart. He gets distracted, enjoying it very much, and then remembers himself, "So, uh, since we don't know which thing it was... just think of me being yours? It should kickstart just about anything you're trying to do."

He sips some water, "Also, hold your pinky out." The hand motion doesn't actually matter, but sometimes magic is about bullshit. Tricking yourself into thinking something will work sometimes makes it work!

"Are you okay with that?" Kravitz sticks his pinky out dutifully. "The... I mean, obviously you don't _belong_ to me, but... I mean...If it bothers you-" Fumbling between not trying to make Taako uncomfortable and almost admitting that he really, really likes the idea of Taako being 'his', Kravitz doesn't even notice the glass freeze solid. 

"Honestly, it's sort of archaic..." He's distracted. He needs to focus. Maybe Taako asked for ice. Maybe...Maybe Taako hit his head and needs ice for it to feel better? No, he doesn't like that. He doesn't want Taako to come to harm, even hypothetically. He won't allow it. It's unacceptable. (The whole pitcher freezes.)

Taako just watches this happen with an incredible smugness. Look at his perfect magic boyfriend!!! Look at him!!

He coughs, pointing at the pitcher. "Whatever you're doing is working-- but also, nobody else needs to know if I belong to you, right? So who cares what anyone else thinks about it. _I_ like it just fine, which is all that should matter."

"It is?" Kravitz looks at the glass and then, belatedly, at the pitcher, and wonders what did it. Maybe it was the pinky. Maybe he just...needs to relax? He puts down the glass and hopes it'll melt on its own. 

The Taako pants are finally being shucked off, "Cause. Being claimed? Baby, I'm _all_ about that stuff. What's a boy to do, if his _mate_ doesn't wanna have him?" Now, here's the thing-- Taako's use of the word is absolutely bullshit. He's throwing spaghetti onto every wall every minute of every day, but _especially_ in this, trying to get Kravitz worked up. He's got no idea. It means nothing to him, there's a whole other word for that in elvish, and so on. But he _says_ the word 'mate' with a genuine smile, tossing his pants to the floor and moving his plate to the side table. It's only a joke until it's not.

 _Mate._ Kravitz can scarcely breathe. It feels like it's on purpose, too, but every single time Taako says that, he gets warmer. It makes him want to prove himself. It makes that thrumming need grow, powerful and seeking attention. He doesn't understand, but he wants to. 

"I want to have you," he says, feeling stupid and desperate. Taako could convince him to do just about anything like this.

"Come have me, then," Taako purrs, naked and slick and not at all aware of just how bad he's gotten Kravitz's goat. Well. He can see some of that, visually, because Kravitz is hung, but like. Until he gets closer, Taako doesn't notice how dark his eyes are, or how warm he's gotten.

He's in _I adore you_ with the equivalent of a panther, and here Taako is, an unsuspecting piece of cheese. "You gonna take care of me? Gonna give me what I need?" He's already a bad dancer, so Taako doesn't give a single damn about the consequences of being dicked down good.

Kravitz stands, the robe pooling on the floor, and he's on the bed in an instant. Taako is so close. His Taako. 

"Yes. Always." He'll protect Taako until his dying breath. He'll make it worth being his. He'll keep him safe and make him happy, please him and give him everything he wants. He presses Taako down against the bed and kisses him, hard, needy and wanting. "You'll be mine..." And he needs to make him remember it, too...make it known...

If it catches Taako off guard to be kissed like that, he only falters for a second, _finally_ able to act on the pent up neediness he's been dealing with for like an _hour._ He woke up wanting dick and now he's gonna get it. "I'll be yours... will you make me yours?" He teases, an absolute fool and an absolute snack.

 _"Please_ make me yours," he adds, in between kisses, "How do you want me?"

"I will. I will." There's magic on his skin, zipping between them, making the air crisp and thin. Kravitz kisses him again, hungrily, and then takes that fervor to his neck, his soft, sensitive throat. He's so delicate. So sensitive. Kravitz needs to protect him. 

"Will it be too much for you to take me?"

He doesn't want to make Taako uncomfortable, but he's definitely feeling like taking Taako apart. He wants to fuck him until he can't walk. He wants to make Taako his. He wants.......he wants things he can't put names to, can't describe, can't ask for, but he wants and wants and wants and the magic in him aches.

Taako bares his neck eagerly. The collar of his rehearsal robe is high, and anyway their cover is _this_. Lovers so close they don't know how to be anything _but_ in each others' arms. He wants the marks, he wants that claim.

And then he's keening at the words, "It won't be. I want it, all morning I've wanted to take you, the want just got worse and worse." Even when they'd been scared and baring their souls, Taako'd been at least a little thirsty for it.

He tries to tug Kravitz closer, wants him to feel how wet he is, and of course the tendrils eagerly slide against Kravitz's cock once it's close enough to touch. "I meant-- I _meant_ , did you want me like this? Where," another distracting kiss, "Kiss?"

Taako's got goosebumps, and it could be the cool air, the cool skin against his... it could be the magic, coming off of Kravitz like a sparkler, peppering his bare skin... it _could_ be that he's in love, and that's scary, but the best kind of scary.

Kravitz gets distracted marking him up, leaving his claim on Taako's skin, his name on his neck. It's hard to kiss and listen, and Taako's words come in at a delay from his needy tone. How Kravitz wants to stop thinking and fill him. His fingers find Taako's tendrils and he appreciates how active and slick they are. Taako wants him. 

"Whatever you want. Whatever. Anything. All of it. You." He can hardly put two thoughts in order. Kravitz is barely not rubbing against Taako as it is. He reaches down and strokes himself with his Taako-slick fingers and bites his lip.

Taako’s hips lift to try and follow Kravitz's fingers as they pull away. _Nonono, touch me,_ his elven hindbrain whines, but luckily his mouth says, "Don't go easy," instead, "I'm yours to take. Gentle is for later, yeah?" What he wants is to feel the strength in Kravitz's shoulders as he grips hard and cries. He wants to come and then be fucked through it, and then the next... or something like that!!

"Whatever _you_ want. I want you, I want _you,"_ they're both indecisive, horny idiots, but at least they'll both be happy so long as they're touching.

Kravitz can't wait any longer. Taako is already so slick, but even single-minded as he is right now, Kravitz doesn't want him to hurt. At least, he wants him to be sore in the right way. The oil is still on Taako's bedside table and Kravitz wastes a minute slicking his cock up before he pulls Taako's legs apart to make room for himself. 

This is where he belongs. Taako, his Taako, will be his. Kravitz wants him, wants....wants. And he's allowed to want, for once, allowed to want and to have, and his skin tickles with incredible power he can't contain in his simple body and he plunges his cock into Taako right where he belongs, where he was made to fit to bursting. 

They've had sex before, in this tiny universe cut away from reality, but this time, it's different. This time, they've exposed their souls to each other, their deepest needs and hopes, and come out the other side stronger, knowing both of them agree. They adore each other. It's love by any other name, and it's sweeter than anything Kravitz has ever tasted. This luxury, at least, is one even Prince Taako has never had, and they're sharing it.

It's still big, Kravitz's cock. Still _ridged_ , a fact that adds itself to the yarn and string theory in his mind, but Taako isn't actually thinking about that as Kravitz sinks in, in, in until they're flush. He thinks if he glanced down, he'd probably be able to see the shape of it, faint under his skin.

Taako can't believe his luck, even like this. To feel the sweetness and affection and greed mixed in with Kravitz's magic as it fills the air between them. "That's- that's right," Taako purrs, stretched and pleased with himself, "Really take me. My lover, my _darling,_ my mate, please, _please."_ While he's still got a tiny bit of brainpower and a lot of extra magic bouncing around, Taako does go ahead and muffle the room. He plans to _scream._

Maybe it's magic, or maybe Taako has just become more accustomed to him, but as Kravitz hilts himself and kisses Taako, he notices just how _right_ he feels, how perfectly he fits. Made for each other. Kravitz's heart swells and any reason he had goes right out the window. Kravitz is fully aware he may be supporting Taako all evening, because he's going to fuck him until he can't walk. 

Kravitz holds Taako where he wants him, grip tight as his haphazard thrusts shake the bed. Nonsense pours out of him- 

"Feel so good- Taako- my Taako-" and Taako calls him _mate_ and _darling_ and he's gone. Everyone needs to know that Taako is his. They need to smell it on him. They need to see how he walks, who he clings to, who protects him. For years, Kravitz has been willing to die for Taako, but now it finally seems to be worth something. His cute little prince with his needy tendrils and breathy moans. Delicate royalty, so dependent and soft. And yet he yearned for _Kravitz_ of all people, ached for his strength and his rough hands and saw through his invisibility. Taako knew he was someone, a person worth paying attention to and lusting after and pining for. Taako adores him. 

Kravitz won't be nobody anymore.

Taako notices the change-- maybe he wouldn't, if Kravitz wasn't stretching him open on his thick cock, but he _does_ because Kravitz _is._ It got a little less thick, once Kravitz started moving. _Shape! Shifting! Dragon! Prince!_ Each thrust has another word rocking across his consciousness. It's _perfect_ now, not so big he has to be teased and teased, or worked open with fingers, first.

Taako trills, wordless and delighted, and then it dissolves into perfect whimpers of, "Fuck, Kravitz, was- was it _mate?_ You like that? You want to mate me?" It's so fucking _horny_ , he doesn't even know what to make of it, right now when he barely knows his own name.

Each messy thrust, the ones where his ass is held up for the perfect angle, the ones where Kravitz pounds him into the mattress, has him grateful. Each time a ridge brushes against this sensitive spot, he feels like he's going to pass out, it's so good. Taako comes in no time, and doesn't stop trying to rock up into Kravitz's movements as he rides shock and shock. "Don't stop, don't _don't,"_ he whines, "Need you _more."_

"I- I do-" Kravitz is on another plane of existence and he's not about to slow down. Taako feels so, so good, so his, so right, he couldn't possibly slow, let alone stop. He's so slick, and the way his muscles tighten as he comes drives Kravitz _wild_. Maybe he was already a little wild, but now his world has zeroed in on Taako. 

He remembers how Taako feels about biting and sinks his teeth into his shoulder, leaving unsubtle marks all over his delicate flesh. _His, his, his._ Taako needs him. He wants to hold him in his arms the same way he wants to fuck him into the mattress and he doesn't know which to give into, but he caves in to tenderness and pulls him close as he nears his end, tiny twitches of his hips burying him again and again in his Prince. Right where he belongs. 

He comes with a low, low noise he isn't fully aware of, clinging tightly to Taako like someone might take him away if his grip breaks for a second. His vision goes out--Taako joked about seeing stars earlier but Kravitz fears he's about to see a prophecy.

Taako whines through another orgasm as Kravitz pulls him close and rocks into him deep. When Kravitz finally stills, holding him so tight he might _bruise,_ Taako catches his breath and weakly curls his fingers into Kravitz's skin. _His._ His neck aches with fresh bites and marks, and he definitely _feels_ claimed.

Taako lets his eyes close, hand drifting up into Kravitz's hair. They're a mess. _He's_ especially messy, but he's so so pleased with himself. "That felt right," he mumbles, the delicate version of _I think you made your dick more manageable, and I appreciate it._

Kravitz is in a daze. He nuzzles Taako, kissing where he got rough. Taako is so right. That did feel right. It felt perfect.

Slowly coming back to reality, Kravitz has to question why _that word_ tugged on him so hard, but it did, and there's no denying that. That's.....Weird, isn't it? He's not used to this fucking _and_ talking thing. He doesn't want to be weird. He just got this far, he can't let go. Aberrations are punished. But Taako said....

Maybe he meant literally. And... honestly, it did. Surely Taako hasn't adapted that fast...did... Did Kravitz do another magic? That sort of makes him nervous. Aren't transformations difficult? What if something had gone wrong? 

He presses his face into Taako's neck, feeling anxiety flood back in.

Taako’s grip in Kravitz's hair becomes more purposeful as he senses the change in mood, frowning, "Hey. Hey, you good?" Which thing has him upset?? Taako hasn't even said anything rude yet, to ruin everything.

"I'm not saying that this is, necessarily, the most _logical_ explanation... but I keep thinking about that Dragon and the Snow Fox story... and, mm... babe, size aside, I don't know how to explain to you that your dick? That I very much like? It's been _weird._ Maybe... maybe it's _dragon_ weird. And maybe it felt better because you had enough magic to, ahhh... adjust it, for me?"

That's a lot of words for a sleepy, well-fucked boy, but he can't have Kravitz getting sad. "Or maybe dragon stuff has nothing to do with it, but you?? You did so well for me. It felt _perfect_ , like we fit together _perfectly._ And I thiiink you did that, so thank you."

Dragon. That. It. It's absurd. Kravitz is not a dragon, he's just. He's. A regular person. He's boring and insignificant and uninteresting and not special at all, let alone...all that would entail. He's...just Kravitz. A..............human. One of those things. If he were a dragon, that would be...far too much to deal with, so he won't even think about it. Obviously he isn't one. Case closed. 

At least Taako thinks he's _perfect_. That feels really good. He wants to be perfect for Taako. He wants to fit somewhere. He wants to be wanted. 

He kisses Taako to make him stop talking about weird things that make his head hurt and he pulls out, moaning softly at the sensation. His hind brain tickles at what a good job he did, mating him just like he asked.

Taako shudders at the feeling, brain temporarily pausing its conspiracy theories to focus on _I could come again, if Kravitz let me._ Yes, he's empty, now, but... mm... "Eat me out, babe? I promise I'll shut up - about, mm, about that stuff, anyway..."

He attempts to stretch enticingly, but he's basically smushed underneath Kravitz anyway. And, regardless of _trying_ to be a snack, he is one, by default. Taako doesn't really have to do anything, for that to be true.

"Mm, or you have to tell me a different story. Not from the book. The only solution is to distract me, you see."

"I don't really know any stories," Kravitz says, frowning. Sure, there are a few from the army, but those aren't really appropriate. And some of them aren't particularly complimentary to Taako and his lineage. 

He doesn't know how long he can distract Taako like this. He wishes they could just have a nice day without wild speculation, but Taako is going to be bored later at the ceremony and he's going to have lots of time to think about it. 

"I mean, I have war stories, but. Those aren't very interesting?"

An ear flicks, "Doesn't have to be that interesting. I just wanna hear a story." He can guess at why Kravitz enlisted in the first place-- poor commons don't have a lot of options to feed themselves, if they can't find good work. The army provides three square meals _and_ a bed, as well as training that can be used for other things, like guarding princes. That's probably what they're told before they join, anyway.

"Tell me about how you got your post at the palace, before I asked you to be _my_ guard? Or, mm..." Taako resists saying something like, _no really, you can just eat me out if that's easier._

Kravitz snuggles down beside Taako, throwing a possessive, casual arm around him. 

"That's not much of a story," he admits. " We got back to the country and too many of us were still alive, so they were going to have to start dumping us on the streets. The castle opened up a lot of positions to avoid a scandal. People with any talents went first, but I'm no good at cooking and they didn't want me cleaning rooms or doing laundry. The castle guy looked at me and said I was at least scary enough to make a guard, and I was tall enough for the armor, and I had a pretty decent reputation by that point, so I got in." 

Kravitz shrugs. That's definitely the abridged version, and he remembers being pretty bothered about being selected for being _scary_ and not for his well-proven loyalty or his calm demeanor and patience or his success in what little they did see of the front lines. But that's neither here nor there. 

"Maybe you remember the chaos of so many people training, back then. Pretty much a shit show."

"Kind of. Mostly I remember my Grandfather getting sick around then. People said the war had made him ill, but probably it was just... being old." Or all of the soldiers bringing diseases back with them. Taako closes his eyes. 

"You're not scary," Taako says. "Competent, smart, strong, handsome... mmm, not scary. You do look good in armor though. When we get back, can I commission you something special? Armor-wise?"

Kravitz doesn't know if he believes Taako on that, but he doesn't push it. 

"You can do whatever you like," he says, and it's true. Not just because he's the beloved prince, but also because Kravitz will follow him anywhere. It sounds nice, though, having custom, well-fitting armor. Armor is expensive. Armor pads are cheaper. Kravitz has been lucky for a long time he never took an arrow in the parts that gapped because of his height. Kravitz imagines Taako spoiling him, and what all that would entail. He really doesn't need much. He just needs to get by. But....there's more to that, isn't there? What else would he really want? He's been limited so long, it's hard to think. 

"What else would you do for me?" His voice is soft, tentative. Wary of crossing a line. But Kravitz can't even imagine treating himself, and Taako is so good at it, and....and Taako says he adores him....

"Would you get me a lute?"

Taako turns to look at him, lips parted in quiet surprise. A lute...? Does Kravitz want to play?

"If you'd like one, of course I would," he purrs, "I'd get you a flute, too, if you wanted." Taako can't wait to spoil him, giving Kravitz things he _wants_ is dangerously pleasant. With permission, he's going to be a menace. "I don't think I've ever heard you play, handsome..." He's already thinking of his favorite woodworking brother in law, wondering if Magnus would be able to start while they're all here...

"I would really like that." Kravitz smiles, a soft, private thing. It's been so long since he had an instrument, he'll be so rusty, but...a tiny wave of excitement rolls through him at the prospect. It's not tricking Taako if he asks him while he's vulnerable, is it? He'll feel weird if Taako goes out of his way to get one, but...he really, really wants one. 

He'll just have to make it worth it. He kisses Taako, sweet, appreciative. A lute of his own...he's dreamed for so long...

"Thank you..." Kravitz murmurs into Taako's neck. "I'll play for you." He needs it to feel like a worthwhile investment. Maybe... 

He kisses Taako's ear. 

"Should I... _clean you up_?"

"Only if you want to," Taako hums, ear swatting at Kravitz's head on its own volition. "I can probably distract myself thinking of all of the instruments I'd love to hear you play." Though it might be silly to buy a piano and then find out that Kravitz is no good at it... he'd still be pleased for the opportunity to spoil him.

There's a whole lifetime of hardship and have-nots that Taako's got to make up for. Well. He doesn't _have_ to, but it delights him to delight Kravitz, so he's _going_ to.

He sticks his tongue out, "You _mated_ me real good. Tonight you may have to just carry me when we dance. I'll be a very attractive bag of flour."

Kravitz was hoping for a more straightforward answer, but his hind brain is incredibly pleased. He nuzzles Taako, enjoying the sensation on his face. It's weird. It's probably weird, right? Does Taako mind? ....Probably not? 

"You can levitate and cling to me," he says, unapologetically. "I'll take care of you." Kravitz presses a dozen soft kisses to new bruises to prove it. So delicate. His to protect.

Taako laughs, tickled by the new way Kravitz's found to make him blush. "You'll take care of me?" He asks, though he's heard the answer to this question a dozen times.

"Mm, I do need to get clean somehow," he sighs, purr rumbling away in his chest on each exhale, "You should scooch down or go start a bath, Krav." Taako nudges at his shoulder playfully.

"I _will _take care of you," Kravitz says, warm and serious, and to prove it, he pushes himself back and kisses Taako's thighs. He probably needs a bath anyway, especially if he's going to smell nice for the ball, but they can start here. He feels Taako's purr go right through him and he never thought he could become so fond of something so quickly.__

__Kravitz gives him a long lick, dipping his head down and fully appreciating him. They'll have to spell the sheets again. That was probably a given. He sucks on the tendrils, rolling them lazily on his tongue. He never understood why the taste bothered people. Taako tastes exactly as he should, aroused and satisfied, affectionate. He goes on, _cleaning_ him and still working him up to one more orgasm. He's going to be boneless all day, at this rate. Kravitz isn't terribly subtle about how pleased he is with his handiwork._ _

__Taako's a puddle by the time Kravitz is done and looking so smug down there. His hair's gone entirely silvery, and he's sweaty enough that the bath is absolutely in order._ _

__He reaches down to pat Kravitz's head, sitting up and struggling with his words for a few minutes. When Taako finally remembers how to string something together, he smiles, "Of course I adore you. Good at giving head _and_ adorable."_ _


	18. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako and Kravitz get ready for the coronation rehearsal and share a little honesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really really appreciate even the smallest or rambliest comments!!!! Please let us know if you're enjoying this fic!

They do bathe, and Taako walks around a little after, like a baby deer. "Did you want to do anything else before we start getting ready? You're not still overflowing, magic-wise, right?"

Kravitz is sitting on the bed in his smallclothes, thumbing through the magic book as Taako dries. He's so focused it's cute, mouthing the words as he reads, and it takes him a second to come back to reality. 

"Oh, um. I don't really know how to tell? There's definitely a lot of it, but I don't feel like I'm going to explode?" It is all sitting under the surface, thrumming and dancing on Kravitz’s skin. It's kind of weird, not terribly uncomfortable, but definitely noticeable, like having eaten too much of a good thing. He sort of feels like people will be able to see it on him and wonders if he ought to be embarrassed. 

"I got another glass to freeze, but that's about it. Do we have a lot of time, or do we need to get going on your outfit?"

"Mmnmmnmn," Taako murmbles, "It's gonna take some time to do my hair. Do you know how to do... braids... mn, there's a bench stool in the bathroom, so I can do it, don't worry about it." His gown is open-backed, so he should be able to get into it on his own... if Kravitz latches the clasps for him, that's all he'll _really_ need help with...

"I can braid your hair." It's almost amusing to see Taako try to be self sufficient now. Is it intentional? Is he trying to be less high maintenance? It's kind of cute. "What sort of thing are you going for?" 

Kravitz sets his book down and gets up, admiring Taako's silvery hair. So smooth, it'll be different than working with his own, but it'll be easier to have it in front of him rather than doing it upside down and backwards. That, and it seems sort of like the right thing to do. Kind of...intimate.

Taako doesn't have any ladies in waiting, or, uh, whatever the gender-neutral version of that is. Underbutlers?? He doesn't usually have help with getting presentable unless someone's been hired for a very specific look.

So in this, he usually _is_ fairly self-sufficient. But this afternoon, Taako's finding that he mostly wants to be taken care of. A little too quickly, after Kravitz offers, Taako's ears are perking up happily. If it turns out bad, he can fix it, but! If it doesn't... won't it be nice, to know he's a walking _Kravitz is Good_ sign?

"I wanted woven braids on top of loose curls... I can show you how I mean..."

That sounds complicated, but Kravitz has committed himself now. 

"Alright, let's get you on that bench and give it a try." As they get set up, Kravitz runs his hands through Taako's hair, marveling at how soft it is. Royalty. Turns out affording to bathe frequently is good for your skin and hair. 

Kravitz presses a kiss to his temple, because he can, and begins to work.

Taako sits on the bench, where he can see himself in the mirror and dictate things. "I'll do the first braid to show you how to start them? And then once they get _here,"_ Taako gestures at the back of his head, "We'll weave them together.... or if it gets too tricky, just bringing them together will be pretty, I think."

This would absolutely be quicker if he did it himself, but there _is_ something intimate about feeling a lover's careful fingers in his hair. His purring echoes in the quiet bathroom.

It starts a little lopsided, but Kravitz is a quick study, and he fixes it in no time. Before too long, it starts to look really attractive, and his large, rough and sturdy hands doing such a delicate job feel....very nice. He's quiet at first, focused, but as he goes, he opens up a little. 

"I did this a long time ago, actually..." he says, soft voice reverberating among Taako's purrs. "There were some little girls I looked after." That was lifetimes ago, it feels. He hopes they're still okay. He gently tugs Taako's braids back, securing them in place.

Taako opens one eye, "You're pretty good at it. I'm sure they looked cute."

Was that back at the orphanage? It would be strange if it had been during the war... but Taako doesn't dare ask, just in case that's true. The war had been... a mess. Not quite a civil war, but a suppression. Taako was too young to have any part in the policy, but at the time he hadn't understood the reasons.

Now he understands that, despite winning, they'd been on the wrong side of it. He tries not to feel bad about that. Lup _absolutely_ feels bad about it-- they'd been protesting her abdication, after all.

Kravitz nods, somewhat lost in thought. 

"I suppose that was the closest I ever came to having siblings? Although it was closer to parenting, even though I was a teenager. They didn't have enough people or resources, so I had to step up or get out." 

It's weird to talk about this. It's weird for Kravitz to talk about himself at all, partially because most people aren't interested and a lot of his experiences make people incredibly uncomfortable. He's pretty much learned to keep himself to himself. No one cared. No one had any interest in caring, or even pretending to care. He spends most of his time in his head. Filling the silence...he's not used to it. It doesn't feel right, and he stops himself before he makes Taako.......stop him.

"Oh. Do..." _at least it was before the war,_ "Do you miss them? I can't imagine..." Is it better or worse, to be raised by a starving teenager with no choice, or an impersonal servant who puffs hot air into your ass? Taako's sure the first is worse, but somehow, he can sympathize.

"Sort of," Kravitz admits, after a beat. "But it's not like I have a way to find them again. I don't know if they would remember me anyway." He plays with Taako's curls, buying himself a moment. 

"You know... there are only so many issues that smallfolk bring to court, we could... you know where our country's suffering. I'm sure you could help me, or Angus, to fund the right programs..." It wasn't Taako’s fault, back then, but he feels like an asshole anyway. "Tell me more?"

"That...You think I'd do well enough? I'm no...financial expert, or...whatever." It's weirdly kind of Taako to extend that to Kravitz, but it also makes him feel defensive. All of this makes him feel defensive, though. He says a word about his childhood and his heart is in his throat, leaping to protect him and whoever's listening from his bullshit.

"What, um. What do you want to know?"

Taako closes his eyes again, deciding that it's easier if they don't have eye contact for this. "Did you stay at the same place, growing up, or... were there several? Were they overcrowded, or just underfunded?" Now it's getting too technical. Maybe that'll make it easier? Probably not.

"I wouldn't ask you to put a number on anything, but just... knowing where it would do the most good? That's invaluable, Kravitz."

"Oh no, I was in a lot of different places. I was a nasty, angry little kid sometimes, and I got myself in trouble with the law...you know, stealing, that sort of thing...and that would bring trouble, and I'd get kicked out...or I'd get pushed off from one to another when they got too full... but at least at those places, I'd get food and a place to sleep? I spent a lot of time on the streets, too, and nobody really did much about it. Guards would just chase me off. When I got older I could bribe them, at least. I was really good at poker." Kravitz laughs, but it seems sort of out of place. 

"They all had just about every problem you could imagine. Too many kids, not enough adults or food or space or money. And they'd get harassed for taxes from the guards, and then it would be cabbage soup for a while. I still can't stand the smell." He shrugs. 

"Really, I think money is the easiest place to start, with... with incentive to put it into getting things done, not just keeping it. Knew a few matrons that did that, too. There was this one awful old woman who would eat fruit cake every evening with her dinner and we had to watch. I put a dozen centipedes in her bed and got kicked out."

Taako laughs too, even though it's absolutely out of place, "Oh shit. I guess we don't do much in the way of background checks, if we hired a centipede criminal."

It's sad, though. Kravitz seems to be an outlier, as a refugee--most of those orphans were probably from the surrounding countryside... the war before the most recent had been even more brutal. Maybe things are stretched thin to breaking less often, now?

"That's so awful, though... I can't imagine how hard that must have been, for you and all of them. I've heard that fostering is hit-or-miss, but maybe... lowered taxes, plus a stipend? For those who can take in a child... and, probably, background checks for the guards down in the warrens. I don't think we even collect taxes, that low down, so, mm... someone's lining their pockets with pennies."

Kravitz nods, thoughtful. "All good, uh.....Good points." He works on another layer of braiding, weaving his thoughts into something adjacent to coherent. It's hard to hear that the taxes that plagued his survival weren't even real, or that no one had ever considered background checks for people with such authority...then again, when he joined the army, they only asked him if he already had armor or a horse. Not that it mattered. They needed bodies. 

"You don't, um. You don't just have to take it from me. It's better to actually go and see and...you know, get a feel for it for yourself." He can't imagine Taako even remotely understands. How could he? Kravitz wouldn't wish real understanding on anyone, even his enemies, and he didn't earn the moniker _The Reaper_ on the battlefield from picking daisies. What he went through no one should have to go through again. It makes him feel a tiny bit better that he's making an impression on Taako, someone who can actually, finally do something about it. 

Kravitz very carefully avoids responding to Taako's pity. He doesn't know how, honestly, and he certainly can't imagine a pleasant or civil way to do it. He doesn't have the tools to process it for himself, let alone chew it into bite sized bits for someone else.

Taako doesn't say anything for a minute, watching Kravitz in the mirror. "I'm not sure that's a particularly safe option, but... maybe. Would it be worth it?"

Taako doesn't especially want to die for the bad policies of his forebears, but... if Kravitz kept him safe, and he was able to change something about it? Maybe that would be worthwhile.

It seems strange that the man who wouldn't let him into a kitchen to hold a knife would let him wander into the dark underbelly of their capital, to see how the unrestful masses are doing... Taako's never gone hungry a day in his life. They'd tear him apart.

"With a good disguise... I think so. I would keep you safe." Kravitz says it with such authority, and why shouldn't he, leading Taako safety expert? "I think you would learn a lot that you can't read in a book." 

Kravitz ties off Taako's hair and stands there for a minute, hands gently on his shoulders.

".........I'm sorry if I upset you. It bothers a lot of people when I talk about it." Himself. "You should be getting ready to celebrate and I'm ruining your evening. Does your hair look alright?"

Taako couldn't care less about his hair right now. He tilts his head up, frowning, "Talking about your childhood isn't _ruining my evening._ I wanted to know, and you told me. It's not your fault that it wasn't especially pleasant."

Carefully resting his head against Kravitz's front, he closes his eyes, "If we're going to make this work... I need to know you, truly, right? You didn't spring forth, fully formed, in my great hall during a ball. You're a whole person, worth knowing."

That makes Kravitz feel weird, and he doesn't like it. He feels like he's swallowed a rock, a big one, and it won't go down even though he keeps trying. How cruel it is that one must submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known in order to be loved. 

Kravitz puts his arms around Taako as best he can in their precarious position and doesn't say a word. He tries to put his feelings into touch and hopes Taako knows how terrifying it is that he cares, and how badly Kravitz aches for it. _You're a whole person._ Is he? Was he ever? Can he be? And worth knowing... It's hard enough to believe he's worth the space he fills and the food he eats. Can Taako really claim something like that? 

Can Kravitz believe him? 

Maybe someday. And that.........it's worth chasing.

Taako turns to make it a little easier to be held without ruining Kravitz's hard work. _Okay._ Maybe that had been a little too honest. Too compassionate for ol' Taako. Of course Kravitz can't believe him-- he's spoiled rotten, a person who takes what he wants and never has to wait for anything. Even this, the one thing he'd pined for, he's gotten, now. The touch of his guard, who'd always been so meticulous and impersonal before.

Taako turns and presses his nose to Kravitz's chest, murmuring into his skin, "Tell me what I can do to make you smile? I'll do most anything."  
_Most anything_ , Kravitz thinks. Taako cares so much. About _him_. Kravitz aches. 

"Just be yourself." 

He puts his arms around Taako and holds him there. It's hard to look at him, what with the rocks in Kravitz's throat, but he can admire in the mirror the job he's done. Not bad, actually. Taako is going to be gorgeous. 

"The fact that you would try at all means more than you know."

Taako doesn't say anything at all. How badly hurt is this man? No home, no name, no livelihood, no loves... Taako wants to give him all of those things. Wants to give them to him over and over. Maybe that's why he'd been so dogged about discovering some secret lineage. None of those things matter if they haven't helped Kravitz, though.

Another couple of quiet minutes go by, and finally Taako pats his side, "I should get to work on makeup, handsome. Thanks for the help." Permission to leave, but not dismissal.

Kravitz appreciates the shared moment, but he appreciates the excuse to go, too. 

"I'll leave you to it and start getting dressed." He leans down and presses a kiss to Taako's forehead. Kravitz smiles a little smile, a fragile one that needs protected. It's so hard to read his eyes. 

"Let me know when you're ready." Carefully, he pulls away and heads out, letting Taako close the door. Kravitz lays on the bed for a moment and tries to process, but it doesn't go anywhere fast. He gets stuck on all of the strange things Taako said, like _You're a whole person_. It's hard to believe. It's hard to think of himself as a _person_ at all. He doesn't know what he really thinks of himself as. He's just...Kravitz. That's all.

Taako frowns at himself in the mirror. He can't figure out if he's doing anything right, here. He's all but confessed some pretty intense feelings, and wrung them both dry. He feels selfish and lost and raw, but also... _elated_ and adored and soft. Is this... is it right? Is he doing right by Kravitz?

He has no idea.

It doesn't seem like Kravitz knows, either. They're a mess. At least Taako gets to be kissed and fucked throughout this confusing crap.

Taako takes longer than usual to get his makeup right. He emerges from the bathroom a while later, still naked and wobbly, but absolutely royal from the chin up. His new marks stand out starkly, and since his clothes will cover most of them anyway, he's opted not to hide them with makeup at all.

Kravitz, as usual, chooses action instead of agony. He's fully dressed in the outfit Taako selected for him, and he is a _vision_. The beautiful deep color stands out against his skin and the embroidery sparkles and shines like it's excited to go to the party, too. Even with no makeup he looks incredible. Once Taako gets ahold of him, he'll be unstoppable. 

He smiles when Taako comes out, smiles at his beauty and skill and lack of coordination. He is secretly very pleased Taako opted not to cover any of the marks, and that stark contrast has him wanting all over again. He hopes someone notices. He hopes no one says anything about it, but he hopes they see.

"Can I kiss you, or would that mess things up?"

Taako leans against the back of their couch, a helpless little smile on his perfectly painted lips. "Well. I did magic everything into place, but we'll be back in there for you, soon, so... you can kiss."

Even if it'd been the smearingest lipstick in the world, he'd have said _please kiss._ "We'll be late if we get distracted, though, at this point."

And of course Kravitz is stunning--the suit had been perfectly made for him. Tailored to the inch, fabrics outsourced and designed by Taako and Lup in one of their more inspired moments. Sure, the rehearsal ruins the surprise of it for the other guests, but... Even if Taako gets bored during the ceremonies, he's got something lovely to look at.

Kravitz smiles and kisses him, chaste but wanting. He doesn't want to ruin Taako's makeup, but it's hard to resist. 

"Are you going to dress first, or do my makeup?" Kravitz still feels silly wearing the stuff, but he does....sort of like the way Taako fawns over him when he does it, and the way Taako stares at his face when it's done. It's so weird for him to spend the energy pretending to look nice, but. Well, Taako thinks he's handsome. Maybe in some way he is. Taako certainly had his pick of other men and settled on _him_ , so surely that says something.

"I'm going to do your makeup. If anything, we should've done that before you got dressed, too, but mm... if I get anything on your outfit, it's easier to clean than mine," but just by a hair. Getting powder out from between rhinestones is hellish, but it won't be much easier to get it off of fine embroidery.

Taako grins, pulling him up to draw Kravitz back to the bathroom. When he paints on this face, it's no different from Kravitz's, really. He uses light products, mostly contouring what's already there... eyeliner is the hardest, but the most rewarding. Taako uses this lovely silvery-blue that stands out on Kravitz's dark skin, highlighting the rare color of his eyes.

He's mostly finished when he pauses, sitting down on the counter thoughtfully. "Something's missing."

"What could be missing?" Kravitz feels like Taako has been incredibly thorough in gooping his face in pretty. He's sat there dutifully, of course, feeling stupid with the towel they put around his neck to avoid ruining any of his beautiful suit. 

He has a hard time not looking in the mirror when Taako moves, and it's making him feel....weird. He's not a big fan of mirrors. He had tolerated it earlier by focusing on Taako’s reflection instead of his own. He doesn't have a mirror of his own, doesn't really need one that bad. When he looks in mirrors, it never feels...right. Maybe he just has a hard time recognizing himself, but it always gives him a flip in his stomach like it wants to say something. _Not me._ _Not right._ _Not yet._ He's not sure Taako would understand if he tried to explain it. He doesn't much understand it himself, and anyway he wouldn't want Taako to think he's done a bad job. Objectively it looks nice, makes his eyes look like they're the highlight of his face instead of being Wrong, makes him look princely enough to fake the part. Taako is incredible. Kravitz's head is just full of bees and lard.

The missing thing is hard to figure out. Taako crosses his legs. "Maybe a hairpin... but no, I don't have any that'll work with this outfit for you... no..." Earrings?? No, no...

And then it hits him, and Taako snaps his fingers, hopping up to go to his jewelry box. "You can turn this down, I won't be sad, but! Oh, it'll look perfect, and it won't be out of place with the part you're playing, Krav..."

He holds out a circlet. A thin silver crown, unadorned, a careful braid of metal.

Kravitz doesn't know what to think. It feels incredibly like crossing a line, like he'll get in trouble, like this is finally too much. But Taako is a Prince, and it's his idea...It doesn't even look like Taako's, is the interesting part. It's so simple and beautiful, like something he would actually pick if he were the Real Deal. It's his duty to honor the Crown, to say no.

But the thing is...he kind of wants it. 

Kravitz nods, hesitant and unsure, but if his head starts to glow and scream at him for besmirching royalty and the concept of monarchy, he'll just...take it off. Right?

Taako, nude and in love, steps forward to set the circlet on Kravitz's head. And it's perfect. And he _wants_ it.

They've made such progress in the last week, but Taako's prepared to spend years convincing Kravitz that he's allowed to have this. He kisses Kravitz's forehead, careful not to leave a mark, and grins. "There. I shouldn't mark you in other ways, tonight, but. This can be my stand-in."

Taako'd had it made years ago, with hopes that someday he'd find someone silver to match his gold. It's just lucky that it fits Kravitz's head.

Kravitz's face grows hot. Being marked by Taako is a hell of a concept. Suddenly he wants it, he wants this fiction they've created and the reality it could be, never will be. What are they going to do? Where are they going to go from here? It aches in his chest. He wishes he could kiss Taako, then marvels at how quickly that's become his anchor. How quickly his feelings have developed, or maybe just come to light. Maybe some of both. He's always liked Taako, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to do the job. Sure, he was frustrating.....often. But....that same bold personality makes him so creative and unique and wild. 

"Are we finished? You need to get dressed." Kravitz catches another glimpse of himself in the mirror. He still doesn't look _right_ , but he looks good. Taako is a genius.

"We're finished. I'll need help with the hooks and latches, though, so come with me?" Taako asks, very much having to work to keep himself out of Kravitz's lap right now. It'd be so _easy_ to ruin all of his hard work... _so easy_...

The gown is elegant--a pair and foil to Kravitz's. Where the suit is dark and silvery, the gown is bright and golden. It's just as exquisite, but the silhouette is intentionally smoothed. No need to imply a competition with those being coronated, who will doubtlessly wear something quite extreme... Taako's always admired their fashion sense, in spite of the fear they inspire. Edward had been the first boy he'd ever seen in a skirt, as a child, and he'd never looked back from that revelation.

"It's long enough, I could almost get away without shoes, but we probably shouldn't risk that..."

"It's beautiful." Taako is beautiful. Kravitz has a lot of feelings about this, of an extensive variety. He doesn't know how he's going to get through this evening. He doesn't want to sit through the ceremony. He is in l*ve? He may be. He probably is. Taako is? Or at least the Taako version? He wants to kiss and can't and is shocked how much that rankles him. He's sick of soul searching and ready to be distracted. All of that pools into one big mess, and it's exactly the sort of thing Kravitz tends to ignore. 

"Probably, uh. Probably shouldn't. You'll have to walk at least some of the time, and aren't we going to be sitting for part of it?" He can't believe Taako would even consider it. Then again, it's Taako, and he might not have been kidding about getting carried all evening.

"If we're sitting, isn't that all the more reason to go without shoes?" Taako laughs, a vision that wobbles over to find the right shoes. "I am gonna see if I can find some flats, though. I'd hate to break my ankle for no reason. It's the _rehearsal,_ tonight, nobody's allowed to get hurt and sit out tomorrow..."

Taako opts for his finest white shoes. The only reason to bother with heels is to try and be as tall as Lup in _her_ heels, but hers were going to be upsettingly tall anyway. If he can't win, he might as well lose in comfort.

Fully dressed, Taako does a careful little turn, "Everything still look good? You ready to head down?" His own circlet is covered in little pearls, an echo of his personal sigil, a shell-shaped moon.

No, yeah, Kravitz is smitten. It's hard to look at Taako. It's impossible to look away. He does one last check after helping him with the clasps, but he looks perfect. What would Kravitz know anyway? 

"You look amazing, Taako." And, after a beat, realizing Taako asked him a question, "I- yeah. We can go." They're going to be a sight together. Even Kravitz would buy that his reflection was a Prince (or Lord...) charmed by another Prince. He does one last room check and then holds the door open for his date.

"If we're lucky,” Taako hums, “They'll cut a little of the ceremony short, but I've never been to one of these things where the monarchies _didn't_ insist on an extremely boring coronation." Taako walks through the door and waits on the other side for an arm to hold onto.

As they make their way toward the stairs, the directions to the main halls have become easier. On the stairs, Taako says, without pausing in his steps, "I'm glad you're here." This whole affair has been so _much._ He's grateful, but _thank you_ is another set of words that's hard to say properly.

Kravitz doesn't know why, as bad as he is at responding to this kind of thing. He has Taako's arm loosely but securely, and he tries to walk with Attitude or whatever it is monarchs have. But then again, of course Taako's glad Kravitz is there, to keep him safe. Taako without him is a mess of nerves, not that he'd ever admit it. No wonder he's relieved to not be in mortal peril. 

_He adores you,_ Kravitz chides himself. _Stop discounting yourself._ Taako, who has liked him for years, is thanking him for committing to this with him, for joining him to keep him company, for kissing him and fucking him stupid and taking his arm with confidence in an outfit coordinated with his own. 

So what should he say, _You're welcome?_ Should Kravitz thank him back? It's not as if he's glad to be here; all of this has been for Taako. But...

"It's been worth it." 

One way or another, his life has changed. Hasn't it?

And to that, all Taako has for him is a smile. A true one, genuine, bright, uneven. _Worth it._ That could mean so many things, but Taako will accept any of them as true without complaint.


	19. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coronation rehearsal is finally upon us, and so is something else that...probably isn't a concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please direct all questions and concerns to our comment box. :)

They aren't quite the last to enter the dining hall for pre-ceremony snacks, but they're pretty close to it. Taako waves politely at each person who acknowledges their entry, but everyone's mostly milling around right now. It's all finger foods and fashionably thin glasses for the drinks. "This is just so we aren't starving through everything,” Taako explains, “And so people have something to do while everyone shows up. Tomorrow, there'll be more people from the local government and, ah, rich families. I suppose they have better things to do than show up to the preview."

Kravitz nods, absorbing tactical information to fight this particular battle. He feels incredibly conspicuous now, among the royalty, and he has the distinct fear one will look him in the eye and know he's an impostor (and then what, kick him out? behead him? he doesn't know and doesn't want to find out) but he keeps reminding himself that he has a good cover story and a partner who lies as easily as he breathes. He also happens to look the part. They've even justified his conspicuous eyes. 

"Are you hungry?" It's an offer. Finger food is a lot easier to do their routine with, less obvious. "I don't know how much time we have..."

"Not very long, I expect," Taako murmurs, "But I could stand a little of something. Whatever you want, I'll finish?" Which is to say, _let me have one bite of your two-bite sausages or brownies._

Idly, as he glances around the room, Taako wonders at how there _hasn't_ been any attempts on any of these very important people since they've all gathered together... maybe the outer guards have it all handled? Taako's glad to have an extra layer of security attached to his hip, regardless...

Kravitz nods and sets about examining the treats, remembering belatedly to turn on his _I want to be here and I'm used to doing it all the time_ act. He hasn't done it in a bit, so the first time he offers Taako a bite, being all cutesy and adorable and smitten, it feels weird, but it gets easier as they go and no one makes a deal out of it. He sniffs out a few that have nuts and steers Taako far clear, but the rest is the ideal: uneventful. 

The whole time he looks around, building the dossier in his head of all of the guests and their status and motives and relationships. Taako is so good at seeming to know everybody, and he did train Kravitz a bit on the guest list, but seeing some in person is a lot more interesting. Kravitz keeps an eye out for Lucretia, even though she's probably busy hosting her own funeral. Even though the reason Taako wants to talk to her makes him uncomfortable, Kravitz wants to help Taako, and regardless, he likes her. She of all people would know what to do next about their hypothetical dilemma, and she would probably not say anything weird or spread it to boot.

The last guests to arrive are Lup and Barry, the former looking entirely unapologetic, the latter a little moreso. He's got lipstick on his collar. Taako wishes that this was a rare sight.

Lucretia looks distracted when they finally find her, and before he can go in on _hey, the North, tho_ or even _dragons???_ , she's raising a hand and amplifying her gravitas-filled voice, "This is a rehearsal, so we will give you an extra moment to go find your seats, but tomorrow they will not be labelled and I _will_ have to personally escort you if you cannot find your seat. Now! Do join me in the grand throne room. Dinner will be served here after the ceremony, followed by the first ball."

Taako murmurs, "First balls are bad luck, in a monarchy, so usually they hold the 'first' one before the coronation, so that the second one is the first true one of the reign."

Two balls. Kravitz's feet already hurt, and he stands still professionally. He's immediately filled with anxiety about his seat and being personally escorted and shaming the whole country. 

"I didn't know that," he whispers back, just to have something to say. As part of his act, he's just trying to talk more. It's already very difficult because Kravitz doesn't have much to say. It's so easy just to lose himself thinking. 

"Is there a reason they don't label the seats? I don't get why they wouldn't just make it easier." He holds Taako's hand in his as they search for their own names, and he almost doesn't recognize the title they made up for him when he does spot it. Oops.

"It's just because it would look like we didn't know the pecking order," Taako whispers back, making sure that Kravitz doesn't walk past his name. Luckily, he probably would've paused at Taako's name. _His Grace, Prince Regent and Protector of the Realm, Leader of the Joined Elven Kingdoms, Taako Supreme._ For whatever good it's done him, socially, he is the highest ranking person present at this event. And as such... they get to sit in the front.

Unfortunately, that does mean that it's not going to be easy to zone out.

"Mm, _Lord of Silver and Goldcliff, Kravitz Silvertongue_... we maybe shouldn't have implied you were a good liar, huh," he snickers into Kravitz's ear.

"Catches people off-guard." Kravitz doesn't know if he should be amused or offended. "You know, I'm really good at poker. Just not, you know." Acting. 

Sitting in the front is intimidating. Kravitz hopes he doesn't need to try and smile the whole time. He'll die. He'll just die. Surely this is an okay event to look passive for, right? What are the consequences, really? He's so far out of his depth. 

To get Taako back, he puts a hand around his tiny waist and pulls him a little closer. This is all so new, but he knows his strong hands drive Taako wild.

Oh no, Taako thinks. That's so rude. He settles into Kravitz's side with amusement, wondering how _he's_ gonna get through this if Kravitz is trying to mess with him. Everyone else is still finding their places, so there's some chatter that he feels safe talking along with. "You don't have to hold a smile, darling. Just don't look like you're going to pull out a sword and do atrocities."

The twins of the hour haven't walked in yet, but Taako suspects that there will be some fanfare for that. Will they be showing off their coronation ensembles today? Will they have had two different sets of outfits made, just to keep the element of surprise? Taako's still nervous just thinking about their ascent, though he can't quite place why.

"That's not fair, you know that's just how my face looks." Kravitz pretends to pout for the brief second he can hold it. It's hilarious. He can't imagine himself pouting, let alone remember doing it once. What good would it have done? 

Also, he played himself. It's nice having Taako close. It makes him feel warm and needed and not ready to sit and be uncomfortable for gods know how long. 

"I don't know how formal clothes are more uncomfortable than armor, but they are. Are you cold?"

"A little," Taako admits, having decided not to go with his cape tonight. Had to save something for the real deal... his shoulders are regretting it. Taako will have to sit up once things get going, for formality, but right now he's pretty content to snuggle into Kravitz's side in his finery.

The benches aren't terribly long-- they aren't inviting smallfolk to this event at all. The only people sharing Taako and Kravitz's bench are officiating priest-type figures. Maybe it's rude to place someone at the same level of the acting regent?? Taako doesn't know; he wasn't ever meant to sit this close to the front, either.

It's a little weird being so alone in their area, even with so "few" guests attending. But. Even Kravitz knows that that means something. He's no stranger to being alone. He's kind of glad Taako has someone to take to this event--he can't imagine him sitting here alone, with even his sister on a different bench. 

Kravitz nudges him a little. Not entirely sure what to say, but aware there's something there. 

"You alright?" It's barely a whisper. Something Taako can pretend not to hear if he doesn't need it.

Taako doesn't answer aloud. This would be so much worse without Kravitz here at his side, but the whole thing still... makes him incredibly nervous. Taako exhales, and shakes his head minutely. He isn't really alright. These are cousins, distant and cruel, and they're about to gain enough power to be _concerning._

And here he is, front and center to it. Taako finds the hand curled around his waist and squeezes it.

Kravitz nods, thinking he understands, at least enough. He pulls Taako a little closer, into an almost-hug before the shit begins to practice going down. He's heard things about this pair, rumors and rude jokes and a few other things. They certainly have a reputation. Kravitz has a lot of deep-seated, incredibly personal feelings about the monarchy that he would never vocalize, and he doesn't trust these two to not fuck up the shit he doesn't want fucked. The worst fear he has is that it could mean war again. He can't go back. Taako might be able to spare him, keep him by his side, but then he’ll still have to watch others traipse off into the horror he once experienced. It's not worth it. Nothing is worth it. 

It's a grim thought to start off a party. Kravitz wants this all over with. He sits with Taako as close as can be appropriate until the shit starts to pop off, and even then, he's entirely abandoned his personal space philosophy.

The ceremony begins as soon as the doors reopen, and Taako is careful not to turn and look. Best to keep his gaze forward, unaffected. Impartial. He's grateful for the thigh against his thigh, the quiet strength beside him.

It's very dull. What isn't dull is vaguely upsetting. Taako can't believe that as kids, these two were his favorite cousins. One summer and he'd been enamored for years. Now... he's heard things. It isn't his place to protest their new titles, but, as circlets are placed atop _their_ heads, he wishes he had. 

Kravitz lets himself zone out, doing the thing he's so good at where he's aware of everything around him but a world away until he needs to act with impunity. The ceremony is weird and boring and full of jargon and outdated tradition that's hard to parse for a commoner like Kravitz. He's relieved when it's over, even if he doesn't like the set to Taako's posture. He doesn't like this. There's nothing they can do about it. 

And then it's through, and the circlets are removed. Lydia tells the room, "Tonight we'll join you, but tomorrow we'll have an early night in to get ready for a morning address."

Edward adds, "We do hope you understand. Anyway, have fun!"

As soon as the priesty types stand, Kravitz gets up and offers his arm to Taako. At least at the ball they'll get to move around. Kravitz's ass is very much asleep. 

"Ready to have some fun?" he whispers, a little amused.

The whisper snaps Taako out of his troubled mood, ears perking up as he takes Kravitz's arm. He's still a little unsteady, but no longer looking like he's going to fall over constantly... that doesn't mean he won't be holding onto Kravitz anyway.

"I'm ready to exist again," he laughs, "We'll see about the fun."

Speaking of, they don't quite make it to the door before the Wonder twins wave for his attention. Taako squeezes Kravitz's hand as he turns to join them. 

"Cousin! Don't you look a vision," Edward grins, "So we were thinking..."

Lydia pouts a little, "We were thinking that the dessert they've chosen for us is not exciting at all! And we were _wondering..."_

"If we could trouble you for that famous cake of yours? Not for tonight, but tomorrow, the real thing. Please? Wouldn't that be a wonderful thing?"

Taako glances at Kravitz. He's still not allowed in the kitchens regularly... but he can't very well turn down a request like this. "I'd be happy to," he lies.

Kravitz's gut _does not_ like this turn of events. His flight or fight response kicks in in high gear and Taako forbade him from kicking anyone's ass unless mortally necessary, so his grip on Taako gets tighter and he has to force his facial muscles to relax and look non-threatening. He does not like these people and he definitely doesn't trust them. 

"That's so _wonderful_ of you to ask, and I don't know much about baking, but don't these things take quite a bit of time? As much faith as I have in my dear Taako, we of course wouldn't want you to get a subpar dessert." Kravitz uses his pleasant, affected voice, but it's hard not to let his jaw set like mortar.

The twins exchange a look, and then Lydia laughs, "It's a _cake,_ it wouldn't take Taako more than a couple of hours, master baker like him! Am I wrong, Taako?"

It's already grating on him to be considered _equal_ to them-- where's the _formality?_ Who told her she could just _use his name??_

Taako laughs, "No, no, it's no trouble... it shouldn't take too long. Did you want the icing like last time, too?"

Their matching grins widen, and Edward shakes his head, "We were hoping for something with more color. You know the ones we like, don't you?"

Kravitz's skin _crawls_. Why is Taako just accepting this? He can say no! He SHOULD say no. Whatever this is, whyever this is, it's not good, and Kravitz doesn't know how to communicate that without making a scene. He wants to make a scene. Maybe a drawn sword would knock the smiles off those faces. He thinks of the weight of the dagger in his inner breast pocket and wishes he could use it without ruining the whole party. Taako isn't even supposed to _be_ in the kitchen, and he freaked out the last time Kravitz brought it up. Why is he just agreeing to this now? 

Kravitz can't think of another political way to put his disagreement, but he taps on Taako's hand with his thumb like they agreed upon so many lifetimes and days ago. He gives him a half-smile with _Do you seriously want to do this?_ eyes. Is this something Taako and Lydia and Edward have talked about before? Why is Kravitz out of the loop in this? Why does he hate this so much? It's just a cake. 

But with royalty, nothing is _just_ anything.

_Does Taako seriously want to do this?_ No, of course not! He doesn't want his return to baking to be for these cousins who give him the hachi-machis, no. It's. It's not that. It's that... wouldn't it be nice to show off to everyone _else_ here? To show them that he's doing well? It wouldn't be for Edward or Lydia, but it could be for Magnus, who loves that cake, or Julia, who's never gotten to try it.

And dammit, Taako _loves_ to bake. He's so angry, when he remembers how fucked up he is over it! That's his _favorite thing_ , it's what he used to always do. _Fuck!_

So he gives Kravitz the answering squeeze of _yes_ , more for himself than for anyone. "It would've been kinder to warn me a day or so ago-- we've had so much free time, I could've spent some of it in the kitchens!"

Edward hums, "We like it better fresh-- even with preservation magic, it just wouldn't be the same."

"Our apologies, though, dear Taako. We could have at least _asked_ , even if we wanted you to make it tomorrow! That was inconsiderate of us."

"It's," Taako starts, and then shakes his head, "It's alright." A beat goes by, and then, "Kravitz and I will take our leave, then. Thank you."

And they chorus, _"No,_ thank _you,"_ in that eerie unison that he and Lup never quite mastered.

Kravitz was ready to exit them from this situation by any means necessary if Taako had indicated _no_ , but he doesn't know how to handle the _yes_. He's relieved they have an excuse to leave and he tries to find a private place to drag Taako to have a heatedly whispered conversation. 

Taako sees that look in his eyes and waves a hand, magical force surrounding them in a subtly glittering wall.

"Are you really going to do this?” Kravitz doesn’t mean for his voice to sound so desperately concerned, but it does. “I don't trust them. I don't trust any of this. It could be a trap. You should have said no. Do you _want_ to do this, or are you just feeling pressured? Their dessert is probably fine! We can go back and say no!"

Taako reaches up to hold his face, "I wouldn't let them trick me into doing something I don't want to do. I - I want to... I like baking, Kravitz, I... I don't know. If I said no, I'd have to say why, and then they'd know _why._ It's..."

He smiles, "It's just a cake. You can come with me and keep me safe. I don't even need any knives, for cake. It'll be alright."

"I'm not worried about the _knives _." Kravitz doesn't get it. Is Taako not getting this feeling? Do Taako's guts not feel that nasty aura those two put off??__

__"I don't trust them, Taako. I don't like this. They waited until the last minute on purpose and I don't know what their motive is, but I don't like this."_ _

__"I don't trust them either, I _don't_ , but... it's a _cake_. The last time I made it, they genuinely loved it, and like... I _saw_ that sad fruitcake centerpiece in the feast... maybe they really just love my food?? _I_ love my food, Kravitz, I just..." Taako takes a deep breath, letting his hands drop to Kravitz's shoulders._ _

__"It might be really good for me? To have everyone eat something I made again. It's a _really_ good cake, even if they want tacky colors on the outside."_ _

__"Maybe-" Kravitz doesn't want to argue and he doesn't want to upset Taako. "Maybe. And. I want you to be able to cook. I know you care about it. But." How does he even explain how Lydward and Edia made all of his hairs stand on end, how that conversation made him sick to his stomach, how he wanted to stand right in front of Taako when they smiled like predators?_ _

__"I just want to protect you. I can't let you just walk into- into whatever they're planning!"_ _

__"He- _hey,"_ Taako says, pulling away. Bristling. _Agitated._ "That's what I hired you to do, so like-- I get it! But consider this: _I'm_ the one in charge here. I only ever let you tell me no because _I let you_. I'm - I'm _not_ beholden to you, Kravitz, I can make a fucking cake!"_ _

__Why does Taako feel like his chest is full of angry bees? Kravitz is just doing what he always does, but-- Taako wants to make a goddamn cake! He wants to have fun, he wants to be praised by someone else for a fucking minute! "I'm tired of being scared of everything, Kravitz, _please_ don't make me stay in that box."_ _

__That hurts. In an instant they've gone from _adore_ to _hired_. _In charge._ The know-it-all voice in Kravitz's head takes that particular piece of information and holds it somewhere deep. _ _

__"It's not about the cake! I'm not trying to scare you! I'm trying to do my _job_!"_ _

__Because that's what this is. A job. And even after all they've been through, that's still what Taako thinks of him as. An employee. Kravitz feels cold, all the way to his center._ _

__Taako gnashes his teeth a little, ears low and angry. He can't. This is so stupid but he _can't_ back down-- "They're my _cousins,_ I'm _safe."_ That's not true, but it doesn't matter._ _

__"Just-- I thought we were going to dance! Why are you so fucking paranoid? I said you could come to the kitchens! Fuck!" It's _so_ very lucky that he muffled the little side corridor before it came to raised voices. Taako in a state like this wouldn't be able to focus well enough to do anything but _blow shit up.__ _

__And then Taako walks away. Back to the party. He's gonna stuff his face and dance with his sister and drink himself stupid-- _fuck_ Kravitz! Taako will just eat what he wants, for the first time in _so fucking long...__ _

__Kravitz puts a hand over his face, shoving his anger down so far he almost chokes on it. It's the same. It was always going to be the same. For the briefest moment, he got to pretend to be a person, but it was always destined to end. He didn't deserve more than a taste._ _

__Kravitz watches him walk away and makes sure he finds his sister. He's sworn to protect the Prince, after all. A little thing like this can't get in the way of his safety. And he keeps watching him, standing at the wall where he can see the whole party. How easy it is to become invisible again._ _

__The former Princess is smart. She'll keep the Prince from doing anything too stupid. It's all he can hope, if he won't let Kravitz protect him._ _

__Lup looks _absolutely_ concerned when Taako turns up at her side with no companion. _Fuck her, too,_ he thinks, still too sharp._ _

__She passes him some of the food from her plate, things she's already eaten, and Taako wants to throw it across the room. _Stop! Stop treating me like a child!_ He eats it, though. Because he's hungry, and because a Prince can't cause a scene like that in front of everyone._ _

__Still, he doesn't make it to the dancing, even though Barry offers. He leaves early, and goes down to the kitchens. If they don't have everything he's going to need for this godsdamn cake, Taako thinks he might just have to find a willing carriage and leave this place._ _

__He's in a bad way. His heart hurts and he doesn't want to think, doesn't want to be here anymore._ _

__The second Kravitz realizes the Prince is no longer at the party, his skin is on fire. He finds Lup immediately._ _

__"Where is he?"_ _

__"Kravitz? What the fuck is going on? What happened between you two?" Lup is inches from grabbing him by the collar and shaking him, even though Kravitz is taller than her. And if he had the time to think about it, Kravitz might be intimidated._ _

___"Where."_ _ _

__"I mean he went down to the k- Fucking stop before I flay your skin off! Come back here! I said-"_ _

__Kravitz storms down to the kitchens as fast as he can without drawing too much attention. He doesn't care. He doesn't. He just needs to make sure Taako is alright._ _

__.....Physically safe._ _

__They won't let Taako into the kitchens during the feast. If he really wanted to, he could storm in and force it, but the second he runs into an obstacle, Taako crumples._ _

__He sits in the hallway by the kitchens, staring at the wall. If he goes back to their room, won't Kravitz just leave him alone in their bed? It might just be easier if he doesn't go back... after the feast, he can just stay here and... bake... it might be easier once everyone's gone to bed, even if a castle's kitchen never really sleeps. All the time he needs to make it really amazing. Elves don't need sleep anyway, really? It's... fine._ _

__A servant tentatively sets a mug of cider beside him on the stone floor._ _

__A force to be reckoned with derails Kravitz in the deep halls, only catching his attention with a serious "STOP!"_ _

__Barry. Kravitz has no intention of not going around him until Barry pulls a short wand from his breast pocket, more of a reminder than a threat, and says in a more hushed tone,_ _

__"Look, bud, I heard you two had a spat, and I've been there. He needs some space. Lup is going to make sure he's safe and take him back to our room. Right now, you need to take care of you so you can talk shit out in the morning, got it?"_ _

__Kravitz has half a mind to push right through Barry, wand be damned, but the dual thought that _Taako will be safe_ and _He doesn't want Kravitz there_ give him a sick pause. _ _

__"So...man, whatever it was, it's nothing some sober, adult communication in broad daylight can't fix. I'll come with you."_ _

__

__At the same time, a familiar footfall echoes softly down the stone stairs behind Taako. She's shucked her tall heels and is throwing caution to the wind with her bare feet._ _

__Lup descends and slides down the wall beside Taako, crossing her legs like she's prepared to be there for as long as it takes._ _

__"Start talking," she says, just like she always has._ _


	20. Defusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Lup help our heroes do a little problem-solving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait to post this, but like...why?

Taako wants to curl up in Lup’s lap. He wants to be pet. He can see, and he knows anyway because they're two halves of the same coin, that she will not be that charitable with him yet. He holds his mug between two hands and doesn't answer just yet.

"They-- the twins want me to bake a cake for them," he starts, and then deflates. "I'm tired of feeling so helpless, Lu. Like death is waiting behind any mistake I make. Like I can't fucking- _breathe_ without worrying." Taako offers her the cider. He hasn't actually tasted it yet. When was the last time he was allowed to eat something _first?_

Lup takes the cider and just holds it for a bit, bumping her shoulder into his. A little bit of contact to push him through before she'll let him get away with surrendering. 

"You know I know," she says. "You remember the war." It's a dirty pull and she knows it, because she follows it up rather quickly, not allowing it time to marinate. "Your position sucks. You're practically a figurehead, and that draws all kinds of attention. Monarchy is a rough gig. But you're also not helpless, and you know that too. You're one of the quickest draws I know, and you're mad powerful. Just because you need to be careful doesn't mean you have to be scared." 

She takes an obnoxiously loud sip of the cider and passes it back. Her lipstick marks the side of the mug. It slowly turns from the deep purple she's wearing to a darkish blue. 

"There are more ways to look at this shit, you know? You've gotten yourself cornered."

Taako nods, staring at the mug. "Kravitz is a godsend, but... I... shouldn't have to use him as a crutch. Even if he wants to be used as one." That doesn't mean _I don't need or want a personal guard,_ but it does mean... he should apologize. For real, this time. For everything, and without taking his clothes off.

Taako rests his head on her shoulder, "Should I make this cake? Once they're done cleaning up, I could go in there and just... bake. Should I give them what they want?" He doesn't think it's worth ruining everything over. But shouldn't he just... make the stupid thing?

Lup pats his head. 

"I don't know. Is it about them, or you? Do you _want_ to make a cake? They get what they want all the time. What are you getting out of it? If it'll make you feel like you're being used, tell them you, I don't know, fuckin hurt your delicate wrist and tragically can't possibly do it. But if it'll give your tornado brain a break from spiraling over this shit, take advantage of it, you feel me?" 

She tucks a loose bit of Taako’s hair behind his ear and hums thoughtfully. 

"Tell me about Kravitz."

That gives him some things to think about, vis a vis cake and awful cousins and everything... and then her prompt makes everything else stop mattering. _Tell._ It's not a question.

"You knew I had a crush on him. Before all of this. I thought... I thought he'd just be a good lay, Lup. Like a fuckbuddy that is conveniently always there and handsome. But I'm too dumb for that, I couldn't..." Taako closes his eyes, "I think I might love him. I'm tired of feeling out of control of my life, here... but..." But _what?_ What would make him happy?

"Interesting," she says, cryptic as ever. She puts an arm around him, not judgemental. At least, for her. "What makes you think it's love? Help me understand what's going on between you two. Stop assigning values to your feelings and just start spilling your thoughts. I'll help you sort 'em."

"Fuck you," he mumbles. "I mean, first of all... I'm happier, around him. When I started getting him to smile, in earnest? It was so so so good. They're good smiles. He's smiling more and more lately, even with all of this bullshit I've exposed him to... and when he talked about wanting a cottage somewhere after this, retiring somewhere quiet... I don't know. It sounds like where I want to be, too. At least some of the time."

"I'm gonna skip over the very good sex, but that's probably a factor. He came out on the roof with me during the moon last night. I want... I don't want to _let_ him leave without me... but I would."

"That's pretty big for you," Lup says, thoughtful. "And it seems like you enjoy spending time with him." She rests her head back against the wall, looking at the ceiling. "Wanting him to be happy even if you're not is a big step." 

Lup fidgets with her necklaces and rings, taking them off one-handed and slipping them into her glittering clutch. Buying herself thinking time. 

"What did you mean about him wanting you to use him as a crutch."

Taako doesn't answer for a long moment. Maybe he's gotten it wrong.

"I think he must like it. Feeling like I need him. If he doesn't like that, doesn't want that... I don't know why he'd put up with me. Even before we were talking like this, fucking and touching and all... why else would he want me?"

Even as he's saying it, it sounds a little like bullshit. Kravitz is _loyal,_ he takes pride in what he does...

"I'm not gonna punch you for your horseshit, but this is your one freebie," Lup warns. " _Why else would he want you._ Honestly! Um, let's look at some true true fucking facts? He could have bailed your personal guard at any time. They don't let dissatisfied people hang around. He didn't have to come on this journey or participate in your farce, and he definitely has the wherewithal to say no to you if he didn't want to _be with you_. He _likes you_! That man is the worst actor I have ever met, and that's including Mr. Bluejeans, my one and only, so eeeeeeverybody with four brain cells to rub together could see when it became real. Those big gorgeous eyes of his like, literally sparkle when he looks at you. Do I have to keep going or do I need to donkey kick some confidence into your system? Do you want me to list your positive qualities in power level order or alphabetical?"

Lup takes out her bun and it cascades down her back in a shower of glimmering waves. She shakes her head with a whispered _Honestly_.

"Ah," Taako says, intelligent. He hadn't ever asked for an outside perspective... on any of it, really. It sounds stupid to be surprised by the words _he likes you,_ but he is. Adoring someone, liking the power and food and sex they give you, _liking_ someone... those aren't all the same things. They're different.

He makes a pained noise, "I don't know what to do. Would... if I make this cake, would he forgive me? Should we just leave? I can't run away from... everything, not yet. Angus needs me." And then, more quietly, "He's probably right about Ed and Lyd... I just don't see how, yet."

Lup shakes her head again, the golden beads slipping lower in her hair. 

"You don't have to _leave_. You do have to show that they can't spook you and neither will this. We've known they're freaky assholes for ages." She hums and taps her fingers on her leg. 

"Was it _about_ the cake? I mean, he'll forgive you anyway if you, you know, actually apologize to him," pointed look, "Cause I'll bet that sorrow-boy has scarcely heard a good and proper _sorry_ his whole life and that's how you stop a grudge before it becomes a crime. " 

She thinks some more. 

"And what he _wants_ is for you to be protected, so like, take him to the kitchen with you. Or, I mean, I could come and you could both take a bit to cool off. Think about it-- you've always had a break from each other before, and now you've been together for like a week straight. You've been performing for a _week straight_ trying to be 'good enough for him' and you've wound yourself up. You need some time apart."

The break's always been at night, when Taako retreated to his room and wanted for a warm body beside him. But maybe they could use a different kind of break, now and then. He exhales, "Yeah. Yeah, you're right, I'm... I need to stop being weird. I don't even know how I got like that. This."

Her hair's all up in his face where he's stubbornly stayed on her shoulder, "I wanted him to come to the kitchen. He's never seen me really _thrive_ in there. But I don't know... if I saw him right now, I'd either try to punch him or kiss him. Gotta go take a walk around outside or something, get myself back down to _have a conversation with_ him."

"It's anxiety, bro-bro. Plain and simple." 

She takes pity on him and sweeps her hair out of his way. 

"I'm serious about the break, okay? Here, split the difference. Make the cake and put it in the ice box and let him watch you decorate it tomorrow. Then you get some time and he gets some time, but you also get to show off. Just do it early enough you're not having makeup sex during the big shindig."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. Also, I hate that you're that forward thinking," Taako, on the other hand, is full of bad choices, vis-a-vis sex timing. Whatever! If Kravitz even wants to fuck him after this meltdown, it'll be a miracle.

One of the kitchen servants opens the door nearby, another mug in hand, and says, "There's a free workspace now, your Grace...s.... ah," and disappears for a moment. They reappear with a second mug and a tray, "If you need an apron, they're on the top shelf."

"One of us has to be." Lup grins and elbows him lightly. "C'mon, let's make a cake. I'll even let you take all the credit."

She thanks the servant and pushes Taako to his feet. She takes the mug and the tray and takes her pitiful brother into the kitchen.

It's a little rough. It's been so long, even with his mind for memorizing recipes. He and Lup get flour in their hair and skirts, aprons be damned. And it's good. Having her there is just what he'd needed. Lup would never let him get into trouble in the kitchen, so even when his hand shakes a little, it's. It's _good._

Barry insists on Kravitz coming back to his and Lup's room, rather than Taako's. "You can grab a change of clothes, but let's... let's leave that room to them. We have a spare couch here, if you don't want to get cozy."

Kravitz is dangerously quiet. He rarely has much to say anyway, but now, hurt, he's drawing in. He goes with Barry to their room, and after a long hesitation at the door, realizes he doesn't know where his clothes actually are. Taako was in charge of their clothes. Taako packed everything, because he wasn't allowed to wear his own clothes. He doesn't want to admit he doesn't know what to do. The words are stuck in his throat. 

Damn it all, Kravitz thinks. Barry was right. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be here at all. This was a bad choice. He doesn't belong with these people. He's spiraling.

Barry's not always the most eloquent guy, but he likes Kravitz. He doesn't like knowing the guy is hurting, and it's _obvious_ that he is. It takes an awful actor to know one.

"Hey. If you don't mind denim, I've got something for you, don't worry about that." _Like that's what he'd worry about!_ "Listen, I... I've known Taako just as long as I've known Lup. He holds grudges, but not over bullshit like this. Don't even sweat it, man."

Kravitz nods, accepting the denim offer. The thing about grudges makes him pause. He's right. Taako holds grudges. He hadn't even gotten that far thinking about it. Not only is Kravitz just an employee to Taako, an employee he wanted to fuck, Taako is going to be mad at him forever for trying to do that job. Taako is going to take this to his grave. He aches. He never should have accepted that this nice thing could be his. 

Barry pulls out his focus, his wand, and lets the texture of the fabric against his skin flow into magic. And then he uses it for something incredibly mundane: cooling off the pitcher of water that's been left in their room. "You don't have to talk to me, but you should at least drink some water. It'll clear your throat, minimum, but maybe it'll help clear your head, too."

Kravitz has a hard time really hearing and processing all of Barry's words, but he obediently pours himself a drink and has a few sips. His heart is pounding in his ears. He can't feel his fingers. 

_Idiot._ He's such a fool. Kravitz should have expected this would end badly. He knows he's bad luck. He knows he doesn't deserve this farce of love. He's so stupid. If he had never exposed his heart, it would have been just fine staying in the ice block in his chest.

Barry sits across from him, frowning. "Bud, you can't let yourself do this. Let's..." he's searching his memory for things that they could talk about, "I heard you were picking up magic? It sounded like you figured out something of your trigger point, too?"

"We could talk about the weather instead, but let's... let's not have an anxiety spiral. Those are never fun. Do you want a hug?" It's all nervous chatter, but at least he's got two comfort items in hand and the knowledge that Lup took on the even harder job. "Or some food? Seemed like you disappeared before dinner, but maybe it'll settle things..." he fidgets with his wand.

"Don't touch me." It's the first thing Kravitz has said since downstairs. He wants to run. To hide. His stomach hurts. He can't eat. He shouldn't. He doesn't understand what Barry's trying to do. He doesn't want to talk. He just wants to disappear. 

"Let's go." The walk to Barry and Lup's room will give him more time to control himself. Then maybe he can get out of these clothes. His head hurts. He can feel his pulse in his temples. How are they going to handle tomorrow? How are they going to get through the ceremony, let alone the rest of the events?

Barry quiets, rising and _going._ Clearly his rustic, nerdy charm on its own isn't going to be enough to make Kravitz feel better about this situation... and avoiding touching is genuinely kind of difficult, when his usual go-to for comfort is hugs, but. If Kravitz doesn't want that, they won't do that.

The door is magically locked, a strong enchantment that only he and Lup know how to untangle. It's invisible, really, but for Kravitz's benefit, he makes it appear as blue in his hands. "Sorry. We probably should let them fluff our pillows or something, but I feel better knowing nobody else's been inside."

He may not be a guard, but Barry knows a thing or two about keeping a high-profile elf safe. Her abdication didn't actually stop any potential harm-- in fact, with the war and all, one could argue that _more_ people want his wife dead than before. So they adapt. Work to make a lipstick that detects poisons, spells that lock doors with more than just metal...

The magic distracts Kravitz. It's interesting. He honestly wants to touch it, but he knows he probably shouldn't. Instead he just watches Barry's deft hands carefully, memorizing the moves he makes. 

"No...It's good." Kravitz is reminded that he likes Barry, even if he wanted to hug him earlier. Barry is simultaneously clever and worldly in a way the twins aren't. Seeing this, that he goes to such lengths to keep Lup safe, that he has this skill Kravitz wants to steal... it's slightly reassuring. Maybe it'll be good to spend a night with him.

Once Barry's finished with his lock, Barry opens the door and holds it for Kravitz, drawing the magic through to the other side. This time, he keeps it simpler. The two of them don't need nearly as much protection, but he'd still rather not have Magnus barge in at two in the morning.

"Right, well... help yourself to whatever. I'll get out something more comfortable for you to borrow, but if you want to go brood in the bath or something, I get it." Barry smiles, "I'm going to probably work on some stuff, Lup and I had a new spell we were developing, but I don't want to bore you with that..." It's a lie. And here's the thing, he's not _actually_ a terrible liar... under very specific circumstances. Like lying to himself, or lying to make someone feel better.

The jeans and shirt he lays out are both going to be a little big on Kravitz-- wide, not tall. They're the most comfortable ones he's got.

Kravitz hesitates for a conspicuous amount of time before he takes the clothes to the bathroom to change. He locks the door behind him and carefully removes his nice suit and folds it before he sits on the edge of the bathtub and lets the world come crashing in around his ears. It's hard not to think horrible, crushing, disparaging things as he messily removes his makeup, at least enough that it won't get in his way. He shouldn't waste Barry's hot water, shouldn't take advantage of his hospitality. He puts on the clean clothes and silently appreciates how much more comfortable they are than all of the other beautiful nonsense he's been wearing. He slips the Prince's dagger into his pocket. 

He wonders if he should get a wand. The thought strikes him out of nowhere, interrupting his spiraling and moping and self-blaming. He would have to save up for one, but it would be his. But what makes a wand work? He's seen other magic users that didn't have wands. What did they use? How did they pick? Barry would know. 

Kravitz debates it for an achingly long time, but he finally pads out to the room in his bare feet and looks for Barry. He won't interrupt his work if it's important, but he seems like the type that likes to talk about his interests. Maybe he could get Barry to start from the basics and he could absorb a lot of useful information without having to hold up much of a conversation.

What Barry’s doing is not all that important, is the great thing. This is literally a spell for converting things into denim-- more Taako's realm of expertise than Barry or Lup's, but he's washed his hands of it. This is a passion project: Barry's looking forward to converting so many things into jeans that shouldn't be jeans. Lup has a pair of boots that she's eager to make... joots.

So as Kravitz joins him, Barry smiles, and without being asked, begins to explain what he's doing. He starts simple, the threads of magic that any magic user is absorbing, borrowing, expelling... and eventually leads up to, "Spells are a formality... so are wands, really. Some people are naturally talented at using their own hands or lips as a true focus, simply concentrating on what they want and willing it to happen... and typically they're making it up each time, creating, in essence, a new spell... when they could just be calling on work they've already done and saving themselves some energy."

"So while someone like Lup," _like Taako,_ "can do that kind of wild, natural magic... I'm better when I have a set plan. A spell is like the blueprint of the magic - once you've created it successfully, it's _there._ It's something that you could show anyone with arcane proficiency, and they'd probably be able to do it..."

Kravitz appreciates the way Barry talks to him, like an equal adult instead of a dumb common asshole that knows nothing about magic. He just talks about it like he's excited and knows he needs to fill in a few details, rather than a textbook for magic babies. It's a small comfort.

Kravitz can only assume he's not 'naturally talented' at anything, so he figures he needs to find himself a wand. Until then, he can still learn the basics. Maybe he can learn some spells that don't require that sort of thing. At the very least, maybe he could try to get some magic past his mysterious block. 

"Could you teach me some spells?" He's quiet, but he's calmer than he was earlier. He has something to focus on, and he's shoved all that other stuff down. He'll get to it when he must.

Barry straightens his glasses and grins, "I thought you'd never ask."

And he hands Kravitz his spare wand-- his old one. Broken in, reliable, a dark blue wooden thing. His new one is made of bone.

"Let's start with the basics..."

Taako sends for some fresh sheets. "Are you sure they're both just... in there?" It seems weird to be so close to Kravitz, but not be able to see him. He waves off the offer to help change the bedding, even sleepy servants really shouldn't be allowed in with him and Lup...

"We shouldn't check on them?"

Lup locks the door and helps change the bedding, starfishing right in the middle when they're done.

"They're _fine_. Barry's got him. You know Barry, he can handle this. Besides, if Krav had done a crime and ran, we would have heard the kerfuffle." 

She pulls a large golden coin out of her clutch bag. 

" _Double besides,_ Barr can send me a message, check it out." She scoots close to Taako and displays the normal looking coin. It has the same crown symbol in the middle, the same grooved edge, but on the lip of the coin, instead of the country's motto, it says _HE’S FINE. DOING MAGIC._

"Isn't it brilliant??" She beams. "He came up with one that talks, and then I helped him modify it."

Oh. Taako wants that. 

He tries to steal the coin, but even when he lays hands on it, that's not right. What does he want, then!

He wants... to create new wonders with someone who makes him smile like that. He wants that good good love and _communication_ even though it _terrifies_ him. He wants a fancy coin that lets him talk to Lup, also. 

"Make me one!! Does it work long distance? You had something like this and we still only ever talk when you come home? _How dare..."_

"It took forever to make it go more than twelve feet, are you kidding? But _obviously_ I have one for you, and I'll give it to you after you and Mr. Muscles make up." Lup swipes the coin back. 

"What should I reply? Are you _fine_? I only have 25 characters and he's not going to show Kravitz anyway." She scoots over to make room for him beside her. She presses her thumb on the crown until it appears to grow hot, and then swipes it over the stamped letters. 

"How about _Made the cake, mopey._?"

Taako crawls up onto the bed and nods into her shoulder. "I'm in a sad boy city of my own design. I'm glad Kravitz is learning some magic with Barry... I kept telling him that I'm an awful teacher, but I think he was... embarrassed? To be learning it this late?"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about! But Barry's gentler with this stuff," he's slowly tossing his fancy clothes off the side of the bed, magicking the pearls in his hair over to a dish on the counter until it's all loose and curly. _They match._

Lup nods and taps the crown again, presumably sending the message. 

"What did he do that got you so heated? Were you just itching for a conflict and being all patented-Supreme-self-destructive? Did the ceremony fuck you up? Cause I was _not_ a fan--and I realize I gave up my licence to have an opinion, but their smug fuckin faces gave me both heebies and jeebies." She shakes her head and then takes her long earrings off, dropping them into her clutch too. 

"Oh, and if you want, I have sangria."

Taako makes an indistinct noise to the first question, and then grabby hands at the offer of sangria. He loves his sister so much. 

"I think some of it was just bullshit royal _hey wait you're not the boss of me_ energy. He said I shouldn't do the cake, was doing our safety codes and shit _while_ I was saying I'd do it... like, I don't _plan_ on doing anything stupid? We made the cake, nothing went wrong, nobody showed up to try and murder me, _it was fine."_

He sighs, "I think I need to fire my boyfriend. It's too much, asking him to field every imagined danger _and_ be a partner. Also, I think he might be a lost prince from the north, or a shapeshifting dragon, and everytime I say that he gets weird."

"Huh," Lup says, processing. She pulls a large bottle and two glasses out of her clutch and hands them over. "Well, something must have bothered him. He's not usually jumpy, is he? I mean...You know, I thought one of the reasons you liked him is cause he's so steady. Course, I'm glad you weren't any flavor of murdered while we caked, but maybe he had a legitimate reasoning?"

She taps her fingers on her leg. 

"I think you're right-- you gotta pick one. It's kind of a lot to ask of a guy. He's trying to be all of both for you at once, and right now, 24-7. It's kind of amazing you didn't fight already?" 

And then she pauses. 

And pauses. He did this on purpose. How is she supposed to react to that last bit?

"What's your proof?"

Oh no, Taako played himself.

But at least he has his other, non-dick proof at hand. "Ok, so this book is _allegedly_ old fairy tales, but one of them is this one that's like... non-fiction, I think. And incomplete! And it came out right as the North was falling. But _look,"_ he pulls up the page with the illustration that's been haunting him.

"She's just like Kravitz. Same hair, same eyes, same _nose..."_

He offers her the dragon story, "Also, tmi tmi tmi, once he got control of his magic a little bit, he shapeshifted his dick. But that thing _always_ had weird ridges and stuff. Dragon dick, checkmate."

Lup's nose wrinkles at that particular clue, but she moves forward giving him the benefit of the doubt. 

"Okay so, yuck, but definitely interesting. And this picture _does_ stand out, you're right about the nose. And those eyes, like...well, maybe it's a northerner thing, but his eyes are seriously intense." 

She flips through a few more stories to find another story with a person in it, and points Taako to see-- the titular farmhand has plain green eyes. 

"So. Hm. Hmmmmmm... Is there anything else that's stuck out to you? I mean, like...it's unlikely, but also magic is real, and I think we have a second cousin that was lost at birth and found as an adult, so like...that's not _completely_ impossible..."

"Oh, it's for sure unlikely, but ahh... the other things are hard to really confirm without anything to compare him to... but Kravitz’s pool of magic is _incredible._ He accidentally shared a tiny bit, from his perspective, but it _fucked me up."_ Taako flops back against the pillows, "And that queen was supposed to be strong enough to _stop death_ and stuff... That one's kinda flimsy, but like... do _you_ know anyone else with a pool as deep as ours??"

"Seriously? That's...huh. No, and I'm not bragging, but I've never met anyone I couldn't shut the fuck down. That's intense." Lup pours them both glasses of sangria, then magically seals the bottle and puts it on the nightstand.

Taako folds his hands on his chest, "The other thing is that, like... we never see anyone from there? Nobody young, only old-old. How did baby Krav get out of the country when it seems like nobody else did? If he was a nobody, wouldn't that be strange?"

"He _could_ be a lucky prodigy. That's still huge. But you're right, the whole situation is freaky." 

Lup taps her fingers on the glass, her glittering nails making a satisfying sound. 

"Mmm....so...what if he was a shapeshifting dragon prince? What would you do?"

"Try and get him legitimized! If... if he wants to be. I guess... alright, here's the thing. If I _did_ step down, it really wouldn't matter, right? If I'm nobody, I could just be with anybody, but... Angus won't come of age for years, yet. I've gotta stay and wear a crown and stuff for him. So... I guess if he wants to stay, and we want to be public?"

He sits up and helps himself to a generous sip. "He has to be _somebody._ But I know that's scary to him. Being somebody is terrible, sometimes, so I get it..."

Taako stares at the ceiling, and then flicks his gaze back to his twin, "Am I missing some other option here?"  
"It would matter, Prince Regent Dingus. You matter. Your position matters. I know I bailed and I know it sucks, but it's," she drops her voice to emulate Jenkins, "your _birthright and responsibility_." She drains her glass and sets it aside for now. 

"Do you think he would want that? Kravitz, I mean. Like...he seems like he's been through a lot. But also like, maybe it'll be good for him to be treated like royalty for a while. If shit works out even, you guys could have a cute little vacation cabin for when things get to be too much. Think of like, how many vacations the Duke of Phandalin takes!"

"Yeah! Yeah... I just... he's really not comfortable in the spotlight at all. Shock of shocks, I know. I'm sure he's enjoying the food and nice sheets, the access to the library... I suppose if he was royal in his own right, nobody could make him wear the brocades he hates. He could dictate his own fashion choices." Taako hums, sipping, "I know the fashion doesn't _seem_ like a big part of it, but I think it is, for him."

"Anyway... I guess I'll have to talk to him about this stuff... it's just hard when he freezes up over any talk about _him_ and _his life..._ versus what I want, what my life's been like..." Taako finishes his glass and hunkers back down to the pillow. 

He smiles, a little one, "But thanks, Lulu, I... I needed this. Someone with a tiny bit of distance, someone who isn't," Taako struggles for the right words, _"Emotionally compromised?_ By the situation."

"Aw, you know I'm here for you even when I'm not here. I'm still yours, Ko. I'm on your team." She pulls him into a side hug. 

"Mm...I wonder if maybe some of it is...And I really don't know him that well, mostly what you've told me, but maybe he thinks you don't want to hear it? Remember how no one would let us talk about Grandpa after they put away the funeral flags? But like...some of that has to come out, you know? I can only guess what he's been through, but I mean, he was a soldier. If you hold that shit in, it's poison." Lup shrugs and gestures like if Taako still wants, she's accepted his progress enough to play with his hair.

He makes a pleased noise, turning to make it easier to get at, "Yeah... yeah, you're right. I'm sure he's seen some shit. I'm just... scared? Of how bad that could be? People like us," _Lup, specifically,_ "are why he had to go to war at all... Even if he doesn't take it personally, you know he's gotta think about that sometimes."

"But mmyeah. I should just... offer to listen, huh? And shut up for once." This is not a skill he's particularly good at, but he's willing to try.

Lup hums as she begins to play with his hair, taking out the extra bits as she goes. She straightens it out with her fingers and just strokes it the way he likes, calming him.

"It's okay to be scared. I'm sure he's scared too. But you're right, you need to listen if you want to keep him. You aren't going to get far enough to worry about lineage if you don't get a little serious. And it'll suck and you'll cry and feel vulnerable and shitty, but otherwise you're both gonna burn out emotionally before you learn each other's middle names."

Taako snorts. None of them even know Kravitz's _last_ name, it'd be a miracle if he even has a middle name.

But it works. He purrs quietly, closing his eyes and letting her have her way with him. "It'll suck but... I want it. It'll be worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know how you FEEL!!!!! Give us those sweet, sweet comments to let us know you're THERE!!!!


	21. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night apart, Taako and Kravitz decide to communicate. You know, like adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a long hard day, so I thought a little solace would come from our good good boys.

Barry grins, "See? Sometimes spells with better instructions than _push the magic around_ are better. We'll have to brag about it later." Levitation over a bed is always a fun way to practice, and he's genuinely quite impressed with Kravitz's stamina. They've been at it for a bit, and the guy doesn't look like he's going to run out of magic anytime soon.

At first, the levitating freaks Kravitz out, even with the bed under him, but as he practices, it gets easier to close his eyes and just appreciate it. It feels....nice. Barry is a good teacher and Kravitz practices going up and down several times. He finally ends up in one place and just stays there, testing his stamina, but his stamina seems perfectly fine, even with the little panic he had earlier when Barry tried to work on his focus and he realized it would all be gone without Taako. 

Now, he at least has the wand Barry is letting him borrow, and the magic already inside him seems content to stay put. 

"Am I...doing alright?" Kravitz feels pathetic having to beg for reassurance, but he wants to do well at this so badly. He wants magic more than he wants to breathe some days. Surely this floating for a long time will translate into _something_ that will make his life easier. Right?

"You're doing amazing," Barry enthuses, "Honestly, if I get a beginner's spellbook in your hand, I'd be surprised if it took you a whole week to get through it." He lifts himself up to Kravitz's level, offering him a warm smile, "We'll get you a wand, too. Though this one suits you well enough-- if we can't find another one that's even better attuned, I'll let you keep this one."

"And while we're here, you can absolutely keep it. I don't need two wands all the time." Barry lets himself slowly fall back down to the bed. He wants to ask if Kravitz feels any better, but best not to ruin the pleasant vibe.

Even though he cheated to get it, the praise warms Kravitz up from head to toe. He slowly lets himself sink back onto the bed and he gives Barry a tentative, tiny half-smile. 

"Thank you. It means a lot." 

His eyes glow softly, easy to miss. Kravitz holds the wand close to his heart, pleased to even borrow it. A promise of a wand...A real wand, like a real magic user. He feels...special. Magic is incredible.

Barry, of course, does catch it. _Aha._ Now... is it kind words? That would be a little sad, if he never heard those, before this week... or... more likely, gifts. Things that people gave to him willingly, because they wanted him to have them.

Now, if Taako's giving this boy his heart, his earnest love? Of course that would... give him a nigh endless power source. Exciting! If nothing else, Barry would love to test some things, once Kravitz has a better grasp on what he's doing... he'd never had particularly high hopes for a potential brother-in-law, knowing Taako's usual choices in boys, but. He likes Kravitz.

"You're so welcome," Barry says, and then, "I don't know about you, but I'm thinking... sleep. Lup is going to stay over there tonight, so you're welcome to stay here. I think Taako will be a lot softer, come morning." He's got his coin between his fingers, catching up on missed messages.

"Sleep..." Kravitz mumbles. He doesn't know how he can. He trusts Lup to take care of Taako, but he still has to push down the impulse to run down the hallway and make sure Taako is really okay. Taako doesn't want to see him. Taako is safe. 

Still, Barry should be allowed to sleep, so Kravitz gets off his bed and heads for the couch. His feet get lost on the way and he starts pacing, trying to wrangle the thoughts he's been ignoring during their little magic lesson. He'll have to face Taako in the morning. He still doesn't understand what happened, what to apologize for to fix this. How can he fix it if...maybe...there's nothing to fix? Maybe it was just sexual. They just got carried away....He tricked Taako, confused him, Taako came to his senses...

Kravitz rubs at his eyes, struggling. It's all so much, and he feels like he's been swept up in somebody else's current and he's about to go under. Maybe he was already drowning and didn't notice. None of his thoughts make sense.

"These last messages say _HE WANTS TO COME OVER?_ and then _IM KEEPING HIM THO_ and then _HES ALL CUTE ASLEEP_. So like... I think it'll be alright. If you want to go over there, you can. I won't stop you. But don't think he's so upset that things can't be fixed. I'm pretty sure he's not, if he also needed to be kept from coming over here."

Barry's long since changed into sleep jeans and a comfy shirt, "You're just gonna have to talk to him in the morning. There's no point getting worked up right now. And-- like, trust me, I'm the king of nothing _but_ getting worked up about nothing. It'll be okay."

Barry's calm, confident assurance that _it'll be okay_ is almost believable. He's right, Kravitz should leave Taako alone for now. He should try to sleep and come back to it hardened and ready. 

It's not his fault he fell for Taako. 

Which is......a thought. Kravitz finally sits on the couch, his posture losing its ramrod angle. Did he really....is he really....? And....if he is and Taako's not....where does he go from here? 

He lays down, incredibly relieved Barry got him a pillow and blanket without having to be asked. Kravitz would have just slept on it without. How Barry can read his mind, Kravitz doesn't know, but he's decided he would die for Barry J. Bluejeans. Or. Lord Sildar Hallwinter.

The morning comes, and Taako's incredibly confused to be curled up with his sister in his smallclothes and the wrong color of sheets. _Kravitz??_ "Muh..." He sits up. He stands up on the mattress. _Kravitz!!_

"Hello, good morning, where is my boyfriend? I need to..................... apologize. To him." He's frozen in inaction, standing over his sleepy twin for no particular reason.

Lup squints up at him like he's lost it, rubbing her eyes and her leftover makeup every which way. 

"Good morning to you too, Champ. He's with Barry, remember? Get down, gods..." 

She sits up and pulls her hair back, yawning uncontrollably. 

"Calm down and get ready, it's not like he's going anywhere. You need a fuckin-" yawn, "A fuckin plan of what to say, or you'll just put your foot right back in your mouth."

Taako deflates, falling harmlessly back onto the bed. "Okay. Well. I'm pretty sure that if your makeup looks like that, mine is probably worse, so lemme just..." Taako rolls out of bed and goes to the bathroom to clean up. He does his best thinking in there.

When he reemerges a little while later, he looks like a person again. A mostly-normal person, even, rather than a prince. A loose top and long skirt and his hair pulled back. The marks are still on display, but otherwise... a good outfit for apologies and, hopefully, snuggles.

"I can't guarantee I won't put my foot in my mouth, but I _think_ I've got something to say."

Lup spends the same time cleaning herself up and stealing a more casual outfit from Taako. 

"Ohh, look at you. You're in really deep, aren't you?" She grins. "Do you want me to hear it or just walk you over to him?" 

In her hand, _COMING OVER SOON_ sends itself down the hall as a bit of warning.

"The second one. Can't overthink it too much," Taako smiles, and then huffs, "I want that back later. That's my favorite shirt." It's the line they always use. _My favorite shirt._ It's code for _I will steal something of yours soon._ Just a question of what.

Barry is sipping on a coffee, sitting by the little window in their room. He smiles at the coin, and warms up the rest of the carafe from across the room with a wave of his wand.

Kravitz wakes up rough from a long night of dreams he doesn't understand, dangers he can't avoid, beasts he can't tame. Dreams where he can't control himself, where people look into his eyes and see the real darkness he hides down deep, and they point and stare and laugh and scream and run away. 

He takes a bath in Barry's hot water, and dresses himself in Barry's clothes, and he drinks several cups of Barry's strong coffee. He's not ready for whatever is coming. Taako. He's not ready for Taako. He's not ready for the coronation. He's not ready for today to happen, but by the gods, it sure is going to.

Taako lets Lup take care of the door, watching her fingers move through the air. Oh. He's never considered a magic lock. He's a fucking idiot.

And then the door's opening and Taako sees Kravitz in Barry's jeans and sweater, and he can't help but smile. That's the best thing he's ever seen.

"Morning. Can... can I steal you away?" Taako asks. Taako's not prepared to bare his heart all over again, featuring Lup and Barry, but if they can find somewhere quiet, maybe outside... that'll be alright. If Kravitz will have him.

Kravitz nods. Taako is dressed plain and simple, and it's a surprising comfort that he's not wearing incredible, complicated, expensive fashions and particular, delicate makeup. He looks like a real person, rather than whatever fantastical image he's usually going for. Kravitz is reminded that Taako, for what it's worth, is a person. Just a person, just like him. 

He glances at Lup and Barry--what are they thinking? Can they already predict how this will go? What do they know that he doesn't?-- but he quietly follows Taako to wherever it is that he wants to handle this. Whatever this is going to turn out to be.

Could he get fired? Kravitz's blood turns to ice. He never even considered that possibility. What would he do? How would he get home? Not that he would still have a home, if he couldn't live in his old room. It would all be over. He'd have to go back to the army, or maybe something worse.

Taako takes him out to a little courtyard. The breeze is cool and sweet, and even though he hasn't eaten yet, Taako can't imagine anything more important than this.

He pulls out a seat for Kravitz at the table, "So... first of all, I'm sorry. For blowing up at you, for not taking you seriously yesterday, and for running away and making you worry. Among other things, I did those, and that's not how I want to be, for you."

"But also... I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. Genuinely. Truly. I've asked so so much of you, this week, and you've come through on every count but... it hasn't been fair at all, has it? To ask you to warm my bed and guard me and love me, all at once? To learn court and play along and all of it. It's too much."

"And so... I'm sorry. And I think... I think we should adjust this arrangement. But. It's not for me to decide how we do that. What I want, most of all, is to still have you in my life. And... assuming you'll have me, too, I'll accept whatever role you decide you want."

That's about enough rational adult words in a row. Taako forces the tension out of his shoulders. _It'll be okay._

It's a heartfelt, legitimate apology, which nearly knocks Kravitz on his ass. From anyone, but especially from Taako, he never could have expected this. Whatever this is. 

What the hell _is_ this? Kravitz processes it slowly. Taako wants his opinion. Taako wants him to _make a decision_. Kravitz would sooner take down a battlefield single-handed or butcher a meat animal with a butter knife. Decisions have never been a skill he's practiced. 

It further begs the question: what does he want? What does he want in life? What does he want from Taako? No one has ever legitimately asked him that before, and his stomach hurts trying to digest it all. What does he want...

Kravitz wants to keep his job. He wants food to eat and a safe place to sleep. A small pay is nice, for books, to save up for his dreamy little cabin. But those....those are things he needs. Does he want to keep playing royals? Not really. But does he want to leave Taako's side? 

No. 

What does he _really_ want? He's hardly let himself think it since he was small. It was never possible before, so impossible it was funny. At least, some people thought it was funny. Now that he thinks about it, it simply always hurt. He just shoved it way down deep, in that bottomless pit in his chest. Those beasts down there festered and rotted and made him think those childish hopes were impossible and selfish and stupid. 

Kravitz is a living being. Of course he wants _to be loved._ And this is the closest he's ever gotten, which is why it hurt so badly it released those beasts from the pit. He wants to be loved. He just wants to be loved. 

In lieu of an answer, Kravitz does something neither of them could have expected. He starts to cry.

And Taako doesn't know what to say to that. All of the wind's slipped out of him, but he... he doesn't think this is a _no, I'm leaving._ Taako kneels beside the chair. He never quite made it to his. "You don't have to decide anything right now, Kravitz... but if you're leaning generally toward staying with me, pat my head? Gimme something? Because if... if you'd rather go, I definitely deserve that, but... I don't want to hope longer than right now."

He can't quite watch Kravitz cry. It's... it makes him want to cross all the barriers, to wrap his arms around him, to kiss his face. Taako feels like a vampire, waiting to be invited inside.

Kravitz hasn't cried in _ages_ , let alone in front of someone. His eyes sting and his throat burns, but it's almost worse to watch Taako watch him cry. And Taako has no clue why he's crying, and he definitely can't vocalize _all that_. 

But it won't go away now that he's given it a name. In fact, it just gets louder. If Taako won't reciprocate, Kravitz will be in trouble. 

But Taako's the one that brought up love! Taako's the one respecting his personal space! Taako's the one who wishes he deserved Kravitz. 

Before, physical contact made Taako calm down when he cried. Maybe...Maybe it's worth a try. At the very least, even if Kravitz doesn't relax, Taako will. That'll make it easier to think. 

He pulls Taako into a hug and squeezes him so hard it almost hurts. What a novelty to invite himself to be held. He hopes he doesn't hate it.

Taako doesn't even freeze up as Kravitz pulls him close, squeezing him back just as hard as he can. He's still half on the ground, with his bare feet on the tile and his face buried in Kravitz's neck. _If you cry, you'll both be crying,_ he tells himself, taking a deep breath, and then letting it go. "I'm here, I'm here." _I'm sorry, I love you, I'm here._

Taako keeps thinking that _this_ is the rawest he'll ever feel. The softest. And it seems that every day they get closer to the vulnerable heart of him. Maybe they've finally gotten there? His chest is loud with a comforting rattle of a purr, "Take the time you need."

It's hard to calm down. It's hard to shove it back in, putting angry fairies back in a jar. Those feelings were never meant to be kept under such pressure, and they've left quite a hole once they've burst out. 

It's the purr that gets him. It's so uniquely Taako, and he knows deeply that Taako wants him to feel better, not just shut up and stop upsetting hypothetical passersby. Taako..........seems...to care about him? Taako likes him? Wants him to be well? It's hard to comprehend. But the evidence is there. 

Kravitz's voice is hoarse when he finally talks, his head cloudy enough that he doesn't stop himself before he speaks. 

"I want to be with you. I want to be with you because you want me, not because you hired me." Not because he keeps Taako alive, not because this is how he earns his room and board, but because Taako wants him around, wants him to be there, wants him. It's easier to say _want_ than love. It would be fine if it were just sexual, wouldn't it? It would be better than nothing, surely?

Taako nods, and pulls himself up to try and sit in Kravitz's lap, thighs aching from the weird position he'd been in. And he doesn't try and kiss him yet, just hugging and purring and trying to put together some kind of words without breaking down, himself. He wraps all around Kravitz, as much as his spindly frame can. "I want to be with you. I want _you."_

And he does. Nothing else really matters. Kravitz's blood, his magic, his muscles, his brutal competence with martial weapons... none of that matters. Just the part where they like each other. Where they're happiest holding hands, holding each other, holding tight. "Thank you," he murmurs, "That's all I want. You're all I never knew I wanted." Because wanting sex and wanting _this?_ They're different, they're so different. Taako would've never guessed, a month ago.

Kravitz wipes his face and holds Taako, letting himself feel _wanted_ and _appreciated_ and maybe even (loved). His head is sore, feeling like it's been twisted on wrong, but there's a warm feeling blossoming in his chest that he doesn't know how to contain. They'll have to determine later what this means, what it looks like, how it'll happen. It'll have to be secret, won't it? But he can't think of that now. He just can't. 

But he's always been pretty stupid. 

"Is it love? Can it be love? I said- but- it-" Kravitz trips over his tongue, trying to say it out loud. Love. What a concept. Does he even deserve love? 

Does Taako think he does? Can't they find out together?

"It... it can be," Taako decides, on the spot, "I don't know how- how it works, but... I'm pretty sure if we both want to love each other, that's what it gets to be."

He finally sits back a little, and kisses Kravitz's cheek. All the fear's gone out of him. Maybe tomorrow, they'll figure out what they're going to do with their lives, their positions, all of that.

"We're really dumb," Taako adds, brushing his nose against Kravitz's. "Mostly me, though."

Kravitz is surprised into a soft sort of laugh. 

"You know, I was thinking the same thing? This has all been...a mess." He puts his arms around Taako's waist to support him. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what was bothering me so bad last night. Clearly there wasn't...any real danger. I shouldn't have jumped on you so hard." 

The words feel the wrong shape coming out, but Kravitz knows it's the right thing to do. To be completely honest, he still doesn't trust those twins, but after being called paranoid, he'll keep that to himself. Maybe he's just judgemental.

"It's alright. I just... all I'm good for, sometimes, is _looking_ like a good monarch, a good team player with the other branches of the family. I thought it would look worse to say no to a simple request, than to say yes and just... be careful. It mostly just hurt that you didn't trust me to make that call. But. I agree with why you were worried. I shouldn't have gotten angry."

Taako exhales, "That said, I did do the baking part last night, with Lup. I was hoping you might come with me, later, for the decorating?"

_It hurt you didn't trust me to protect you,_ Kravitz thinks, but doesn't say. He doesn't care much for politics and appearances, but he knows his gut, and his gut did not like that situation. But he needs to let it go. He just has to let it go. 

And he needs Taako to not be mad at him. That was far too hard, harder than it used to be. 

"Sure. It'll be good to see you in action." The feeling lingers, but he focuses on Taako's purring. The cake has been made. What's left to fear?

"Thank you," Taako says, and the words are becoming a little easier, with Kravitz, the way they always have been for Lup. It'll take time for them to be natural, for him to be kind enough to deserve Kravitz's attentions. He's lucky that he has them, even now.

He doesn't move just yet, purring and pressing their foreheads together, feeling his hair tickle his neck where it flows gently in the breeze. Once Taako's had his fill of this particular position, he noses at Kravitz's temple, "Should we do that now? I'm sure we could find some breakfast down there, too... as much as I'd love to get under that Bluejeans sweater of yours, I'm pretty hungry now that I'm not so scared of losing you."

"Mhm, that sounds nice." Kravitz runs his hand through Taako's hair, a gesture to echo _I'm here, I'm here_. "I could eat, too." 

He tugs at the sweater and smiles a little. 

"It's nice. Comfortable. I don't know about the pants, but it was a welcome reprieve. Maybe if we do this again, you'll have to dress me in robes instead." He gives Taako a teasing little smile, the evidence of his breakdown disappearing. 

"Barry's a good man. He taught me a few things, do you want to see?"

Taako's eyes light up, not literally, but, "Yes! Yes, Lup told me y'all were doing magic. He's _really_ good, in most things..." He's sure that Barry's figured out the problems he didn't have the patience to solve, and he'll be happy to reap the benefits of Kravitz's smiles. 

"Should I get out of your lap first?" It's a wonder this spindly chair didn't give out on them, honestly, but Taako's reluctant to move. He carefully dismounts, sitting, instead, on the little table.

Kravitz suddenly feels a lot of pressure to do well, but he pulls out Barry's worn wand and picks up the flower in the little vase that was the centerpiece of the table. He taps it and it begins to float, going all the way to rest right in front of Taako's face. 

"I worked on levitating, and uhh." He taps the flowers again and it blooms and turns into a rose, then a daisy. "Some illusion magic...And he said I'm doing pretty good with-" Kravitz touches the flower and it freezes solid, crashing down to the table. "I think _Chill Touch?_ He taught me a couple cantrips of different kinds, we haven't decided what my school of magic is yet." 

It's the most he's said all day.

Taako beams, "Holy shit! I should've passed you over to Barry from the start-- is that his old wand? I wonder if I still have mine somewhere... probably back at home, I do. Hell yeah, though! What the hell, you're so good."

Kravitz can't help but smile. 

"It is, yeah. He said I can keep it if we don't find me one." He holds it close, tightly. Another treasure. And now his fears are assuaged, he gets to keep his other treasures. As if Taako would have taken them from him in the first place, but he of course went to the worst possible outcomes... He's been burned before. It's hard not to. 

Taako picks up the frozen flower, "Does it feel great or what? To have it do what you want it to..." Chill Touch is necromancy, isn't it? Barry, teaching his boy death magic... but as long as it stays in the cold category, that'll be fine...

"It's really nice....magic is just....it feels so....special. It's....He said I would be through a whole basic magic book in a week!" It feels good to be good at something constructive. It's...different. 

"A- Um. Anyway, we can get to the kitchens. That's all I wanted to show you." Kravitz feels sheepish now, but Taako's pride and amazement feels very, very good.

Taako's glad Kravitz wanted to show off for him - it's what he _deserves._ Taako resolves to be _very_ excitable about magic stuff for Kravitz. Spells aren't his favorite, they feel limiting, but hell... there are some that they would probably have fun learning together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't! Forget! To! Comment! If! We! Made! You! Feel! Feelings!


	22. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decorate a cake, get a little closer, and dream about the future. They also follow up on that whole dragon thing, which is probably nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you too have a nice long weekend to read fic! If not, read fic anyway. God can't stop you.

Kravitz and Taako head back inside and down to the kitchens. The work station Taako'd used the night before is still clear, even with breakfast and brunch in high gear. 

"Here, mm... apron. I might need an extra set of hands, getting the thing out of the cooler..." Taako might also let Kravitz help with fun things, like coloring. That's easier with magic than with dye, so even if they mess it up, they'll be able to fix it...

That blast of Proud-Taako-Energy propels Kravitz forward, new wood in his furnace. He's happy to go down to the kitchens with Taako and shoves back whatever resistance he still feels to the whole thing. _It's okay to be wrong_ , Kravitz chides himself. 

He doesn't listen very well. 

He puts on an apron and washes his hands and rolls up his sleeves. 

"Where do you need me?"

Casual wear is a different but incredibly enticing look on Kravitz, and those hard-earned muscles are perfect for the kitchen, and he looks so cute in an apron, ready to do whatever Taako asks of him...

Taako wants to kiss him very badly, but they have work to do! He has Kravitz help him get the cake back out, and sets him up with a mixing bowl for one of the many toppings.

"I'm going to make this thing just... maximum ugly-pretty, y'know?" He's working on transfiguring the chocolate cake from brown to violet, standing quite still so that he gets the color through and through. "Everything on the outside is going to be either smooth and green, or floral and yellow, and it's going to be just awful. They'll love it."

He shaves off a bit of cake from the side, offering Kravitz a nibble.

"I don't really get it, but this is _very good_ , Taako, Very Good?" Kravitz doesn't usually eat sweets, but he's secretly a big fan. Even if he wasn't, Taako has done an excellent job in the arcane art of cooking. He knew Taako was good, but the reminder of his skill makes Kravitz's chest hurt. He's so good. He wishes Taako could cook all the time, not just because Kravitz likes to eat the food, but because of just how happy and confident he seems doing this. 

Kravitz is happy that he got to do it, especially after their row. It's good for him to be good at something. 

"Aren't cakes usually white and pink?" So maybe he's mostly seen stories and looked in bakery windows, but Kravitz remembers admiring the beautiful tiers with delicately piped icing. He remembers getting chased away for loitering and begging for samples. 

It occurs to Kravitz that, despite how ugly it may end up being, Kravitz is going to finally have a piece of real, honest-to-gods party cake, and he can't help the smile that creeps on his face.

Taako beams. It's _very good!_

But then again, Kravitz doesn't know anything about high-class baking, does he? The praise feels nice all the same.

"They're _not,_ though that would be a more pleasant combo, I think. This is a chocolate cake, so usually... brown, or white? But clearly tradition is going out the window, and _normally_ I'm on board with that, so I can't judge too much..." He helps Kravitz with the angle of his mixing, and once that first bowl is done, he sets the man up with the another. They'll have a ganache and a fondant and a buttercream... Taako's thinking real hard about whether the flowers are going to be modeled or piped, but the latter'll be quicker, so...

He's a wizard in this, as much as anything. Moreso, even. Despite his casual dress today, Taako looks every inch a professional. No wasted movements, no fumbled utensils, all smiles and laughing. This is his home, and even if it's just for today, he's glad to be back.

"Chocolate is really good. And it's so soft." Kravitz studiously mixes everything Taako puts in front of him, using his forearm muscles to their full extent. He has a feeling he's probably here for looking at as much as he is for getting work done, but he doesn’t particularly mind. 

Taako, though, is incredible. His confidence and happiness is contagious, and Kravitz finds himself laughing too as they go along. He gets out of the way when the servants begin prepping the next meal and almost gets drafted into peeling potatoes. He wouldn't really mind, if Taako didn't need him. When Taako starts properly assembling and decorating the cake, Kravitz can't help his amazement. It's a real cake, a serious one, and he's helping make it! He gets to taste it! He's so excited. 

"What's next, Taako?"

"Alright," Taako hums, almost finished with the base arrangements, "Now, ah... well, you could help with those potatoes, but actually, you should ask around for lunch. Maybe one of them will help you make it?"

Taako smiles, "I could show you how to make icing flowers, but I think I'd rather show you someplace quieter-- maybe one of the side kitchens back home." _Maybe in Kravitz's cabin..._ Everything's still up in the air, right now, but he's resolved that he'll make sure Kravitz gets that piece of land and home of his own. They'll have a garden and trees, a field and some cats... _they?_ He. _He'll_ have those. And Taako will visit him there.

"I'll be done in, mm... twenty minutes? And then we'll ice this again so it's still nice and fresh for tonight."

"Sounds good." It sounds incredibly delicious, but Kravitz can't keep working himself up over something he's going to have to be patient for. He keeps promising himself like a small child that he will get to taste it later and it's going to be alright to wait, but it's hard to control that excitement. He thinks, as he's impressing the staff with his definitively-not-army-trained potato peeling skill, that that's the first time in a while he's thought about childishness in a positive way. Taako has a weird sort of effect on him. 

Like _home_ , the promise of future times spent helping Taako bake. Spectating, really, with a side of muscle work. It's a strange little ping of a feeling--Taako wants a future with him, wants more time with him... _wants_ him. Proof of what they talked about earlier, more than just words. 

Kravitz helps with lunch, too, making fresh pasta and watching as it boils and turns from flour and egg into _food_. When Taako is done, Kravitz is waiting for him with a bowl of fresh and well-sauced pasta and a tall glass of fruit juice. He's inordinately proud of himself, and Taako too.

Taako receives these foods with a kiss, and then waves politely at the kitchen maids as they take their leave. "This looks _amazing_ , was I right in seeing you help with the cuts, Krav? Mmm... look at you, a proper chef, now." Taako finds them an unoccupied sitting room and makes himself comfortable there. It's still a little too grand-- bookshelves of carved dark wood that touch the ceiling, a lamp with stained glass in its design, and so on, but... he can kind of squint and blur out the details, and imagine that it would be like this. A warm room with natural light, with Kravitz, with fresh food.

"So now the only reason we're going to the party tonight is so we can eat my cake, I think. 'Cause, honestly, the rest is gonna suck again. But at least there'll be cake."

"At least there will be cake." Kravitz smiles. "Honestly I'm sort of excited. I've not ever really had that sort of thing before, and the little bit I tasted was really good. It'll be nice to have a real piece of party cake." 

Kravitz is trying this weird and painful thing where he actually articulates his thoughts instead of getting lost in them or expecting Taako to just guess them. It's a very clever plan he came up with while he peeled potatoes and got elbowed by the head chef for his "murderer stare". He can't do much about his whole face area, but he can control what comes out of it. 

"Maybe we can actually dance this time." It's sort of a concession-- Kravitz isn't really that excited about the concept of dancing, but...he wants to do it with Taako. It feels like the kind of thing that happens in a romance, and he wants to replace the memory of their argument in Taako's mind with something a bit more pleasant. He's lucky the gods are handing him a literal do-over.

Tilting his head thoughtfully, Taako nods and says, "I'd love that. To dance with you for real. Even if we _are_ both awful at it, it'll be fun."

He eats quietly for a moment, mind wandering aimlessly. It's kind of funny that they'll have had this very public engagement, and then maybe actually get to follow up on it? That hadn't been the plan... though they aren't _actually _engaged, Taako did actually file some paperwork for it, or else he never would've been allowed to bring Kravitz in _this_ capacity...__

__So like, legally, they are engaged... did he ever tell Kravitz that? Probably not???_ _

__It'll be funny if they get to the point of proposing again, Taako can say _oh, were we not already engaged?_ , and they can laugh about it....... _later.__ _

__Kravitz nods, picturing this evening with equal parts anxiety and anticipation. He's going to have to put on that outfit (and the makeup) again. Which means he's going to have to get it back from Barry's room. Maybe at least they'll have some free time tomorrow to practice more magic. Then again..._ _

__"Taako? What do you...anticipate things will look like, after their coronation? Do you think a lot of things will change? .......Are they...powerful?" Kravitz is steadfastly not using the W-word, but...it is a possibility, isn't it? He does not particularly like that potential outcome. Things were hard enough before. And that's all just accounting for politics. Kravitz isn't even going to bring up what his life and job and duties and relationship are going to look like after this farce is over._ _

__Taako exhales, "I don't know for sure. They only really hold any power here, in their new, you know, seat of power. But... especially with this, Lydia will be third in line for the throne. She'd almost be first, if we didn't have a direct-line-then-next-lady sort of system. It's... I'm not psyched about that."_ _

__"No, I...don't suppose you would be..." It's a sort of frightening prospect. Not that Lydia has shown him any real disrespect or trouble, but Kravitz’s gut doesn't like it and his gut has survived him through a lifetime of strife times and he's inclined to trust it. He's going to have to keep an even closer eye on Taako. Until. After. This. When....a lot of things could happen all at once_ _

__"But it'll be alright.” Taako concedes. “After tomorrow, we'll only have to stick around long enough for Magnus's wedding. Why they decided to hold it here, instead of, I dunno, back in Phandalin or Raven's Roost? I have no idea. We coulda gotten to go see how the human kingdom gets on..." Taako sets aside his empty bowl, full and content, "That'll be nice, at least. Better than a party for scary people."_ _

__"That's good, at least." Is it? Kravitz is going to be happier not playacting to keep Taako alive, but once they set foot outside this bubble of a reality, it's all going to come crashing down and they're going to have to pick up the pieces._ _

__"I've never really gone to a wedding before." He's been past the courthouse types, but Kravitz has never really been an invited guest. Then again, that says more about his social relationships than his status. Poor people have weddings all the time, and plenty of food to go with them. He just doesn't have...... friends._ _

__Taako sits up, eyebrows high, _"Never?_ Oh no, but they're so fun! I like them a lot more than _coronations_ and, like, library commencements... you'll love it, I think. It's Magnus, so it won't be all hoity-toity, it'll be _fun."__ _

__He scooches over to kiss Kravitz's cheek, "And, hm... I did pick you out something, for that, but y'know what? We could go into town for a wand, and maybe you can pick out something you like better? Something more comfortable."_ _

__"We can be safe and also do better by each other," he says, as if to point out _I know that's weird coming from me, but I'm trying.__ _

__Kravitz can't help but smile at the offer even if it is a peace offering. It's Taako going _I noticed, I listened, I care_ without having to really say those things. Kravitz thinks he likes it. _ _

__"That would be...really nice. Maybe tomorrow morning?" He thinks for a second, trying to parse what it is that makes him so uncomfortable about Taako's clothes. The expense, for one, but...._ _

__"I don't like things too tight...and I prefer dark colors. I did sort of like that black suit I tried on..."_ _

__"Tomorrow morning," Taako agrees easily, "I liked that suit, too... very dashing, very handsome. I'll try and lay off the tight stuff going forward =-- but can you blame me, really?" Taako tries for an innocent expression as he drags a hand down Kravitz's arm. Hot boy with the muscles? He wanted to show them off, is the thing._ _

__"That said, we could probably even go without a stiff collar, for Magnus... if he has any sleeves on his wedding garb, I'll be surprised. His special day? Of course he'll want those things out."_ _

__Kravitz nods, loving how calm Taako is. Maybe he just needed all that out of his system. Maybe they just needed to...communicate. Thank the gods for Lup and Barry. Especially Barry. It was almost like having a friend. Maybe if this lasts..._ _

___Very handsome_ sort of bounces off his skull like it always does, but the sound echoes. Taako legitimately thinks Kravitz is attractive. Maybe if he says it enough times, Kravitz will believe it. _ _

__Speaking of which._ _

__"I'll have to get my outfit back from Barry...and you'll have to do my makeup again..." Kravitz feels bad he made a mess of things, but also...rubbing the sweater he's wearing...he doesn't regret taking it all off at all. It dimly occurs to him that he probably would have taken Taako's hard work off anyway, although if Taako had helped him, he would have gotten it a lot less everywhere. He figures he might still have silver smudges around his eyes._ _

__He _does_ , and Taako likes the way it catches the light. Snuggling into his side, Taako says, "Maybe we'll do a little less of it, this time. You look good without all of that... maybe just a little around the eyes."_ _

__And he shrugs, "I bet by now one of them's had all of our stuff sent off to be refreshed. We didn't end up dancing, but anyone who _did_ will absolutely want some of the stink magicked away. No biggie." Even if it's a little stiff, Taako is going to make sure they keep that outfit. He's very proud of it, after all. If Kravitz doesn't want to wear it again, they'll just have to put it on display somewhere back home._ _

__Or maybe donate it... somewhere...?? Taako doesn't know how things work._ _

__"Oh, good." Kravitz never would have thought of that. Magic is incredible. He needs to learn how to do that. ...He needs to learn a lot of things. "Do we have enough time to see Lucretia, or should we take these dishes back and start getting ready?"_ _

__Rather than the secrets Lucretia and her library may hold (although she may have some more insight on the Wonder twins) , Kravitz's thoughts go to Magnus and his wedding. They've only briefly met and yet not only does it not shock Kravitz that the man is going sleeveless to his own formal celebration, it also occurs to him just how happy the guy is going to be. He's a simple man with his heart on his bicep, and Kravitz hopes that maybe, with enough effort, he can achieve a fraction of that kind of happiness and connection someday._ _

__"We have some time. Especially if we don't have a bunch of sex and put on as much makeup," Taako snorts, pushing himself up and stretching. He slept surprisingly well, considering the evening prior, but that's probably due to Lup's presence more than anything. And, of course, he's still sleepy. Long night, long day. Maybe they'll have enough energy for something slow and soft after the dancing's through._ _

__

__"Ah, uh, right." Kravitz feels his ears go a little hot. It's hard to believe that was just yesterday. Yesterday was a long, long day, not to mention his sleep wasn't particularly restful. Not that it ever is, but last night was certainly no triumph._ _

__"I dunno where she is, though. We might be able to ask our new friends at the kitchens if she's sent for any food this morning?" Taako stretches, his back cracking satisfyingly._ _

__Kravitz clears up the plates and things and leads Taako back down the the kitchens, surprised how quickly they've started to feel like a home than any other part of the castle. It's funny, he so rarely goes in the kitchens of their own castle. Home is people, really._ _

__The dishes are taken away from him and he's chided for doing it himself (ah yes, he remembers, late, he's supposed to be a prince or something) and it takes a few minutes to get their question across. One of the kitchen staff point them towards the gardens, and, holding Taako's hand and quite secretly pleased about it, Kravitz heads in that direction._ _

__Taako feels a little naked, walking around where everyone can see how casual he is-- it's different from the disguise, this is _Taako Supreme, lounge boy._ And yet, with Kravitz radiating sweetness at his side, it's hard to really care. _ _

__Lucretia is sitting on a bench with a book when they approach, a tray with coffee and breakfast sitting on the table beside her. She lifts her head at their approach, smiling a tiny smile, "To what do I owe the pleasure? I heard you two missed the dance last night, should I be concerned?"_ _

__"Oh, that would be my fault," Kravitz says sheepishly, taking one for the team. "I have two left feet and my nerves got the best of me. We will definitely be there tonight, however. Taako and his family gave me a striking pep talk." He smiles warmly, which hurts his face a lot less to do at Lucretia, whom he actually likes._ _

__"If you don't mind- If you have the time- Taako had a few questions we were thinking you might be able to help us answer? Perhaps we could even use your beautiful new library."_ _

__Funny, being charming is much easier when he's in a decent mood. He swings Taako's hand a little, playful._ _

__Taako squeezes Kravitz's hand, and asks, "We were wondering if you had anything about the Northern kingdom? Fiction or nonfiction, honestly. Kravitz is from there, originally, and we're curious about where he comes from..."_ _

__And then as an afterthought, "Dragons are real, right? No chance you have anything about _them..."__ _

__She stares at them for a moment. "I mean... it's speculated that my father has some ancestry there, so... you're in luck, for the first thing. We have about as complete a history as can be compiled."_ _

__"As to dragons, I don't recall whether we have any books about them specifically, but you may find chapters on them in the Intelligent Life Bestiary... does that help?"_ _

__That stare could slice right through Kravitz's soul. He wonders, for a second, if this is it, this is the end, they've been found out and exposed and Kravitz will be beheaded and Taako will be sent home alone (and be murdered on the road by a group of bandits)._ _

__But Lucretia answers the query, and points them in the right direction, and doesn't even ask a clarifying question. And. _And!_ Lucretia has Northern blood!! Kravitz isn't completely alone! _ _

__"Have you ever heard of the Dark Queen?" Kravitz can't help but ask. Now that they've opened this pot of worms, they'll have to simmer in it._ _

__Lucretia closes her book, leaning forward to rest her chin on her hand, "I _have_ heard of her. It's hard to find anything concrete, since anyone close enough to be writing accurate histories is either still there or dead. Not very many Northerners made it south, the ones that are here were largely already here..."_ _

__"But to the Dark Queen, we know this. It's a title, of course. There was a whole line of Dark Queens, and their magic was so incredibly strong, it's said that they could ensure that their child would be a Dark Princess each time. It was flawed, though, in that there are never any siblings. Only one child to each Queen. It made them especially vulnerable, even with that power... but that's speculation on my part."_ _

__"Anyway, we don't know for sure that the last Queen died, but we do know that she had no known heir at the time of the fall. And then the letters stopped flowing across the border, and then everything stopped at the border. The nature of the fall probably won't be understood until we can return to the North and investigate it. There's a magical barrier around the entire region."_ _

__So much for the whole Prince theory. Kravitz tries not to look disappointed. It's all so much to understand, especially after Taako got his hopes up. But then again, Kravitz shouldn't have been able to cross the border, and the heir shouldn't exist...but...does that even make sense?_ _

__"That's...a shame. We found this beautiful story book with a story about the Dark Queen in it and we were wondering about her. Do you know much about the fall?"_ _

__Kravitz gives Taako's hand a squeeze, feeling weird. He doesn't know if this is better or worse. But he's no daughter.  
She shrugs, "I don't know more than the next bored noble, but I'm guessing that it, too, was magical in nature. We call it a _fall,_ but mainly it's a fall from relevance due to their isolation. Whatever's happening there, we can't see or hear about it, so... for all we know, it's burned to ashes... and likewise, they may be thriving in ways we can't even imagine."_ _

__Taako frowns, "So this god-queen lady just chooses to always have a daughter? Seems kinda weird."_ _

__Lucretia snorts, "Different places, different customs. Elves can take whichever role they want, but humans don't have the same luxury... that said, there _are_ rumors of dragon blood in that royal line. Of that being the source of their power and strength." Her gaze does drift to Kravitz's eyes, but she doesn't linger there._ _

__"Dragons are, allegedly, closer to elves than humans. Only gendered if they want to be, really. So even a Dark Queen going _'ah yes, I'll have a daughter'_ might really just mean she _says 'this is my daughter.'_ But it would be dangerously rude to poke into it, even if we had the chance to ask."_ _

__Taako stares at one of the black flowers across the way, thinking. He can't let himself assume that just because he heard a thing, it's all true and all applies to Kravitz. Kravitz could just be the lucky son of a fisherman who was at sea when the barrier came down. He could be anyone._ _

__He could be a lost heir, yet._ _

__Kravitz's brain itches. Dragon blood. Gender. Royal power and strength. It's a lot for a guy to take in. Kravitz is almost tempted to go back to bed. And does Lucretia know? Can she guess? Would she leap to the same conclusions as Taako?_ _

__And.....maybe it's a long, long shot, but the possibility that the North is still in tact...that maybe someday Kravitz could visit, that maybe he would have relatives, noble dragons or otherwise, is a thrill._ _

__He looks at Taako, head a mess of bees and cotton candy, looking for some stability to bring him back to reality, or at least closer to it._ _

__"Ah...fascinating..." Kravitz says, after probably a considerable pause. "Thank you. Dear, did you have any more questions?"_ _

__Taako blinks, turning back to them and the present. Right. "Ah, nope. Honestly, you were more enlightening than I imagine the books will be, Luce. Thanks!"_ _

__She looks a little surprised to be thanked by Taako, honestly. He offers a follow-up little smile to show he means it. "We'll see you tonight?"_ _

__Lucretia nods, "Whether I want to or not, I'll be there. Enjoy the rest of your free time, boys."_ _

__And Taako leads Kravitz away, first just out of earshot. "Hoo... how're you doing, babe? Did that mess you up? Feelin' okay or bad? Or good? Good would be nice."_ _

__"Uhhhhhhh." Kravitz rubs at his neck. "I, uhhh. That was um. Enlightening? I still don't know...how I feel about....all that, but I guess it does lend some credit to your theory? I'm not a daughter, but...I guess...that's not a requirement really? But also...the whole fall is weird... and. " He rubs his face._ _

__"I don't know. It's a lot. It seems so...fictional, you know? And it's all based on theories and rumors of a place that may or may not still be a place..."_ _

__Taako moves around behind him to give a spirited try at a shoulder massage. "I know. With magic, it's always bullshit, for sure. Maybe we won't know at all until we go there and see."_ _

__"And-- we could do that. After everything else, if you wanted? If nothing else, it might be nice to be... anonymous. A nobody, but with enough money to still eat and sleep nicely."_ _

__"Assuming there's still businesses there, that is. I hope there are," Taako adds._ _

__Kravitz nods._ _

__"That would be nice. If we can get in...I'd really like....I'd really like that. Then...maybe even if I'm not some...special...somebody, I might have relatives in the area, and I could meet them..." He smiles a little bit at the thought. "We might need a translator, though...'_ _

__Taako's willingness to just go is nice, and there's the idea that it would sort of extend their little alternate reality party tour, pushing consequences for their actions further into the foreseeable future._ _

__"Do you..." _really think I'm special_ , "actually believe it could be possible?"_ _

__Taako gives Kravitz a funny look, like he's being very silly, "I do. I dunno what that says about me, but... I do. And Kravitz, babe? If it turns out to be nothing, I want you to understand that it won't change how I feel. You're pretty fucking incredible, regardless of where you come from, or whose blood you've got."_ _

__"I'm gonna fight to keep you, if that's what I have to do. I don't give a fuck."_ _

__What a little ego boost. Kravitz's ears grow hot. _Incredible._ Has he really earned that? Then again, thinking of all the things he's done for Taako......he definitely has. _ _

__"If only there was some sort of test," Kravitz quips, distracting from the slightly shy duck of his head by moving them onward. "A dragon test, or...I don't know. There are princess tests, aren't there?"_ _

__"Princess tests? Like in your book?" Taako laughs, "Maybe we can find out if those are real, too. I know _I've_ never done one, but to be fair, I'm not a Princess." The difference, again, is largely arbitrary... but in elven politics, chosen gender ends up bound up in everything. "We could put a pea under a bunch of mattresses and see if either of us feels anything..."_ _

__Kravitz laughs._ _

__"Or kiss a frog? Spin flax into gold? Maybe you'd be surprised."_ _

__Taako gives him a playful nudge forward, "Let's go find our clothes and get dressed up pretty. If we do it quick enough, we could find some places for me to mark you up more... I feel like I have ground to make up."_ _

__Kravitz’s footsteps are light on the way to their room. He's in a decent mood, made better by Taako's clever lips and warm ambitions. He of course checks their room before falling into more kissing, which is...so nice. The suit is no more comfortable than it was yesterday, but there's some small relief in knowing he gets to pick his wedding outfit._ _

__"Mmm, what if I kiss a frog and he turns into another handsome Prince? What would you do, handsome?" Taako purrs, "Would you show him that I'm already taken, hmm?"_ _

__Because maybe they don't have time to get _too_ wound up, but Taako didn't forget pledging himself like that. It's why it'd hurt so bad to splatter lemon and lime juice into their fresh wounds the night before._ _

__"Of course I would. He'd have to be blind not to see it, anyway." A tingle runs up Kravitz's spine as he remembers _all that_ and how it went and the things he said......how Taako took them to heart... His face gets warm. _ _

__"I'd have fun trying to spin the flax,” Taako teases, “But why bother when I already have so much gold..."_ _

__"Still, it's a good skill. But I don't know what you'd do with gold thread. Make a dress, maybe? You would be stunning." Kravitz steals another kiss before they start his makeup._ _

__"This is _already_ a golden dress," Taako laughs, "How much more gold do you want on me?"_ _

__True to his word, he tones down Kravitz's makeup a lot. Just eyeliner and a thin layer of tint on his lips... and for himself, essentially the same. Something lightweight to smooth his features, liner and a golden lid, and a sparkling golden lip... but _not_ the porcelain and contour look of the night before. Just something simple and pretty._ _

__"You look beautiful." Ah yes, Kravitz remembers now. He's smitten. It's hard not to kiss Taako, as soft and approachable and sweet as he seems now. He just seems so much more real with the calmer makeup, even though he is still, of course, stunning in his other looks._ _

__A bit of anxiety catches fire in Kravitz's belly as they get ready to leave, after last night, but regardless he steps into the evening with Taako on his arm and as much confidence as he could fit in his shoulders. They're going to have a good night, gods damn it. ......As soon as the coronation is over._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We eat comments!!! Gracing us with your thoughts and love is the highest order of satisfaction we can beg for!


	23. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real.

Everyone arrives on time, no stragglers. They're not last, not early, filing in with everyone else. Taako doesn't see his cake on the table, but it's more for the feast than the snacks. He can't really find the appetite to eat anything, but gets a glass of something bubbly, passing it to Kravitz automatically.

The musical cue leads them into the other room again, and they know where to sit and all of it.

It feels like a mistake, but Taako's made his cake. He's made his peace. He has Kravitz's hand in his, and they'll be just fine after everything, no matter who wears this particular crown.

The bubbles tickle Kravitz's nose and he passes it back with a wrinkled expression, but gives his wordless permission to Taako to have one. They probably don't have time enough for him to have more, at least until the ball, by which time the first will have worn off, so it isn't assessed a risk. 

They sit and Kravitz rests his knee against Taako's, as close as they can be without causing a distraction. He doesn't like this. He doesn't like this at all. There's no way this won't shake things up, and with monarchy, that usually means violence. Kravitz pities gentle Lucretia, who has to watch herself lose everything in her own home. Just from the feeling he gets around them, he trusts Lucretia to run a government more than he trusts those two ass-faced liars. 

Kravitz rubs his fingers over the silver circlet and thinks, extremely privately, that even he would do a better job. 

He leans closer and closer to Taako throughout the ceremony. The pressure is a good reminder of support, in both directions. Surely Taako is feeling nauseous too, as the circlets begin to lower. Surely he also feels like he should close his eyes.

It goes just fine, is the thing. Sickening smiles and all. Taako’s _own_ smile makes him sick, too, it's awful. Kravitz is close enough to make him feel safe, close enough that he's good. He's fine.

And true to their word, the Wonder twins leave as soon as the ceremony's over and the crowns are set atop their heads. Lydia's is bigger, but in this case... it's clear that they will be ruling jointly, despite her higher position at court.

Taako leans heavily into Kravitz for a moment. "Cake time soon. We certainly earned it." He stands and moves to file out to the feast with everyone.

The cake is still... not there. Did someone drop it? He takes his seat, distracted. Maybe they'll bring it out later...

Kravitz keeps Taako close, giving him a reassuring squeeze and then letting him lead the way forward. What a mess. What a shiny, flawless mess. 

Kravitz sees the spread....and.....the conspicuously missing item. He frowns, wondering if he should bring it up. Surely.... Kravitz sits with Taako, watching his expression. No, he didn't expect it either. Damn. Kravitz really wanted to try it. It smelled so good when they decorated it earlier, and the little sliver he got to taste was incredible. He sat through that whole affair. He deserves cake! 

"What do you think?" Kravitz whispers, his meaning relatively clear with his eyes still on the buffet table. "Does this sort of thing.....usually happen?"

Taako shakes his head, just a little, "Not usually." There are even other desserts on the table. No empty spot, now that he's looking. Taako frowns. Across the table, even Lup looks a little baffled.

"Let's just eat. Maybe they kept it for themselves." Taako bumps their shoulders gently, trying to be reassuring. The two of them did request it special, after all-- maybe _they_ wanted to eat it, despite their absence from the feast? That seemed pretty selfish to Taako, but there wasn't much to be done about it. "I'll make us another if we don't get to taste it tonight, darling, don't even worry about it."

"It doesn't make sense," Kravitz mumbles, bothered. It seems like such a calculated thing. There has to be reasoning behind this omission, and it's setting his nerves on edge. It's hard not to focus on the cake's absence, especially after last night's argument over the stupid thing. 

"I suppose..." Kravitz tears his eyes away and looks at Taako. "We could dance, instead?"

Taako turns, rests his head on Kravitz's shoulder, "Yeah. Yeah, sure, this isn't going anywhere." It's a, frankly, irresponsible amount of food. There's every kind of meat, huge spreads of vegetables that nobody's going to actually eat, enchanted bowls piled high with ice cream, whole trees of cookies...

It'll still be there. But they missed their dance last night, and Taako nods agreeably, "Let's dance. At least one, we'll see how much everyone laughs and then gauge a second song."

It'll be easier to handle the minefield of different foods after it's been picked over a little. There's safety in numbers, after all. 

Kravitz takes Taako's hand and guides him to a slightly darker part of the dancefloor. He waits for the music to take hold inside of him and he does his best to carry it through his body. The small band is incredible and Kravitz would much rather prefer to be playing. 

But Taako wants this, and it feels so romantic to hold him and look into his eyes. This is....real. It's finally real. It's going to get out of hand soon and beyond something challenging, but it really is something between the two of them. Kravitz is tickled by a bizarre sensation of......happiness. It's almost worth getting his toes stepped on.

As they mess up, missing steps they barely know and nearly bumping into some of the other couples, Taako keeps laughing, grinning up at Kravitz happily. Handsome boy, holding him close, looking so careful and sweet. Taako loves him. No matter what happens, it'll be so good, he knows. Even if they have to run away together, steal Angus for his safety and just live simple lives-- they could live together. They could smile like this.

The song ends. One of the servants who'd been standing by a door quickly crosses the floor to catch them, "Your Grace, the Duke and Duchess Wonder would like to see you in their private tea room, at your earliest convenience." He bows and returns to his post.

Taako sighs, "Always something. But maybe they'll give us some cake, now. We earned it."

Ohhh, Kravitz doesn't like that one bit at all. Every sense in his body screams at him to pick up Taako and run as fast as he can in the other direction. But, especially after last night, he knows Taako won't approve of that. It's a bad look, is the thing, and the unhappy truth is they'll have to answer for it if they don't go. The Wonder twins are in charge now, and they are truly at their mercy. Better to get it over with now than have some sickly surprise the next day, or worse. 

Kravitz can't figure out what _worse_ is, but he's sure it exists. 

"I don't like this," he whispers in Taako's ear, as he leads them the way the servant indicated. "Just be on your guard, alright? Maybe it's nothing, but...." Maybe it isn't. But he doesn't want Taako to be mad at him again. 

Louder, he says, "If only for a moment. I want to get back to dancing with you, my love." It's cheesy. But it's supposed to be.

That has Taako’s ears burning just enough to keep him from saying anything dumb. Right, they're going to play along, they'll be nice, and they'll get to go back and eat and dance. "That's all that I want, handsome. It's a party, after all-- it should be _fun."_ Taako doesn't trust himself to whisper low enough, so he'll just have to speak in doubles. He agrees with Kravitz, he doesn't want a scene, he wants to get it over with quickly.

A door is pulled open for them. Before he's even stepped foot entirely inside, his bright green monstrosity of a cake is in view. A large slice has been removed, set on a plate, and then picked at. "You didn't like it?" Taako asks sweetly, taking a seat at the wave of Lydia's hand.

Kravitz would have preferred to anxiously hover four inches behind Taako, but he settles for sitting right beside him. Can't look too on guard. He's a delicate Lord. It's hard to control his face, though. 

"Far from it," Lydia says, too-sweet. Just dripping with honey. "It looked too good to share with anyone else. We wanted it for ourselves, in fact. We've never been good at sharing with anyone but each other, cousin, you can certainly relate. Some things are just too _delicious_ to covet and do nothing about."

Edward does a _buuuut_ gesture with his hand, "But we had one of our guards taste it, you know, just to be sure it was safe-"

"You can't ever be too careful, can you?" Lydia offers.

"You _can't,"_ her brother continues, "And here's the funny thing. The guy _passed out._ We got him some help, but! Isn't that strange, Taako?"

"Isn't it strange? I thought you were better, after that one time?" Lydia says, looking positively sorrowful.

Taako's frozen to the seat. _Poison?_ No, he... he couldn't... _no..._

Kravitz reaches over and takes Taako's hand, not happy about how clammy it's gotten, or worse, how things have taken this unpleasant turn. 

"Taako would never do that on purpose. Someone else must have poisoned the cake. You have a traitor in your midst, but it isn't him." 

He wants out of here and out of here now. His idea of picking up Taako and running is starting to sound a lot less comical.

"We can't be sure of that-- none of our other guests or staff have a history of poison, but dear Taako does. Did you know that, Lord Kravitz?" They ask, trading off in stomach-turning unity.

The door closes behind them.

Lydia sighs, "It is a shame, though. We quite like you, cousin- and we hate to think of how sad Lup will be. But we cannot allow this insult."

"Nay, this _crime!_ An attempt on the life of a Grand Duchess like Lydia? We'll give you a mercy, here. You can even have a slice, first, so you won't feel a thing when the guards come for your neck."

Kravitz's heart is pounding. His skin itches. He stands and his chair falls back, hitting the floor with a dramatic _crack_. 

"I tried that cake and I'm fine. He _didn't do it_." There's something dangerous and protective crawling into his voice. His head is throbbing. His traitorous ears are ringing. _Poison_. The very thing they've been so cautious about this whole trip. And they're accusing _Taako_?

"Don't you _dare_ touch him." It's no bold exclamation, no ringing defence. It's a threat and a promise. He will not accept this.

Taako's still frozen. Nothing makes sense. He was so careful. He measured every ingredient, Lup was right there, she would catch him if he got it wrong, he...

Edward laughs, an awful thing, "We've heard about you, of course. False lord, fresh to magic. A fool in a suit."

All around them, various things begin to lift. A goblet, the plate with the ruined cake slice, the tapestries on the walls. A knife, glinting in the air.

Edward snorts, "Someone like you can't touch people like us. It's cruel, we know, but it's the truth."

Kravitz sees the glint of the knife and does the only thing he can do, what he was trained to do, what he promised he would do years ago. He puts himself between Taako and the danger and he surrenders his life. He wishes his magic was stronger. He wishes he were a better actor. Did they know the whole time, or did he fuck it up and endanger Taako, give them a window to get him like they'd surely been planning?

His head is splitting open. What an inconvenient time to have a migraine, he thinks, sourly submitting himself to death. 

"Fuck you." It feels good. "Fuck you! There's nothing separating you and me but the gold stick up your ass! You think you can rule a country? You can barely dress yourself! Go ahead and try me! I won't let you hurt him! I won't _let you hurt him!"_

Taako's head lifts, and his eyes water as they finally blare to brightness. _I won't let you hurt him!_ He thinks too, growling as he reaches for the knife with his magic. "I _won't -"_

And there's a _thunk_ as a decorative vase falls, and finds its home on Taako's skull. He slumps over, unconscious, and Lydia covers her mouth as she laughs, "That'll hurt so much more than the cake, if we let him wake up."

Kravitz failed. 

He failed. 

He _failed._ Taako was hurt. Taako is going to _die_. Taako is his to protect and he FAILED. They _made_ him fail. 

He's going to make them _pay_.

Magic boils under his skin and _pulls_. His head cracks. His ribs expand. His world warps around him. Everything goes black. 

Reality flickers. He's big (as he should be). Powerful. He sinks his feet (four) into the floor and screams, letting his pain echo down the stone hallways, louder than it ever could have before. He lowers his head and bares his teeth (huge, terrible) and snaps them. He fills the high ceilinged room. He feels like he could destroy the world. And he could. But that's for later. It's all for Taako. _They will not touch his Taako._

The smugness melts off of the other elves' faces as they scramble out of their chairs. Edward fumbles for a sword on a plaque, Lydia summons darkness from her palms, and both of them look upward with uncertainty. Crowns mean nothing when death looms large and sharp.

The ceiling creaks and cracks under the stress of two walls being pushed out. Taako's form on the floor is shielded by Kravitz, straddled across it.

Edward's knife tilts uncertainly.

Kravitz wishes he could eat them. There's some reason he can't, and that bothers him. He's so _hungry_. Maybe they're poisonous. Maybe they're too sharp. He's still struggling to fill his own head, bouncing around nauseatingly and running on instinct. Hunger. Protection. Protection is more important. With incredible ease, because with magic the world is as he wills it, a shimmering wall enshrouds his love. His mate. His reason for being. 

Instinct is desperate for blood. Kravitz roars again, facing the two foul little creatures and their magic and weapons with fury and disdain. He has a voice, he remembers, but struggles with words to put into it. 

_"RETREAT."_

That's a good one. He likes that one.

The knife falls, harmless, as they do. They drop their weapons and scurry, like rats, through a trapdoor under a rug. There's nothing they can do, after all. What kind of monster is he? They can't fight that!

The guards outside try the door, but Kravitz is pressed against it. Nobody is getting in, not until the walls come down. That may be sooner rather than later, stone crumbling and glass windows shattering as he and his voice and his magic fill the space.

Taako makes a soft noise, below, wincing as he opens one eye. He has no idea what's happening, but... he's safe. He knows _that._

Kravitz can't follow them through the tiny secret door, but he stomps on it to frighten them good one more time. Pests. Liars. Ruiners of pleasant things. He wants to curse them. He wants to flatten them. He wants them to die a thousand painful deaths. 

The thought dimly floats to Kravitz as he dreams of different deserved fates: _How is he going to dance now?_ He frowns, and remembers Taako. Sweet Taako. Taako, who was hurt.

Slightly (just slightly) calmer, he carefully turns to see his Taako. That noise means he is awake. His heart beats and his lungs breathe just yet. Kravitz couldn't be more relieved, even though the sharp tang of his blood on the air makes his enormous heart frenzy. Kravitz lowers himself to the ground as much as he can, resting his head delicately on his front paws. Are they paws? He doesn't know any other dragons. 

Dragons. Is that it? Is that really it? He can't quite believe it, even now. And yet.

Taako watches the big shape through the shimmering field, wondering what it is. Where's Kravitz? And... the cake?

He drags his fingers through his hair delicately, wincing when they come back wet. _It hurts,_ but he's okay. He's not dead.

Taako sits up, squinting as the huge thing moves closer, careful, gentle. He doesn't hear anyone laughing... it... it couldn't be... "Kravitz?" he asks, feeling foolish.

The shimmering shield falls (Taako is safe, the enemies are gone) and Kravitz sneaks a little bit closer. He doesn't want to frighten Taako-- awareness is coming in waves, and he feels that the same power and size and strength that frightened off the pests would not please his love. His chin, sharp and shining, presses tight against his feet, making himself as small as he can manage right now with all that magic and bloodlust pumping through him. 

He's shining in steel in the low light, his scales enormous and beautiful, impeccable because this is the first time they have ever _been_. His face is almost cat-like, sharp and pointed, teeth poking out slightly. But those eyes...They would be impossible not to recognize. Those eyes belong to Kravitz. 

_"SAFE,"_ he manages, but that isn't quite enough. He can do better. He's starting to fit into this, starting to remember himself. Dragons are highly intelligent creatures, unlike Kravitzes ready to destroy. 

_"YOU ARE SAFE,"_ is a lot better. _"TAAKO,"_ He has to add.

Taako stares. Usually he enjoys being proven right, but this is beyond normal comprehension or acceptance. If he wasn't already in love with those eyes, he doesn't think this would be a good revelation at all. 

As it is, he feels like he might pass out again, and the panic outside is becoming louder.

He carefully stands, and moves closer, putting a hand on Kravitz's nose. _Real._ "How're you feeling?"

_"STRANGE."_ Kravitz's mind is still struggling to fill the space, to line up and connect entirely. There's so much. This kind of power....it could be.....

He snorts softly when Taako touches him. His scales are more sensitive there, where in other places they're strong and impenetrable. That hand is so small. His love is _so small_. He needs to protect him. 

_"I AM NOT SURE..........HOW TO GO BACK..."_ It's a low rumble of thunder, but that sheepish tone is pure Kravitz, and so is the tiny slip of tongue poking between his teeth as he thinks.

_"THE PEOPLE ARE COMING. THEY WILL NOT BE HAPPY."_

"They won't," Taako agrees, eyeing the door. Their options aren't great. Even if Kravitz figures out how to make himself small in the next few minutes, the Wonders are gone, weapons all over the floor, room threatening to give way. Not a good look.

He touches that little blep of tongue, "Wanna run away? We could, for now. If you think you can, ah, just bust out of the wall."

Kravitz shakes his head minutely. 

_"I do not think I can fly yet, and... I'm a big target. And it makes us look guiltier."_ He's starting to sound more like himself, which is good, but surely the added adrenaline isn't helping. 

_"They need to find the twins."_

Maybe if he scares the people, most of them will run away...no, then they'll want to attack him. Maybe they should run away.....but no, they have arrows and cannons and long range magic, and where would they go with such an admission of guilt? How would they come back? 

Kravitz tries to make himself small again, but nothing happens. Actually, his heart starts pounding more now that it's been confirmed that isn't an option.

Taako’s mind races, looking for other answers. He could get out the door and buy Kravitz time? He could... what the hell can he do? He's never felt so _literally_ small. 

"Babe, I'm not gonna leave. But I need you to try again. Please. I can't let them hurt you, Krav. There's so many things I want to do with you." At this point, he's spreading out his magic to reinforce the door, the walls. He even feels Lup trying to talk through their bond, though he does the metaphysical equivalent of squeezing her hand before breaking that connection for now.

"I'll give you my heart, if you'll only give me your safety, Kravitz. _Please."_ Taako tries to hug Kravitz's nose, but can't even get his arms around the front of it.

Kravitz can't even think of his own safety. All he can think of is Taako, and how he's still failing to properly protect him. His size is not helping. His strength is making things more difficult. He feels awful. 

He needs to go back. For Taako. Before anything awful happens, which is entirely possible. Really, they could do any number of awful things to Taako and they would all be Kravitz's fault. Kravitz can't fail again. Strength washes over him, magic coming from depths he didn’t even know he had. Kravitz uses it to shield Taako again, this time less obvious than the first, shimmering on his skin. It's a big ask, technically, even with all of the magic he has. Even with Taako’s heart burning on the top of his pile of dearest treasures. He’s invincible, but he’s so, so weak. Kravitz just has to trust Taako to keep him safe, and he'll make sure Taako is safe. 

Kravitz concentrates all of his might into becoming himself again. But isn't he already himself? Which self is he?? No, he focuses on _looking_ human again. That's all. He has to condense himself to hide, for love. Taako will give him his heart, and what a treasure to have. 

With an enormous strain and a sweaty smack, Kravitz's body hits the cold stone floor, incredibly unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your feelings! We know you have some. :)


	24. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen very quickly. Lup and Barry step in to help Taako and Kravitz recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

Taako rushes forward to curl around him protectively, pressing a grateful kiss to his cheek. He's still dressed, which feels like a miracle as the guards (magic and melee alike) finally push into the room. 

Time to lie, baby! Well, it'll be mostly true. "The Duchess and Duke Wonder have made an attempt on my life! Lord Kravitz took a sedative intended for me, and as I tried to reason with them, they tried to bring the room down on my head-- that hatch there is where they escaped to. _Please,_ I need them brought to justice, _please."_ The dramatized waterworks are shockingly easy to put on, "This is _treason,_ I'm entrusting you all with this."

Dutifully, a detachment of the guards file through the hatch, and, thankfully, none of them come to try and arrest Taako or Kravitz. Lup approaches once some of the dust has settled.

"Ssooooooo," Lup says, sitting on the floor beside Taako with no hesitation despite the rubble and destruction and vague guard presence. She hands over a clean white cotton handkerchief with a lovely B stitched on it. 

"What the fuuuuuuck?" Her voice has the slightly fuzzy edge of someone who just cast a muffling charm around a certain useful radius. She puts her arm around Taako, knowing he'll need it. 

"Also, does he need help, or is he just uhhh, napping off the excitement?"

"I have no idea?" Taako says, a little manic. "They did try to kill me, in fact, but, uh. The destruction and sleepy boy are side effects of me being _absolutely right_ about my dragon boyfriend."

He laughs, running a hand through his hair and grimacing when it still comes up wet. Head wounds! He laughs again. "Okay so mostly I just need to stop existing for a bit-- do... do you think you could help track them down? I feel like those guards are just going to get fucked up."

As he begins to decompress a tiny bit, the tears are like a helpless stream, and he absolutely uses Barry's hanky to try and save face. He almost _died_ , he's allowed to cry a little, _fuck._

Lup presses a kiss to Taako's head, giving him an initial heal, but someone else will have to look at it soon.

"First of all, holy fuck, second of all, you were right, and third, are you sure you don't want me to stay with you? No offense, but you're in a bad way and your boyfriend is floor soup. I guess...I could hand you off to Barry, or send Barry down there? Or we could tag team it and I could grab Lucretia." 

She feels his arm and admires the bizarre, glittering shell of protection around him. 

"Um. Sorry, choices. Lup stay? Lup go."

"Lup stay," Taako admits, "But I'll be so angry if Barr or Luce gets hurt by them, they're _awful._ Just. My judgement bad, Lup judgement good." The only time in his life he'll admit that so baldly.

"I wanted to be right, but not like this, y'know?" Taako leans down to kiss Kravitz's forehead, trying at some healing, himself. He'd managed to talk down a dragon, tonight, why not this? "He's so much stronger than we thought... all of that magic compressed into one guy..."

Lup nods and folds her legs into a more comfortable position, her thumb on her magic coin. 

"Barry's smart and sturdy, and the guards will be with him. He's going to be alright. And so are you." She rubs his back gently. "You're alive. You're safe. In fact, you might be safe as hell, if this glittery shit is what I think it is. Your boyfriend is pretty godsdamned powerful." 

Kravitz doesn't even stir a bit, out completely cold. Actually, he's rather warm, for him. That's something worth looking into later. 

"Do you want to go back to my room? We can talk about it more and let him come to on something a little softer, like granite?"

Taako exhales, nodding. "This rug is shit."

It ends up mostly being Lup who levitates the boy up to the rooms, and the party's over. Taako scurries to fill a plate with food before it's cleared away, waving absently at those who remained behind in all of the commotion. He can't eat any of this yet, but he and Kravitz will both be starving as soon as the shock wears off.

Taako doesn't feel truly _safe_ until they're behind Lup's locked door again. He's still glittering, still surrounded by this field that's probably leeching magic off of his boyfriend... but _now_ he's safe.

"I don't know what we can do with this... do you think anyone bought my story, Lu?"

"They went after the Wonders instead of clapping you in irons, didn't they? Who cares if it sounds crazier when the adrenaline has worn off. They're crazy, and they're the ones that ran. That looks guilty as hell." 

Lup puts Kravitz on the bed and sits with Taako on the couch, arm still around him. They need to be close. She kicks her shoes off and curls up, offering her lap if Taako wants his hair pet. 

"Shit, your head looks a lot better. I didn't think I healed you for that much, but the wound mostly closed?" But good. The last thing they need is a wounded Taako. Especially when Kravitz wakes up. Although it certainly adds to his story. 

"So tell me the details, T. How big? Did he have wings? What kind of dragon is he? What happened to the cake? ...Or, if you just want to doze, we can do that too."

"Still a little keyed up," Taako laughs, taking his hair down and shoes. _This is familiar._ "But. Oof, man, it was just..."

Taako does curl up where she can pet his hair, tail twisting around his leg, "His head was at the ceiling when he stretched to his full height - but he could get small, too. I pet his nose and it seemed like it tickled? I couldn't even hold his whole nose, Lu... so fucking big. A massive boy."

"Yes wings, maybe silver? I didn't have a lot of time to assess, but considering his eyes... mm... I bet he'll be able to fly, if we got him outside... but I don't know. He doesn't know how to be a dragon," he sighs, "but I can't... I can't believe I was right, y'know? He's gorgeous. _Gorgeous..."_

Taako rolls to face her, "They tried to frame me for an attempted murder, in turn. Said that I poisoned the cake. Y'know, I bet they didn't even lace it with anything... it definitely got smashed under Kravitz, though."

"Ugh, fuck them. Fuck them? Fuck them." Lup doesn't mention it because surely it's on Taako's mind, but it seems like Kravitz's gut reaction to the whole cake issue wasn't wrong. Maybe those sharp instincts at play, or maybe he was just...doing his job. "We'll make a better one and eat it all ourselves." 

"He sounds beautiful...an actual dragon. I can't believe it?? Honestly, how rare.... Gods. We should go up to the mountains and see if he can figure out how to fly. Imagine if he could carry us!" She laughs, carefully playing with Taako's hair. It's sticky, and it makes her insides hurt, but one thing at a time. She needs him to calm down, first. 

"Barr has some land up there. There are little cabins and everything. You're already away from your kingdom, maybe we cut away tomorrow and go chill for a bit?"

He doesn't answer for a little while, smiling softly even though his mind is still racing and racing. It sounds ideal-- up in the mountains, away from everything that could hurt them, away from this castle... "Won't we miss Mags and Julia's wedding? Just getting out there will take a day or two, won't it?"

Even as he says it, he knows Magnus would understand _his_ absence... but _Barry_ can't miss his brother's wedding on Taako's account, can he?

Lup shrugs. 

"Then we go after the wedding, easy. You know those two will want to get on with their honeymoon and sloppy kissing." She makes a face, even though she is herself guilty of such a foul act. 

"But seriously,” Lup probes. “Do you want to stick around any longer? No matter what happens with those two..." She leaves it at that, rubbing her coin. It's hard to imagine what will happen next. "You've been through a lot tonight. Let's sleep it off, celebrate Maggie and JJ, and then flee to the countryside for some dragon-training R and R." 

Taako returns to the wonderment anyway, "I bet he could carry us, though. We wouldn't weigh anything, to someone that big... we've just gotta hope that his wings are strong already. Imagine physical therapy on something the size of a house..."

Lup answers a message on her coin thoughtfully, then goes back to Taako's hair. 

"Hopefully it'll be natural, just slow. Like his magic. I mean, you understand the shield you're wearing right now is like ninth level? He has the power, he just has to....access it." 

Lup looks at Kravitz, on the bed. 

"How long do you think he's going to be out, after a transformation like that?"

"Dunno... probably til morning. You gonna be okay if I fall asleep here?" he asks, finally simmering down enough that he thinks he could close his eyes. Her ideas are good. His whole self is still so twisted up in everything... having Lup here to categorize it all one step removed? It's what he's been missing for years, now.

He understands her leaving better now. He understands devotion now, more than he ever had before. "I don't want to stay, really. I wanted to dance and eat good food, and everything kept going wrong... I want it to go right for the wedding. I want to stay for them and that, but. Maybe Krav and I could lie low in town? An inn... it wouldn't be as guarded, but it might still be... safer?" He keeps spacing out in the middle of his thoughts. It won't be long before he starts a sentence and is asleep by the end of it.

"Yeah, I'm here for whatever you need. Let's talk about it when you wake up, alright?" 

Figuring there's no way Taako will get through a bath without passing out, she magics his hair clean. She needs to stop smelling blood. Keeping herself calm is pushing it close. 

"If Krav wakes up, we'll be here." She can imagine he might panic, though, and doesn't bother to turn the lamps out. They definitely can't have him turning back, both for his sake and for the sake of Taako's story. 

"Do you want to eat before you sleep?"

"Hungry," he answers, sounding disappointed in himself. Most of the food he'd taken had been on pre-eaten-from platters... so it's probably alright... but just _hearing_ the word poison tonight has him wary of any and all foodstuff.

Taako curses his mortality, reaching out to drag the tray toward them, "If you need to get up, just put me over with him? I don't wanna put your legs to sleep, Lu." He pauses with a pig in a blanket in hand, glancing at her for permission.

She gives him a little smile and wiggles her fingers. Briefly, all of the food glows blue. 

"You're good, bro. All safe. Go ahead." She'll teach him tomorrow. It's not fair for him to be living in so much fear. It's not fair that he's been royally fucked up again over poison. She can't believe those bastards.......Except she really can. 

"You got it. I'll dump your pointy ass off when I can't feel my feet anymore. Then you can cuddle with your boy. No worries."

"Mmyeh, that's all I want," he snickers, and- _wakes up_ because he _was_ hungry. Taako scarfs down a good third of his plate and then sends the plate away to a table again.

And then he's out like a light in Lup's lap.

On her coin, a message from Barry arrives, _"ONLY GOT ED...BE BACK SOON"_

Lup holds him, because that's what he needs, and she picks at the sweets he left. Poor thing. Under so much pressure. She feels awful for leaving, but if she hadn't gotten out, she would be in a lot worse shape than he is. Still, fighting for yourself is always the hardest. 

_"BETTER THAN NOTHING. C U"_

It'll be easier to have Barry back, even if that means they'll have to rearrange. She's been worried, and that worry doesn't go away learning Lydia is still out there. She's very powerful, and she's, somewhat relatably, incredibly defensive when her brother is involved. She'll go feral before she lets him hang.

It's a little while before Barry returns, and when he does, he looks tired as hell. His nice jacket has a couple of tears, his glasses are broken, and he doesn't have enough magic left to fix either thing. He lifts Taako's legs and slides onto the couch underneath them. settling heavily into his wife's side.

"What the hell _was_ tonight?" he sighs, watching Taako glitter in his sleep.

It's a long night for all of them.

For the first time in a very long time, Kravitz dreams a pleasant dream. It's indistinct and lovely. He is who he was always meant to be, and he is loved. He is loved. 

He still wakes up in a panic, early in the morning, and nearly throws himself off the side of the bed when he realizes just how heavy his whole body feels. It doesn't make sense. Nothing makes sense. He has to get to Taako, has to protect him...But where... and what happened to....

Maybe he can ask Taako. 

Wait. 

"Taako..." he moans, his brain slowly chasing itself in circles. The lamps are still on, burning with warm light, and there he is, with his family, on the couch. He doesn't want to wake them. He doesn't want to steal their moment. 

But he needs to know Taako is okay. 

" _Taakooo,_ " he says again, in what he doesn't realize is the loudest whisper known to sentient beings.

Taako's still asleep, purring quietly in their laps, even with Kravitz's outside-voice whisper making his ear twitch.

Barry and Lup's quieter whispering stops, though, and they turn to look at him. The former moves to stand, scooping up Taako and carrying him over to the bed, "Taako's just fine. You hungry? Thirsty, bud?" Barry smiles, "Here. You can take him and sleep easy, don't worry."

Lup comes over to start putting lamps out, tugging at the covers. She might just need to join this cuddle pile-- it's her brother _and_ her bed.

Kravitz's stomach growls aggressively and Kravitz frowns. But Taako is here, and he is in one piece, and he is safe. Kravitz wraps his arms around him protectively, the shimmer finally dissolving into Taako's skin. He's safe. Safe... 

Kravitz's head hurts. He's the wrong size, and all of his bits have been rearranged. His stomach hurts and his bones ache. He squints at Barry, remembers he trusts him, and then reaches out to grab at his clothes.

"Barry," he says. "Barry, the twins....They hurt Taako...but don't eat them." 

He's so warm. It's hard to think when he's this warm. He sits up a little and, not particularly delicately, divests himself of his suit. Much better.

Barry watches Kravitz speak nonsense and then strip, and smiles. "I won't eat them if you won't."

"Alright, well. I don't think there's any room left on my bed, so I'll take yours, tonight." As Barry talks, he's fetching the remaining food and setting it beside the bed for future-Kravitz. He grabs himself a change of clothes, laying out another set of loaners for Kravitz if he wakes up. Kissing his wife's cheek, Barry takes his leave and locks up behind him.

Taako snuggles close, even in his fancy, dirty gown, _purrpurrpurr_ ing at the scent of his Kravitz.

Kravitz doesn't want Barry to go, but he's a strong protector in his own right, so Kravitz will allow it. He's too sore and tired to keep doing more things. He doesn't even really have the energy to eat. He moves just enough to allow Lup on the bed, and then he wraps his arms around Taako again, comforted by his purr. He's okay. Taako is okay. He's okay. He doesn't smell that sharp tang of blood anymore, and he is so, so relieved. Maybe if he sleeps....

Was any of it really real? Is he actually a dragon that stopped a regicide? He can barely...he's hardly... 

Kravitz closes his eyes. He's too sore to be awake. Tomorrow, things will be a better shape.

Taako dreams of being small. Years ago, this would have been a nightmare, the worst scenario, a monarch laid low and made insignificant... but in the dream, it isn't a horror. It's a wonderment-- small beside his love. His heart made huge, worthy, strong.

Taako wakes up earlier than he usually would, in a warm sandwich between Kravitz and, he's guessing, Lup. He's still in his gown, twisted around his legs, and... he doesn't move just yet. Letting it all come back to him, Taako just lets himself enjoy the warmth of two of his most important people.

And then he wiggles to try and get free so that he can have a glass of water.

Kravitz wakes up at the movement, bloodshot eyes going wide, but as soon as he assesses there's no threat, they flutter mostly shut again. He brushes his hand against Taako as he clambers past, reassuring himself that his boy is really, truly, all in one piece. 

"Mornin," he mumbles, still groggy and heavy and warm. His routine tugs at him, but he's just barely back on the planet. Surely it can wait for now. "That was real?" 

Kravitz rubs his head and yawns. He's still sore, but he feels a lot better. And he's _starving_. A black hole awakens inside him and he feels like he'll collapse inward if he doesn't do something about it soon. He sits up a little, frowning, trying to solve this incredibly challenging problem.

Taako hums in acknowledgement as Kravitz speaks, "Seemed pretty real to me, babe." After he downs a full glass of water, he starts writing out all of his requests for breakfast. Assuming that downstairs isn't still in a tizzy over... everything.

Kravitz discovers that there's still party food left and shovels all of what remains down his throat while Taako gets more comfortable. It takes the edge off, but just barely. 

"M so hungry," he mumbles. "Maybe because I was big? I don't know..." He's still feeling a bit stupid and achey and overly warm, but he pulls Taako back in and fits him right where he belongs. 

Once Taako's sent that off, he shimmies out of his gown and crawls back into bed in his smallclothes. "That was real and I was right, and youuuuu cast a _ninth_ level spell, Krav. Strong boy, strong strong."

Lup tugs his tail and then gets up to wash up.

Kravitz does a surprised little smile he can't control, looking quite silly. 

"A _what?_ You're kidding me. I don't know any _first level_ spells?" He doesn't know how to take the compliment and his ears go hot as he smushes his face into Taako's hair, gently kissing the place where he was hurt.

At this point, it's entirely healed up. Taako doesn't even flinch, happily letting himself be slotted into place, "It took a lot out of you, to change sizes. You were out for hours... but I bet we could get that to be a little less exhausting with some practice..."

He shakes his head, "Sorry, it's. This is _amazing,_ Krav. I didn't _really_ expect to be right, but- but this is _big!_ You've got so much potential locked up in this gorgeous bod, no wonder your magic messed me up before. It's just a whole other level..." Taako kisses his neck, "Just know that I was here for it before all of that. In on the ground floor, drinking my loving-Kravitz juice."

"I guess that makes sense." Kravitz is tired and sore, and completely changing his whole body and disobeying the laws of physics would do it. He seriously hopes it'll get easier. Turning into an enormous beast isn't much of a party trick as is. 

He can't stand the compliments. It's hard normally, and Taako is ambushing him while he's still sleepy and loopy. He doesn't know how to respond, and he looks away, face and neck burning. 

"I guess," he says, not even sure what he's responding to. "It is a lot?"

"It is a lot," Taako murmurs, taking the hint to take it down a notch.

Taako nudges Kravitz onto his back so he can crawl on top, and says, "Lup and I were talking about _after,_ a little. She says Barry has a cabin, away from everything, and that we could stay there for a bit? What do you think of that?"

He wants to go home, too. But home means facing some realities they probably aren't ready for-- extending the vacation and nixing the formalities, however, might be good.

Kravitz wraps his arms back around Taako, satisfied with the weight of him and relaxing into a smile. 

"A cabin...That would be nice. Somewhere quiet and....private." He hasn't imagined his little house for a few days, and slipping into the daydream is a welcome familiarity. Except...this time, it's a little different. The place is bigger, he practices magic and plays a lute, Taako is there....Maybe he could practice transforming, even...

"Mmhm," Taako hums, tail curling lazily, "I don't know if they'd come with, but if they didn't... nice to not have anyone at all to answer to."

(From behind the door, in the bath, Lup's ear twitches.)

"The other thing is... we _could_ skip the wedding. If you just want to leave. I- I want to? But also, this is the one event I was really looking forward to. Assuming it's still happening." They should probably go downstairs to assess the damage at some point, but Taako isn't in a rush to hear bad news.

"I'd feel bad about the wedding, but...ah....you don't think I ruined it, do you? That would be awful... I mean-! It's their fault, isn't it, for framing you? There would have been a whole- situation anyway, even if they succeeded! Not that they would have-" 

He forces himself to look Taako in the eye. "Even if I weren't bigger than a house, I would have protected you Taako, you know this? If they wanted to get you, they should have taken me out first. It was sloppy, is what it was- but anyway, I hope....I like Magnus, I hope he still gets his wedding...but also any excuse not to be here anymore would be alright with me."

"Yeah... of course. I know," Taako sighs, sitting up a little. He had been trying to, ah, not think too hard about the fact that they could've both died last night. Or just Kravitz! Also bad! But.

That's Kravitz's thing. It's what he's here for, technically. Taako resigns not to be upset with him for this selfless thing. _It was sloppy._ He still wonders if the cake was even poisoned, or if it had been a story from the start.

"We should talk to Magnus, then. I care less about the social aspect, and more about his feelings. For once," Taako says, "Maybe we could offer to host them in a few months, to make up for ditching..."

Kravitz nods, then pulls Taako closer, where they fit together. They almost died. They didn't, of course, and it was hardly the first time Kravitz's life has been at risk....but it also has been a while, and that adrenaline rush that makes his teeth hurt is hard to get used to after a long time away. And that's even discounting the fear and hatred that shook him up when Taako got hurt. That's the thing, isn't it? Kravitz got so upset that Taako was hurt that he turned into a wild beast creature. That. It's gotta say something. 

He doesn't really want to analyze it. He keeps getting a metallic taste in his mouth. It's easier to think of it as a guard, as a soldier, than as a person who watched his love get hurt, who ripped himself apart to defend against certain death. 

"We might want to be...cautious. Today. Maybe send Lup out first for reconnaissance?" 

Kravitz kisses him softly on the lips, a little bit of reassurance. He's there. He's safe and he's there. Just a day or so and they can be free and he can wear comfortable things and play a lute and practice magic and work on his transition and...........do some kissin’.

Taako frowns. Mostly because Kravitz is right. Also because he's just realized that they're locked in here until Lup finishes her bath. He's a smart boy, he could probably pick the magical lock, but that wouldn't be fun. Taako just wants a good kiss where people won't see.

He settles for another soft one, "Okay. We're going to use up our shopping time, though."

Taako remembers asking Kravitz if they could run, together. It might have ruined them. But he would've done it. "I'm done dictating schedules, darling, so whatever you think."

"Okay," Kravitz echoes. He presses their foreheads together and closes his eyes for a sweet moment. When they open again, they're calmer and more lucid. 

"I could wear....one of Barry's sweaters and some nice pants? Would that look silly?" Kravitz doesn't actually want to go shopping, especially not now that people might stare at him. It's not that anybody saw his....is it right to say _true form_? but rather that it'll feel that way....then again, they're going to be staring after a murder slash coup attempt on Taako, and he'll be caught in the crossfire. 

He kisses Taako, relieved he's alive and safe and here and whole and his. 

"We send Lup, then talk to Magnus. .......Do you actually think he can make me a lute?"

It feels silly still being so concerned with such minor things--he can turn into a dragon and both of them almost died, for fuck's sake-- but he wants it so bad. He might have to be careful, if his wants can be dragon-powerful.

"Yeah. No, yeah, for sure! Magnus is _super_ talented with wood-- don't tell him I said that, though. He's already got awards, he doesn't need the praise of little ol' me." Taako sits up again, stretching and then planting his palms on Kravitz's chest, "And I think you'd look nice in a soft Barry sweater, but I'm not sure how many of those he brought... we'll have to ask."

There's a knock at the door. The food? Or maybe Barry...

_For sure._ Kravitz can't wait. He's going to get to play again...he's going to be able to keep it! 

"We could magic another one clean, or...or....I don't know, I can wear one of the outfits you brought. It's just one more day..." 

Kravitz props himself up a little, ready to react, to protect, as the door opens, but it's just Barry. He still looks a bit disheveled, but at least he's slept. 

"Miss me?" he jokes, re-locking the door behind him (Kravitz appreciates him so much) and flopping on the couch. "Where is my beautiful wife?"

Lup calls from the bathroom, "Becoming ever more beautiful, so as to obliterate my husband!"

Taako is grateful that they won't have to repeat their whole spiel for her, and not so grateful that she was probably aware of each pause for kisses. What's the opposite of a silver lining?

He hops off the bed and trots over to Barry, "You hear anything fun and/or terrible out there?" Taako hovers threateningly over Barry's feet before perching on the arm of the couch instead.

"Aw fuck, I can't wait to explode into little bits." Barry graciously pulls his feet back, inviting Taako in. He's gotten pretty used to the Supreme level of snuggle closeness. He sighs, rubbing his stubble and making a skritchy sound while he thinks about a delicate way to put things. 

"Well, um, I haven't talked to Magnus, but the castle workers with magic are working real hard to put the place back together. It was still a huge mess when I went past. Edward is admitting to nothing and is pretending to have amnesia, but I heard he did say the d word last night. Still no sign of Lyd, which is uhh...challenging. And the superstitious were pret-ty gossipy today? Weeeird. Don't know. Why that could possibly be." 

Kravitz's face goes hot.

Taako sits in the space provided, "Alright, so maybe it's just as well that we ditch-- if we show up down there, it'll cause a ruckus no matter what. Stealing a wedding's thunder has got to be worse than skipping it and making it up to them later."

Lup emerges from the bathroom. She is, as always, smokin'. But today she looks dressed sharp enough to kill. Taako stares at her in his messy hair and slip. Lup grins, "I figure _somebody's_ gotta run damage control down there, and I might as well look scary doing it."

She claps her hands together, "I'll send Mags up once I find him, and you two should, like... consider going to your own room. Barry can teach you how to do the lock...? Perhaps? My love?"

Barry puts his legs across Taako's lap. "Of course, my _darling_ , he says, grinning ear to ear waiting for Taako's reaction. "You look stunning. Come ruin me with that incredible ensemble." 

Taako reacts like a cat with a water gun pointed his way, fighting his way out from under Barry's legs. "Gross! Yuck! I hate you both very much!" When the legs do not give way, Taako casts a levitation spell on his brother-in-law to escape from underneath him. He does not cancel the spell, but it's not like Barry can't do that at his own leisure.

Kravitz averts his eyes, feeling self-conscious about how many times he and Taako have kissed and infringed on their personal space. 

"Maybe we could bathe and get dressed first--or Taako can disguise us--" 

He can't imagine that running around in the halls with their disheveled finery is any of a number of Good Looks. He also doesn't want to interact with another human--well, living--being. 

Kravitz isn't human. Isn't he? Surely he isn't. At least if he is, it's only in part. A weird sense of weight is immediately lifted off of his shoulders. Not human. Not the same. All these years he's been trying to fit in perfectly, it wasn't his fault it was never seamless. He smiles to himself, a delicate, amazed thing. He doesn't have to be anymore, if he doesn't want to, either. He still wants to be this shape, at least for now, but having something else to call himself sheds a heaviness from his bones he never knew was removable.

Taako darts across the room back to Kravitz as Lup laughs at them and dances over in her heels to grab her husband's ankle. 

"I'll ruin you when I get back, handsome. You know those jeans I love, right?" And then a pause, "Those weren't the ones you leant to Kravitz, were they? The sexy jeans?"

Taako announces, "I'm in hell. One of you open the door so I can escape or I'm gonna try and teleport through several stone walls."

Barry laughs as Taako makes him spin mid-air and Lup tethers him like a large balloon. He kisses her softly, appreciatively, a quiet message admitting tension and fear and relief and of missing her after a night spent alone. He bumps his forehead into hers. Then he grins and winks. 

"It's a date! And no, I have lots of pairs. All jeans are sexy. You know this." 

Barry swims through the air and undoes the door, his position midair giving him a strange advantage to the complex knot he made. 

Kravitz watches the whole scene and aches to have a family. Maybe........just maybe...this could be it. 

He wouldn't say no to that.

Taako glances back at Kravitz, and then smiles, "Hey. Y'know, even if everything else goes to hell, we've got these guys in our corner. And that's... that's all I _really_ stand to lose."

Lup scowls, "Here I am, elbows deep in Barry's sexy jeans drawer for you, and you talk about _losing_ me. That won't ever happen, y'all." She glances around, "It just won't."

"It just won't," Taako echoes, and then tugs Kravitz toward the door, "I didn't doubt it for a second."

She holds up the perfect grey-denim and oatmeal sweater combo to Kravitz. "Don't ruin these. I have good memories with them." But the tilt of her black-painted lips indicates that she's just joking.

Kravitz accepts the clothes with a little smile. It feels good to be a part of this weird little family, even as small an inclusion as that may be. He steals the reassurance and hides it in his heart. _It just won't. It just won't._ It wasn't meant for him, but it's his now. 

He clutches the clothes close and squeezes Taako's hand. 

"Thank you," Kravitz manages. "For all of it." He won't say for including him or accepting him or helping him through being a fucking dragon without panicking, but it's there for them to find at their leisure.

"Don't give it a thought," Taako grins, nudging him toward the bathroom, "Get dressed so we can walk down the hall, handsome."

In the time that takes, the few moments, Taako's borrowed a long sweater and one of _Lup's_ pairs of denim pants. He looks positively cozy, despite the messy hair and smudgy makeup, turning to his sister, "You know where to find me-- or did you guys actually have coins for me?"

"Of course. It was actually supposed to be this whole big thing, but...the uh, surprise kind of got ruined by the crisis and whatnot?" Barry shrugs and hands Taako a beautiful deep red silk cloth, wrapped up in which is a golden coin that hums slightly when touched. "It should be pretty user friendly. Guess we need to make Krav one now, huh? If he's gonna, uhh, stick around?" Barry grins knowingly at Taako, widening a bit when Kravitz comes out of the bathroom. 

He's beautiful. The soft sweater suits him in a different way than armor does, showing a slightly different side of him. A private, comfortable side. It's sort of a strange idea, Kravitz being comfortable and not on high alert, on the job. That's...going to be a thing now, if things are headed the way they seem to be. 

Kravitz tugs at the sleeves, then pushes his hair back from his face. He wishes he could tie it up, but his tie was lost in all the confusion. Maybe Taako has a ribbon. He looks around, at Barry's grin, at Lup's matching one, at Taako. Gorgeous, lovely Taako, so much more approachable, so much more alive like this. It feels like a secret, one they get to share. This side of each other. 

"Is everything....good?"

It's a little too sweet, and Taako has to roll his eyes to keep himself from saying something stupid. "It's good."

And then, to Barry, he gestures with the coin, "We should get silver, for Kravitz's, if the magic will hold." In his hand, it warms, and he glances down to a _YOU’RE DOOMED PAL_ from Lup. The little face on the coin is hers, instead of their grandfather's. It shifts into Barry's and _HAVE FUN TODAY :)_ \-- and Taako stares up at his brother-in-law.

"We'll get on it when we have a chance, but I sort of doubt it'll happen before all of this shit settles down." Barry shrugs again. "It was its own sort of challenge to get you to be on your own channel instead of picking up all of our messages, and I suppose it'll be the same for Krav." 

"Anyway, goodbye, please redirect the food to us after you have some, Krav is _starving."_ Taako flips the coin and then tucks it behind his ear.

Kravitz picks up on the nickname and definitely feels some type of way about it. Included, maybe? But his ears pick up _food_ and he can't think about it anymore. 

"Yes. Please. _Please._ " He hopes it doesn't take that long. He won't be able to handle it. He usually wouldn't use the word _starving_ because he knows how it really feels, but. No, he needs to eat soon or he's in trouble. 

He waves sheepishly to Barry and Lup, then looks to Taako to lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you had a good time!


	25. One Last Sex Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come down a bit from the excitement. They talk things out. They enjoy each other's company. They consider cat names and a life outside of their roles, one where they get to be in love and ignore the consequences. It feels good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter; the next will be the epilogue. Thanks for all your support!!! It's been so much fun!!

Taako takes him outside, and they, blessedly, almost run smack into the food cart. "Sorry for the confusion, we'll want it in our room, actually..."

He hastily piles some of the food onto a platter for his family and then knocks, leaving it outside their door and herding Kravitz and the cart down the hall. Once the door's closed behind them, Taako tries his hand at the locking spells. He's had a couple of chances to observe, so it's _passable_ at the least. Not quite as tangled as the others, but nobody'll get in without _working_ for it.

"Food for Kravitz," Taako says with a little bow, guessing that kissing will be second to eating the whole damn food cart. ( _Could he do that, as a dragon?_ ) "I'm gonna go wash my hair, you good?"

"Yes," Kravitz remembers to say out loud. He's been doing a very good job of not just falling on the cart already, for which he deserves an award. More food, hopefully. If Taako's lucky, maybe a few bites will be left. "Good." 

He waits for Taako to close the door, and then he's not thinking anymore. He shovels food down without hardly tasting it, which is a shame, because he knows, somewhere in his rational brain, that it's all very good. But his rational brain isn't driving, his beasty brain is, and it is incredibly hungry. Kravitz might have gotten away with human portions living at a human size and expending human energy, but he's unlocked the real deal, and he needs to pay for it. 

When he's finally full, he lays down, falling back asleep in an instant.

Taako's idea had been a quick bath, but he ends up in there for a while, steaming up the bathroom and treating his _we almost died_ brain to nice oils and bubbles. Eventually, when Kravitz doesn't join him, he gets bored and dries off, braiding his hair back and skipping the leggings as he heads out.

And finds Kravitz, passed out in the couch beside the cart. _Oh._ He loves him.

He takes a napkin and cleans up his boyfriend's mouth, and then crawls on top of him, tail curling. If this is where they are, this is where he is.

Kravitz stirs, eyes fluttering half-open, only dimly aware that time has passed. Taako smells nice, he registers. Taako is here, on him, he registers afterward. His arms automatically pull him close, where he can protect him. Where he can hold him. 

"Mmmm...... 'Lo," he manages. Maybe he should do a whole thought. "Feel better now." Good job.

Taako deigns to let Kravitz spoon him, even though he stinks, because that's what love is apparently?? The more he learns about love, the more every one of his friends' and relatives' choices makes some kind of sense. Unfortunate.

"Glad you're feeling better. Didn't leave any for me, but that's okay. I already ordered more," Taako'd thought maybe there'd still be some _vegetables_ , at least, but no. Taako did already eat some of the stuff from the night before, though, so he's alright. "Gonna keep napping, babe?" He pats the hands curled around him.

"Maybe..." Kravitz smiles slowly, pleased. Relieved to have permission. "Sorry. I'll get up....if you want." But he doesn't see why. They aren't supposed to leave anyway, aren't they? They're supposed to wait for more information? He can't run around being a dragon criminal when everyone is confused and things are destroyed. It simply isn't a good idea. 

"This is good, though." 

Maybe he should get up. A bath would be nice. But he would fall asleep there, too. His poor, stupid body can't keep up.

Taako reaches up to pat Kravitz's cheek, "It is good. I like being here."

He retreads that sentence, and then snorts, "Okay, not here in this castle, but _here?"_ A wiggle, "You arms are just as good around me as I always hoped they would be." And while he puts a pin in it for now, the idle thought of getting railed by what they _know_ to be a dragon dick? It's _ideal._

"I have no pressing engagements, so... we can stay right here, if you like."

"That's a relief." Kravitz closes his eyes again and pulls Taako's warm body as close as it'll go. He doesn't feel too hot, anymore. Thank goodness. He wasn't handling it terribly well.

"I still can't believe you like me." Kravitz is sleepy, mouth running by itself. "I'm not very nice." He knows Taako thinks he's attractive, but he doesn't get that either.

That makes Taako smile, "You weren't, but I know that you _are."_ Taako shrugs, _"I'm_ not very nice, either, but here we are."

Around Kravitz, it's more than just sweet and spicy, more than kindness or selfishness... it's like... he's allowed to be a person again, now that he's opened these doors to his heart and let somebody see what's inside. Ever since Lup left, and this burden was tied to his shoulders, Taako's felt like he had to be the perfect Prince. Sure, he plays an idiot in some parts of the role, and some of those are truths, but...

Well, the first thing he ever really learned about ruling was very simple. If they underestimate you, it'll be easier to pull the rug from beneath them when the time comes. Somehow, he still fell on his ass for Kravitz and his power, but that's how it goes.

"Am I?" That's a surprise. Taako knows him too well to be saying things like that. He really has let him get dangerously close, and this one time, that feels okay. Before, he would have fucked it up by now, long before now, actually, and that's without turning into an actual dragon. Really the closest he's ever gotten was Avi, and...well. 

"You're not who you think you are," he murmurs, and it could be as much to himself as it is to Taako. But now, he's learning himself through learning Taako, and that's really something altogether new. 

He's having a hard time putting it all together, this sleepy. 

"I think," he says... "I think we're good for each other." 

"Maybe we were meant to be."

Now Taako _knows_ Kravitz isn't entirely there, getting that sappy... but it doesn't stop his heart from racing a little, his soul from yearning.

"Maybe," he murmurs. "Maybe you know me better than I know me, now. So long as you do like what you see."

Even accepting that it's good, that being known and vulnerable has been good for him, it's hard to let something tender sit out in the open like this. Good thing Kravitz is half asleep, maybe he won't remember. "The dragon stuff-- it really doesn't change how I feel. I didn't really expect to be right, but... it'd take more than that to drive me off."

"Oh good," Kravitz mumbles. "I don't know how to be a dragon." He closes his eyes all the way. It nudges at the edge of something a little painful, a little dangerous, but Kravitz doesn't make the connection now. No, for now, he's comfortable and the world is soft, so soft. 

He can worry about his identity and his place in the world later. For now, he wraps his arms around Taako and lets himself drift off, back to a familiar-unfamiliar dream and a far away place that he should know, but doesn't. Right now, things are alright.

"Just want you to be you," Taako purrs quietly as he feels Kravitz doze off behind him. "Whatever that means."

He's almost gone himself, when he hears the knock of food at the door, and it takes every skill at his disposal to disentangle them enough to escape and answer the door. Taako should wake Kravitz up for checking the food, but he... does the thing he was always too dumb to consider, and tries a simple spell to detect peanuts. And then all the poisons he knows. When he finds none, Taako tentatively begins to eat.

Kravitz stirs when Taako moves, but he doesn't wake fast enough to stop him. He sits up a bit and reaches out.

"Taako-!" 

But it's too late, and Taako is already..........fine? Kravitz rubs his eyes. He frowns. That was reckless, but...surely he has a reason? 

"Are you alright?" 

He doesn't follow his impulse to knock the food out of Taako's hands, but only barely.

Taako turns, caught and guilty, and swallows. He's fine, of course. He's fine. Taako puts his hands on his knees, "I'm alright. Sorry, I just wanted to let you sleep, and I- I did a spell? A few of them, and there's none of my allergens in here... no nightshade or anything, so..."

But he did also answer the door, and lock it up on his own. Kravitz hadn't been necessary, and... it feels a little weird, now? That he's letting himself try and do those things, despite the risk? Maybe a real attempt on his life actually fucked up his sense of mortality??

"Were you still hungry?" Taako asks, not sure if he should smile or look contrite.

It is weird. The more Kravitz wakes up, the weirder he recognizes that it is. He's glad Taako is safe, even though he doesn't entirely trust magic for that...and...if they want to be in a relationship, he can't...shouldn't just be a bridge over potential harm for Taako to step on anymore. Relationships should be equal, and as willing as he is to die for Taako, part of him at least recognizes that that isn't exactly what the best relationships are founded on. 

It still makes him feel useless, and he imagines it might stay that way for a long time. 

"I, err. I. No, um. I'm fine." 

He rubs his face and shoves down the weird feeling. He sits up slowly. Taako is safe. That's all he should want.

"O-kay," Taako says. He doesn't immediately move to eat anything else. It's weird. "Is this... it's alright, right?"

Because it's hard. Maybe he still does need a taster, a guard, a shadow... but it can't be Kravitz. He doesn't think he could forgive himself, if Kravitz died for him. Kravitz could be special, could have some pedigree, but it's... it's not about that!! It's about feelings. Unfortunately.

Taako stretches over to offer his hand, sprawled precariously across his chair. "We can talk about it if you want, or if you don't want."

"You're a decorated wizard, Taako. Your magic should be adequate." It's an automatic response that doesn't really mean much. Is it alright? He's pulled in several directions-- terror that Taako will be hurt, discomfort at being replaced, at maybe never having been necessary in the first place, unease about _talking about feelings_ he's not sure he has. 

He takes the hand, quiet. What can he say? _Why didn't you do this before?_ No. _Why did I risk my life over and over?_ Worse. _Why am I even here?_ Awful. _Why_ is always, in his experience, the worst thing to ask. He doesn't like this, but is it just impulse? Is he terrified of being useless, replaced, dumped on the side of the road and abandoned? Taako wouldn't do that. But that fear is there, deep and old. 

He swallows. 

"It's...strange."

"Yeah. I never..." _Taako never thought about it before._ Lup has always been a step ahead of him, but he's been a fool in this. In never even trying to take care of himself. Listening to advisors. Hiring the most handsome piece of meat on offer.

But that doesn't mean it was a mistake. But it does mean... "I owe you some more apologies, I think. If you want them."

Taako exhales, and smiles a little, "I won't apologize for bringing you into my life, though. Even if the reasons were, maybe... dumb? Ultimately? I'd never have known you. We'd never have gotten this close! Isn't that something?" _Isn't that worth my risking your life?_ He can't say that, but it echoes around in his head.

Taako's not wrong. They never would have crossed paths if he weren't put up for the job. And if he had never gotten the job, he wouldn't have come here and gotten close... or realized the magic inside him, his ancestry, his real and legitimate power. He would have continued plodding along until he died or was fired, never knowing a dragon was inside him. 

Never feeling loved. 

Kravitz feels a little nauseous, and he isn't certain what to do about it. He doesn't really want apologies. He wants...assurance that this will last, that he won't be abandoned like some toy. That he won't be arrested. That Taako cares and will still care when Kravitz can no longer work as a guard. For so long, his life has been disposable. Having to imagine doing something with it is making his head spin. 

"Is this going to last?" he blurts.

Taako falls off of the chair, startled by the scariest question, too quick to parse. _Is this going to last?_

Taako shuffles over, bare knees on rich carpet, and puts his chin on one of Kravitz's knees. _Is this going to last?_ How can he know? What does that _mean?_ What even is dating, much less engagement, marriage, love, sharing someone's orbit equally?

_Is this going to last?_ Who gets to decide? Does Taako get to decide?? His stomach is still empty and his heart is so confused... but he gets to decide, doesn't he??

"Y-yeah. Yeah, it's gonna last," he says, after a long moment, "I'll jump through any hoop. For you."

Kravitz is startled when Taako falls, but doesn't get a chance to help him back up. He watches the gears turn in Taako's head, delicate clockwork spinning and spitting out what he wanted to hear. 

_For you._ No one does anything for Kravitz, and Taako is pledging to do anything it takes to have him, to keep him? To.....love him, like a person? The Prince is on his knees, pledging his love to a nobody. To less than nobody. Taako would do anything for him. It's a hell of a promise, even if it isn't true. 

Kravitz strokes his hair, holding his head. Comforting. Accepting. Reeling. How can he even let someone do things for him, make promises for him, take care of him? 

But wouldn't it be wonderful to relax and be cared for? Even in his wildest dreams he didn't dare to imagine something so farfetched. He kept within the realm of possibility, his aching heart too sore to pretend things that could never happen. Even his imaginary cabin was closer to fiction, and that was just surviving on his own, safe and warm. This is the potential for something...inconceivable. 

Kravitz nods, slow. Stunned. Hopeful.

Taako softens as Kravitz pets his hair. His poor, poor darling Kravitz. He'll need to learn to spoil him slow, even just loving him is too much. It makes him clam up and worry. Taako will need him to get used to that, if he wants to give more.

He sighs, "I know. It's hard for me, too. Lup always told me that laying my heart bare would be a humbling thing, and I... I believed her, but I didn't realize how hard it'd be." Taako turns to kiss Kravitz's palm, "It's worth it, though, right? Isn't that weird, how- " he laughs a little, overcome, "How... it feels kind of good, to be vulnerable to you?"

"Definitely weird." Kravitz smiles a little, hesitant but relieved. Soft. Thank the gods Taako isn't an expert at this. Kravitz wouldn't catch up in ten lifetimes. 

Humbling. He's right. Kravitz hardly had the pride Taako does, but he takes pride in his work, in his achievements, in his stoicism. Taako has broken down his barriers one by one to chip away until he found the soft, frightened thing still inside. Humbling. Vulnerable. It's difficult, feeling like a stiff breeze will expose his deepest secrets and wounds, but the warm air of affection feels good, better than he ever could have imagined. 

He pulls Taako onto the couch, back into his arms. It's too weird to see him on his knees. 

And he kisses him. It seems like the right thing to do.

Taako kisses him too, tail giving a happy little wiggle behind him. Like, yes, sure, they'll have to address this dragon stuff. They'll want to look into his bloodline, into what makes Kravitz tick. But... for right now, he just wants to kiss his boyfriend. His lover, his handsome boy, his Kravitz.

He purrs, bumping his nose into Kravitz's, "We're on the down-low anyway, today-- wanna take advantage of my not having pants on?" Taako could go either way, "We could ride this high, I could ride your dick, et cetera," he's laughing, very unduly proud of himself.

Kravitz laughs, a bit surprised, even though he should expect it by now. Leave it to Taako to think about sex at a time like this, after baring their souls to one another, after staring the impending future in the face for even the briefest of moments. 

But what harm could it do? The relief is palpable, and the purr and jaunty flip of Taako's tail is inviting. He kisses him again, then presses their foreheads together. He's allowed this. He's allowed to play and celebrate and relax and enjoy. It's a tiny little glimpse into one of the real luxuries of royalty: time. 

"I'm open," Kravitz says, and he means it. Now that he's more awake, even though he still feels a little strange from what they just discussed, he can think a little more clearly. And. And he's a dragon. That's a legitimate thing. He has magic and he's a dragon, and, okay, that means his dick really is weird, but imagine what he could do with it? 

Actually. 

"You should- let's get on the bed first, but- you should.... ride me. I.......want to try something."

Taako grins and hops up, finding Kravitz's hands to pull him along too. "Do I get to know what it is? Mm, is it a surprise?"

And, of course, this feels right to Taako. They lived through a near-death experience! They saw and became a dragon, respectively! Taako is pretty sure that's call for celebration, and what's better than getting dicked down??

"We should definitely take off these clothes, since they aren't ours. No other reasons." One day he's gonna think to wear some sexy lingerie and _really_ blow Kravitz's mind...

Kravitz gets up at Taako's behest and hums, feeling his mood slip away. Taako is good for him. Maybe he'll get rid of his nasty brooding habit. 

"Mmmmm...maybe. I'm not entirely sure yet." He wraps his arms around Taako and kisses his cheek, because he can, and then pulls his top off over those long, perfect ears. He takes off his own sweater, and then shimmies out of the jeans. He imagines Taako flushed and ready for him, Taako letting out little noises of pleasure and surprise... Taako begging him for more... okay, maybe sex after stress makes plenty of sense.

Taako crawls up onto the bed, sprawling and patting the space beside him. "Well, I really can't imagine I won't like whatever it is, since it's you. Hmm, but let's see..."

Taako draws his hand down between his legs, drawing one knee up as he teases himself, "Shall I get myself ready, or would you like to come help me out, darling?" He wouldn't want to get in the way of whatever surprises Kravitz has planned, after all... but even with that adjusted _size_ from before, he'll want some attention first.

Kravitz shucks his smallclothes and clambers onto the bed beside Taako. He smiles, a promising thing, and moves into a helpful position. 

"I'm happy to help." 

He pulls his hair back, then dips his head down between Taako's legs. He grips one of Taako's ankles, just a little tight, and puts his mouth on him. He sucks at the tendrils peeking out, then licks at his slit before pressing his tongue up inside of him. He sucks at him, then pulls back a bit, pressing his lips softly to Taako's inner thigh. 

"Sorry, was that a bit too enthusiastic? Should I have waited?"

Taako falls back against the bed once he's got Kravitz's mouth on him, twisting in his grip and keening. It _is_ a lot at once, not a slow ramping or a moment to get used to it-- but that doesn't mean Taako didn't enjoy it. He laughs when Kravitz pauses, breathless, "N-no, it was good-- I wonder if that's what they mean, when they say _ravish..."_

He reaches down to Kravitz's head, fingers sliding along his braids, "More? I want to be good and ready for you-- I'll be so good..."

_I'll be so good_ echoes between Kravitz's ears and he's back on Taako in a second. He wants those hands in his hair, holding him where Taako wants him...he wants and wants and wants. 

Kravitz sucks on his fingers, then presses one inside Taako as he sucks on his tendrils. He drools as they move, unable to keep them all in one place, but the mess they leave on his face is worth it. He drags his tongue back over the sensitive rest, adding another thick finger to stretch Taako out for him. He moans softly against him, getting harder and harder, but Taako needs to be ready for him. He can't hurt him again.

_"Oooohh, Krav,"_ Taako purrs, wondering what he's ever done to deserve someone so dedicated. So good. Someone who makes his toes curl and his tail tie itself in a knot. He's a mess, tendrils eagerly seeking out the warmth of Kravitz's mouth, slick and sweet.

For a moment, he thinks he might be ready to just roll over and take what he's going to need, and then that indecision leads to _oh_ and _ohhh!_ Taako's too close to stop, now, and holds Kravitz where he needs him, moaning his encouragement, "K-krav, _babe_ , yeah, that's _it."_

He comes around Kravitz's tongue, forgetting everything else that matters. None of it is above this, the sweet moans of Kravitz depriving himself as he spoils Taako. Even his plan is temporarily forgotten, in the wake of that, pleasure boiling off the stress until all that's left is a happily sensitive Taako.

Kravitz might have realized he'd gone too far, but when Taako gripped him by the hair and held him in place, everything in his head went fuzzy and purple. He finally pulls back, licking his lips, face a mess. 

"Are you, um. Can I." It's hard to form whole strings of coherent words. "I want to fuck you."

That's it, isn't it. No room for subtlety. Taako is beautiful and perfect and he has to be marked as Kravitz's or he'll simply have to die.

Taako turns down to him, catching his breath. Smiling, "You can't wait a minute for me to ride you, handsome?" He runs a hand through his hair, "Hmm _mmm,"_ like he has to think on it. Like it's even a question.

"You can fuck me," he says, "I would love to be fucked by you, in fact!"

Kravitz realizes it's a bit impatient and also deviates from his thinly-crafted plan, but he's all impulse now, especially after already making Taako come. And he loves Taako's enthusiasm. He can't wait to fuck him into the mattress. 

He lines up with him and strokes himself one more time. 

"Are you ready?" 

He has to concentrate. He can do this.

Taako lifts his hands to Kravitz's shoulders, "Mmhmmm, ready for you." Taako glances down, watching, curious. Is Kravitz gonna do something weird with his dick?? _Oooh..._

"Go on, darling. I'm yours for the fucking," he hums.

Kravitz does that thing where he sticks his tongue out a bit to focus and he pushes carefully into Taako. It's almost distracting how good he feels, and Kravitz moans into another kiss. 

His dick is smooth at first, smaller like last time, and then it ripples with ridges. He fucks into Taako recklessly, a low moan escaping him.

Taako’s purr cuts into a gasp, and then a needy whine, caught off guard by the new sensation. How lucky is he, to have a boyfriend with a shapeshifting cock? "Y-you figured that trick out fast," Taako breathes in between kisses. He's genuinely _impressed_ , even as a transmutation wizard.

Or maybe he's just full of that good dick and _everything_ about Kravitz seems incredible. _Is_ incredible.

"Oh good," Kravitz manages. "I was sort of afraid it wouldn't work right." It's so _sensitive_ when he does that, it's hard to handle. But he wants to impress, so he does it again, and gives it a different, knobbly texture he may or may not have seen on the toys in the shop they went to. He doesn't want it to be too big for Taako, but he also wants him to be completely floored. 

Kravitz doesn't ask for much. Getting attention is going to his head.

It's like a spark shooting through Taako, all his bits and vulnerabilities, when Kravitz shifts to something that _catches_ when he moves. Taako's drooling, just thinking about getting that in his mouth.

"Wh, what are you _doing,_ you're going to have me, hhh, _gone..."_ But his helpless grin, the relaxed angle of his ears, the squeeze of his thighs at Kravitz's sides, they all betray that he's having the time of his life right now.

Kravitz moans, which is not exactly a reply, but he's played himself. Every little change has made him more sensitive, and now he can hardly keep his focus and his breath at the same time. Taako feels so good. That's all he can think. Taako feels _so good_. He rolls into him over and over, his lips kissing whatever's in reach, not even remotely considering making mouth words with them. 

He's close, crazy close. If he wanted to make it last, he shouldn't have experimented with dick magic.

Taako knows that noise Kravitz is making, the snap of his hips, the way he forgets any ounce of gentleness when he's this wild. _A dragon._ And Taako purrs, "C'mon, c'mon. You're perfect, let go for me?"

He's getting there, himself, but it's no big loss if Kravitz finishes first. They'll just have to finish the job again after, is all.

Kravitz, even wild like this, is good at following directions. Taako is safe. Taako knows best. Kravitz lets loose with a low noise and he tosses his head back as his shoulders shake. He comes so hard he sees stars, the ones Taako so carefully hung in the sky for him. 

He melts back over Taako and he kisses him, eyes closed. His hands automatically tangle into Taako's tendrils, but the heavy slump of his body and the subsequent shivers say a lot.

It's something else-- watching Kravitz quake, feeling him fill Taako up. _Messy._ The tendrils curl restlessly against Kravitz's fingers, and his kissing is basically reduced to just opening his mouth and hoping they make contact.

He doesn't need much, even with Kravitz uselessly blissed on top of him. Taako rolls his hips, panting as he finishes. _Messy._ He's in love.

"Mm, better? I'm... yes."

"Mmmmmmm...." 

Kravitz snuggles down into Taako's neck and smiles, eyes closed and gone to the world. He'll be back soon, but he's in no hurry. He feels so good. Taako feels so good around him. Taako is his lover and his MATE and they're staying together after this shit show and they get to go be wild and wear ugly comfortable clothes somewhere else for a while. 

He gets to be himself. He can't wait to meet the guy.

Taako takes that as a yes, petting Kravitz's hair and letting his eyes wander across the ornate ceiling. Really, he probably shouldn't even sleep, considering all the things going on downstairs, down the hall, down in town...

Taako falls asleep. He can't help it. Kravitz is so heavy and comfortable. (Weirdly, still kind of cool to touch?? Which makes it tolerable.)

Kravitz wakes up later, a little warm and sticky and disoriented, not entirely aware he had fallen asleep. He rolls off of Taako and stares at the ceiling. Usually he would immediately start going through a list-- a checking list, to make sure everything is safe, a to do list: exercise, bathe, dress-- but for now, for this brief moment, his mind is blissfully quiet. 

He imagines his cabin, his safe, imaginary cabin, and he imagines a field of wildflowers behind it, and he imagines practicing growing to his full size and laying in the sun, sluggish and warm, and he imagines coming back inside to a feast prepared by Taako and a happy embrace. Safe. 

He plays with Taako's hair and wonders if it can be possible.

Taako doesn't sleep too heavily, still willing himself lax as Kravitz's weight leaves him. When his eyes open, it's to Kravitz's fingers combing through his hair. His insides are marshmallows. It makes him feel kinda sick.

He smiles. "Practicing, handsome? You gonna be able to do all the braids, next time I want to look cute?"

"Yeah, whatever you want." It's a dangerous line to throw away, but Kravitz is feeling affectionate. He really would, in this moment, do anything Taako asked of him. It would be impossible to resist. 

"I don't know what time it is. We might should bathe and get dressed if we're going to go to that wedding." 

Kravitz feels bad for instantly getting them onto a to do list. Old habits die hard. He wants to stay here a while longer, watching Taako's pupils adjust to the light.

"Mm. Assuming it's still on. I think it was bachelor party today, wedding tomorrow...?" Taako muses, "We should still bathe, but, hm... I wonder if my sister left me any messages?"

Taako stretches, reaching for the headboard, tail curling. "Did you _want_ to go to the wedding? Instead of skipping out early?" This is news. But then, Kravitz looks... _good?_ He looks like maybe his insides are made of marshmallows, too. Gay.

"I suppose we could just do that and _then_ head for the hills... if things aren't too weird downstairs..."

Kravitz watches Taako, incredibly fond. 

"Oh. Maybe I was confused." He ponders for a moment and shrugs. "He's a good man. I want you to be able to go if you want. I'd like to get out of dodge, but unless things are bad, one more day won't make a difference. Besides, we could have some food and supplies sent on ahead today and then it could be ready for us after we do leave." 

That's a thing royalty get to do. And right now, that's something he can take advantage of. He'd better enjoy what he can while they have it all.

"S'okay. I didn't bring you for schedule-keeping, Krav," Taako laughs, using Kravitz's form as leverage to sit up. "I like Magnus. Before he met Julia, I half-entertained the idea of trying to court him? Just so I could stay near Lup? But he was just that... a good man. I liked being his friend too much to want anything else."

Kravitz doesn't know how that makes him feel, and he tries not to think about it too much. His brain tickles with something deeply possessive, and he can't afford to feed that particular beast right now. 

Taako nods, though, "We'll have to let Barry arrange that, if we don't want people to know where we're going."

"Right. We can have two or three wagons sent out in different directions to confuse any would-be followers, and we can go out under cover of night, maybe right after the ceremony..." 

Taako summons the coin from across the room, checking for messages, and then tilting his head as he thumbs through them. "I guess Mags said he'd cry if we missed. Maybe I need to make a non-murder cake..."

Kravitz watches him, fascinated by the magic but also concerned by the proposal. 

"Maybe not this time? Perhaps a raincheck? I'm sure you're fully capable and I'm not implying anything untoward but it may be better for us in the long run...not to?" He relaxes his posture as much as he can, really, honestly trying to show Taako that it's not about him or the cake or cooking at all, but also, please, is that really a very good idea after all that just happened _last night_?

Taako doesn't scowl or huff. He flops over onto Kravitz lazily, "Yeah, okay. I just wanna eat cake, is the thing. But I can wait-- maybe we can make them together when we're far and away."

He curls clingy arms around Kravitz's middle, "I guess I did get them a pretty good present, too, so it's not like I owe 'em." It may or may not be a puppy. Or, well, the promise of a puppy the next time Magnus comes to visit.

"We can and we will." Kravitz smooches Taako's temple in reassurance, too, as well as relief that he didn't have a fit about it. But that particular emotion was best kept private. 

Kravitz pulls Taako close and laughs, a soft breath of a chuckle. 

"A puppy is perfect for Magnus. He may as well be a puppy himself." And then, thoughtfully, maybe because he's still sleepy and cuddly and open because he hasn't had a reason not to be, this morning, "I've never had a pet. I suppose...I mean, I've fed the strays whenever I could, even at the palace, but that isn't really the same, is it? I'm sort of fond of cats, actually."

It makes him feel self conscious, talking about himself, and he stops, not exactly clamming up but hardly elaborating, either.

Taako nuzzles into Kravitz's neck, "Cats? Hmm, I suppose I should be flattered, instead of offended..." Elves tend to be of one opinion or another: cats are great because they're just like us, _or_ cats are the worst because they're _just like us._ Taako thinks they're cute, but he'll call one a bastard to its face.

"Maybe it would be good, to have something small to take care of, rather than something so big and important as a kingdom's future. Just a little ball of fur that complains when there's a blank spot in its food bowl." Taako's never had a personal animal, either, but he's heard tale of this. It's relatable.

A genuine little smile sneaks up behind Kravitz and rifles through his pockets. A tiny life to care for of his own...a stable income, food, and free time to support it... He can almost imagine what it would be like to have his own little pet. He's wanted one since he was little, but it was always difficult to care for another being when it was hard to care for himself. 

Kravitz also has to laugh at the mental image of Taako and a cat next to one another. Would they tolerate each other? Then again, Kravitz remembers a memory of a memory, or perhaps a myth or rumor, that dragons were as much like cats as they were lizards. Maybe that would be good...maybe not. 

"What would you call it?"

And isn't that strange. Just like his imaginary cabin, this dream has gone from Kravitz's to something they can share. The implications of that are...interesting.

"The cat?" Taako asks, thoughtful. He's named all kinds of things, animals and spells and a few stars. Usually they're nonsense. Naming a new horse _Beans_ or a spell _Glitterpiss_ because it makes water sparklier. And so on.

But a cat that he actually gets to pet and enjoy the company of...? That's a little harder, he thinks, huffing against Kravitz's skin.

"Vittles," he says. Because his first idea was Kravitz 2, but that's no good.

"I like that," Kravitz says, laughing. "I was thinking of something like George." He smiles, thinking of being able to provide for a cat of his own. Reading a book with it purring on his lap. It's a level of luxury he's only imagined. Going from being a stray in his own right to taking in a stray of his own...it's something he's dreamed of as long as he's stared into bakery windows. 

Speaking of. 

"Do you know what they were planning for the wedding? Dessert wise, I mean." 

Look. He just really wants cake.

"I have no idea," Taako laughs, "I'm sure, if we're invited to the stag party shenanigans later, we can ask someone."

Taako cant quite parse what all is going through Kravitz's mind, but it's so fucking soothing, to see him smile and laugh. He doesn't think he could go back to the way things used to be, when every touch was an accident and every smile was fake.

"George is... that's like, a dude's name. You can't give a cat a person name, can you? You have to call them, like, Skort."

Aw, damn. Probably no cake. Kravitz'll have to wait until they get to the cabin and hope Taako wants to bake for him. Damn coup. Damn regicide. Surely someday he would get his sweet prize. 

Kravitz laughs. 

"I like it, though. It makes them sound important. You know, a cat you can tell secrets to. Are you just picking random nouns?"

Taako sits up a little, kissing Kravitz's jaw, "Hmm, we could have a person name. I don't trust him with secrets, though. Cats are good liars but they're also _criminals."_ He hums, "What, you don't want to name a kitten Salad?"

"You don't want to call after Strawberry Cheesecake the cat? You don't want to tell S-C all of your secrets?"

Kravitz laughs again, slowly accepting that Taako just knows how to get him and always will. He can't help it. No one has really made him laugh like this before, save maybe Avi...which...does that mean he and Taako are friends? That feels like a stupid question, if he’s friends with his lover, but he's known of lots of people who hated their spouse, or at the very least only liked them a bit. 

How lucky he is. 

"I like Salad," he confides. "Or maybe we could have two cats, and I could name one and you could name the other? A noun cat and a name cat?"

"Hmmm, that seems very fair," Taako allows, trying to assess whether or not that seems _right_ to him. It's very very strange to let someone have any kind of control over his life.

It feels good, that he got to choose this someone.

"I'll allow it. We'll find some kitties when we get back home, once I've announced that I'm through with suitors. Even if we haven't found proof of your lineage, I feel like _he's an incredibly powerful dragon_ would shut up most naysayers. Not that that part is anyone's business. That's yours."

Kravitz is so happy his body wants to attack it like a foreign disease. Cats. Domesticity. Love. Friendship. It's more than he can comprehend, more than he can wish for. 

And then. Well. How does he react to that? Does he want people to know? And Taako probably senses that too, with the quick turnaround of that statement. He's afraid...what? 

"How do you think..." Kravitz is hesitant. He's very, very hesitant. "How do you think...people will...react." Dragons aren't really a thing in this country. Some people might be impressed...some might hunt him like an animal. Don't they have stories of knights destroying dragons to woo princesses? Tell that to the only princess he knows.

Taako studies his face, frowning. "I think they'll love you, if they know you. If you're a mysterious lover-and-dragon, it might be harder to swallow. But I was never meant to inherit, my choice in, mm, _courtship_... well, it shouldn't be anything like Lup's betrothal riots. The people don't love me in quite that way."

"Also, listen, I don't - I don't _own_ you. I'm talking this big talk, but you can do whatever, babe. This is your life to live, even if we think we might share it."

Kravitz hardly has his finger on the pulse of pop culture, but he knows that's horseshit. People love Taako. People love to talk about Taako, they love to dress like Taako, they love to tear his private life apart in tabloids... 

It's a concern, one he doesn't really want to think of right now. He latches on to something else instead.

"Share a life..." It's romantic. Kravitz smiles, just a little. It'll be hard and weird and confusing, but he'll have someone there beside him to help make sense of things and vice versa. "I'm lucky to be able to share a life with you."

It's not so much that the people don't love Taako-- it's that they probably won't start a war over his marrying a potential-commoner. But nobody can really expect a thing like that. It happened once before, after all.

_"You're_ lucky... I'm lucky! So so so many stars had to align before you were close enough to reach my orbit. I've never been luckier." Taako hums, standing to clean up and find some clothes.

Kravitz hides a smile he doesn't know what to do with. He doesn't really move to get up, instead propping up his head and staring at the ceiling. Luck. A mysterious force he's never had many positive things to say about. But Taako's right. They're incredibly lucky that the stars aligned with them to make this happen. Kravitz could have lived his whole life miserably thinking he was just a human, but now things are starting to click. His cold skin, his sluggishness when it's warm...his insatiable appetite... and, more recently, his bottomless magic power. Even that's lucky. If he'd never gotten magic training...well...

He shouldn't dwell. Things are going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments!! They mean more than you'll ever know! Unless you, too, are a writer, desperate to taste the love of your people,


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We did it, folks. This is the end of the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so so much for reading this whole enormous fic! We really appreciate all of the lovely comments we've received and we're really excited to see what you think of this last bit of the freshest content. It's full of love and I hope you can feel it radiating out of your screen. If you feel like it, please send a little bit of that love back so we know our hard work reached you. Share this with your friends, or people who might not have read an incomplete fic. It means so much to us.
> 
> One last thing--I know I mentioned bizarre names in the summary, but you only got a small taste of the breadth of sins we committed to bring this to you. Here is a link to the family tree(s) Maggie (pepgold) made for our universe. Please enjoy it (if you are on mobile, please go to [view as desktop site])! https://kunoichishi.wixsite.com/mtrigg/blank-page
> 
> Now...enjoy the final chapter.

After a bit more deliberation and several formal apologies, it’s decided. And a few days of travel and a long rest later, they’re finally, finally at a cabin. It’s hardly the one Kravitz imagined--it’s gorgeous and enormous, two-leveled, magically heated, with running water and food storage to last a month. It overlooks a vast, sparkling lake and is surrounded by fields of bluebells, the magical sort that jingle gently in the breeze. It’s breathtaking.

It's fresh air like Taako hasn't had in forever. Permission to be himself.

Taako feels like he's re-learning who that _himself_ is. Maybe he isn't some selfish fuck who's to blame for all the country's ills. Maybe he isn't meant to hurt people, hurt himself. He's allowed to be loved. He's allowed to be in love.

The first day or so, they mostly spend cooling down. Reading. Laying in soft grass with a wide view of the fields and lake. Nowhere to hide, nowhere for danger to come from without them seeing. And after that, Taako decides that they ought to really have some fun.

"If you turn into a dragon today, I'm gonna bake you a cake," he declares over eggs he fried up himself.

Kravitz has been living in a little fantasy world. This is his dream, come to life, but in reality, it came with something much, much better: company. Being safe, not having to perform or dress up or check for signs of entry or protect Taako from all manner of ills has been an incredible break for his psyche. For now, he's just Kravitz. And that's okay. He doesn't have to be a bodyguard or a silver Lord or even, for the time being, a long lost prince. It's been a serious relief. 

So the request--or ultimatum, really--shocks Kravitz a bit. He'd been blocking that out, trying to focus on the here and now, the food they've been making and the bluebells and the books. It's a weird creeping feeling--was that even real? If so, can he really do it again? What if he hurts Taako, or draws too much attention to their little hideaway, or- or- 

But then there's the thing. Kravitz never got to try more than a scrap of cake. And being able to turn into a dragon on command...that would be pretty incredible too. 

"You're on," he says, grinning, despite an inkling of better judgement.

Taako smiles back at him, tangling their feet under the table. He believes in Kravitz, more than he's ever believed in anything.

After breakfast, he gets started baking, and says, "You go out and get started, I'll be out to watch once this part's done. It'll have to cool for a while, after all."

Kravitz likes so many different sweets, Taako knows. He's always found pleasure in watching him enjoy them, once they're done _testing_ foods... the question is, what's his _favorite?_ Taako's decided on a spice cake, for now, but there's no reason he can't go through the whole spectrum of flavors, in time.

And this time, the cake will be _good._

Kravitz hesitates, but Taako's done well in the kitchen so far, and he wouldn't want to jinx it by pointing that out. He also hesitates because it's a big ask, and he doesn't know where to start, and he knows he's going to have to go look stupid in a field for a long time. But maybe that's why Taako's giving him a grace period to start with. 

So he nods and kisses Taako on the cheek, and then decides no, he needs to kiss him on the lips, and then he heads out. 

The flowers dance gently in the breeze, the sun high overhead already. Sleeping in together has been nice, no events to attend, no people to interact with. This has truly been even better than he imagined it. Kravitz carries that happiness in his heart, fit to bursting after being so empty for so long, and he walks out into the middle of the field and thinks, _okay, time to turn into a dragon._

It does not work.

Taako sets the cake layers to cooling, and hums as he wanders out into the courtyard, and then the field. Taako's got a sunhat and a carafe of lemonade, a folded blanket under one arm and a book tucked into it. They might be out here a little while-- and that's just fine. Already they've been able to enjoy a couple of lovely sunsets.

The cabin really is perfect. Maybe Taako could convince Barry and his family to part with it, for an equally nice vacation home in their land...

"Hey babe, how's it going?" he asks, hip-checking Kravitz when he finds him standing around in the grass. Could he teach Kravitz to make them a nice sun-shade canopy? Maybe an umbrella... conjuration is hard, he'll probably just do it himself. Taako materializes some dark glasses in the meantime, grinning.

Kravitz is a little sweaty, only partly because of the sun. He's been out here long enough for Taako to bake a cake, and while he doesn't know exactly how long that is, it doesn't make him feel any more accomplished. He's gotten nothing done. 

"Um," he says. He's tried quite a few things, including getting on all fours and making dragon noises, begging, pleading, wishing, hoping, bargaining, and cajoling. "I keep thinking- I mean, I barely remember what happened after you got hurt, but...I keep thinking about how I felt, and I don't know if I can replicate that..." 

Does it have to be the same every time? Kravitz would rather never be a dragon again if Taako has to be hurt to achieve it.

Taako frowns, setting his blanket and book down so he can pour a glass for his sweaty boyfriend. "Yeah... it was pretty rough. We'd have to separate the concept of, mm, knives and whatnot... from being a big boy. We want you to do that on your own..."

He taps his own glass, passing it over and thinking.

"What if you thought about-- like, what you wanted to do as a dragon? Rather than just wanting to be one? Like flying. Maybe you try to fly so you can give me a ride across the lake?" Taako's ears flick, "Or, maybe you could tear up a tree and set us a bonfire? Actually, don't do that, it would be bad if we burned up a field..."

Kravitz smiles a little, happily accepting the lemonade. Leave it to Taako to come up with a rational but still over-the-top solution to something as bizarre as this. 

"No, probably not a good idea...Although...do you think I could actually fly?" Kravitz bites his lip to keep an excited grin from forming. Sure, the heights might be a bit much, but with that much power, and that size...a fall from a great height wouldn't hurt so bad. 

"I bet you could! Your wings were big enough to try and bust the chamber, after all. You were so big." Taako spreads his blanket out, tail curled cutely just above his wide-legged pants.

_What he wants to do as a dragon…_ Kravitz thinks. He wants to be free. He wants to be himself. He wants to take all of the fire and brimstone he's shoved down his own throat and let it go. He wants to paralyze his enemies and protect his lover and find a family and embrace his magic and feel like the real him, finally. 

It's a lot to ask of himself, he guesses.

"It'll be so nice if you can, Krav.” Taako interrupts his thoughts. “When we go to the North, we could skip a carriage! My wardrobe would fit in a bag, and most of my things fit in there... I'd just have to bundle up, probably..."

_When._ It's enough to make the grin burst through his defenses. Not if. When. Not to mention _we_! Kravitz can barely stand it! It's a lot to take in, a burning warmth in his chest and a wave of happiness he can't control. Imagining a future with Taako is a lot, but he really, really likes it. He's never really thought about the future before, beyond his imaginary retirement cabin. Dreams really do come true? 

"I'll keep trying." Kravitz finishes his lemonade and sets the glass down before returning to the wildflowers. Dragon. Think like a dragon. What dragony things does he want? Does he feel like a dragon way down deep? 

Mostly he feels pretty stupid. Time for a new plan.

Once Taako's gotten the blanket sorted, he arranges himself nicely with the lemonade and glasses and his book. Creates a canopy. Considers a hammock, decides against it.

He doesn't judge Kravitz-- if someone told Taako to become a dragon, he wouldn't know how, either. He could make horns, probably! Or maybe shapeshift _his_ tendrils into some kinda dragon dick thing... Make his tail thicker? But could he change his _whole_ shape?

Becoming so big and strange has _got_ to be pretty advanced stuff, even if it's innate.

He wishes he could paint. Kravitz looks so pretty in the wildflowers, even making funny growling noises.

It's even harder with an audience. Kravitz wants to impress Taako, not embarrass himself in front of him. And honestly? He really wants that cake. He tries a lot of things--the growling, stretching, flapping his arms--but none of it gets him anywhere. He finally flops down in the grass and prepares to despair. 

What kind of dragon is he, making a fool of himself in a field? What would his potentially royal mother think? _Well,_ he thinks savagely, _if she wanted him to be good at this, she should have taught him._

Because it's a skill, isn't it? It's something that ought to be learned, like reading or magic? Kravitz thinks of how Barry taught him spells, taught him to channel his power into something reliable and strong. What's reliable and strong, for this? 

He goes negative at first, which is always his tendency. Kravitz thinks of his unpleasant relationship with his reflection, especially his eyes. He thinks of the battlefield, the smell of blood. He thinks of loneliness and the cold, of desperately searching for a warm place to sleep when he had none. 

It doesn't help. Surprising no one. Kravitz folds his arms and rests his head atop them and sighs.

After an hour, Taako falls asleep. He's been reading the books on the North that Lucretia pressed into his hands as they left. He's the faster at reading, so he can find out if there's anything wild they ought to know. (So far, though, it's dry-- like any country's history, once they've boiled it down past the magic.)

He's warm and content. Taako isn't watching anymore. In his dream, of course, he's watching Kravitz crow and laugh as he breathes ice and cold fire in turns. And he's clinging tight to feathers as the wind pushes through his hair and makes his ears burn as he whoops and hollers in delight. Lying on the blanket in the grass, he smiles softly.

Kravitz almost falls asleep too, lying there, pouting like that. But once he hears Taako's gentle snores, he figures it's time to try again. Maybe it'll be easier without a spectator. 

He thinks again of magic, of spells, of rules and of breaking them, of structure and wild, wild freedom. He thinks of that painful block he had when he started with magic, which he still feels if he isn't careful. It's only been a few days, really. This whole thing has taken scarcely more than a week. 

And yet how it's changed his life! How different things are, trying to become a dragon in a field by his dream cabin, with his Prince, his lover, his Taako. Kravitz thinks of discovering his magic source, of learning spells, of feeling love and deserving it, of being treated to fantastic spoils and deserving it. 

He deserves this, too. 

Something clicks, then. Something big.

The rush of real wind and magic whips and radiates across the flowers and field, whipping up petals and Taako's hair. His eyes fly open, and he dispels the canopy to get a better view, lying there and staring almost _up._

Kravitz's wing blocks out the sun, and he can see through parts of it as he squints. What ought to be black is made up of deep purples and blues and reds... A few feathers flutter harmlessly to the grass as the wind settles, and though he can't see it, he can still _feel_ the currents of magical energy curling off of Kravitz like a portable leyline.

He doesn't say anything yet, just gazing up at this form with pride. That's the talented man Taako adores.

This time, it feels _incredible._ Unclouded by panic or fury, Kravitz can simply...be. This is it. This is what he's been missing. This is why his reflection never looked right, why his skin felt too tight, why his magic didn't fit inside him. This is why. 

It takes a long time to settle into it, to be able to think, to be in control. But it feels _good._ Kravitz laughs, he stands and stretches, and he runs. It's hard to control his body, too big to manage, like a puppy that hasn't grown into his feet yet. He rolls onto his back in the flowers, the muffled tinkling of magical bluebells squashed beneath him. The sun feels good on his scales, warming him straight to the core in a way he's never quite felt before. He's thawing. The real him is coming out.

Taako cuts away clean the notion that he could be scared of this perfect creature. This perfect boyfriend.

Well. Not perfect. He skidded from the muck at the far end of the lake into a bank of trees. But a little dirt and leaves and clumsiness never stopped Taako Supreme from smiling.

He sits up to watch a little better, charmed. In the sunlight, Kravitz looks just like the dragons in the picture book. And he looks just as happy. Free.

Taako waves when he thinks Kravitz might be looking his way. He imagines doing this from a castle wall as Kravitz returns from some journey, calling out _Hi, honey! Welcome home!_

Kravitz shakes himself roughly and sits back on his hind legs, waving back with one of his front feet. Paws? It's messy, and he nearly falls back over, but he grins and grins and grins. He romps around a bit more, chasing an unfortunate butterfly, and then he stretches out his own wings, curious and tentative.

They flap, not particularly strong, and they don't quite get him off the ground. He looks a little disappointed, but surely it'll come, with practice. His thoughts are simple and warm, and, after enough play, he slides back over to Taako and tucks his head on top of his feet, making himself as small as he can manage so he doesn't frighten his mate. His mate!!!!! 

Kravitz smiles, happier than he knows what to do with.

Taako laughs, standing and skipping over to meet him. He thinks he could probably lie down fully on the long snout of his dragon boyfriend, but he settles on a weird, warm nose-hug. "I knew you could do it! Is it fun? Should I be jealous?"

He presses a big (tiny) kiss onto one of these snoot scales. "You're beautiful. If you eat the whole cake tonight, I'll make you another tomorrow." _Because I love you, and you deserve the whole world's awe and love._ Taako purrs. Love is a good word, actually.

_"Yesssss."_ Kravitz's voice is a low rumble, a challenge to push out. That's another thing that will surely have to come with practice. He's so happy. It feels good to have Taako close, Taako touching and appreciating the real him without a hint of fear in his eyes. Kravitz listens to him purr, and, after a moment, his eyes flutter shut like a satisfied cat. A lower, steadier rumble comes from somewhere deep inside him. It's not exactly the same as Taako's purr, but it feels fantastic. 

Kravitz could doze off like this, here in the sun and fresh air. The warmth is making him sleepy, and the safety and contentment is making it that much more of a challenge to stay awake.

Taako snickers, pushing back to stand up, "I'm gonna go have a look around you, darling drake. Don't roll over and squish me."

He drags his hand along Kravitz's scales as he walks along the length of him. Three carriages long, maybe. Was he bigger before? Taako can't really remember, it was all so strange and he wasn't super conscious. 

Once he's done a lap (testing to see if he could lift the tail-- nope), Taako climbs up gingerly to investigate his wings. See if they're big enough to fly, before magical assistance…

Kravitz is happy to let him do as he likes, as long as he stays close. Taako, his Taako. His greatest treasure. He hardly weighs anything, comparatively, so Kravitz almost doesn't notice him clambering onto him. Once he notices, it's just a tickle, a strange pressure. It reminds him of piggy back rides around halfway houses, just on a completely different scale.

His wings are gorgeous, a wild mix of steel scales and feathers that scatter the light in the most appealing way. It shouldn't work, but it does, and it's beautiful. They're large enough, surely, but they may not yet be strong enough. He's never practiced flying, before.

Taako makes an interested noise as the wings spread out before him, wide and beautiful. Once the muscles (powerful, shifting beneath shining scales) settle, he carefully walks up Kravitz's spine. When he reaches Kravitz’s neck, he sits down astride it, hugging onto him. 

This is so weird. He loves it. He loves that he gets to have both. Down to earth, practical Kravitz, and... this. A monster he'd love to fully understand. A boyfriend and a _mate_ at once. He whispers to the scales of Kravitz's neck, "I love you."

Kravitz wriggles his spine and makes a happy noise he can't contain. 

_"Love you,"_ he says, earnest and true and warm and deep and real. 

Kravitz is overtaken by the true euphoria of the moment. All of these things he never thought he'd have, never even anticipated--magic, strength, power, _love_ \--and here he is with them all. How he wishes his younger self could see this and understand that there was hope all along. That there was something more in store. 

It overwhelms him so much that he starts to flap those powerful wings in his excitement, and, surprising himself, they do their job. Within seconds, Kravitz is hovering slightly off of the ground--barely a foot, but it's a foot more than he ever expected! He's heavy, so heavy, but he's got the strength inside him to push that weight into something much, much greater. 

He roars in delight, and it echoes off the mountains for miles and miles.

Taako hadn't thought Kravitz would hear, but the thrill of adrenaline at hearing him rumble it back has his heart racing. Oh, _oh,_ does he feel soft!

He lets himself holler along with Kravitz's roar, laughing and letting himself take up _space!_ He exists as something more than a figurehead, a symbol! He's _Taako_ and he is _incredible._

Taako isn't looking forward to going home anymore. But they will. He will. This is just a taste of _after,_ the time once Angus is grown. He digs his fingers into the feathers to hold on, and holds on.

Kravitz can't maintain it for long, and he _whumphs_ back down to the dirt after a moment of tasting the sky. He lays down, tired, and flicks his tail happily. He's not even frustrated he couldn't go further. For now, this much feels right. Being with Taako, being free, feeling alive? It's right. 

He closes his eyes and gets comfortable, spent after his romp in the flowers. And, without warning, he shrinks, twisting, no longer enormous and scaly and proud. He's just regular old Kravitz, covered in dirt and petals and the biggest, goofiest smile his face can contain.

Taako more or less stays on top of him as he shifts back, straddling his waist by the time he's back to normal. He leans down to kiss him sweetly, "Welcome back to being tiny."

"How do you feel? That looked fun." Taako wants to go get Kravitz's finger sized. Tie a ribbon to both of their wrists.

Kravitz, eyes droopy, is three inches from unconscious. But at least this time he held it together that much. 

"It was," he mumbles, kissing Taako back. Pulling him close. Smiling, still so earnest and open for him. "Felt good. 'M'Tired. And hungry." 

He rests his head back on the ground and looks fondly up at Taako. He knows it can't be forever, but wouldn't it be lovely if it was? If they could just escape Taako's duties and be together and learn each other and themselves? Kravitz sighs deeply, amused by the pressure of Taako leaning on him. 

"Carry me back?" He laughs at his own joke. Imagine, him being carried. Taako carrying him. But his limbs feel so heavy he may have to sleep among the crushed flowers if Taako doesn't haul his ass back to the cabin for him.

Oh no, that _is_ bad. Sleepy boy. It tracks though... being so big and expending so much energy... and then compressing to be so small again! That's a lot of magic, a lot of learning.

Taako kisses his temple, casting a levitation spell on his beefy, sleepy boy. "Maybe if you enjoy this, I'll do the carrying at _our_ ceremony..." he teases, scooping up Kravitz's broad, now-weightless form into his arms.

As he begins back, a thought occurs to him. "Did I ever tell you about that? The- " he laughs, "Paperwork?"

"Our ceremony..." Kravitz hums, peaceful. How silly. Can they really imagine being married? Can Taako really have a commoner like him? Oh, but it's fun to dream, isn't it? 

He laughs a little, confused. His head is full of sunshine and butterflies, too far away to really comprehend. What does paperwork have to do with ceremonies?

"Paperwork?" he asks, the word tripping off his tongue and bruising its knees a bit. "What paperwork?" 

Being weightless is weird, but it feels sort of nice, like this. Kravitz really is being carried, and he likes that. He reaches up and boops Taako's nose.

Taako leans down to kiss him, "I forgot to say. We are actually engaged, handsome. I think the paperwork went through... last month?" Way before they were dating. Way before Taako thought they had a single chance in hell.

"I meant to tell you. I guess I'm telling you now?" The goofy look on Kravitz's face is not inspiring a _ton_ of confidence. This is probably the closest Taako's seen him to drunk…

Those words in that order go zooming over Kravitz's head. He almost hears the _woosh_ as they fly past. He can't comprehend what that's supposed to mean, for them, for him, for the country. Instead, Kravitz focuses on Taako's lips, the only things keeping him from closing his eyes and passing out in his arms. So sweet. So soft. 

Cake. Kravitz is going to get cake, when they get back. That's a lot easier to think about than words like _engaged_ , words he can't understand with his lizard brain still in control. He smiles, pretending he heard and understood those words, in that order, and hopes there will be frosting, too.

Taako doesn't think he got it. There would probably be a well-deserved frown in there, instead of a smile and nod of understanding. Maybe he'll be brave enough to mention it again later... or put it off for a while! It's fine!

As he steps into the cabin again, Taako notes a magical messenger bird sitting next to the upturned cake tin. Orange and gold, like a small phoenix. Lup's, of course.

For now he just moves to settle Kravitz in a cushioned window nook near the kitchen. "Did you want to help me ice the cake? I was going to show you how to do the flowers..."

Kravitz leans back and gets comfortable, at peace with the world. Taako's voice washes over him with a delay, and Kravitz looks at his fingers, imagining them producing flowers with any sort of definition. He smiles, amused. 

"You do it." Ha! He told the Prince what to do! Oh, what a laugh. He runs his hands through his hair and stares at the ceiling, at the walls, at the bookshelves. A real cabin. It's not theirs, but it is for the moment. A dream. 

Is this a dream? 

Kravitz pinches himself, and nothing happens. He pinches himself again, and then he forgets why he bothered to do that in the first place, and he looks at Taako and he smiles. His Taako. Making him a cake. He's going to try cake! Oh, he could eat the entire thing, and maybe a whole side of beef to go with it. Then he will sleep for ten years, his mate curled by his side. 

He's so happy he could burst.

_You do it_ startles a laugh out of him, too. Taako wants to smush his silly, rude face!! He swats at one muscled arm and goes to put his apron back on.

Doing this alone is quicker anyway. This cake he decorates in white and pink, cream and berry flavors that go nice with spice. 

Eventually the bird perches on his shoulder and nips his ear, and Taako holds out his hand for the message. He reads aloud, _"Magnus rescheduled his wedding, they ate that feast for Lucretia's reinstatement... Despite everything, you are invited to the makeup at Castle Hallwinter... Did Kravitz breathe fire yet? Please answer promptly, or I'll go up there and interrupt, Lup."_

Taako brings Kravitz a generous slice of cake, "Whoops. At least we didn't wreck their marriage, just their wedding."

"Did I breathe fire?" Kravitz asks, blinking vaguely at Taako. It's sort of a relief he didn't fuck everything up. He still wants to go to a wedding. 

And there's cake. Kravitz doesn't think to ask for a fork. He picks it up with his hands and takes an enormous bite. 

"Ohhhhh, fuck?" Kravitz moans. "Taako, holy fuck?" He takes another bite, and another, getting frosting all over his nose. Real, honest-to-the-gods cake, made for him. Because he turned into a dragon, by himself, under his own power. Everything is incredible. There are no problems. Cake, mate, all great. He eats the whole thing and licks the frosting off his hands, not even remotely concerned with his appearance.

Taako watches, sitting on the floor with a bite of cake hovering between his face and the plate. He loves one boy. 

"You did something... I didn't _see_ fire," Taako says. He almost wants to crawl up into Kravitz's lap for icing kisses. "Some dragon stories talk about breathing electricity, though, so maybe not fire..." He offers up the bite on his fork.

Kravitz leans down to accept the bite and licks his lips. It would be nice to kiss Taako right now, but he can't quite reach. 

"Maybe next time," he decides. He'll figure it out. Because as far as dragon stuff goes?? That's just _cool._ Actually speaking of... "Maybe I have ice breath? That might make more sense..."

"I wouldn't rule it out," Taako agrees. His cold boy is so damn cold. Warmer in manner, now, but still... physically cold... He feeds Kravitz another bite, "I wonder if it's a throat thing or a chest thing... lungs? We'll find out."

He takes a bite for himself, "Should I make dinner, darling, or would you rather just eat cake? I thought I was your favorite, but I'm starting to think sugar is actually your true love."

"Dinner sounds...good." Kravitz is still barely stringing words together. He imagines the incredible satisfaction of taking a long, warm nap and waking up to a homemade dinner from his love, his mate, his Taako. What a treat that would be to have every day, even. 

Surely this alternate reality little cabin world cannot last, but he can imagine, can't he? Coming home to dinner every day, to Taako's smiling face, to love and intimacy and freedom? 

Kravitz smiles helplessly at Taako, imagining a life like that. A life where they were... where they... were...engaged. 

Engaged. Something about that word flags in his mind, and Kravitz frowns softly.

Taako's carefully selecting an icing flower for Kravitz, lifting it and finding that frown. Taako tilts his head. "Kravitz?"

Maybe something's wrong? His eyes dart to the rest of the cake on the counter, on his plate. Kravitz's empty plate. _Was it his mistake, before, too?_ Did he just kill them both with a smile?

Taako’s ears pin back in panic, eyes pleading for Kravitz to reassure him.

Kravitz isn't out enough to not recognize that panic, and he puts his hand on Taako's shoulder to steady him, getting frosting on him in the process. 

"No- you're- fine. I just-" He squints, trying to remember what was said before, why that word is sticking out. "Earlier...you said...something."

Incredibly specific. Kravitz fights to process better, as tired as he is. He still feels too big, bumbling and dangerous. 

"Something about engagement?"

Taako relaxes, and then fidgets when he realizes it's come back around to this. A small part of him would rather talk about poison and go find some charcoal to choke on.  
He takes a deep breath.  
"We've been engaged for longer than we pretended to be engaged. Legally. I should've- that maybe should've been a day one conversation. Day zero?" Taako bites his lip.

Kravitz's frown deepens, processing all of that. Day one, day zero...a little more than a week later, they feel like a century ago. Kravitz strains to remember, struggling not to lay down right here in the breakfast nook and take a nap, when they first began talks of this. When Taako first selected him. When they talked about what would have to be done for it to be allowed. 

Engaged. 

He looks at Taako, still on the floor, nervous and now also covered in frosting. Taako, whom, honestly, he loves. Taako, whom he wants to keep for the rest of his life. But. But this- this whole time...

It doesn't make sense. But it does. How would they have ever let Taako pull off this ruse without- without protecting their delicate royal hides? Kravitz's mouth opens and closes as he struggles to think, really think through this. He isn't awake enough to understand. Two strong emotions wage war in his sensitive head: one that is offended, that is angry, that wants Taako to pay for overstepping, and one that is soft, confused but accepting, happy, even, that the hard part is over and they really can begin this in earnest.   
Kravitz looks at Taako and the words just fall out. 

"We're fucking _what?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think, what you loved, what you're worried about, your favorite line, etc! We can't wait to see the reaction on this work of love!
> 
> Find Larissa on twitter at @ceilingfan_5 and Maggie on tumblr @pepgold!!


End file.
